Reminiscence
by Requiem of Fire
Summary: SMHP After the defeat of Beryl, Usagi makes a wish on the crystal to bring back her fallen friends. She wakes up in the world of magic as the only Senshi with her memories. But Voldemort is back, and she must get them to remember before it is too late.
1. Prologue

Hello, one and all. I have recently gotten into Harry Potter and Sailor Moon crossovers and since the new HP movie is coming out in July, I got the itch. So, voila!

Summary: When Sailor Moon beats Beryl, she makes a wish on the crystal that all of her friends would come back to life. She got what she wanted, but in a very different way. They are all reborn in the Harry Potter world, with no recollection (besides Usagi) of their past lives. Now she has to get them to remember again, for if she doesn't, the very wizarding world is in grave danger.

I am only going to say this one time because it is annoying. I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

If you have any questions, all you have to do is ask!

* * *

**Reminiscence**

_**Prologue**_

Usagi held out her scepter, pouring all of her energy into the crystal. Her friends… her Senshi... were dead. They died protecting her. Now all she could do was cry, remembering her fallen friends.

Beryl stood only feet away, pouring her own energy back at her. It was so hard. She couldn't do this herself.

'Wait… I'm not by myself.' She closed her eyes and began to think of her friends. Ami, the smart one, always trying to get her to do better in school, making her study even when she didn't want to. Rei always yelling at her, but always being there as her best friend. Makoto protecting her and always making her food. Then lastly, Minako, who was boy-crazy and sometimes too vain for her own good, still always helped her take her role as the leader more seriously.

'I'm not alone! I can do this!'

In what seemed like moments, Beryl was vanquished. She had destroyed her, but it all was not over.

'I wish that my friends were alive!'

Her world went black.

* * *

**End of Prologue **


	2. Chapter One

_revised: 11.12.09 (revision includes: more description, dialogue, no (hopefully) spelling errors, and better flowing sentences)._

I went ahead and posted Chapter One since the other is so short. The reason I picked the battle after Beryl is because I believe it makes the most sense. In the English Dub they completely forget everything. Also, they are around 14 or 15, fitting for this.

This takes place after Beryl for SM, Year 4 for Harry Potter.

"talking"

'thoughts'

* * *

**_Reminiscence_**

**Chapter One**

"Serena… Serena!" She felt someone shaking her shoulders, her head bouncing back and forth on something solid. It felt like a window. "I swear she could sleep off an attack from You-Know-Who!"

"Ron, don't say that! She probably stayed up late packing last night." A female voice scolded, the sound of a dulled slap on the boys shoulder barely reaching Serena's ears. These voices were not of her Senshi.

She kept her eyes closed, her mind running in circles. Who was Serena? Who is You-Know-Who? Why were people with British accents shaking her awake? Last she remembered, she was fighting with Beryl and then-

"Mamoru!" She bolted up, meeting the gaze of three people she had never seen.

"Serena?" A boy asked her, worried eyes resting behind a pair of glasses. He was a cute boy, with dark, shaggy hair covering his round spectacles. "Are you alright?"

'What is going on?! Who are they and why are they calling me Serena?' The blonde knew she was being rather rude for taking so long to respond, but her heart was racing in her chest, great fear shrouding her entire being. Her friends were no where in sight, yet these three people acted like they had known her for a long while. They had strange accents, and the fact that she could actually understand them was particularly frightening. What had happened after the battle with Queen Beryl?

"When we get to school we can take you by Madame Pomfrey if you'd like." A red-headed boy beside her offered, although she had no clue as to who this Madame Pomfrey was or what services she had to offer. "She won't be surprised on an early visit since it is you."

'What's that supposed to mean?' Serena almost felt insulted, except she had no idea what the red-head was talking about.

"Ronald Weasley! Stop being such a prat!" The girl across from her defended, her bushy hair threatening to overtake her face. She was very pretty though, and Serena figured if the girl curled her hair she would be most beautiful. "First, you shake her awake, and now you're making fun of her."

"Aw, come on Hermione! She always makes fun of me too!"

"But, it's always well deserved!"

"Come on, Harry! Defend me!"

The two continued to argue, but Serena was not paying it much mind. Where were her Senshi? Her prince of the distant past? She wished during her fight with Beryl that they all were brought back to life. So, where were they? She figured that fate probably had it out to get her, for every time she desperately needed something from it, fate always made it exceedingly difficult for her to get.

After that thought she instinctively grabbed at her chest, where her broach used to be, and all she got was a handful of fabric instead. Beginning to panic, she began searching her pockets, not even noticing the strange looks she was getting from the three other people with her.

"Alright, we are taking you to Madame Pomfrey." Hermione leaned forward and stopped Serena's wondering hands. "Serena, what's wrong with you? Pretty soon you are going to forget we are your friends and start jinxing us!"

The blonde ceased her search. It suddenly became very clear to her that this was not her old home. These people watching her, her apparent friends, were acting like they had known her their entire lives. She let her eyes travel about the area. They all wore robes, exactly like hers. On the left breast a red and gold crest could be found, matching the red accents on the sleeves and collar. Beneath it she wore a white dress shirt and a red and yellow tie. Looking even further down, Serena noticed the pleats of a black skirt covering her legs.

It looked like they were all apart of a school.

"I'm…. fine." She gasped a little to find that her voice sounded different. It sounded like her companions. Serena could now speak English. She tried very hard to recall any Japanese, and much to her dismay, only a few words came to mind. "I just… had a bad dream."

"Did you dream that all of the Chocolate Frogs you bought on the train got stolen?" The red-head, Ronald, joked. She glared at him. If she did not know any better, it would seem that Rei had been reborn as a boy. It appeared as though this boy took a great liking to pestering her, albeit in a friendly manner.

"No, I didn't." Serena crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue playfully. But, she had a thought. "Have you heard of Rei Hino?"

"Err, no." Ron answered, digging some cards out of his pocket. Serena was astounded to see that the pictures on the cards were actually _moving_!

"How about Ami Mizuno?" She directed at everyone in the carriage again. They all looked at her strangely, not knowing what to make of Serena's seemingly strange babbling. To the other three occupants of the carriage, Serena had been her normal self before falling asleep on the way to Hogwarts. "Makoto Kino? Minako Aino? Mamoru Chiba?"

"Well, those all sound like Asian names, and I haven't studied much in that area of magical history. Are they famous witches and wizards?" Hermione now seemed a bit excited for some reason. Serena felt her heart drop in her chest, and she got the sudden feeling that her friends might not have returned with her.

"Quidditch players? I didn't know Japan had a team." Ron offered, but then went to racking his brain for possible knowledge of a Japanese Quidditch team whilst shuffling through his 'moving cards', as Serena dubbed them.

"Aurors?" Harry put in, being just as curious as his fellow classmates.

Serena felt devastated, but more than that confused. What were they talking about? Magical history? Quidditch? Aurors? She wanted her friends! This was not how she planned on things turning out after fighting Queen Beryl. Serena thought they would go back to Tokyo and go onto High School (if she could in fact, _pass_, her entrance exam), during which she would continue to be the best of friends with her fellow Senshi.

"No…" She fell back further into her seat. "They aren't famous."

"Then how do you know them?" Hermione asked, still eager to find out the answer. The boys just watched, almost as confused as Serena. This day was turning out to be most strange indeed.

"They are, were, my friends." She stared out of the window; her body slumped back against the seat. Her companions decided not to ask her anything else, considering she was acting just a tad odd in their eyes. What could have happened in Serena's fifteen minute nap that could have caused this round-about behavior?

Serena could not help but think there was hope though. After all, she had been reborn. If she had, then there was optimism that her comrades had as well. Maybe they were experiencing the exact thing she was at this very moment, wondering where she was and where they were. Maybe her friends had new names and friends like she did, but were all secretly wondering where the others had gone.

"I wonder who is going to take over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position." Harry wondered aloud, thinking about all of the past professors. "Hopefully, they aren't dreadful."

"Or possessed by You-Know-Who." Ron added, but then went back to thinking about Quidditch. How he loved the sport and wished to try out for the team.

"That teaching position is cursed." Hermione sighed. "Nobody in their right mind would accept it. Except for maybe Snape."

"Exactly. Nobody in their _right mind_." Ron smirked, proud of himself for making a jab at their least favorite professor in a somewhat crafty manner. "I don't know what wizard is crazy enough to do it. Yet, they always find one every year."

'Wait… does this mean what I think it means? Am I a witch now? They keep talking about wizards and witches…'

The carriage stopped suddenly, throwing Serena out of her trance. They had arrived to their destination, one that Serena was a little apprehensive to see. Where did this carriage take her with these perceptible 'friends' of hers? Did they arrive at the school their uniforms looked apart of?

Outside, she could see other kids, some her age and some not, all walking down towards something. Some of them had robes that matched hers, while others had ones with different colors and crests. This added another piece to an already confusing puzzle. If they were all going to a school, their uniforms would all look the same, right?

Hermione opened the door to their carriage, Serena following her out. She turned her gaze to the direction the students were going, completely shocked to see a castle standing before her. It was the most glorious thing she had ever seen. The towers stood tall above the ground, bridges going between a few of them. Stained-glass windows were apparent even from this distance, and Serena began to get very nervous.

"What kind of school is this?" She mumbled to herself. If Serena had it her way, she would have gotten to stare at the magnificent castle longer. However, that would not be the case. One of the kids decided to run into her.

"Watch where you're going, White!" A girl with short, dark hair screamed before marching off with a snickering group. Serena could not believe it. She had not even been to this new place for five minutes and people were already being rude to her.

"That… that girl ran into me!" She told her group, mouth agape. "My name is Serena White…?"

"We know." Hermione started walking and Serena followed. Apparently she had not heard the last part of her phrase, thankfully. Her companions might think her mad if she had heard. "That is what Slytherins do. All of them are miserable and like to pick on us."

"Why do they pick on us again?"

"Because we are Gryffindors, maybe?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I swear Serena; did you loose all your marbles during the summer? It's like you don't remember anything at all!"

Serena could not help but think about the irony in that statement. She in fact remembered everything that happened in her old life, but anything regarding this new and mysterious world was void.

She held her breath as they walked into the castle, her amazement growing with each step. What would this place be like? Would the inside replicate the exterior? While she was excited to see this new place, Serena was more anxious to see her old friends.

'It looks just like a medieval castle! Suits of armor, towers, tapestries! I can hardly believe it!' She thought as they walked down a corridor. 'Maybe the Senshi are somewhere in here.'

"Ha-ha! Take that!"

Serena turned to see a transparent man floating above them, showering everyone with water balloons. In all of her time as Sailor Moon, fighting continuous battles with deranged and misshapen demons, Serena had never felt more frightened. There was ghost, one that was not an entity of Queen Beryl, but the soul of a human being, chasing her with water balloons.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed, covering her mouth and running down the corridor from the balloons.

"Serena, come back! It was just Peeves!" The Golden Trio chased after her and calmed her down, getting her back on track.

After Serena had regained her composure, the trio led her into what seemed like a dining hall. Four long tables were placed vertically in the room, being center on a single horizontal table that sat on a high platform. Above the tables, a tapestry hung, each depicting a crest and a different color. In fear that her new friends would freak out and considering she was still in shock from the poltergeist predicament, Serena refrained from asking any more questions, despite the fact she was itching to ask about the different tapestries and crests.

When her friends located the table with the red crest hanging above it, Serena sat between Harry and Hermione, staring at her empty plate and goblet. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she was indeed very hungry. She patted her stomach, smiling a bit.

'At least apart of me is still the same!'

Serena turned to see Harry talking to another ghost, except this one had a severed head. She groaned and turned away, wondering where she was and why it had to be haunted by spirits. It was then the blonde realized that parts of all the four tables were empty, yet there were place settings for the empty spaces. Hermione then elbowed her and nodded to the grand doors they had walked through moments ago.

The doors opened up and a group of young kids walked in, catching Serena's attention. They all looked as nervous as she felt. If she did not know any better, Serena would have believed them all to be victims of fate like she was.

"Oh, good! The sorting!" Hermione clapped and smiled at the first years. "I remember when we were all first years! Serena, you kept eating because you were so nervous!"

'I'm glad someone remembers' She thought to herself while giving a weak smile. This was going to be a painful experience. However, when she realized that everyone had stopped talking; Serena looked back to the doors.

"Whoa, who are they?" Ron asked, matching the rest of the dining hall. Serena realized whom they were talking about immediately, and before she could stop herself, she smiled.

Rei and Mamoru stood at the end of the line, towering the smaller kids before them. Their uniforms were unlike everyone else in the hall. The jackets they wore were a deep brown with fir along the neck and sleeves, boots covering both Mamoru's pant-covered legs and Rei's stockings. On their heads they wore fir hats, their black hair protruding out from underneath them.

'Both of them seem so… regal.' She thought to herself, trying to keep her excitement contained. She had found two of her friends, but something was different… aside from their overall appearance.

"They act like they know what's going on." Serena whispered as she watched them stand in line with the first years. "Why do they fit in so well, while I don't?"

The blonde also could not help but notice how the entire room seemed transfixed on them. The guys, she was sure, were ogling Rei in her exotic elegance (who she had to admit, looked stunning) and Mamoru by the girls, who was equally as handsome in his foreign attire.

"Welcome Hogwarts to yet another year!" An old man at the stand called out. Serena could not help but think about how kind he looked. "I am Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster. I hope that everyone enjoyed their summer vacation."

"The rules are simple. This year, no one is allowed to be out of their common room after ten o'clock. Your House prefects will be in charge. As most of you know, points can be deducted and given by professors and prefects. The House with the most points at the end of the year will be awarded to House Cup. This is a huge honor and I hope each and every one of you will do your best to attain it."

He watched another professor, an older woman, sit a dilapidated hat upon a stool.

"Now, before we begin the sorting of the first years, I would like to introduce Darien and Raye Chernicova, two student's from Durmstrang that will be finishing their education at Hogwarts. I trust that you will treat them with utmost respect. Professor McGonagall will proceed with the sorting."

He motioned for the two to come onto the stage while the hat sang a song, which completely surpassed all logic that Serena could think of. This world was so strange. First, she was a witch, something she never knew to exist in her previous life. Secondly, she went to school in a medieval castle, one inhabited by ghosts. Thirdly, the school was divided by a hat.

'How is a hat supposed to sort them? It's an inanimate object! I swear this place makes no sense!'

"Chernicova, Raye." Professor McGonagall called out from a scroll. Serena watched as Raye walked bravely up the steps before taking her seat on the stool. She crossed her fingers. Raye did not seem to be the least bit anxious, nor did she appear to care where she was sorted. This whole thing seemed to be almost like a waste of time to her.

'Come on, Raye! Get into-' She looked down at her crest, already forgetting which house she was in. 'Gryffindor!'

Serena noticed how everything about Raye seemed the same, yet at the same time, different. Her complexion was slightly different, but she was still elegantly pale. Her eyes were still the same violet, but shaped differently from her Russian heritage. She was still of a small height, which looked very odd next to her tall brother, but she was also small everywhere else, making her proportionate.

The hat sat upon her head for a moment before shouting.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Serena's mouth fell open. It was almost as if the hat hardly had a decision to make. How did it choose the inhabitants of certain houses? What was the ultimate result based on anyway? Was the sorting at random?

"That was quick!" Hermione exclaimed beside Serena, tapping her chin. Apparently she had noticed the speed at which Raye was sorted. "The hat barely had to sit on her head before it put her in Slytherin."

"That's not good." Ron grumbled next to Harry, eyeing the girl as she walked over to the Slytherin table. "We know what's going on in her head."

"But, she's not a bad person!" Serena whined, gaining the attention of everyone surrounding her. Immediately, Serena regretted saying this. No one here knew of her ties with the Chernicova siblings.

"Serena, you know her?" A boy, whom she later learned was called Dean Thomas, asked. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her strangely as well. It appeared as though Serena had in fact lost her marbles over the summer.

"Err, kinda. I only talked to her once before." Serena lied. She knew it was not the best of cover-ups, but it was the only thing she could manage at the time.

"But, Durmstrang is in Russia." Hermione added, looking at Serena curiously. Thankfully, everyone became distracted with Raye again, watching as she sat down with the cheering Slytherins. Apparently, they had noticed the quickness of the sorting as well and figured that Raye would make a great addition to their house.

"Miss Chernicova is starting her fourth year." McGonagall added.

Serena felt like her heart was being ripped into a million pieces as she watched her former best friend sit between a blonde boy and the girl that ran into her earlier. However, Raye looked completely uninterested in her new house, which made her somewhat happy. The blonde boy beside her began to make casual conversation, which also looked to be a vain attempt to make Raye excited.

"Chernicova, Darien."

All the girls in the rooms seemed to sigh as he walked up to the stage, making Serena twitch with jealousy. How dare they! He was her former lover back on the moon! She tried her hardest to remember that life was different than it used to be, and according to everyone's actions, the Moon Kingdom and the Sailor Senshi were as good as legend. She had no right to call claim to Darien, just as much as Darien had no right to claim her. Although, Serena would not mind if he did. She jut wanted someone to remember her.

'Serena… come off it. They don't remember anything. If they did, they would not be acting this way.'

Like Raye, Darien was relatively the same. His hair was black and he was still tall, an air of superiority surrounding him. She giggled slightly at seeing him walk up the stairs with one hand in a pocket, something that he had always done before this. His eyes, like Raye's, had been reshaped with his ancestry, yet they still held the same hue of blue they had before. His nose and jaw were more pronounced, more traits different than that of his Japanese counterpart, but he was still very handsome.

He sat on the stool, a look of disinterest on his face. She marveled at how the two siblings seemed very similar in behavior, yet there was a different feel about them. While Darien seemed to be completely indifferent to the entire situation, Raye appeared to be a bit bitter towards something.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins cheered again as their new member strode over to them, Darien being sorted into his new house just as quickly as his sister had. This caused Hermione to continue pondering to herself, as well as provoke Ron to make more snide remarks towards the Slytherins.

Serena watched him as he went; her eyes glued to his every movement. Would he look over at her? Would he recognize his former love? She knew that the odds were slim, and stacked well against her, but Serena could not help but hope for the best. Her breath hitched in her throat as Darien changed his direction.

He turned.

Serena held her breath as she looked into his eyes, the brightest shade of blue. She smiled at him, hope growing in her chest-

Until Darien turned around, not even acknowledging her existence before striding back over to the Slytherin table.

Her smile crumbled as she watched him take a seat beside his sister, pushing the girl beside him over a bit. Serena eyed the girl who had shoved her, not appreciating the flirty eyes she was batting in Darien's direction.

"Mr. Chernicova is starting his fifth year."

The sorting continued with the first years, but Serena was not paying it much mind. Her former best friend and lover did not recognize her. She no longer existed to them. This, to her, was awful because they all still very much existed to her. Hermione and Harry kept asking her what was the matter, but she only answered with a shake of the head and a faint smile, telling them there was nothing to worry about.

Her stomach continued to grumble as the sorting was beginning to come to a close. Silently she thanked the stars for the coming of food, but her excitement was dashed when the doors to the great hall open again. This was getting old. She was terribly depressed and needed the comforts food had to offer to momentarily satisfy her grief.

A man came in, gnarled and angry looking, his wooden leg sounding loudly on the floor. He is wearing a long jacket and black pants, but the oddest thing was his swiveling eye. All of the students looked at him strangely as he progressed through the hall, during which she could see the blonde boy next to Raye smirking as he talked to the Chernicova siblings, probably about the man clunking to the Head Table.

The professor's greeted him as he took his place at the table.

"That, my students, is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." He gave a break for a short round of applause, though not many clapped. "As I was saying, the Quidditch Cup will not be held this year. Instead, Hogwarts will be hosting what is called the Triwizard Tournament."

Serena suddenly felt guilty. She had been ignoring that poor man's speech while she felt sorry for herself. What exactly had he been saying? Embarrassed, the girl decided not to ask Hermione, for the fear of sounding rude.

"Yes!" She heard someone from her table shout, which gave her another surprise.

"Miss Lawley, will you please settle down?" Dumbledore asked kindly, chuckling to himself as he watched the brunette blush and sit back down sheepishly. The Slytherins were giggling to, but only to make the Gryffindor feel stupid.

'Makoto?' Serena could not help but smile as she watched her friend sit down. Maybe something was looking in her favor. 'Yes! Makoto is in my house and I didn't even know it!'

"The Triwizard Tournament is a contest between three schools: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons Academy, and Durmstrang Institute. One champion will be selected from each school. You must be seventeen or older to participate. The winner will be awarded one thousand galleons." He gave a smile. "Now that I have given you all enough information for the time being, let us all eat!"

The tables were suddenly filled with food, much to Serena's delight. Although she had not seen hardly any of it before, she was not too mindful. After pilling her plate full with different types of food, she feasted, temporarily forgetting her predicament.

"Bloody hell, Serena!" Ron exclaimed. "Slow down before you choke on something!"

She smiled meekly, but did not slow down her pace.

"Oh, my God! Cedric don't do it! You've heard the rumors!"

Serena about choked on her mashed potatoes, much to Ron's satisfaction; she could recognize that voice anywhere.

'Minako?'

Sure enough, Minako stood in all her glory, glaring down at a handsome brunette, who Serena assumed was Cedric. Her arms were crossed, and a scowl was on her face, but Minako was still the prettiest girl in the entire room. She was much taller than she used to be, and her hair seemed much brighter. Blue eyes, now bigger and rounder, looked down on the boy next to her.

"I hear she's part Veela." Ron threw in his two-cents. "Lucky man, that Cedric."

'What's a Veela?' Serena could only wonder.

"Who is?" Hermione asked, turning around in her seat. Since she was a girl, things like this never registered with her.

"Mina Ackerman. Cedric's girlfriend?"

In her excitement of finding all the others, Serena began to scan the crowd looking for Ami. She got an idea. Everything seemed to make since! The Senshi would all be in the different houses!

"Hey, Hermione, how are the houses divided up? I forgot." She played along with her new role. If she could figure out if there was actually a method to the Sorting Hats' madness, finding Ami should be no problem at all.

"Well, people who are brave and courageous end up in Gryffindor." Hermione smirked as she motioned to their table. Ron and Harry bowed their chests out and tried to look tough, but only ended up making Serena laugh.

"The jerks are in Slytherin." Harry added, taking a giant bite of a chicken leg while casting a hateful glance towards Draco Malfoy, his archrival.

"No, the ambitious are in Slytherin." Hermione corrected. "They are also all rumored to be pure-blooded. Ravenclaw is for intelligent and clever people, and Hufflepuff is for everyone else."

"Well, that is sort of degrading... don't you think?" Ron commented on Hermione's observation of the Hufflepuff house.

"Helga Hufflepuff prided herself in accepting any student, regardless of their personalities and family. I wouldn't say it was degrading." Hermione fought back. Serena was not paying it much mind, however. She was much more interested in locating her final comrade.

'If Ami was here, she would be in Ravenclaw, then.' She looked to the blue table, but she did not spot her friend anywhere. As worried as she was, something that bothered her a little more however was the whereabouts of her crystal. It had not been anywhere on her person, even in her pockets. If she had a room in this place, Serena would have to search it for clues.

"I really am starting to believe you have lost your mind, Serena." Hermione sighed, not escaping a glare from the blonde.

When they finished dinner they followed the Gryffindor prefects to their dormitories. But, Serena was too lost in thought to pay attention to anything. Her Senshi did not remember her at all. Her past love did not remember her either. She still had her memories, but no one else did. Apparently, in this life, her best friends were Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She was a witch who went to a magical school and was in her fourth year, yet she knew nothing.

'I've got to try!' She clenched her fists by her side. 'I will get my Senshi, my friends, back!'

* * *

So, what do you think? Here are the new names for the characters so far:

Usagi/ Serena White, Rei/ Raye Chernicova, Mamoru/ Darien Chernicova, Makoto/ Lita Lawley, and Minako/ Mina Ackerman

The reason I had Raye and Darien move from Durmstrang is important, so don't ask me. Where is Ami? I have a feeling you all know.

Also, the location of Durmstrang is unknown, so I guessed Russia.

-ROF


	3. Chapter Two

_Revised 07.06.2010 _

Alright, here is the next chapter. I saw a lot of hits for the last chapter but only got one review. This story either sucks (in which case, I would like to know how I can fix it!) or people didn't feel like reviewing. Either way, I am going to finish it, because that's how I roll. :)

Also, I got a poll going on my profile page. Vote!

Thank you to **wildflower1014! **I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

If you are looking for a good SMHP, read Heroine of the Valley's "Sailor Witches" series. It is very good! Hopefully the next in the series will be coming out soon!

* * *

**Reminiscence**

_**Chapter Two**_

The first day of classes came soon for Serena and she could not help but feel a little anxious. Hence, the reason she was not getting out of bed. She was supposed to know a lot of stuff, yet she did not. She would be so far behind in her classes and look like a total idiot! Why did this have to be so difficult?

"Come on, Serena! Class starts in ten minutes!" Hermione shakes her awake. "I swear! You sleep like a rock!"

The blonde rolled over and opened her eyes, wearing a look of annoyance upon her face.

"There we are! Get ready! Harry and Ron are waiting on you!"

She rubbed her eyes whilst tumbling out of bed. "Where are you going, Hermione?"

"I got Arithmancy now. I'll meet up with you guys in Care of Magical Creatures." She threw Serena's robes at her, rushing her to get dressed. It was the first day! You were not supposed to be late of the first day. It gave off a bad first impression. "Don't forget your wand! I know how forgetful you are these days. Maybe we should get you a Remembrall!"

"A what?"

"Never mind! Hurry up!"

The two girls came tumbling down the stairs moments later, hair ready and dressed. Serena looked rather disheveled, but she paid it no mind as she slipped on her shoes as she walked.

"Bloody hell, I thought you'd never come!" Ron grabbed Serena's arm. "We got to go to Herbology!"

Hermione bid them farewell and went another direction. Serena followed Ron and Harry, but tried to act like she knew where to go. Even though this was not where she belonged she still did not want to seem like a complete ditz. She could only hope _that_ part of her was long forgotten in her old world.

They arrived at the green house moments later, the lush grass of Hogwarts beneath their feet. She already knew she was going to be awful at the whole plant thing. Everything she touched back in her mother's garden always died.

"Hey, Serena!" It was Makoto, or rather, Lita. She learned her new name from her classmates, but still had not worked up the nerve to speak to her yet. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, err… nothing! Just don't care so much for this class."

"Oh, yeah! You aren't very good at it, are you?" Lita smiled. Serena just realized that Makoto had an accent, too. Her features were very Caucasian. She had wide, green eyes and long, brown hair. It was still pulled up into her signature ponytail. "Hey, it's no big deal! I'm sure there are other classes you're good at!"

"I hope so."

Lita gave her an odd look, before shrugging it off. Serena hopefully knew by now what classes she was good at. "Well, surely you would know by now! You've been here for three year's already. Here, I'll help you!"

Serena was surprised, and kind of nervous, but she accepted her help. This was just what she needed to get to talk to her. The more they spoke the better chance she had at awakening her memories.

"This is a bubotuber." She pointed to the slug-like thing on the table in front of her. Serena cringed. "It's pus carries properties that react oddly with the human skin. If it isn't diluted then you will get boils."

"What if it is diluted?"

"It can cure acne." Lita started observe the separate vials of diluted and undiluted pus.

"Wow! How did you know that?"

Lita gave her a look. "Professor Sprout just told us."

"Oh."

They continued to study the bubotuber and its pus. Lita talked about Quidditch and how she was on the team, coincidently the Beater position. She was bummed about not getting to play this year due to the Tournament, but she was also excited to see the Champions compete.

"I want to knock those Slytherin creeps right off their brooms!" She smirked. "I did last year!"

Serena could only laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that you haven't changed at all!"

Lita looked confused. "What hasn't changed? Me hating Slytherin's?"

Serena just realized her mistake. She blushed in embarrassment. "Y-yeah! That's exactly what I meant!"

The brunette shrugged and continued to talk about the bubotuber, giving Serena some time to think. She wished that she had Luna to tell her what to do. Her methods of getting the Senshi's memories back _obviously _were not working. Then again she just started trying.

"Where are Luna and Artemis, anyway?"

"Did you say something, Serena?" Lita asked, turning from her bubotuber.

"N-no no! I didn't say anything!"

Before Lita had much more time to say anything else, a loud scream circulated around the green house. The source of the scream:

Mina.

"OHMYGOD!" She screamed trying to get the pus off her face, which was already beginning to get covered in boils. "You idiot!"

From the looks of things, one of Mina's fellow house members accidentally shoved her, making her face land right on the bubotuber. Its puss had covered her lovely face and made it swell.

"Mina, I am so sorry! It was an accident!" The boy kept apologizing.

"If I had my club, I swear!" She then began to cry, wishing that she had her Quidditch equipment with her, seeing as she was a Hufflepuff Chaser. "I'm ugly!"

Professor Sprout hurriedly got Mina an escort and sent them on their way to Hospital Wing. The class was still in shock though, especially the boy who did it.

"I hope she doesn't tell Cedric! He'll kill me!"

"Good luck, man. She's _definitely _telling Cedric."

* * *

Her next class was Care of Magical Creatures, which she shared with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lita. They met on the edge of the forest, beside a shack, which she later learned belonged to the Gamekeeper, Hagrid. She was surprised, to say in the least, when she saw him. He was huge. Hermione told her that he was half-giant.

"Welcome to yer' first class." He clapped his giant hands together and smiled, despite the groans emerging from the Slytherin's.

"Stupid Slytherin's." Ron muttered under his breath to his group. They all snickered, but it reminded Serena of something.

'I wonder if Raye and Darien are here…'

She looked around and the only Slytherin's there she had seen before was that girl who shoved her the day before and the blonde boy Raye sat by in the Great Hall after she was sorted. The girl was standing beside the boy and he was looking bored.

"Today yer' goin' ter be observin' Blast-Ended Skrewts." He pointed to a lobster-like creature that had undistinguishable ends. "Yer' goin' ta feed em'!"

As Hagrid started to explain the differences between male and female Skrewts, Serena began to dose. This class was almost worse than Herbology. She figured magical school would be more interesting than her other school in Tokyo.

"I can't wait till the tournament!" She heard a Slytherin girl say. "I'm going to see if I can convince Raye to introduce me to some of the handsome, foreign men that go to Durmstrang!"

"Like Raye would do anything for you, Bulstrode. She hates you almost as much as she hates Parkinson." The blonde boy stated in a matter-of-fact tone. He seemed arrogant.

"Raye doesn't hate me, Draco!" Pansy, the girl who pushed Serena over when they arrived at Hogwarts, hissed. "We just have a personality conflict!"

"Same difference!" Draco stated. "You just want her to like you because you like her brother."

"Whatever, Draco. You're just mad because you know you want me." She smirked as she watched him scowl.

"No. I am just stating the facts."

Serena could not help but laugh. Raye probably hated all of them.

"I just wish they weren't so to themselves." Pansy sighed. "Darien is so cute! Especially when he let's his accent slip!"

It was Serena's turn to growl. Darien might have been a huge jerk to her at first in their past life, but he was still _hers_. No matter the time or the place.

Right?

"Serena, what's wrong?" Harry tapped on her shoulder and whispered. "You grunted and you look really angry."

She instantly dropped her angry face, forgetting whom she was with. "Oh, I'm ok! I just a-a sneezed! Yeah, I sneezed!"

"Didn't sound like a sneeze to me."

"Well, it was." Serena felt bad for being a little snippy with him. "How are we supposed to feed these things?"

"Why are they even alive?" Ron piped in. "They are completely useless."

They went on to make the attempt of feeding the Skrewts. Serena and Harry took one whilst Hermione, Lita, and Ron took another. No one could figure out what to do. One Slytherin boy got stung and had to go to Hospital Wing, making it very enjoyable for the Gryffindor's.

"Stupid, Blaise. Making us all look like idiots." Draco muttered as he watched Crabbe and Goyle play with the Skrewt. "Don't you two go make a spectacle of yourselves, too!"

"Draco, why don't you try feeding it?" Ron taunted, making all the Slytherin's bulk up. It was rather intimidating how the entirety of the Slytherin house defended one another when being insulted.

"Maybe because I don't want to?" He rolled his eyes and continued to boss Crabbe and Goyle around. With that, all the other Slytherin's relaxed and continued doing the assignment, with the exception of Draco.

"It seems like the Slytherin's have a tight bond." Serena observed, catching Harry's attention.

"Well, because they are all pure-bloods. They don't like talking to anyone who is not pure." Harry frowned at the Skrewt. "Or a Gryffindor."

"What does that mean? You know, pure-blood?"

Harry looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Serena, how long have you gone here? You are acting like you've never set foot in Hogwarts, and you have been that way since the ride in the carriage."

Serena shrugged. "I guess I'm becoming more forgetful."

* * *

Transfiguration could not come soon enough for Serena. They were paired with the Slytherin's again, much to their dissatisfaction. They all somehow got there before everyone else; despite the fact they all just came from the same class.

"Thank God that's over!" Serena sighed as they walked into the classroom. "That was dreadful."

"But, you usually love that class." Hermione observed, narrowing her eyes. Something was not quite right with her friend.

Serena laughed nervously. "Well, I didn't like those Skrewts!"

It was then she noticed Raye, sitting all by herself at a two-person table. She had a book open, one hand propping up her head. Her hair was brushed over one shoulder, falling slightly in way of her book. She looked bored out of her mind.

"Hey, save me a seat!" She told Harry, who grew wide-eyed as he figured out what Serena was doing. It was official. Serena had gone nutters over the summer break.

"Serena! What are you doing?"

The blonde just shrugged and walked up the steps, standing before Raye's desk. She turned up from her book and quirked an eyebrow. The same attitude that permeated her in Tokyo was still very apparent in this lifetime as well.

"Hi! I'm Serena White." She extended her hand. Raye looked at it for a moment before taking it. She looked shocked by her actions.

"Raye Chernicova." She stated simply, hardly any accent at all.

"I figured you would have more of an accent."

Raye closed her book and sat up straighter. She appeared offended. "Well, my father made Darien and I take lessons in English when we were young, so we have been practicing for awhile. Disappointed that the foreign siblings don't have accents?"

"Oh, no!" Serena waved her hands in front of her, trying to emphasize her point. "I was just surprised that's all."

They sat in silent for a while Raye observed her curiously. It was beginning to make her nervous, like a scientist was inspecting her. Was something wrong?

"Your hair…" Raye smiled. "It looks like… meat balls. That is what you call them, yes?"

Serena looked at her in surprise. Out of all the things she remembered, she remembered that? Then again, it was Raye. She should have expected for her to remember her favorite insult.

"I get that sometimes." She lied. She only got that from her and Darien when they were still in their old lives. It was the one thing she hated most. "But, I'm used to it."

"It is odd, although I believe I have seen that hairstyle before…"

Serena smiled. "Really? Where have you seen it before?"

Raye rubbed her chin with her hand; French manicured nails adorning her fingertips. In her eyes Serena swore she could see a flash of recognition. But, as quickly as it came, it left.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe I remember." Raye smiled faintly. "But, if I remember I'll let you know."

It was hard for Serena to hide her happiness. At least she was getting close to one of her Senshi… sort of. Would she ever get anyone to remember? She could not last another day in this strange place by herself. Looking down at Raye's book, it gave her a thought.

"You take Divination?" She asked, looking at Raye's book. The other girl looked surprised at the change of conversation. "I heard it is pretty difficult."

"Yeah, it can be. But, I like it. The teacher, Professor Trelawney, is sometimes inaccurate. But what can you do?" She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Back in Durmstrang my Professor was remarkable. She was very accurate in her fortune telling. This woman is rubbish."

"How can you tell she's inaccurate?"

Raye seemed to be getting suspicious of her questioning. "I just can. I just told you I was taught by a wonderful Seer back in Durmstrang."

"White, what are you doing talking to a Slytherin? You know none of us can stand the likes of you or your little Gryffindor friends!" Pansy asked, a grumpy look on her face as she started to sit her stuff beside Raye. She bunched up her nose and frowned. "Scram!"

"See you later, Raye!" She waved a little bit, but before turning around, she heard her bid farewell.

"Bye, meatball head."

Raye turned and glared at Pansy, who was preparing herself to sit beside her. She had not been at Hogwarts very long, but she was already fairly annoyed by this girl. Pansy had been nagging her about her brother nonstop since their arrival the day before. Raye was done dealing with her.

"What are you doing?"

Pansy plastered on a look of surprise as she fluffed her hair. She was now on her best behavior for Darien's sister. "Well, I am fixing my hair then I'm going to-"

"No. I mean what are you doing with all your stuff beside me?" Raye quirked an eyebrow, the slightest frown present on her face. The people present in the classroom were all craning their necks to watch the fight about to ensue.

The brunette feigned innocence. "Well, I figured-"

"Well. You figured wrong." Raye shoved her books onto the ground, the noise sounding throughout the room. She did not realize that everyone was watching the spat, including the Slytherin's that had just walked in the room. But, Raye was not one to care. "Scram."

Pansy put her hands on her hips. "Who are you to tell me what to do? I can sit wherever I want to!"

"Your right, you can. But if you don't move I'll shove one of your books so far down your throat you won't be able to talk about my brother anymore." Raye glared at her, repeating the phrase that she had used on Serena again. "Scram."

Pansy huffed and took a seat across the isle, being joined soon by Millicent and Daphne Greengrass. They all turned to her, each giving a glare. How dare she insult one of her own?

Raye paid it no mind and got out her Transfiguration book, setting it on the desk surface. It was not long before another set of books joined it.

"Hello, Raye."

"Hello, Draco."

They both sat in silence for a while, each wondering what the other was about to say.

"I told Parkinson you didn't like her." Draco scoffed. "She didn't listen, as usual."

"Normally, I wouldn't have been so angry, but I know she is just being friends so she can ask about my stupid brother." She rolled her eyes. "It was so obvious. But, then again everyone else is doing it, so she probably felt obligated."

"That Gryffindor girl seemed like she was trying to get friendly." Draco added, not particularly liking that someone in his house was speaking to a Gryffindor. "She has weird hair."

"I know. It looks like meatballs." Raye laughed a little. "But, I don't think she is after my brother, really."

Draco looked at her strangely. "Why do you think that?"

"I don't know. I just do." Raye looked like she was thinking hard about something, but then she turned to the boy. "Why are _you _sitting by me?"

* * *

That night Serena felt like she could sleep good; knowing she actually got somewhere. After her little discussion with Raye, she made the decision to try and get her to remember first. She was, after all, a psychic, so she figured she had the best chance of getting to her first. She even called her meatball head!

"After all those years of me hating you and Darien for calling me that, I don't think anything made me happier than hearing you say it today." Serena said to herself, thinking about Raye. "I can't believe she said all of that to Pansy! She got so angry!"

"Serena? Why are you talking to yourself?" Hermione asked, emerging from the bathroom. She wore her pajamas and had her hair pulled back. They were the only two in the room. "But, since I heard that last past, I couldn't believe it either. I mean, a Slytherin completely embarrassing another Slytherin? It's practically unheard of. They usually stick together like a swarm of insects."

"Oh, I know!" Serena acted completely shocked, but she could only think about Raye's past self and how today did not really surprise her. It was that she used a lot of her anger to defend her. "She even used the insult Pansy used towards me!"

'Maybe she subconsciously remembers me. I mean, she remembered meatball head for crying out loud! There has to be something in that brain of hers, I know it!'

"Why did you go talk to her anyway, Serena? We were terrified that Raye was going to do to you what she did to Pansy." Hermione broke the silence as she flipped through one of her books. The Gryffindor genius was very suspicious.

"She just looked lonely. Besides, she just moved here, and we all know how unfriendly the Slytherin's are." Serena smiled. "I just wanted to see if she needed a friend. That's all."

Hermione looked satisfied. "Did she have an accent? I heard from Pavarti that she doesn't."

"No, she said the her and Darien had to take lessons in English since they were very young. But, I'm sure they slip up sometime." She could not help but laugh at the image of Raye reaming Pansy in Russian. "She kind of got offended when I said something to her about it though. She's also into Divination."

"Why would she do that to herself? Professor Trelawney is a fraud."

"Well, she said so too." Serena herself got in bed. "But, I don't think she minds. I think she only takes the class because she did back in Durmstrang. Apparently her teacher there was proficient in the art. She seems to keep to herself most of the time, though. Not many friends."

"Yeah, I've only seen her talk to her brother, Blaise, and Draco civilly. You too, now I guess. The rest have been similar to Pansy's incident." Hermione sighed. "I wonder why she is so angry? I mean there has to be a reason."

"I don't know. She was fine to me."

Hermione made a hum noise as she pondered. "Maybe she wanted to stay in Durmstrang instead of come here. You know that their parents forced them here?"

"Really?"

"Nobody really knows why, but apparently Raye's dad has a lot of power and money where they're from. Maybe she's mad because she liked Durmstrang." Hermione suggested. But, she sensed there was something more to the picture. "That's just the hearsay. Nobody truly knows anything. Neither of them really speak about their home much to anyone."

"Well, maybe they are just anti-social." Serena offered. Back at home neither of them had many friends, aside from the Senshi of course. "Or maybe they just are having a hard time fitting in."

"We both know that last one's not the case. Raye was drooled over by every male in the school when she first arrived, and Darien _still_ is by all the girls. They could fit in if they wanted to." Hermione turned over, yawning a bit. "I bet it's something we haven't even thought of."

"Yeah…" Serena sighed and bundled into her covers. "Maybe."

As she tried to fall asleep, she could not help but wonder where Luna and Artemis would be. Surely they had been reborn along with them. Serena could not help but think about how much easier it would have been with Luna around to help her get the Senshi back. She was not the smartest, nor the bravest, the most determined, or the strongest. Those were her friends. She _needed_ help!

With a heavy heart, she began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

So, why did Raye and Darien relocate to Hogwarts? Hmmm... Don't forget to take the poll!

-ROF


	4. Chapter Three

Here is chapter three! I hope it is alright. Thank you to everyone who is participating in my poll and reviewing! I am trying to get the characters you voted for more screen time. So far Serena and Raye are taking the lead (in polls, reviews, and PM's).

Thank you to: **Rena H.M. **(I counted your vote with the poll since you do not have an account)**, Wildflower1014 **(Thank you for reviewing again! I hope this chapter answer's your question!)**, Susako **(To be completely honest, I hadn't really thought about the outer's. I have the plot written out already, but if enough people want them in, I'll find some place to put them)**, **and** Airlady **(Thank you for your words of encouragement!) for reviewing!

* * *

**Reminiscence**

**_Chapter Three_**

Crumbling walls all made of white stone surround her. Great pillars of the past fell broken, laying in pieces on the ground. As she looked around, she felt like she was in a foreign place, somewhere she had never been. Still in her pajamas, she began to walk forward to the unknown.

Time seemed nonexistent here, an irrelevant piece in a land that no longer mattered. The sky sat dark and empty, no stars giving a bright light. She didn't know where she was going, but her feet did. She was along for the ride, it seemed.

She arrived in an empty room, a woman standing before her. The woman, a queen perhaps, wore a white gown that flowed far past her feet. Her hair was platinum silver, held up in two buns on her head with hair flowing in ribbons from them. She smiled warmly and walked closer.

"Hello, my child." She spoke. "I fear you do not remember me."

Serena shook her head. "No, I don't. Where am I?"

"I am your mother, dear Serena." The lady tried putting her hand to Serena's face, but couldn't, seeing as it went right through. "I am your mother from long ago; from the moon. My name is Queen Selenity. You are standing on the remnants of the Silver Millennium."

"What? The Silver Millennium?" Serena could only look at her. "How is this-?"

"Happening?" The queen finished for her. " I do not have time to explain your past to you right now or how I am able to deliver this message. I have come to you to give you a warning."

Serena continued to look confused.

"After your fight with Queen Beryl, you wished all of your friends would be brought back to life since they all died for you in the Artic. You were also killed because you gave every last drop of energy to kill Queen Beryl. When this happened, the crystal placed you where you were most needed, Hogwarts." For the first time, Queen Selenity frowned. "You must reawaken your Senshi before it is too late."

"Too late?" Serena looked worried. "What do you mean? Why do we need to be at Hogwarts?"

"There is a very bad man seeking to hurt someone." Queen Selenity seemed to fade. "If you do not awaken your Senshi, he is going to perish."

"Wait! I don't understand!" Serena began to panic. "Who do I need to protect? What can the Sailor Senshi do to help the wizarding world?"

Her mother smiled. "You will find a way."

"MOM, DON'T GO!" Serena bolted straight up in bed, breathing hard. No one else in her room stirred, much to her relief. She would have felt completely stupid. "It's ok, Serena. It was just a dream. Just get them to remember."

* * *

Raye sits in Divination, her head relaxed yet again on her palm. She had already learned how to use tarot cards, so this lesson was rather boring to her. Instead, she got to listen to the incessant giggling of Pansy and Millicent, both of whom still believed that she liked them

She wasn't mean to everyone on purpose; she just didn't care to make friends. Why bother? They were either all after her brother, like Pansy and Millicent, or they were arrogant jerks like Draco and Blaise. Although, she could actually hold pleasant conversation with the latter two, they still tended to get on her nerves. A Blast-Ended Skrewt in Care of Magical Creatures had stung poor Blaise, so she hadn't seen much of him.

However, one person she could not get out of her head was Serena White. She had calmly, and politely, come to introduce herself, without mentioning her brother. The blonde had asked her about her classes and let her make fun of her hair. No one had ever been so kind to her before.

On top of that, Raye had no clue why she completely exploded on Pansy like she did. Sure, she was mean to that girl most of the time, but the root of her anger actually stemmed from something other than herself. She had been mean to Serena, and that was something Raye couldn't tolerate.

'Why does that stupid meatball head get to me?' Raye wondered as she watched Trelawney continue to speak wrong's about tarot readings.

"You!" Trelawney pointed to Raye, shaking her out of her ponderings. "You, Miss Chernicova, have an interesting tale about you."

"What do you mean?"

"You shall soon find out!" Trelawney turned and began mumbling to herself. "A long-lost friend is trying to find you."

Raye looked confused. "A long-lost friend?"

"Yes! She is trying to get to you! Deep within your soul!" Raye could hear Pansy snickering. "You will soon find out! Let your inner-eye do the thinking!"

Before Raye could ask any more questions, the room seemed to grow still for her. She could no longer hear the voice of her teacher or classmates. The fireplace roared, throwing most of the students off balance. Raye however, began to hear strange voices.

_"Sailor Mars! Help us!"_

_"Rei, I need you! I can't do this without you!"_

Raye grabbed her head, trying to shake it free of the voices. They kept repeating, over and over until she couldn't take it anymore. Without saying anything to Professor Trelawney, she left the class, her books still on top of her desk.

She trudged down the steps, holding her skull between her hands. It was hurting, badly. The voices, which sounded like a group of desperate females, still yelled at her in her mind.

'Stop it! Stop talking to me!' She cursed in her head, collapsing on a step. "Stop talking to me! STOP!"

Deciding that she was doing herself no good, she attempted to keep going. Besides, she began to hear someone come after her.

"_We need you, Mars!"_

_"Why aren't you looking for me?"_

_"We can't win without you! Without you, we are not complete!"_

"STOP TALKING TO ME!" Raye screamed again, this time falling to her knees at the base of the tower; her knee's hitting hard on the stone floors. She was continuing to press on her head, her fingers digging into her hair.

The next voice was different. It was male and was filled with evil, a low hiss hidden in the background of his words. Her eyes widened in recognition.

_"You will all die!"_

The grip on her head relaxed, as did the rest of her body. With her eyeballs rolling around in her sockets, Raye hit the ground unconscious.

* * *

"I hate potions!" Serena howled as she walked into the common room, collapsing on a couch. She had a horrible day because of that class, and to make matters worse, she couldn't stop thinking about her dream. Her friends all rolled their eyes. "Snape is dreadful!"

"Serena, is there a class you _do_ like?" Harry questioned as he took a seat on another couch. He opened his Charms book to begin studying for his paper. "You say that about everything."

"That is not true! I like Transfiguration!" Serena defended. She was catching on better in that class than anything else, so naturally she favored it more. It was also fun to listen to Raye yell at Pansy. "And Charms!"

"You should try taking Ancient Runes with me, Serena." Hermione offered, taking a seat beside her on the couch. "I'm sure you would like it!"

"No she wouldn't! Serena would fall asleep as soon as she began reading the book." Ron prodded. "You're just mad because nobody else likes that class but you."

"That's not true. I am in there with Darien and Raye Chernicova." She crossed her arms. "Darien and I are actually going to study some after dinner tonight."

"Why isn't Raye going, too?" Serena questioned, a little jealous of Hermione's alone time with Darien. "Is she busy or something?"

"Actually, we invited her, but Raye told me that she would rather, and I quote, 'Be thrown to a pregnant Hungarian Horntail' than study with us." Hermione made an ill looking face. "So, no. She just didn't want to come."

Ron blanched. "Why is she so mean? I swear, she yells at everyone. Even members of her own house!"

"I don't know. But, I love it when she fights with Pansy!" Serena gushed. "It is so awesome!"

"Besides that, you agreed to study with a _Slytherin? _Have you gone completely mental, Hermione?" Ron chided, not liking that his friend was throwing herself to the lions. "I mean, he could do something awful to you!"

Hermione looked offended. "Just because he is a Slytherin, that doesn't make him a bad person! Besides, he asked _me_. Don't be mad because we actually care about our marks."

"That makes it even worse! He asked you!" Ron threw his book aside, not that he was looking at it much anyway, "That means he probably has something planned for you once he gets you in the library!"

"Whatever, Ron. Shut up!"

After a unanimous agreement that Hermione was mad, the quartet began to study. The blonde about fell asleep in seconds, Ron not far behind. Hermione struggled to keep them awake whilst learning, and Harry giggled behind his book. He couldn't figure out why Hermione chose them as friends.

In her daydream, Serena was being led around a dance floor. Her dress was white, with golden accent's surrounding the bust area, and a white bow with flowing streamers adorned the back. It swayed with her every movement, making her look elegant. The man leading her was an impeccably good dancer, considering she wasn't in the slightest and she still looked marvelous, but his face was a blur.

'Why is it a blur? Shouldn't that be Darien?' She wondered to herself as she watched her dream-self dance. 'Why can't I see his face?'

"SERENA! WAKE UP!"

She bolted up and was met face to face with a peeved Hermione.

"You need to study! Besides, dinner is in an hour. You don't want to go to sleep now and not be able to sleep tonight. We got early potions tomorrow."

Deciding that Hermione was right, she opened her Charms book and began to read over the chapter. She hadn't even got through one page when Fred and George Weasley walked into the common room.

"I wonder what happened?" Serena heard Fred say. "Madame Pomfrey won't tell anyone."

"I don't think she's been awake to even tell Madame Pomfrey what happened." George replied. "Besides, I bet it was one of her fellow housemates that did it."

Harry seemed to have read her mind. "What are you guy's talking about?"

"Raye Chernicova passed out in Divination today." Fred informed them. "Well, we weren't there, but that's what everyone else is saying."

Serena got worried.

"Do they know what happened?" Ron asked. "Not that I care about a Slytherin or anything. I just want to know."

Serena held her breath. She happened to care very much what happened. "I do care. What happened?"

Everyone looked at her like she had grown an extra head.

"Pavarti said that Trelawney gave her an odd prediction and that Raye just ran out shortly afterwards. Apparently, Pansy and Daphne went to help her and found her unconscious at the foot of the stairs." George clarified. "So, it very well could have been one of her house members."

"I don't think even the Slytherin's would go that far." Hermione observed. "I mean, they might do that to a Gryffindor, but not to someone in their own house."

"I think Hermione's right." Serena agreed. "I am going to go see her."

"WHAT?" She got from everyone involved.

Serena got up and dusted the imaginary dirt from her robes. "Well, I doubt anyone from her own house will even bother to go visit, so I will!"

"But, she's a Slytherin!" Ron protested. "And a mean one, at that! She will hex you as soon as she gets the chance."

"No, she won't." She reassured them with a smile. "She probably won't even be awake anyway."

"Then what's the point in going to see her?"

"It's the thought that counts!" She winked and began to make her way out of the common room. "I'll see you all at dinner!"

* * *

Mina sighed as she looked over her History of Magic homework. She could hardly stand that class, but she took it because the thought of taking Runes or Muggle Studies was even worse. As she flipped through the pages, she felt her eyes growing heavier and heavier.

'God, this is awful!' She thought to herself as she read about the foundations of the wizard world. 'What's this?'

_It is thought in the early times that Goddesses (one of the earliest forms of religion) granted magic to humans, each with their own respective power to give. The Goddesses were each given a name, coincidently correlating with the planets of our solar system, and a specific power. If the Goddesses favored you, then you were blessed with a portion of their magic. _

_Many people of the time began to make stories about the Goddesses. Common characteristics given buy each group of people were their incomparable beauty, their infinite wisdom, and their untouchable power. Like many prayed to the Goddess Venus for a chance at love, resulting in the claim that the Love Potion came from a woman who was a righteous follower of the said deity._

"Oh! This is exciting!

_But, it was later found that this was not the case. Magic actually…_

"Darn it!" She threw her book down. "The one thing I think is interesting isn't even true!"

* * *

Serena was walking up to Hospital Wing with a bunch of flowers in her hands. She had made a trip down to the green houses especially for those. If she could help it, she wouldn't ever tell Ron about this. He would kill her.

Hospital Wing was empty for the most part. Only two beds were occupied. As she looked to her former best friend lying asleep, she saw someone she wasn't expecting.

It was Darien, holding Raye's hand as her sat in a chair beside her. He was whispering things to her, in Russian Serena guessed, considering she couldn't understand it. It looked like it broke his heart to see her this way.

However, he looked up, not looking the slightest bit surprised that she was standing there. He didn't smile, but he didn't frown either. Darien just stared at her, as if he was waiting for her to speak.

"Ugh, I can come back later. I didn't mean to interrupt!" She pardoned and started to back up, her eyes still locked on Darien's.

He waited a moment before speaking again.

"No, it's alright. I was just leaving." He spoke something else to Raye, but again Serena couldn't understand it. "She is still unconscious."

"Oh, it's alright. I just wanted to drop off these flowers for her." She transfigured a vial into a flower vase and put the flowers inside it. After setting them on the bedside table, she smiled at her former love. "I'm Serena by the way."

She extended a hand, which Darien accepted a few moments after. When their hands touched. Serena could have sworn she saw something flash across his eyes. They widened for a moment, but then they fell back to normal.

"Darien. Darien Chernicova." He dropped his hand. "Why does a Gryffindor come to visit a Slytherin? If I am not mistaken, that is frowned upon."

He spoke impeccably good English, better than Raye did.

"Well, I tend to care more about my friends more than house loyalties." She informed him, still looking into his eyes. There had to be _something _in that brain of his that remembered her. Remembered _anything._ "Besides, you are talking to me now."

"Anyone who shows my sister kindness deserves kindness from me, also." He smiled faintly as he looked at Raye. "She deserves every happiness."

Serena couldn't help but wonder what that was supposed to mean.

"I am assuming that you are the meatball head she spoke to me about." He grinned and pointed at her buns. "She was right! They look just like the dinner we had a few nights ago!"

She fumed. 'This is why those two were put in Slytherin, I just know it!'

He put his hand down and smiled. "Well, I shall give you time to speak with my sister. I thank you again for being her friend."

All of her anger seemed to disappear. Why had he been talking about Raye like that? Surely, she had friends! They were rich, that much had been made obvious, so it wasn't like their home life was too awful.

"See you around, meatball head."

She watched Darien leave Hospital Wing with one hand in a pocket.

Trying to shake herself of the nostalgia, she took a seat beside her friend and followed Darien's example. She took her hand, which felt deathly cold, and began to look upon her friend.

"Raye," She cleared her throat. "I do not know what happened to you, but I know you will be alright. Just remember to stay strong!"

Raye's breathing was the only response she received.

"Also, try to remember me."

Serena dropped her hand and took a piece of parchment from the bedside table. After writing a small note, she shoved it at the bottom of a few notes other people had left, leaving Hospital Wing for dinner.

* * *

"What were you doing, talking to Darien and Raye?" Pansy asks Serena as she walks through the oak doors of the Great Hall. Pansy and her crew were waiting by the doorway. "Blaise saw you in there!"

Serena remembered the other occupied bed.

"I was just wishing her well! It's not like any of _you _would have done it." She crossed her arms and frowned. Hermione, Harry, and Ron had arrived behind her, trying to give her some assistance. "Besides, what does it matter anyway?"

"For your information, Daphne and _I _took Raye up to Hospital Wing. We saw her before you did!" Pansy remembered the other question. "It just matters, White. Gryffindor's aren't supposed to talk to Slytherin's! Raye probably doesn't even want to hear your voice in her state anyway."

"Well, she _never _wants to hear yours, but you don't seem to listen!"

Pansy was furious. She stuck her finger in Serena's face, about to give her a piece of her mind, but someone prevented that.

Before anyone could do anything, Lita had placed herself between Serena and Pansy, seizing Pansy by the front of her robes. She was lifted in the air, her legs kicking as Lita threatened her.

"If I ever see you saying ANYTHING to Serena ever again, Parkinson, I am going to beat the living-"

"Miss Lawley! What in the world are you doing?" It was Professor McGonagall, followed closely by Professor Snape. It was then Lita realized that the entirety of the Great Hall was observing this. "Put Parkinson down immediately!"

Lita let go, letting Pansy hit the ground with a thud.

"Thank you!" McGonagall huffed. "Now, detention for both of you! We cannot have fighting at this school!"

Pansy was throwing a minor tantrum. "What did I do? I was the victim!"

"You lying piece of crap! That is so-"

"Detention!" McGonagall cried again, trying to intervene. "You both will help Snape clean out his potions closet."

The professors walked away, Snape with a smirk, leaving the stunned groups to themselves.

Serena looked at Lita, who in turn looked at her with wide-eyes. She tried to reach for her, but the brunette fled the Great Hall, not looking back.

'What is wrong with me?' Lita ran back to Gryffindor tower. 'Why did I get so mad?'

* * *

Raye woke up, looking around Hospital Wing with curiosity. She had never been here before, and much to her dismay, she had her initiation that morning. Pushing the sheets off of her slightly, Raye turned her head, welcoming a vision full of flowers.

"What the heck?" She spoke to herself as she looked at them. There were many different kinds of flowers, but they all went together nicely. "Who would have brought me flowers?"

She noticed a few notes sitting on the edge of the desk.

Using a steady hand she picked them up, reading them off as she went through them.

_Raye,_

_Daphne and I totally brought you up here! We were just so worried! We told Darien! He seemed so scared for you. It was really cute!_

_-Your best friend, Pansy_

Raye rolled her eyes and threw it in the trash bin beside her bed. Pansy was NOT her best friend and she could hardly believe that she was so delusional to think she was. The next note was short.

_Raye,_

_I tried to stop Parkinson from visiting. I swear. _

_-Draco_

She laughed a bit when she read that one. Draco always seemed to have the best intentions when it came to her, even if he was an arrogant prat.

The next few were from Pansy again, all of them mentioning Darien somewhere in them. She discarded all of those, leaving one unread note in her grasp. It was odd though, because this one was from someone she didn't expect.

_Raye, _

_I hope you are feeling better. I heard about your incident this afternoon. Please accept these flowers as a 'Get Well Soon!' present! I know it isn't much, but it was all I could do!_

_-Meatball Head_

Raye almost passed out again. Why did Serena care if she was in Hospital Wing? They had only just met in Transfiguration! Hardly anyone from her own house had come to visit, so why should she even care?

'I hope no one saw her.' Raye thought to herself as she stared at the note. 'I would feel awful if anyone got mad at her for visiting me.'

She watched the clock on the wall as she pondered. Did Serena have an ulterior motive? Why did she take time out of her day to come and see her, unconscious no less? Raye rubbed her eyes and began to get situated, feeling stuffy staying in bed.

"Miss Chernicova, how are you feeling?" Madame Pomfrey appeared out of nowhere it seemed. She held a kind smile, a tray of small cups in her hand. "You had some visitors. One girl kept coming back… it must be nice to have such a dedicated friend."

'Ugh, Parkinson.' Raye grimaced. "Yeah, I got their notes."

"Well, if you are feeling better, then you are free to go" She informed her, placing the tray on a bedside table. "I think they just finished dinner in the Great Hall. If you would like I can get you something here."

"No, thank you. I'm not that hungry." Raye began to get out of bed, trying to push the nausea out of her psyche. She assumed the stomach ache was from the lack of food, but she didn't feel like eating right then. Too much had happened.

Who were those people in her head? Who was Sailor Mars and what did she have to help with? More importantly, why was she hearing their pleas? She groaned. If her life wasn't already difficult enough, this had to be added to the proverbial stack.

On her way back to her dormitory, which lay deep in the dungeons, she couldn't help but think about a certain Gryffindor. Serena had shown her kindness yet again, and this time she risked her own reputation. What was so special about her that made Serena be so kind when she really had no reason _to _be kind.

'Especially if she knew." Raye looked at her feet as she whispered 'Slytherin rules' to the portrait. It swung open, revealing her common room. Some people sat around on the couches talking while other's studied, but everything ceased once she walked in.

"Hey Chernicova, is talking to that Gryffindor what made you so loony?"

She frowned.

"Maybe you should have been put in Gryffindor if you want to be friends with them so much!"

All of her fellow housemates began taunting her, making her shake. She was about to walk away, but then some more decided to join the welcoming committee.

"OhMyGosh, Raye!" She heard Pansy shriek as she came to embrace her in a hug, which Raye did not return. "I was so worried!"

"Get… off… me." Raye grunted, but after no effort to move on her part, Raye shoved her off. "I just want to go to sleep."

"Are you tired after hanging out with that _meatball head?_"

That did it. She was furious.

The fireplace roared, its flames beginning to burst from its stone confinements. The rug at the base began to catch fire, making the Slytherin's go into a panic. Pansy started squealing as they began to cast _Aguamenti_ at the flames that just didn't seem to go away.

Draco stood off across the room, watching as everyone else worked, as usual. He found it odd that the fire decided to go mental when Raye got mad, and even more so now because she was staring at it. He could see her hands in fists shaking beside her. Everyone else was too worried about the fire to notice.

It was then Draco Malfoy became curious.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

So, what's going on with everyone? Hmmm... curious, very curious.

Thanks again to those who review and take my poll! I accept ANONYMOUS reviews, so you can cast your vote and leave comment's.

-ROF


	5. Chapter Four

Here is Chapter Four!

Thank you to: **Airlady** (I figured Draco would be rather observant, especially if it has anything to do with power!), **Susako** (I am not going to reveal what couple I have in store for Serena, but it will either be Darien/Serena or Serena/Gryffindor man: no, I will not say which one! :P And yes, either way Darien will be cooler!), **reina shirahime** (You always review my stories! Thank you so much! I know, HPSM fics are adorable!), **wildflower1014** (I thought that if anyone would, Serena would be the one!), **Lady Elenwen** (I continue this story for your reading pleasure! :] Thank you for the complements!), **11** (I updated quick! I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reviewing!), **Anne C. L.** (I am not going to reveal couples, because I want everyone to be left in suspense, but Serena/Darien is a high possibility. I'm glad you like the 'friendship' aspect of it. I feel that people tend to forget what good friends they are), **Zokita** (Durmstrang and Beauxbaton's arrive in Chapter Six. This fic will be extremely long, so the Tournament actually starts later on. Thank you!), and **night-star-93** (I hope you enjoy the update! Thank you!).

In the polls (including the actual poll, reviews, and PM's) Serena, Raye, and Draco are in the lead, so they are getting a lot more screen time. I originally wrote the plot that way, so it worked out nice. :p The other Senshi will come in soon! I promise!

Couples are not going to officially be posted because I want you to be kept in suspense, which I have already stated in a few review replies. Some of them are obvious, while others... not so much!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Reminiscence**

**_Chapter Four_**

She was walking down a white corridor that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight let in by the windows, one that surpassed all those she had seen in any school or home she had ever attended in beauty. Pearly columns rose high from the ground, holding up painted ceilings. With each step she took she noticed a 'click' noise, making her glance to the ground.

In the marble floors she could see herself, but not the 'self' she was used to seeing. She wore a red gown and heels with long, black hair flowing past her back. On her neck was a pendant. It was gold, a tiny red ruby adorning its center. She yearned to touch it, but she couldn't control herself. All she could do was watch whilst she walked down the corridor.

As she walked she couldn't help but feel confused. What was this place? She had never, in all the balls and parties she had attended with her family, been to a place like this. She didn't even own a dress like that. It was far too beautiful to have been made at home, by a muggle or a wizard.

However, she couldn't hide the nostalgic feeling that loomed deep in her stomach. She knew she _had _been there before. There was no other explanation for it.

She watched as she was led into another room, one that was not empty. It was big, reminding her of the Great Hall in a way. It was white also, but a red carpet lined the floor all the way up to two chairs that sat on a platform. The chairs were golden, decorated with gems and ornate designs. Only one of them was occupied.

The woman who sat on the throne was perhaps the most beautiful woman Raye had ever seen. Her hair was long and silver, a wondrous crown upon her head. Her dress was pure white, making her seem like an angel.

"Please excuse his absence, my dear friend…" The beautiful woman motioned to the empty chair beside her. "He is away on business. There are some problem's down on Earth, which is why I called you here today."

'Is this a memory? A scene from long ago?' Raye wondered as she watched the beautiful woman and 'herself' speak. 'If we are not on Earth, where are we?'

The scene changed, bringing her to a most morbid scene. She suddenly felt a pain in her abdomen, making her look down. A sword was protruding from her stomach, blood leaking out of her mouth and from the wound. She could feel it around her knees.

'This is pretty vivid to just be a dream.' Raye held the hilt of the sword, trying to pull it out. She knew better that to believe it would save her, but the pain was so awful. 'I am even feeling the wound.'

Her arms soon grew weak, as did the rest of her, when she slumped over. Her eyes grew tired, and her mouth went slack. Before it was all over though, she could hear a voice.

_"It will happen again!"_

With a start, Raye sat up. She clutched at her chest as she attempted to breath, eyes wide in fear. Her mind was going through the events quickly.

'What was that?' She thought. Looking around the room, she could see that everyone was still asleep. One of the girls stirred, but then fell motionless again. 'Was that a dream? Or is someone trying to tell me something?

She felt something wet on her stomach.

'What the hell is going on here?' Was all she could think when she looked at her blood-soaked pajama top.

* * *

"I can't believe that the Tournament is going to be here! At Hogwarts!" Ron exclaimed, examining a poster that had been hung to discuss the Tournament. It was the talk of the school at the moment. "It is going to be so awesome!"

"I cannot wait to talk to the other school's." Hermione was excited for an entirely different reason than anybody else in the group. "I wonder what their educational system's are like?"

They all looked at her with bored expressions.

"I don't know if I'd want to participate or not." Harry spoke. "It sounds pretty risky. Didn't they cancel it because too many people were getting killed?"

"Yes, they did." Hermione knew, of course. "However, they have reassured everyone that they are taking the proper measures to make the competition safe."

"Hell, I'd compete!" Ron smiled. "It is the chance of a lifetime! Too bad I'm not old enough."

Serena didn't have much to say. 'I just want to find Ami. She has to be with one of those other schools!'

"Serena, are you alright?" Harry asked her, noticing her downtrodden expression. "You look upset."

The blonde began to laugh nervously. "Hehe… yeah! I'm fine!"

"Well, what do you think of the Tournament?" Ron asked, elbowing her. "Would you sign up if you were old enough?"

"No!" She refused. "I'd probably have a klutz attack in the middle of it all!"

Everyone giggled.

"I'd enter the Tournament." A voice behind them spoke. It was Raye, all alone, her books pressed against her chest. She had a calm look about her. "Sure, it might be dangerous, but it would be a great experience."

The four of them looked at her like she had grown a second head. Was a Slytherin going out of their way to make pleasant conversation with a Gryffindor?

"Sorry, to interrupt. I would just like to have a word with Serena." She turned her attention to the blonde. "That is, if you wouldn't mind."

Serena shook her head and followed Raye to and empty bench, leaving her friends behind with shocked expressions.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron exclaimed, putting a hand to his head. "I swear this defies all sorts of logic!"

"Haven't you guy's noticed Serena's strange behavior?" Hermione pointed out as they continued to watch the two converse. "I mean, ever since we arrived at Hogwarts she has acted so strangely!"

Harry sat in silence as he watched his friend talk to their house enemy. He agreed with them, because Serena had been acting odd. She was befriending a Slytherin, she no longer liked Care of Magical Creatures, and when she saw Hogwarts it was like it was her first time. Serena, he hated to admit, had become a tad flaky and klutzier too.

Where did his friend go?

"So, Raye, what did you want to talk about?" Serena was absolutely positive that her friend's were about to go into cardiac arrest. "Are you doing ok?"

Raye smiled a little. "I'm doing much better. But, I do have a question for you."

It seemed like she was ready to get right down to the point. Typical, Raye.

"I know this might sound crazy…" She cleared her throat. "But, I have been having the strangest feeling that I have met you before now. That I knew you before we met in Transfiguration."

Serena just sat and listened, getting happier by the minute. Did she finally remember something? Was she about to get a Senshi back?

"But, I don't remember where or how I know you." Raye looked slightly embarrassed. She had made a decision long ago not to tell anyone about the dream or the voices on the grounds they might think she is a lunatic, including Serena. "So, my question to you is, have we met? If not, that's ok. I just need to know"

The blonde did not know what to say. She couldn't just tell her about everything, because if she did, Raye really might find her stupid and drop any sort of progress she had been making. Raye _had _to remember on her own. As much as she hated to say it, that was the only way.

What could she say that wouldn't make her sound mental?

"Well, Raye…" She began. "We have met before."

It seemed like a light came on in Raye's eyes for a moment. Her violet orbs seemed on fire, thirsting for answers. Sadly, she could not reveal those answers. Not yet.

"But, I can't tell you where or how we know each other." Serena exhaled heavily. She watched as her former best friend looked confused. "When you remember you will understand, but right now I can't tell you."

It broke Serena's heart to say that.

"Well look, it appears that Chernicova really _can't _stay away from the meatball head!"

Raye turned quickly and glanced upon her verbal assailant. It was Pansy, as usual, accompanied by Draco and his followers. They all had a look of disgust on their faces, excluding Draco, but he still looked like he was going to be sick.

"Shut up, Parkinson. Go bother someone else."

Pansy frowned. "Why don't you check what house you're in?"

Raye stood up and began to glare at the group. He hands were balled in fists, which Draco noticed, making him stand back. He had a feeling something crazy was about to happen.

"I don't CARE about your stupid idea of house loyalties! I can talk to WHOEVER I want WHENEVER I want!" A little spark started in the grass, but they were too shocked by Raye's outburst to notice it. "Tell me what to do on more time and I swear you will regret it."

Pansy crossed her arms. "Don't. Talk. To. Gryffindor's." She enunciated each work slowly and powerfully. Draco watched as Raye's eyes turned coal black.

Raye felt the anger slip away, her fingers growing more lax. She stared at Pansy as she began to scream.

"OhMyGod!" She began to pat the flames out of her robes as she jumped away from the rising column of flames. Most of the group had been singed, but they were too mesmerized by the fiery pillar to do much about it. Draco and Serena watched as Raye continued to stare at Pansy and the Slytherin group, trying to light them on fire with her flame.

"Stop it!" Serena finally choked out, making the fire cease. Raye's eyes returned to her usual violet color. Everyone stared at her, unbelieving that she had almost set all of them all ablaze. She began to back away.

"Raye, come here!" Serena tried to grab her hand but she ran, leaving everyone bewildered in the courtyard whilst she ran into the school. The blonde was going to run after her, but she was stopped.

"I think you have done enough." Draco told her, his voice filled with hate as he took her place, running after his fellow classmate. Serena watched as his black and green robes fluttered behind him, wishing it were she instead that could go comfort her Senshi.

"Serena, what happened?" Harry and the gang came running up moments later. "We were scared for your life!"

"I told you that they were dangerous!" Ron frowned and looked away. "But, does anyone ever listen to me? Oh, no."

Serena didn't really answer them. She couldn't. All she could think about was if she did the right thing.

* * *

"Raye, where are you?" Draco called through the corridor, which only had a couple of students lingering about. He normally wouldn't care if someone was upset, but he was _very _curious as to what happened outside. She was different and Draco knew it. He just wanted to know what made it so. "It's just me. Parkinson isn't here."

He continued to mosey down the hallway, ignoring the questioning glances of his fellow classmates. Draco had always found Raye different, even when he first saw her in the Great Hall. She looked like she had a great deal of authority, which she certainly used when the time called for it, and she was well, very beautiful. Now that she was displaying such odd behavior, it beckoned him further in. He just had to know what she was all about. Regardless of her friendships with his adversaries.

Draco found her sitting on a staircase, her head resting on her hands. She was frowning, par usual, but something was different. Her eyes seemed much sadder than what was typical, as if she were grieving. A single tear rolled down her face, her hair a curtain in which she attempted to hide behind. Raye wasn't one to sob, no, but to mourn silently to herself.

"Raye?" Draco walked up slowly to her, and when she didn't return him with a look, he sat beside her on the steps. "What happened?"

She didn't answer, only kept staring out of the window that sat directly in front of them.

"I cannot explain zat." Her accent was beginning to show through, as well as her proper up bringing. Each word was pronounced fully, slang terms exchanged for real words. "Because I do not know myself."

He looked out of the window with her.

"I am zorry that I am talking like 'zis." She apologized, wiping the lone tear off her cheek. "I forget how to use proper English when I am upset."

Draco didn't mind so much. "Why are you so upset? I wouldn't have minded if you continued to bake Pansy."

She laughed a little. "I just do not know what 'zis is about. You know, 'zis fire. It just started happening when I came to Hogvorts."

The blonde became even more intrigued.

"Does it have to do with that meatb- I mean- that Gryffindor girl?"

She nodded numbly, her face grim.

"I think so." She pondered aloud. "That is vye I have been talking to her in zi first place. I've been trying to figure 'zis out."

Draco began thinking to himself. If that Gryffindor had something to do with it, what would it be? What could she do that made Raye catch things on fire out of pure anger? None of it made any sense.

"I apologize for disgracing your house, Draco." She smiled bitterly. "But, I fear that 'zis is far greater zan myself. I cannot let it go ignored."

He nodded as if he understood, but in reality he didn't understand at all. "Well, do what you got to do." He inwardly threw up at his words. "I'm not going to stop you. Not that anyone could anyway."

She smiled and turned back to the window, ignoring the inquisitive stares of her classmates. That was when he realized something: Raye didn't care. She didn't care about anything.

'Maybe that is why this Gryffindor is getting to her so badly.' Draco mused to himself. 'She had nothing to care about before, and now that she does, it bother's her. Besides, we all know how _lovey-dovey _those stupid Gryffindor's can be, anyway.'

"It is strange… talking about 'zis with you." She kept looking out of the window. Her eyes were now free of any tears, but her throat still sounded a bit hoarse. "You just seem like zee type to let it go. You know, like crying is a weakness."

He scoffed. She was right. He normally was. "Well, when someone starts catching other people on fire, I'd like to get some information."

"Vat is your dream, Mr. Malfoy?" She queried, genuinely interested. This caught him off guard, considering how off-topic it was. "Vat do you wish to do with your life? Become a famous Quidditch player, maybe? Or travel zee world in search of great riches, perhaps?"

He didn't answer for a moment because he really had no idea. "To be honest, I hadn't thought much about it. My father wants me to work for the Ministry."

"Hmmm," She tapped her chin. "I do not believe you would be well in zee Ministry."

"Why is that?"

"Vell, it is boring…" Raye seemed to get upset again. "And people's spirits die zere."

This caught Draco off guard, so a reply was not exactly ready in his personal arsenal. What was _that _supposed to mean exactly? How would she know about the Ministry, anyway? She lived in Russia! Sure, his father was a tad bit heartless, but what parents weren't these days?

"What is it that you want?" Draco asked instead, since he couldn't come up with a witty comeback. "Since the Ministry is so 'awful' I assume it isn't going to be there."

She smirked. "Vat I vant is not important."

Draco frowned. She was going to be a tough one to crack.

* * *

Serena thought about Raye for the remainder of the day, preventing her from concentrating in any of her classes. She hoped with all her heart that Draco had helped her, but for some reason she doubted it.

'All Slytherin's are hateful jerks,' She thought whilst writing her paper for Herbology. 'If I could just have a shot at those bozo's, I'd turn them into moon dust!'

Which brought on another predicament: how were the Senshi supposed to help this 'person in danger' if they couldn't even transform? The transformation wands were nowhere to be found, along with her crystal. Luna and Artemis weren't there to help, and she couldn't tell anyone in fear of being thought crazy.

Serena thought about her new friends. They already thought she was going mental as it were, so what is another dose of insanity? Besides, she was pretty sure they had stuff to hide all on their own. Once she even found Harry talking to the fireplace in the common room. He told her he was 'studying aloud'.

She might be slightly dense, but she _knew _he was lying.

"I just wish I had someone to talk to." Her eyes began to water. "It's so hard being all alone…"

For the first time since her arrival, Serena cried.

Not wanting too disturbed her fellow students, Serena walked outside, heading towards the lake. The wind was slightly chilled, so she wrapped her arms around herself. No one else was out, which was alright. It was exactly what she wanted. Placing herself on top of a rock, she drew her legs to her chest and watched the ripples of the lake.

'I wish I could have one of my Senshi, at least.' She thought as she wept. 'I wish I could have anyone!'

Now that the entire Slytherin house called her meatball head, thanks to Raye and Darien, it made it even worse. People who had no idea what she was going through were constantly ridiculing her. They used the nickname as though it meant nothing. To her it meant something; to Serena it meant that someone was remembering her.

"Serena?"

She looked to the voice and saw Harry, looking a little worn out.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

He smiled. "Well, Ginny Weasley saw you crying and told me about it. She told me you went out here."

Serena smiled at Harry's kindness. "You can join me if you'd like."

Accepting her invitation, Harry clamored upon the rock along with her. They watched the water for a while before saying anything.

"Why are you upset, Serena?" He asked, concerned. "Did it have anything to do with the Slytherin's today?"

She shrugged. "Sort of."

"I can't believe they keep calling you that." He sighed. "But, it's just like Slytherin's to be complete jerks for absolutely no reason other than the fact you're a Gryffindor."

"Yeah, I guess."

Harry frowned. "Hey, don't let it get you down. Do you know how much I get picked on by Malfoy on a daily basis?"

Serena attempted to smile. "I know. But, it's not that I really care that they are calling me names."

"Was it that Raye almost caught everyone on fire?" He asked. "That was pretty frightening. I think Hermione wants to tell Dumbledore."

"Tell her not to!"

Harry looked confused. "But, Serena, she almost torched Pansy Parkinson! That is extremely dangerous!"

"She… she can't help it." Serena mumbled, looking at her hands that were folded in her lap. "When she gets angry sometimes things happen."

"It should be taken care of then. Especially if you want to continue being friends with her, because just think, you could be next."

"Raye would never do that to me." Serena smiled, remembering their fights back when they were in Tokyo. "She might look like she wants to kill me, but she would never do that."

Harry decided asking more questions wouldn't do him any good, so he gave in. They spent the remainder of the afternoon looking at the lake.

* * *

Hermione sat with Darien in the library; their Ancient Runes books open on the tabletop. They were both deeply engrossed in the study session, which conveniently made them unaware of the students staring at them. They each had rolls of parchment between them, their quills scribbling quickly.

"I hope to do well on my OWL's this year." Darien announced as he finished his notes. "I was afraid that the transfer would make me behind, but thankfully I was wrong."

"As long as you study the OWL's shouldn't be a huge problem." Hermione reassured him as she wrapped up her notes. "I am fully confident you will do well on the Ancient Runes test."

"Why, thank you." He smiled. "Likewise to you."

Hermione blushed and began to put her things together. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you transfer to Hogwarts anyway? Surely it must have been hard to leave your friends and home behind."

Darien thought about it for a moment. "My father wanted Raye and I to be attending school where he is working. He just got a new job at the Ministry located here in London."

"So, he worked for the Ministry in charge of Durmstrang?"

"Yes, he did."

The girl couldn't help but feel more curious. "How do you like Hogwarts?"

"It is different." Darien chuckled. "I was rather disappointed that you do not offer courses in the Dark Arts here. If I were still in Durmstrang I would be old enough to start taking classes."

Hermione froze. "T-they _teach _the Dark Arts in Durmstrang?"

"Um, yeah. I thought every school did that until I came here." He didn't notice Hermione's sudden shock. "Which is a shame. I know a lot of people in my house would love to take it."

'I bet they would.' Hermione thought to herself. 'They are all the sons and daughters of Death Eaters.'

"What about Raye?" Hermione just knew she had to keep the conversation going. "How is she adapting?"

Darien looked a little defensive. "Raye is doing just fine. She just has a hard time making friends."

She decided to drop the subject. Apparently, talking about his sister was a touchy subject, Which Hermione could understand, considering what had happened earlier that morning. "Are you excited about the Tournament? I am sure it will be interesting."

"The Tournament will be interesting, indeed." He smiled. "I can hardly wait."

* * *

"Have you heard from him yet?" A male voice questioned, sounding concerned. Two people were in a room all alone, their voices echoing off the bare walls. "It is supposed to be coming soon."

"I know." A female voice replied, a hint of insecurity laced about it. "I wish it wouldn't though."

"You must be ready." The male spoke again. "If not, then you know what will happen."

There was a moment of silence. "Yes, I know."

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**

So, who were mysterious characters A and B? What are they talking about?

Remember to vote in the poll if you haven't already! Thank you guys for your support!


	6. Chapter Five

Here's the next chapter! Dang, I'm proud of myself. I'm getting these done quick! This is my longest chapter yet. :)

Thank you to: **reina shirahime** (I'm glad you like my stories! It is always nice to know someone does :] Nice guess on A and B, but we shall have to see if you are right or not!), **FireyFlames** (Raye is my favorite too! I am trying to make this equal for all the Senshi, although it might not seem that way right now. But, it fits with my plot.), **Rena H.M.** (She has been my favorite to write about, about equal with Serena, mainly because I can't wait to see what you all think about her in the end.), **Airlady** (I am trying to keep Draco in character, and it is hard considering we never saw him comfort anyone in the books. But, I figured if he wanted to figure out something, he would do whatever it takes.), and **MoonGirl17** (Thank you for your kind words of encouragement!).

* * *

**Reminiscence**

**_Chapter Five_**

Serena sat idly in her seat, waiting for the class to start. She had heard from other students that today's lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts was rather odd, so she was intimidated. The Gryffindors shared the class with the Slytherins, like they did Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. Which was beyond her. Didn't the teacher's know that they all despised each other?

Raye sat a few seats away by Malfoy, much to Serena's dismay, not even glancing in her direction for a moment. But it had been that way since that day in the courtyard. Draco had been around her constantly and Raye wouldn't look at her. It was like she was mad at _her _for the incident.

"I wonder what this lesson will be about?" Lita asked curiously beside her. Serena had to be thankful though, because at least Lita was beginning to warm up to her. She had even begun sitting by her in the Great Hall. "I heard from a Hufflepuff kid that this lesson was pretty crazy."

"Yeah, I have no idea."

"Well, surely it isn't anything too dangerous." Hermione stated beside them. "It's not like he is going to teach us the three Unforgivable's or anything."

Harry sat at his desk quietly, drumming his fingers against his desk. Moody, excluding his odd tendencies, had turned out to be a pretty cool teacher thus far. His lessons were interesting and they actually seemed to be useful

"Alright class," Moody arrived in the classroom, his eye moving all around in its false socket. "Today is rather important, so I want you all to pay attention!"

The student's stopped talking instantly; all curious about what was about to happen.

"Now then," He stood in front of the classroom. "Put away all your books, you won't be needing them."

The students all did what was asked of them, all with different expressions. Where some, like Hermione, looked a tad upset; others like Draco and Harry appeared rather excited.

"It has been brought to my attention that you are all considerably behind on curses." He observes his eager students. "Dumbledore and I have discussed what to do with the course this year, and have decided that instead of just teaching the counter-curses we should teach you what you will be going against as well."

He walks up to his chalkboard and begins to write something, which turns out to be his name.

"Which one of you can tell me how many Unforgivable curses there are?"

The class was taken aback. No one could really answer. Hermione, despite how shocked she was, answered.

"Three, sir."

He nodded. "Why are they named as such?"

Hermione took the liberty of answering again, despite how uncomfortable it made her. "Because using any of the three curses is unforgivable, and using any one of them will-"

"Land you straight in Azkaban." He snarled and faced the class again. "Correct, Miss Granger."

The class seemed to be going further into their seats, Slytherins and Gryffindors alike.

"Now, what is one of the curses?" He scans the class and looks for his victim. "Ah, Miss Chernicova."

Everyone watches as he saunters over to her desk. Raye looks up at him for moment before speaking.

"The Imperious Curse."

"You would now about that one, wouldn't you?" He whispers under his breath before moving back to the front of the classroom.

Raye remained silent and continued to stare at him. Draco had heard the comment and made a mental note to ask about it later.

"The Imperious Curse gives the wizard casting it the ability to control its victim." Professor Moody went to the back of the classroom and pulled something, which was a spider, out of a glass jar. He made it bigger before setting it on the desk. "Now you will see why this curse is Unforgivable."

He pulled out his wand. "_Imperio_!"

The spider became under his control, its body moving in sync with Moody's wand. He tossed it on Ron's desk, causing him to nearly have a heart attack, before he made it land on Serena's. She attempted to hit it away before Professor Moody moved it, making it sit on Draco's head.

"Oh, God!" He tried swatting off but couldn't, much to the delight of the Gryffindors. After a moment of laughs he made it land in front of Raye, who brought a book seemingly out of nowhere, and crushed it.

The class gasped.

"That is what can happen to those under this curse." He looked at Raye curiously. "They can be lead straight to their death and they can't do anything about it."

She glared at him.

"Many witches and wizards found as followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named have claimed to be under this curse." He went back to his jar and pulled out another spider, making it the same size as the last one. "How can we tell those who tell the truth apart from the deceivers?"

A few students raised their hands.

"Mr. Longbottom," He levitated the spider onto Neville's desk. "Please tell us how we can figure it out."

He frowned and began to look frightened. "The Cruciatus Curse."

Moody smiled. "Very good."

He let the spider roam the room for a moment before setting back on his desk. Neville looked at it wide-eyed.

"The torture curse." He aimed his wand at the spider. "_Crucio_!"

The spider writhed in pain. Some members of the class began to cover their eyes or advert their attention to something else. Others watched on in horror. Student's like Neville began to squirm and look like they were about to cry.

"Stop it!" Hermione called out, looking mortified at the events before her. "Please, stop!"

The Slytherins couldn't even argue with that. It was awful.

Professor Moody stopped torturing the arachnid and let it sit on the desk, twitching its legs. He swatted it on the floor and smashed it with his foot. Serena was about to be sick.

"Those who have been under the Cruciatus Curse suffer long term effects, including insanity." He looked at a shaken Neville before continuing. "There is one more curse."

He plucked one more spider from his jar. It rested in his hand for a moment. The students all appeared to be scared of viewing the last one.

"Miss Granger," He levitated the spider out of his hand and onto Hermione's desk. "What is the final curse?"

Serena watched as one of her friends shook in her seat, glancing at Harry before speaking.

"The Killing Curse." She refused to say its name.

"Correct." He pointed his wand at the unknowing spider. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

The spider was killed on the spot, it's lifeless body left on Hermione's desk.

Serena dropped her head in her hands. This was probably one of the worst things she had ever been subjected to experiencing. There were actually curses for killing people?

"Only one person has been known to have survived this curse." Moody turned to Harry. "And he is sitting in this room."

Serena looked up to see Moody staring at Harry. 'Is that what caused Harry to get his scar? From that dark wizard, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? He used the Killing Curse on him?'

"Class is now dismissed." Moody pulled a vial out of his jacket and took a swig. "Remember, constant vigilance!"

* * *

Lita was still fairly shaken up after that last lesson. She reasoned she could have gone the rest of her life without witnessing that. It was sick how some people could abuse their power and use those curses.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't see a blubbering blonde right in front of her. They collided and dropped all their books, landing straight on their behinds.

"I am so sorry!" Lita apologized and jumped to her feet, offering a hand to Mina. "I was thinking about something and I wasn't paying attention."

The blonde smiled. "It's alright! I wasn't paying much attention either."

Mina took her hand and everything seemed to grow still. Things began to flash through her eyes, things she couldn't understand. A palace, a queen, a princess… a guardian.

She was dancing, fighting, and then dying.

They shook out of their stupor. Mina quickly got to her feet and began to pick up her books.

"Well, I… err… got to go to History of Magic!" She hurriedly waved. "Bye!"

The brunette slowly picked up her books in thought. What just happened?

* * *

"I still cannot believe he demonstrated the Unforgivables! In the classroom!" Hermione complained, sitting around a table in the common room. Harry and Ron were beside her of course, doing some Divination homework. They were the only ones in there, save the Weasley twins in the corner. "Did you see what he did to Neville? That poor boy is likely to have nightmares for a week!"

"Hey, Harry?" Ron asked over his homework. "What do you think Trelawney will say happens to you during the alignment?"

"I don't know. I'll probably be trampled by a Hippogriff." Harry answered, reminiscencing over Draco's unfortunate encounter in Care of Magical Creature with Buckbeak.

"Do you two not see how incredibly dreadful it is that we were shown the three _Unforgivable Curses _today?"

The two decided to amuse Hermione with their thoughts instead of predicting the outcomes of the upcoming planetary alignment.

"It scared me to death, to be perfectly honest." Ron answered. "I mean, I had heard of them, but I never dreamed of having to _watch _them."

Harry nodded in agreement. "It was weird having to see that last one. You know, because…" He motioned to his scar.

Hermione looked sympathetic. "I just couldn't believe it. To think that Dumbledore actually backed him up on it! I wonder how much of that is true?"

"I can imagine him saying it was ok." Harry admitted. "I mean, look what has happened to me every year I've been here?"

They all sighed.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Hermione left and went to the girl's dormitories, leaving the two boys alone. They shrugged as they silently questioned each other where she went, but as quickly as the girl left she returned, carrying a box. She extended it out to them. "Take one!"

Harry decided to be brave and take one first. It was a blue badge with the acronym S.P.E.W. written across it.

"What the bloody hell is that, Hermione?" Ron exclaimed as he pulled a red one from the box.

"It is a badge for my organization. It stands for the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare." Hermione stated proudly. "Take it! You can pin it on your robes!"

"Er…"

"Well…"

Hermione sat down the box. "Go on!"

Someone must have heard their silent pleas, for Hedwig burst through the Common Room window, a letter dangling from her leg. The letter falls and lands in Harry's lap.

"What the…?" Ron questions, but is interrupted by Harry.

"It's from Sirius."

Serena had walked up during their talk about the letter, hearing most of what was said. When Harry saw her, he tucked his letter away in his Divination book. She decided to play stupid and not say anything.

"Hey, guys!" She cheers, trying to act as 'non-suspicious' as possible.

The other three seemed startled for a moment before welcoming her. This was possibly the cheeriest they had seen Serena in a while.

"So, what's going on?" Serena spots the box and the two badges on the table. "What's S.P.E.W.?"

Hermione looked pleased. "It is my organization…"

Harry and Ron attempted to escape while she continued her spill to Serena, who loved the idea, despite the fact she hadn't ever seen a house elf before.

"Take a badge!" Hermione let her take a yellow one. "You can pin it on your robes!"

Serena put it proudly on the front of her robes.

Harry and Ron ran to the boy's dormitory before it was their turn.

* * *

Much to everyone's dismay, Defense Against the Dark Art's had come back around again.

They took the same seats as they did before. Lita sat beside her on one side whilst Hermione took a seat by Lita. Ron was in front of them, a seat saved by him for Harry. The boy arrived shortly after they did, but no one asked questions.

"After last class I am terrified." Serena stated, resting her chin on the desk. "I hope that this isn't anything like last time."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised." Hermione replied. "I mean, he had the audacity to show us the three Unforgivables, I can only imagine what he can come up with today."

As if on cue, Moody strode in. He looked just as unpleasant as he did the class before, much to the student's discomfort. They knew that they could be forced to do anything at this point.

"Today we are going to do something a little different." He stated and pulled out his wand. The students groaned. "Last class we discussed the three Unforgivable curses. This time, we are going to practice _deflecting_ the Imperious Curse."

Gasps were heard all around. Serena turned pale, as did Ron. Hermione was furious, Lita acted like she was ready for anything, but inside was terrified. Harry was sort of intrigued, as was Draco. Raye just sat there, staring at Moody.

The professor strode around, looking at his pupils.

"I am going to place each of you under the Imperious Curse and instruct you to do certain things. You must fight it to the best of your ability." He looked at a shaken Ron. "You will feel happy whilst under the curse. It will not be painful."

The redhead nodded as if he felt better. He didn't.

"Now, who will be my first victim?" He looked around the room, his eyes landing on a peeved Raye. "Miss Chernicova, you seemed to know well of the Imperious Curse last time. Your brother did well with this today, let's see how you do."

She continued to glare at him.

"Come up here." He instructed. She followed his directions, but everyone could tell she wasn't happy about it. Raye planted her feet firmly on the ground, her hands relaxed by side. "Try to keep from doing what I tell you to do."

She nodded.

"_Imperio_!"

Raye felt her body relax, like all her fears went away. She knew better though, and waited for his instructions.

"_Punch someone._"

She smiled. 'With pleasure.'

Everyone gasped as they watched Raye trudge towards Pansy.

"_Miss Chernicova, I know you can deflect this._"

The students watched as Raye hesitated, growing edgy as they saw Moody mumble things under his breath. They couldn't hear what he was saying, unlike when he told her the first instructions. Hermione made note of this.

"_Miss Chernicova, stop it. You are doing this on purpose._"

The girl grunted and punched the desktop in front of Pansy instead. She jumped and held a hand to her heart, breathing hard.

"Well done, Miss Chernicova. Just like your brother." He smiled, but Raye just looked at him. "Probably some of that extra training you got from Durmstrang, eh?"

She just turned around and took her seat, a wary Draco eyeing her. He added this to his list of things to question her about when the time was more appropriate. Pansy still looked like she was going to faint considering she almost got pummeled by a cursed Raye.

"Who is going to be next?"

The class sat rigid.

"How about you?" He waved his wand at Serena, who was still as white as a sheet. "You look terrified."

"Not yet, Professor." Harry spoke instead. "I'll go first."

Serena smiled at Harry for giving her a temporary out. She knew she wasn't ready for that yet. Even though she was only delayed by a few minutes, it was enough to satisfy her.

"Alright, Mr. Potter. Come up here."

The dark haired boy did as instructed and stood in the same place and position Raye did. He seemed a little more pleased with it though.

"_Imperio_!"

Harry felt happier than he ever had in his entire fifteen years of life. His body seemed to float on a never-ending state of euphoria, his heart lighter than a feather. It was as if Voldemort had never existed.

"_Jump on the desk._"

He barely even heard Moody. 'Sure. Why not? Nothing can hurt me.'

Harry began to walk over to a desk, his legs bent.

'Wait? Why do I have to jump on the desk?'

"_Because I said so._"

"Well, what if I don't feel like listening to you!"

Harry was still caught in the mid-jump stance.

"_You NEED to do as I say!_"

"I don't NEED to do anything!" Harry said aloud this time, right before he crashed into an empty desk. He rubbed his knee's as he snapped out of it, not entirely sure what happened.

Everyone in the class was staring at him.

"Well done, Mr. Potter!" Moody congratulated, not bothering to offer him a hand up. "It appears that we have some talented wizards and witches among us."

Harry looked at Raye for a moment, wanting to see her expression. When their eyes met though, he couldn't help but feel a little sad.

"Now, let's get Miss White up here." He turned to Serena, who still was extremely scared. "Come along. We don't have all day."

The blonde pushed herself out of the seat, passing Harry on the way. He smiled at her, wishing her luck in his silence. When she made it to the front of the classroom, her gaze went to Raye. She was actually looking at her this time, her eyes looking remorseful.

'What's wrong with Raye?'

"_Imperio!_"

Serena forgot all about Raye as she entered a state of pure happiness. She was flying it seemed, her arms outstretched, trying to touch the stars. In her heart she was dancing again, soaring through the air in someone's arms.

"_Scream._" A voice instructed, harsh and evil. She frowned.

'I wanted to earlier.' She smiled, making the class around her hope she was going to do something pleasant instead of scream. 'But, now I am so happy!'

"_You shouldn't be happy. I am controlling you._"

'But, I feel so lovely! Did you make me feel this way?'

"_Yes._"

Serena smiled bigger this time, rubbing her chin. 'Since you made me feel so good, I'll scream. Just because you asked me to.'

The blonde opened her mouth, but instead of a scream, the loudest belch anyone in the room had possibly heard came out. In embarrassment she placed her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Why did I do that?" She asked Moody, her cheeks red.

"You really didn't want to scream, so your indecisiveness made you do something entirely different." Moody looked at Serena suspiciously. He had expected Raye and Harry to do well, but not her. She looked too weak and had no training or experience in the Dark Arts. "Well done, Miss White. You may take your seat."

With the Slytherins sniggering at her as she sat down, Serena received high fives from her friends. Moody selected Draco next, who was instructed to serenade someone. He had got on a knee and began to sing to Raye, who covered her face with her hands. Needless to say, he hadn't done so well. He managed to stop in the middle of his song, so he got some praise from Moody. But, he got a roomful of laughter from his classmates, which was dreadful.

"I wasn't in control of myself." He defended and crossed his arms. "So, stop laughing!"

Ron was picked next, who had to play with one of the spiders in the jar Moody retrieved them from that previous class. He had just grabbed the spider in the jar before he fought it off. He was scared stiff as he watched the spider cling to his hand inside its glass home.

Pansy was instructed to declare her love. She began to rattle of things about Darien, which aggravated Serena and Raye. She couldn't stop the curse, so Moody had to call it off, telling her to be stronger. Pansy skipped back to her desk, not the slightest bit worried that she didn't do it.

After awhile, Hermione was chosen. She was told to rip her books. At first she seemed to comply, but stopped as soon as she began to rip the pages. When she woke up, her face was contorted into one of pure horror.

"Miss Lawley?" Moody made her walk up to the platform, following the example of those who went before her. He cast the curse, watching as she stood perfectly still.

"_Run._"

'Why would I run?'

"_Because I told you to._"

Lita picked up her foot. 'No, I'm not a runner. I'm a fighter.'

"_You will run_."

"No, I won't." She felt her feet begin to move. "I WON'T RUN!"

Her feet stopped moving. She was free of the curse.

"My, my… it appears that you are right up there with Mr. Potter and Miss Chernicova." Moody motioned to her seat. As she walked he eyed her curiously. How were some of most inept students, like Serena and Lita, able to deflect the curse so easily? Harry had _plenty _of experience with the dark arts, as did Raye and Darien. But, the other two? Even Granger and Weasley somewhat fought it off.

A few more students went, performing things like jumping jacks and cartwheels. Seamus Finnegan even began an Irish step dance. It was all funny, but it still bothered Hermione. She had almost destroyed one of her books.

Class was dismissed.

* * *

"They are coming the day before Halloween?" Serena queried as she looked at a new poster. She felt a feeling of excitement swell up in her. She would finally be able to speak with Amy! Hopefully, that is. "That isn't far away at all!"

"No crap, Serena. It's only like a week away." Lita prodded, punching her lightly in the shoulder. At the blonde's scowl, she apologized. "I'm just kidding! Calm down!"

Her other friends had gone to Care of Magical Creatures early to speak with Hagrid about something, so Serena was left alone with Lita. They saw a group around the flyer on their way and decided to check it out.

"I wish I could sign up for the Tournament." Lita sighed, bummed she was two years too young. "If only I was born two years before! Oh well, at least I'm not still fourteen like you."

Serena frowned. "I don't even _want _to enter the Tournament, even if I was old enough. It is way to dangerous!"

"I wonder if there are any cute guys at the other schools?" Lita changes the subject. "I mean, there has to be at least ONE charming fellow there."

"You probably won't find one in Durmstrang." Raye popped out of nowhere, scaring the other two girls to death. Lita, who had nothing to base her on other than the attack on Pansy Parkinson, edged away. Serena was ecstatic that she was speaking to her again. "Try Beauxbatons."

"How are you doing, Raye?" Serena asked, hoping Lita wouldn't bring up the incident with Pansy. "Are you excited to see some of your classmates from Durmstrang?"

She shrugged. "I won't know most of them, considering that the only ones coming are the ones trying to compete in the tournament. They will all be older than me."

"That's a bummer." Serena tried to be sympathetic.

"It is my understanding that you play Quidditch?" Raye questioned Lita, who was still frozen on the spot. "You might be interested in a certain Bulgarian Quidditch player that attends Durmstrang."

Lita's eyes grew wide. "_Viktor Krum_?"

"The one an only." Raye smiled. "I am fairly sure he will be coming, considering he is one of Karkaroff's favorites."

The brunette seemed to be lost in her own world.

Serena was too, but for another reason. She had two of her Senshi talking, and not just talking, getting along. Just like they used to. Lita was still a little boy-crazy, and she could have sworn she had heard her say a Ravenclaw boy looked like her old boyfriend the other day. Raye was still as temperamental as usual.

But, something was different about the latter of the two.

"Who is Karkaroff?" Serena found herself asking.

"He is the headmaster of Durmstrang."

Serena smiled. "Is he as nice as Dumbledore?"

"No." Raye frowned. "Nothing like Dumbledore."

"Oh." Serena felt kind of awkward. Apparently Raye's old headmaster wasn't very nice. "Well, what are you excited about most in the Tournament?"

Raye didn't talk for a while, only stared at the poster. It was like she was in a trance. "I want to see Beauxbatons."

"Beauxbatons?" Lita fell out of her visions of Viktor Krum. "Why?"

"There is someone there I would like to meet." Raye told them, giving a weak smile. "I got to go. Divination awaits me."

The two Gryffindors watched as she walked away.

"I wonder who goes to Beauxbatons that Raye wants to meet?" Lita asked aloud, pulling Serena away from the poster so they could head to Care of Magical Creatures. "That school is all the way in France!"

'Maybe it is the same person I want to see from Beauxbatons.' Serena hoped, following Lita. 'She is so close to remembering!'

"Do you think someone famous goes there, too?" Lita was still talking about Beauxbatons. "I mean, we have Harry Potter and Durmstrang apparently has Krum!"

"I don't know of anyone famous that goes to Beauxbatons." Serena admitted. Then again, she didn't really know much of anything to do with the wizard world. "But, we just found out Krum goes to Durmstrang too, so anything is possible."

"I can't wait until the thirtieth!" Lita exclaimed again, jumping up and down as they arrived at Hagrid's hut. "I'm not going to say a word because I want the upper hand in trying to meet him!"

Serena rolled her eyes. Some things never change.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five**

Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and participating in the polls! Next chapter Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrive!


	7. Chapter Six

They just keep getting longer with each chapter! :)

Thank you to: **Firenze **(Aww thank you! I am trying EXTRA hard to keep everyone to their true selves. Raye is my favorite too, but I am trying to keep the story equal to all the Senshi. After this chapter, it should be pretty even.), **Rena H.M. **(Raye's life at Durmstrang isn't going to be revealed for awhile. I hope the suspense only makes that curiosity grow!), **Airlady **(Thank you so much! I tried really hard on that scene.),** Wildflower1014 **(Good guess! I figured you all would know.), **Moongirl 17 **(I hope that you didn't torture yourself too much!) **reina shirahime **(I hope you enjoy the chapter. I am trying to stay with the book for the most part.)

* * *

**Reminiscence**

**_Chapter Six_**

The thirtieth arrived sooner than anyone could believe. Dumbledore had invited all the fourth years and above to come welcome the new school's, and despite the cold winds and the setting sun, most everyone came.

"It is so cold out here!" Serena whined, pulling her sweater closer around her. The wind was whipping her long, blonde hair everywhere, annoying some of her fellow housemates. "Why can't we just greet the other school's INSIDE? Besides, I'm starving!"

"I guess Dumbledore wanted to give them a bigger entrance." Hermione purposed, herself a tad chilly. She had pulled her hair back to avoid problems like Serena's. "Besides, if I were them I would like to be greeted by other students than Filch, too."

Beside her, Lita could hardly stop squirming. She hadn't gone a day without talking about Viktor Krum since Raye had told her. Serena partly wished Raye had kept her mouth shut.

"What's got you all worked up, Lita?" Ron asked, wearing one of his sweaters his mother made him under his robes. He tried his best to cover it up. "You haven't stopped jumping around since this morning."

"Hehe… nothing like meeting new people!" She lied, covering up her real reason. Lita had stayed true to her word and had not told a soul about Raye's revelation. "Boy, it's my favorite thing to do!"

Ron made a face. "You're mental."

"Why you!" Lita started to reach for Ron, but a sudden gasp made her stop.

Far off in the sky an object was seen. It was coming quickly, bobbing up and down like an apple in the water. The closer it got you could make out horses, giant ones, pulling a huge carriage. At first it looked like it was going to plummet to the ground, but at the end the carriage straightened up, landing ever so elegantly on the ground.

The carriage remained still, until Filch went to open the door. Out from the compartment spilled many girls, and a few boys, all dressed in a light blue. Most of their hair was blonde and they were beautiful, making the students all swoon. The girls of Hogwarts all got hearts in their eyes at the Beauxbatons boys, likewise the guys did for the girls.

"She's a Veela." Ron announced, nodding in the direction of one girl in particular. She seemed to be the 'more important' student in the group, seeing as she was in the lead holding a younger girls hand. "Definitely a Veela."

"Ron, you think everyone is a Veela!" Hermione scolded. "Just because they are beautiful, blonde girls it doesn't make them all Veela."

Serena was growing tired of them using the term Veela and her not knowing what it meant.

"Whatever." Ron shrugged her off and kept staring at the girls. "Wait, _she_ doesn't have blonde hair."

He was most certainly right. One of the Beauxbatons girls definitely did not have blonde hair, but _blue_. She had the faintest of smiles on her face, but her walk matched that of her schoolmates, strong and confident.

'Holy crap, that's Ami!' Serena thought to herself, excited. However, she wasn't the only one in the crowd curious about the blue haired girl.

The next person out of the carriage was a woman, the Beauxbatons Headmistress. She was possibly the biggest woman any of them had ever seen. Her half-giant heritage was very apparent. She towered over everyone, excluding Hagrid perhaps. Her robes were of the finest black satin and her hair was delicately groomed.

"Oh God, not another one." Draco murmured, only loud enough to be heard by Raye, Crabbe, and Goyle. She elbowed him.

"Be nice." She whispered, only to return her gaze to a petite girl that stood shivering by her classmates.

"Professor Dumbly-door?" She gives him her giant hand to kiss. "It is very nice to be here at your school."

"Why, thank you, Olympe." He kissed her hand and she took it back with a smile. "I hope your stay is pleasant."

"I am sure it will be." She motioned to her entourage, all of which were shivering in their thin uniforms. "Perhaps we could get my children inside? 'Zey are very cold."

"Of course." Professor Dumbledore called upon Filch immediately. "Please escort Madame Maxine and her students to the Great Hall. We will be there with Durmstrang momentarily to eat."

The man followed his instructions, leading the student's inside. Madame Maxine lingered for a moment more.

"Dumbly-door, 'zee horses?" She looked at the massive creatures pulling the carriage. "'Zey are very tired."

"Do not fret, Madame." He smiled. "Our gamekeeper, Hagrid, will take care of them."

Hagrid was at his side in less than a second it seemed.

"I will have you now, 'Agrid, 'zey only drink single-mat whiskey."

He was too mesmerized by her to clearly pay attention.

The Beauxbatons students and Madame Maxine went inside Hogwarts, presumably to the Great Hall. Some students went with them while most stayed outside to wait for Durmstrang.

Raye, who was freezing, attempted to go inside so she might have a word with one of them, but Draco stopped her.

"Durmstrang is going to be here in a few moments." He looked rather excited. "Just wait."

The girl frowned. "I don't care. I've seen them all before!"

But, before she could leave, they arrived.

"Look! Look at the lake!" A student cried, pointing at a large, wooden post beginning to emerge from the surface. While the Hogwarts students gasped and went to great them, the object came to be recognized as a ship.

Raye rolled her eyes. "How did I know they would made an elaborate entrance?"

"Come on, Raye!" Draco yanked her arm and they began to walk towards the lake. Crabbe and Goyle made sure she didn't run off.

Serena however, was on the verge of tears. "I am so hungry and it is freezing!"

"Shut up, Serena! This is only the coolest thing you will ever see!" Ron retorted, pulling her along as she shivered in her coat. "Blimey, they just came in a giant boat!"

"Would you two stop bickering for five seconds so the rest of us can enjoy ourselves?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms as everyone came to a stop. She frowned.

"Hey, Hermione!" Darien appeared out of nowhere beside his study partner. "Ready to see what my old classmates are like? I've already told you all about them during Runes."

The eldest Chernicova got some strange looks from the other students, seeing as he was a _Slytherin_ talking to a _mudblood_. He didn't seem to notice, or maybe he just didn't care.

"I am rather excited. It will be interesting to say in the least."

Behind them, Serena was growing restless. She knew Darien didn't remember her, or anything they had during the Silver Millennium, but she did. It was hard watching him speak to another girl so friendly and him completely ignore her. Even if they didn't really get along before the fight with Beryl, she did still like him.

Apparently she used to like him a little too much on the moon, too.

"Serena?" Harry shook her shoulders. "What's wrong? You are glaring that Slytherin to death."

The blonde snapped out of it. "I, um, am just cold! I get cranky when I'm cold."

"And hungry." Ron tossed in as he stared at the ship.

Serena promptly punched him in the arm.

The hatch on the side of the ship fell open, landing on the grassy bank of the lake. Two lines with six students each walked out, girls in one line and boys in the other. They wore elaborate furs, much like the ones Raye and Darien wore on the first day, and blood-red cloaks beneath them.

"Oh, my God! Serena look!" Lita pointed to the boy who stood in front of his line. She was about to faint. "It's him!"

Not even a millisecond later, Ron noticed. "Its-its him! It's Viktor Krum!"

Serena wasn't paying as much attention to him as she was the gangly man that stood behind them all. His furs were much more elegant, as was the hat he wore on his head. His teeth were yellow and his hair stringy, an evil vibe seemingly radiating off of him.

"Ew," Serena mumbled. "He's gross"

"Oh, that's my old headmaster, Karkaroff!" Darien pointed and waved, getting the attention of his old mentor. After greeting Dumbledore he strode over to him. Serena and Lita were about to vomit.

"Hello, Darien." He shook Darien's hand and looked at his robes. Hermione noticed his English was very good. "Slytherin, I see? Proper house choice for you. Where is your dear sister?"

He looked a few people away and saw Raye, standing with her classmates. He beckoned her over, and she reluctantly came.

"Hello, Raye." He smiled, but Raye did not smile back. "You and Darien both in Slytherin? My, my… I am not surprised! Two of my best students only deserve the best house."

The Gryffindor's groaned while the Slytherin's high-fived each other.

"It was a sad day when you two had to leave Durmstrang." He feigned grief. "But, I know the reason behind the transfer was a good one."

Serena noticed the wicked smile as he said that.

Deciding it was entirely too cold to continue chatting outside, they all walked towards the castle. Darien hung behind and talked to Viktor, with whom he was a good friend with, and Raye walked alone. She didn't mind, as long as she wasn't around Karkaroff, it seemed it was ok.

The Beauxbatons students ate at the Ravenclaw table while the Durmstrang students sat with the Slytherins. Everyone at the Slytherin table, Draco included, were swarming Krum. Ron, at the Gryffindor table, just stared at him from across the way.

"Man, this sucks!" Ron slumped on the table. "Why didn't Durmstrang sit here?"

"Because Durmstrang students and Slytherins are more alike than they are to us." Hermione answered, cutting her ham delicately. "Besides, they study the Dark Arts at Durmstrang, so naturally the Slytherins want to befriend them."

"Really?" Serena asked with a mouthful of potatoes. "They study bad stuff there? Like what we did in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yes, except they go into perfecting those, along with other curses." Hermione took a drink of pumpkin juice. "Darien told me he would have gotten to take it this year if he had stayed, so I guess it is only available once you're older."

'Darien? Learning bad magic?' Serena pondered to herself. 'I guess things change when you don't remember the past.'

"I think it's awful that they teach that garbage." Hermione spat. "It's because of that we have wizards like You-Know-Who around!"

"And you wondered why Durmstrang sat over there." Lita said to Ron, pointing to the Slytherin table. She noticed Raye was sitting mostly by herself. "Raye didn't seem to happy to see Karkaroff."

"I wouldn't be either." Serena shivered. "He's a creep."

Harry picked up a croissant from a basket and began pulling it apart. "Her brother seemed fond of him. Maybe we should just stick to our previous assumption that Raye is grumpy and hates everyone."

"I second that." He raised his goblet. "I just wish I could talk to Krum!"

"You wouldn't know what to say even if you got the chance." Lita prodded.

"Like you would either! Now that I know he's the reason you were going mental this past week." He frowned and continued eating.

Back at the Slytherin table, Raye couldn't quite hold her appetite. She was thankful she didn't have to deal with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle breathing down her neck, but she still wasn't hungry.

Across the room she saw the Beauxbatons students sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She could hear a few of them complaining about the castle, which really got on her nerves. But, one sat silently at the end, picking at her food with one hand, a book resting in the other. A pair of glasses were perched on the end of her nose, a slight smile on her face.

'That's her.' Raye declared to herself silently. 'She's the one from my dream.'

Ever since the day she had defended Serena and had that talk with Draco on the staircase, she had been dreaming. She would dream of people she had never seen, like this mysterious Beauxbatons girl, and people she did recognize like Serena and her friend Lita. That one Hufflepuff girl was even there.

'Does she have something to do with how I know Serena?' Raye questioned her thinking. 'I haven't even met this girl before, so why would I dream of her?'

"Hey, Raye?" She felt someone nudge her. It was Draco. She rolled her eyes, thinking she had spoken to soon before. "Why didn't you tell me you knew Krum?"

"Because its not important." She answered plainly.

"Sure it is! He's the seeker for Bulgaria!" Draco clearly didn't understand.

Raye shrugged. "I'm going to go introduce myself."

Draco looked towards the Beauxbatons table and back at her. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I want to!" She challenged. "Is that ok?"

He learned long ago to pick his battles. "Sure. Go ahead. I was just curious."

As he watched her walk away, he couldn't help but wonder what the real reason was.

"Hello." Raye spoke as she walked up to the blue-haired girl. She seemed startled at first, but she marked her book with a napkin and took off her glasses. "My name is Raye Chernicova."

She extended a hand, and attempted to give a smile. Some of the other Beauxbatons students were whispering, and Raye could tell it was about her.

"Hello, Raye." She spoke, a little accent was still there. But, for the most part, it was crystal clear English. "My name is Amy. Amy Anderson."

She accepted her hand.

Raye could tell that something happened. Amy was quite for a moment and she looked like she had been frozen on the spot. A few seconds later she let go of her hand, her eyes wide-open.

"It was nice to meet you." She spoke curtly picked up her book. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to continue reading."

"Very well." Raye gave a small frown. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

Amy said likewise and continued eating, not even giving her a second glance. As Raye walked back to the Slytherin table, she couldn't help but feel a little strange.

Serena noticed the exchange and could only wonder at what took place.

"If I could have your attention please," Dumbledore spoke from his podium, gaining the attention of the Great Hall. "I hope that dinner was pleasant. But, now we have some business to deal with."

"As you all know, this year Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament."

At that moment, four people walked through the door, holding the corners of a square platform. Upon the wooden plank sat a tall column with a golden spire. Dumbledore stepped down form his podium and went to stand by the object.

"I would like to say a few words before we continue." He cleared his throat. "Eternal glory rests with whomever wins the Triwizard Tournament. In order to do this, each competitor must survive three tasks; three _extremely_ dangerous tasks."

Serena gulped.

"Because of the obvious dangers presented in this competition, it has been decided that anyone younger than the age of seventeen will not be allowed to participate. To be sure those of us that don't like to follow the rules," He looked directly at Fred and George, who both attempted to look innocent. "I will draw an age line around this-"

He brought his wand and pointed it at the golden column, making the sides disappear. Left on the podium was a golden chalice. "The Goblet of Fire."

Everyone took the opportunity to gasp and stare.

"The Goblet of Fire will act as an impartial judge on choosing the Champion for each school. If you wish to participate in the Tournament, all you need to do it write down your name and school on a piece of parchment and place it in the Goblet." Dumbledore looked serious. "I must warn you, the Tournament is not for the faint of heart."

The students began whispering again, talking about the possible dangers in the Tournament.

"On this hour a week from now the Champions will be announced." Dumbledore smiled a bit. "Goodnight to all of you. As of now, the Tournament has begun."

* * *

After the gloomy dismissal from Dumbledore, the students began to file out of the Great Hall. Everyone parted ways and either went to their dormitory, ship, or giant carriage. On the way out, Serena bumped into Ami, much to her luck.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She apologized profusely. "I'm sort of clumsy."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled. "You have a lovely school, despite what some of my friends say."

Serena was confused. Did the Beauxbatons students not like Hogwarts?

"My name is Amy Anderson." She curtsied instead of offering a hand.

"Serena White." She rubbed the back of her head instead of attempting a curtsy.

The blue-haired girl squinted her eyes. "Have we met before? You look awfully familiar."

Serena almost choked. Amy recognized her?

"Well-"

"Amy, come on!" A blonde girl, the one who Ron had called a Veela before, appeared by Amy's side. She looped her arm through hers. "Let's get out of this stuffy place. Our carriage is much nicer!"

The blonde frowned.

"Oh, alright." Amy was being dragged reluctantly by the blonde, a look of confusion on her face. "Bye, Serena. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah…" Serena waved a little as Amy disappeared out of sight. "You too."

"Next time you talk to her you need to figure out why her hair is blue." Ron piped up beside her, scanning the crowd for Krum. "Aw, bollocks! I think he already left!"

Serena rolled her eyes.

"So, Raye?" Draco managed to peel himself off Krum to head to the dormitories. He found the peeved Chernicova in the crowd. "Why did you go talk to that girl from Beauxbatons? Don't say you just wanted you go introduce yourself, because we both know you aren't that nice."

She frowned at his smirk.

"It's not important."

"Sure it is." He was beginning to get rather frustrated with Raye always being so cryptic. "You always say your thoughts aren't important."

"Because they aren't." She smiled a little, trying to get him to stop complaining. "But, if it makes you feel any better, I think she has something to do with the fire."

He understood 'the fire' as the Pansy incident.

"How so? She just got here."

Raye shrugged. "I just think she does."

"You never make any sense, I hope you realize." He frowned. "I can never get a straight answer."

"What do you mean?"

"I ask you what you think, you say it doesn't matter. I asked you why you think that this Beauxbatons girl is important, you say you 'just do'." He grunted. "It's frustrating."

"Sometimes life gives you mysteries." She mused. "And you got to find the answers yourself."

"You are the epitome of a mystery." He observed. "I don't know why you transferred here, but I am sure it wasn't for the reasons everyone else believes."

She smiled a little bigger this time, giving a haughty laugh. "You're probably right."

"I'm going to figure it out." He watched her raise an eyebrow. "I will. Just wait."

She nodded. "Well, good luck."

* * *

Mina sighed as she sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts the next day, thumping her fingers on the desk. The night before Cedric had told her he was going to put his name in the Goblet. She smiled and gave him a hug, but she didn't mean it. She didn't want him to participate at all.

'I don't know why I am so worried.' She stared at Moody as he came walking through the classroom. 'They have supposedly made this Tournament safe, so there shouldn't be any problems. I mean, Dumbledore will be there.'

"Last class I demonstrated the three Unforgivable curses to all of you." Moody interrupted her daydreams. She didn't know how much he had said that she missed. "Today we are going to practice _deflecting _the Imperious Curse."

Everyone in the class looked horrified. Mina was too involved with her thoughts to really understand the gravity of the situation.

"I am going to place you under the Imperious Curse and tell you to do something. You must do your best to fight it back and not do what I say." He paused and stopped in front of Mina's desk. "Miss Ackerman, you look enthused. Why don't you go first?"

She looked at him from under heavy eyelids. "Huh?"

"Get in front of the classroom." He was frustrated. Mina did what she was told and walked to the front, standing before her Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw classmates. She messed with the hem of her skirt in nervousness. "Now, I am going to place you under the Imperious Curse."

She looked slightly confused.

"One of the Unforgivables?"

Mina looked horrified. "Why makes you think that would ever be ok?!"

He rolled his eyes. "Like I said, I _am _going to place you under the _Imperious Curse_. Try to fight it off by _not _doing what I say."

She looked like she was going to argue with him, but he beat her to the punch.

"_Imperio!"_

Mina felt like she was in Heaven. Her head felt light and a smile was brought to her lips.

"_Sing_."

The blonde opened her mouth. 'Ok! I love singing! What song do you wanna hear?'

She heard the voice grunt. "_I don't care, Mina. Just sing something._"

'But, I need to know what to sing! And music! Is there a karaoke machine in here?'

"_Just sing, damn it!_"

'I can't. I need to know what you want!'

"_I already said I don't care. SING!_"

'Tell me what you want!'

"_I DON'T CARE!"_

"What do you want me to sing?!" She yelled back, this time bringing her back to the real world. All of her classmates laughed and Moody rubbed his temples.

"Well, I already know if anyone tries to put you under the Imperious Curse you will be alright. They will get annoyed and give up." He frowned. "Sit down, Ackerman. You did well. First one out of the entirety Hufflepuff so far."

She smiled, pleased with herself. She didn't even now what to do and she passed.

'Wait until I tell Cedric! He will be so proud!'

As the rest of the class flew by, Mina could only think of the Tournament.

* * *

Serena frowned as she looked at her cauldron. Oh, how she loathed this class. Her partner, Lita, looked at the ingredients on the white board and began to sort them on the table.

"So, we need crushed bicorn parts?" She squinted. "What the deuce is that?"

Serena shrugged and started looking at the jars the sat on the desk. She picked up a container filled with a grey powder.

"Here it is."

Lita took it and got out a measuring cup, dumping an amount in the cauldron.

"What are we making anyway?" The blonde questioned, staring at the odd mixture already in their cauldron.

"A Beautification Potion." Lita stated, dumping something else in the cauldron. "Were you paying attention at all?"

"No."

The brunette groaned. "Why did I pick you as my partner again?"

"Because Hermione is with Lavender and Harry is with Ron." Serena stated matter-of-factly, yawning loudly right after.

"Thank you for reminding me." Lita frowned. "Alright, now all we have to do is add the dried nettles and we will be done."

"At least you aren't with Neville." Serena was still trying to find someone who was worse at Potions than her.

"True."

On the other side of the Potions classroom, Raye stared at the green concoction in her cauldron. She had been partnered with Draco for two reasons: the first being he didn't want to be with Pansy or his two stupid goon's, and the second being that no one else wanted to be with Raye because of her crankiness. They turned out to be a pretty good pair, because Raye's attitude kept Draco on task and Draco's knowledge of Potions got her to pass.

"Do you think we made this right?" Raye asked skeptically. A few other cauldrons around her were different colors. Potions clearly were _not _her forte.

"Of course we did. Do you know who your partner is?"

Raye frowned. "Modesty apparently isn't a strong point for you."

"And being nice isn't one for you." He smirked. "So, we're even."

She had to admit he had a point.

"I'm not going to be the one to test it." Raye pointed out, crossing her arms. She looked disbelievingly at the cauldron. "If this is wrong I don't want to reap the consequences."

Draco didn't like this idea. "Well, I'm not trying it either. I don't want to scar this dashing face!"

"Again, with the modesty."

"Again, with the bitchy-ness."

They glared at each other and probably would have done so for the rest of the day if Snape hadn't called the class to his attention. He told them to finish up and he was going to come around and review their work.

"Lita! I'm scared!" Serena whispered, looking at their blue mixture. "I don't see another blue potion anywhere!"

The brunette looked around and realized that she was right. Turning around, she looked down in Hermione's cauldron: it was green.

"Bollocks, theirs is green!" Lita began to review the ingredients. "I know I put the right amount in so one of the ingredients must be wrong!"

She picked up all the jars and looked at the labels. She frowned when she looked at one.

"Bicorn parts, eh?" She showed the jar to Serena, which clearly said 'Unicorn parts'. Serena started to blush.

"What do we have here, Miss White?" Snape looked to a peeved Lita. "Miss Lawley?"

They exchanged nervous glances.

"This is clearly wrong." He frowned. "You didn't even use the right ingredients."

The brunette looked pointedly at her partner, who at this point, was looking around trying to get the attention on someone else.

"Was this an accident? Or are both of you inept?"

"It was an accident, sir." Lita told him. "We'll pay better attention next time."

Snape frowned and walked to Hermione and Lavender's cauldron. He seemed pleased. After stirring it a bit, he looked at the duo.

"One of you needs to test it."

Hermione volunteered, mainly because she knew her potion was right. Snape handed her a goblet and she took a sip, setting it down afterwards. In only moments Hermione was transformed into a glowing angel, her hair in bouncy curls and body given the perfect figure. She was even bestowed a pair of come-hither eyes.

"Well, we can see that was correct." Snape stated monotonously, making Hermione frown. "The effect will wear off in twelve hours, so enjoy it."

He moved onto Neville and Pavarti Patil.

"This is even more wrong than theirs." He motioned back to Serena and Lita, who were both blushing in humiliation. "Don't try it. You will probably go into a never-ending coma or something."

Neville sighed and Pavarti groaned.

Next he went to Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, who apparently did theirs right. Seamus was made taller and given giant biceps, his teeth seeming to shine in the dark dungeons.

The girls swooned.

Ron and Harry had done almost as well as Serena and Lita had. Snape had an overwhelming urge to make Harry try it, despite the evident wrong of it, but he didn't. He used his better judgment and just failed them for the assignment.

Snape moved on to Pansy and Millicent, who had also performed the task correctly. Pansy took a drink of the potion and became a few inches taller with long, beautiful hair. Her eyelashes seemed to grow a foot, and slender legs protruded from her skirt.

"Now Darien will like me better!" She mouthed to Millicent, but Serena caught on. She silently fumed.

Then he stepped in front of Draco and Raye's table.

"Who will be the one to test this one?" He asked, knowing that the color of the potion was correct.

Raye and Draco stared at each other.

"I'm waiting." Snape tapped his foot.

They continued to glare at one another.

"Miss Chernicova, will you test the potion?"

Raye's mouth fell open. "Why me?"

"Because I have an odd feeling that Mr. Malfoy made this potion himself." He frowned, ignoring the smirking Draco that stood triumphantly by his partner. "Now you can contribute. Drink it."

Raye took the goblet and frowned. "Fine."

As soon as the liquid touched her lips, she felt a warm sensation seeping over her. Serena watched in awe as Raye grew a few inches, gained a paler complexion, and earned an extra six inches of hair.

'She looks like she did in the Silver Millennium!' Serena thought to herself. 'Maybe she will remember something in the process. Too bad our potion was wrong…'

Raye blushed as she looked down at herself. She hated the extra attention.

"When does this wear off again?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"In twelve hours." Snape walked off to check the potion of Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis.

"Twelve hours?" She muttered, wanting to drape a blanket over herself. "This sucks!"

"Why are you so mad? You look great." Draco complemented/teased.

"Because unlike you, I don't like all the extra attention." She sighed, remembering her days at Durmstrang. Something she'd like to forget. "I like to be left alone."

"Well, you're lucky I didn't drink it. You would have fainted if I had gotten any more handsome." He smiled as Raye socked him in the arm.

"That modesty just continues to amaze me!"

He smirked. "So, my good looks aside, who do you think will be chosen for the Tournament?"

"I don't think I'll tell you." She frowned.

"Oh, and why is that?" He was intrigued. "Is it because you know, Miss Divination?"

She glared at him. "No, I don't know them all."

"You don't know them _all_?"

Raye smiled. "Another one of my mystery's."

* * *

**End of Chapter Six**

So, what is Raye's secret? Who will remember first???

Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and participating in the polls!


	8. Chapter Seven

Here is the next chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. My reviews per chapter seem to be declining, so I am worried that some people aren't pleased. If there is something you don't like, please tell me.

Also, I am debating. I have two endings for this story. One ending is going to make this a one-story series. The other ending includes a sequel, which would mean SM in Book 5. I would like your opinions on which way I should go.

Thank you to:** reina shirahime** (I hope that your wait was worth it!), **Rena H.M**. (Thank you! I'm glad to know that someone will always be reading it!), **wildflower1014** (Good guess! We will have to see if you are correct!), **Airlady** (To be perfectly honest, I hadn't really thought about the outer's much. They aren't in my original plot line, considering this happens after Beryl, before the Senshi even get to meet them. Then again, the outer's are STILL Senshi... I don't know... I'm debating with myself. :/), **Alycee Lanet** (Oh, yay! A new face! I'm glad you are enjoying it thus far.)

My goal is to have the Yule Ball before New Year's. We will see how that goes.

Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and taken my poll!

* * *

**Reminiscence**

**_Chapter Seven_**

Ron was about to wet himself. Krum had accidentally bumped into him in the corridor on his way to the Charms classroom .

"Bloody hell."

Lita walked up beside him, carrying her books as they made their way to Charms. Her redheaded friend seemed catatonic.

"Hello?" Lita waved her hand in front of Ron's face. "Anybody home? You look like you just got kissed by that Beauxbatons girl."

"Better." He looked up at Lita. "I got to touch Krum."

They took their seats by Harry and Serena in the classroom, both of their thoughts on the handsome Seeker. Harry and Serena figured they shouldn't ask questions and to pretend they didn't notice anything.

Everyone was excited. The room was bustling with talk about the Tournament, considering the three Champions were to be chosen that evening. The Hufflepuffs surrounding them, Mina included, had already voiced their support on housemate Cedric Diggory. The Gryffindors had one of their own, Angelina Johnson, to combat that of Hufflepuff. It sparked quite the conflict.

'I can't help but feel scared.' Serena stared at her closed book. 'I'm sure this Tournament has something to do with my dream.'

Harry watched Serena from the corner of his eye. She had been acting so strangely this year, more than usual even. What worried him even more was the fact she seemed to be upset most of the time. Like the day he met her at the lake and right now as she stared blankly at her book. Where did Serena's smile go?

'It's like she's a different person.' Harry pondered. 'She seems so lonely.'

He watched as Serena stared blankly at her book.

"Harry!" Lita snapped in front of his face. "You didn't answer my question!"

He was confused. "What?"

"Who do you think would make the better Hogwarts Champion? Cedric or Angelina?"

He honestly didn't know or care. Thankfully he was saved the questioning by Professor Flitwick, who was trying to gain the classes attention to teach the Severing Charm.

* * *

Raye was about to fall asleep. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep that night on the account of more strange dreams. Her eyes were heavy and she knew they had bags under them, thanks to Draco for so helpfully pointing that out. She yawned as she picked at her sleeves. It was rather stuffy.

Considering that Ancient Runes was a class not taken by many, all the fourth and fifth years had been clumped together. She had been fortunate enough to be with her brother, but having to deal with the rest of them was annoying. Darien never really talked to her much during the class anyway.

She rubbed her forehead, her fingers becoming drenched in sweat. It was so hot.

"Raye, are you alright?" Hermione asked, sitting on the other side of Darien. She was a nice girl and she had been very kind to her brother, so Raye tried her best to be civil back.

"Yes. I am just a little hot." Raye forced a small smile.

Hermione looked her over. "Maybe if you wouldn't wear long sleeves all the time you wouldn't be so hot. It might be chilly outside, but in here it is always a sauna."

Darien and Raye looked at each other briefly.

"The same goes for you too, Darien." She smiled. "Are you both just used to the weather at Durmstrang?"

They laughed quietly.

"Yeah. That's it." Raye turned her attention back to Professor Biggs.

The rest of the class went by quickly, ending in a written report assignment due by the following class. Deciding she would rather not have another conversation with her brother and Hermione, she made a beeline to the door, her books held against her chest as she welcomed the burst of cold air.

'Thank God'. She took a deep breath and allowed herself to take in the cool breeze. 'I thought I was going to melt.'

After deciding that she had sufficiently satisfied her body temperature, Raye made her way back inside to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. She looked at her covered arms.

"This will be a lot easier when it's over."

* * *

Serena played with the edges of her robe sleeves, not exactly paying much attention where she was walking. Her stomach hurt, and this time it wasn't from the lack of food. It felt like a rock had been tossed inside her stomach, a nauseous feeling creeping up the back of her throat. As hard as she tried, she couldn't make it stop.

'I need to stop worrying.' She looked at her friends as they chatted away. Harry and Hermione were talking about the somewhat unorthodox teaching methods of Professor Moody whist Ron and Lita debated on the selection of the Champions. She smiled. 'Besides, none of my friends are old enough to participate, so I shouldn't be so worrisome.'

"I'll bet that blue-haired girl from Beauxbatons gets selected." Ron quirked. "She looks extra smart… always reading and what not."

"She isn't even old enough." Lita remarked, grabbing the attention of everyone.

"What? How do you know?" Ron was not happy about getting shot down.

The brunette smiled triumphantly. "I talked to her in the corridor earlier. She said she was brought along to help with something."

They all looked confused.

"Help with something?" Hermione asked. "Like one of the tasks?"

Lita shrugged. "I don't know. I would bet on it since she is really smart."

Hermione seemed to get a little fight in her. "How smart?"

"She is a fourth year taking Arithmancy with seventh years." Everyone looked horrified. "That smart."

"Finally! Someone I can relate to!" Hermione huffed. "I think I am going to introduce myself so I can make intelligent conversation."

"Are you saying we aren't intelligent?" Ron asked, motioning to him and the rest of the group. Hermione laughed.

"I didn't say that." She cleared her throat. "Each of you could become more intelligent if you would apply yourselves!"

They all rolled their eyes and entered the Great Hall. It was packed already.

"I guess everyone is excited about the selection of the Champions." Serena mused as they each took a seat at the Gryffindor table. She saw that Amy sat at the Ravenclaw table with a book, her fellow schoolmates all talking avidly beside her.

"Well, yeah, Serena. It's only the biggest thing that has happened in this school in ages." Ron popped off.

"So, I guess the Chamber of Secret's wasn't enough for you?" Hermione queried. Serena made a mental note to ask about that later.

"I meant the biggest 'cool' thing that has happened."

Serena fell out of the conversation and began to observe the rest of the Great Hall. The Slytherins and Durmstrang were already all present. It was obvious that Krum had their unanimous support. She looked for Raye, but she couldn't find her.

Mina was chatting away with fellow Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott, whilst sitting next to Cedric. He looked rather excited. Mina stopped her conversation with Hannah to speak with her boyfriend, bringing an even bigger smile to his face.

'I'm so happy for Mina.' Serena thought wistfully. 'If only her past-self could see this.'

Since the selection of the Champion was on everyone's minds, not many people ate. They were either too nervous or excited. Serena managed to eat something, but it was only a fraction compared to what she could usually eat.

"Where is she?" Draco muttered to himself as he looked around his table. "I know she doesn't care about anything, but she can't miss this."

Other than the fact his newfound acquaintance was missing something monumental, he really wanted to know who was going to be selected. He saw Darien at the end of the table talking to his old friends from Durmstrang, so he knew she wasn't with him. Where was she?

He grunted as he looked to the door. As if on cue, she walked in, wet hair stuck to her face.

"Raining?" He asked as she took a seat.

"How could you tell?" She asked sarcastically, tying her wet hair back into a ponytail.

"Lucky guess." He smirked. "It was either that or you got shoved into the lake."

She glared at him as she started to wring out her robes.

"So, are you going to tell me who gets selected? Or are you going to make me wait in agony?"

Raye brought a hand to her chin, as if thinking. "Definitely making you wait."

"Oh, come on. That's no fun."

"It's much more fun for me."

The blonde huffed as he looked down his table, watching as everyone congregated around Krum.

"Krum is one of them, isn't he?" Draco asked. "He has to be."

Raye didn't respond.

"That is my guess for Durmstrang." Draco looked to the Ravenclaw table at the Beauxbatons students. He couldn't really look at them long, for their girly-ness was beginning to make him sick, but he took the time to notice a few individuals.

Raye seemed like she wasn't paying attention.

"I think that blonde girl," He pointed to the girl surrounded by her classmates before pointing to Amy, who was reading a book. "Or that blue-haired girl will be the Champion for Beauxbatons."

He began to go through the Hogwarts upperclassmen to make his decision on his bet.

"And because I refuse to bet on a Gryffindor being selected, I'll bet that either the guy from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw are chosen for the Hogwarts Champion." He looked at Raye smugly.

"Which one did I get right?"

Raye rolled her eyes. "I told you I don't know them all."

"Well, which one of the three Champions did I get right?"

"Who said you got any of them right?" She frowned. "And who said there were only three Champions?"

Dumbledore silenced Draco's impending question.

"The Goblet will soon be ready to give us the Champions." He motioned to the Goblet of Fire that sat in front of the Great Hall. "If you are selected, please meet in this chamber-" He motioned to a closed door behind the staff table. "So, you can receive your instructions pertaining to the first task."

Everyone waited anxiously. Serena closed her eyes, as if it would help her anxiety. Ron and Lita looked at Dumbledore in excitement, tired of the great suspense. Harry waited patiently and Hermione was trying to think of what Amy could possibly be helping with in the Tournament. Mina squeezed Cedric's hand. Draco took glances between the Goblet and Raye, trying to decide what she meant. The latter gripped the edges of her robes tightly, knuckles turning white.

The Goblet began to change color, its flame growing from the chalice. It then spat out a piece of paper. After drifting for a few moment's, Dumbledore caught it, smiling as he read off the result.

"The Champion for Durmstrang is…" Everyone grew silent. "Viktor Krum!"

The Slytherins and the students from Durmstrang cheered as they all bombarded Krum in congratulations.

"I knew it!" Ron mouthed to Harry, who sat clapping in his seat.

"Knew what?"

"That Krum would be selected!" Ron seemed pleased with himself. "I bet he was the only one from Durmstrang allowed to enter his name."

"Actually, they all put their names in." Hermione piped up. "Karkaroff only brought those who he would like to see participate."

"Oh, really?" Ron sneered. "Who told you that?"

"Darien."

Serena flinched, but continued to keep her eyes closed.

The Goblet began to act up again, signaling the revelation of the next Champion. Like the past one, it shot out of the Goblet, drifting ever so delicately into Dumbledore's hand.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons…" Dumbledore looked to the Ravenclaw table. "Fleur Delacour!"

Draco watched as everyone congregated around the blonde he pointed to earlier.

"Well, well… that is two for me." He nudged Raye, who just continued to stare at the tabletop. He noticed the fierce grip on her robes.

"Raye?"

The Goblet shot out the third piece of parchment. All of the Hogwarts students began to look to their favorite candidates and hope for the best.

"The Hogwarts Champion," Dumbledore smiled. "Is Cedric Diggory!"

Everyone from Hogwarts began to crowd around the Hufflepuff table, excluding the Slytherins who were still all wrapped up in Viktor Krum. Draco looked Raye, who was still an odd shade of white.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, looking at her suspiciously. "What did you mean by-?"

"Now that we have are Champions, I would like for those selected to make their way back to the chamber behind the staff table." Draco was getting irritated by the old man interrupting him, despite the fact it was purely accidental. The chosen Champions had successfully made it inside the Chamber. "Those of you that were not selected, or that were to young to participate, I encourage you to give your Champion all the support you can possibly give. They will be needing it, considering the extremely difficult-"

Everyone stopped cheering as they witnessed the Goblet beginning to change colors again. Serena gulped nervously, knowing this was it.

This was the meaning behind her dream.

The final piece of parchment was shot out of the flames, its edges charred much like its predecessors. With a shaky hand, Dumbledore read the final name.

"Harry Potter."

Everything irrupted into pure chaos.

Harry sat there, dumbfounded. What had just happened?

"I didn't do it." He whispered to no one in particular. "I didn't put my name in the Goblet."

Serena looked at Harry, horrified.

"Serena, I didn't do it." Harry turned to her, his eyes wide. "You have to believe me. You know I didn't put it in there!"

The blonde nodded dumbly. "Yes, I know."

"Harry, come up here, please." Dumbledore called to him, beckoning him forth. Harry felt everyone's eyes on him as he walked up to the front of the Great Hall. As Harry disappeared, Dumbledore bid everyone goodnight, dismissing them from the dinner. No one left however, except an upset Serena.

The students were restless and unhappy; they wanted answers. They wanted to now how Harry got to put his name in the Goblet. The Gryffindors had split emotions; torn between being excited and being confused. The Ravenclaw table, Beauxbatons included, were baffled. Hufflepuff was angry, considering Harry's nomination took away from the excitement of one of their own being chosen. The Durmstrang students didn't particularly care, considering Krum was their Champion. The Slytherins, however, were livid.

"What?" Draco stared at the podium that Dumbledore once stood at. "How did Potter get selected? He isn't even old enough! I bet that bugger cheated!"

"This is rigged!"

"Rubbish!"

Draco felt a movement beside him.

It was Raye, leaving the Great Hall in her soaked robes. He looked at one of the windows and saw it was pouring rain, a roll of thunder being heard above all the noise from the distraught students.

'Where is she going?'

He saw her disappear behind the door.

Draco couldn't help but wonder if Raye knew about this all along.

At the Hufflepuff table, Mina was leading her own miniature revolution. She felt bad for her boyfriend, considering he only got a few moments of glory before Harry stole them away. Despite the ill feelings she was getting from Cedric being in the Tournament, she wanted to be the best girlfriend possible and support him in the only way she knew how.

"Guys, why are you so mad?" She asked, flipping her long, blonde hair. "Cedric is going to beat Harry anyway."

"But, Hufflepuff has never had a moment to shine!" Ernie Macmillan voiced, getting several others to agree with him. "Those Gryffindors always find a way to beat us."

"So what?" Mina shrugged. "It will just be that much greater when Cedric does win!"

While everyone else at her table continued to debate, Mina looked to the Gryffindor table. Her heart hurt, knowing something foul was amiss. However, when her eyes fell on Serena White, it seemed to hurt that much less.

* * *

Serena left the Great Hall alone, wanting some time to think. She knew that Harry didn't put his name in the Goblet. It was obvious. He looked so horrified. He had _begged _her to believe him.

"There is no way that he put his name in that Goblet!" Serena told herself. "Now, who would have?"

As hard as she racked her brain, she couldn't find a solution. She just didn't know enough about the wizarding world to make an educated decision.

"I am absolutely positive that this has to do with my dream." She murmured. "I just know it!"

It was just too coincidental. Her mother had told her that someone was going to perish unless her Senshi were brought back together. The Tournament was canceled before because too many people were getting killed.

"Someone in the Tournament is going to-"

She fell on her rear.

"I'm sorry." She looked in the direction of the voice. It was Raye. "I was not paying attention to where I was going."

She was dripping wet. 'Must have just left the Great Hall. Thankfully I can run fast so I beat the rain!'

"Oh, it's not a big deal. I fall down all the time!" Serena smiled, but Raye did not. "Are you alright? You look awfully pale."

"I'm fine. Just a little cold from the rain." Raye motioned to her soaked body, but Serena had the oddest sensation that she wasn't telling her the entire truth. "I'll be alright."

The blonde smiled again. "Ok. Well, if you need anything, let me know."

They nodded and began to walk their separate ways before Raye stopped her.

"White?"

She turned. "Yes?"

"Harry didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire."

Serena was taken aback. "I-I know."

She smiled ever so slightly. "Good. He is going to need you. Hardly anyone else will believe him. But, I think you know that."

She watched Raye walk away, her eyes wide.

'What in the world is going on?' She frowned. 'Surely some others will take his side.'

* * *

Lita thumped the table with her hand, bored out of her mind. She was still confused as to what happened in the Great Hall and she was behind on some of her Transfiguration homework. Hence, her current location: the library.

Hardly anyone else was there. The ones that were probably joined the 'late homework boat' like she had, or just wanted to get away from the hectic life of the castle. Either way, she was there pretty much alone.

She was ecstatic about Krum's selection, because she had been a fan of his considering her Quidditch background on the Gryffindor team. However, Harry was another story. He was one of her closest friends.

Did he put his name in the Goblet? Or did someone else do it?

"May I join you?" She looked up to meet eyes with Amy. "I hope I am not disturbing you at all."

Lita shook her head. "No! Not at all!"

Amy smiled and took a seat. She wore a thick, blue coat over her Beauxbatons uniform. "What are you studying?"

"Transfiguration." Lita grimaced. "I'm awful in that class. I'm better at Herbology."

"Oh, I love Transfiguration." She seemed delighted to be on the subject. "It is my best course."

"Really? I figured it would be Arithmancy."

"No." Amy flipped her own book open. "As much as I enjoy it, Transfiguration really is my best subject."

Lita seemed boggled at the thought of anyone enjoying either class.

"It's actually why I am here." Amy informed her.

Lita perked up at this information. Hermione will kill to be in her shoes. "Oh really? Why?"

Amy smiled. "You'll see."

Lita decided not to push the issue but to continue conversation. She felt compelled to keep talking. "What do you think of the Tournament? You know, with Harry and Cedric being chosen for Hogwarts?"

"Well, my Headmistress was very upset. She even talked of going home." Amy seemed saddened. "Dumbledore talked her out of it, though. I'm glad. I don't want to leave so soon."

"You like it here at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, yes. Very much!" Amy clapped her hands together quietly. "You all seem to be a lot closer knit than we are at Beauxbatons."

Lita was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone at my school is set out for themselves. Here, you have the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup. Even though you are all separated into different houses, you all unite as a school if the need for it is called." She flipped through the pages of her book. "It is very interesting to me. Considering half of my school doesn't even know who I am."

"Don't say that! Sure they do!" Lita felt bad all of the sudden.

"No, they really don't." She smiled a little. "Its ok. I really don't mind."

Lita nodded, not knowing whether to respond or not. She thought of another question. "Amy? Why is your hair blue?"

She laughed. "I was wondering how long it would be before you asked."

Lita laughed too.

"Well, it is a spell. I wanted to make myself stand out from everyone else at Beauxbatons."

"You mean you're a blonde like they are?"

"Sure am!"

They all laughed together quietly until Madame Pince told them to shut it.

"This is strange to me. I feel like I have talked like this with you before." Amy whispered.

"I know, me too." She agreed, thinking back to earlier in the conversation when she felt compelled to keep talking to her. "I wonder why?"

"Who knows?" She pondered aloud. "Oh well. I bet we are just being silly."

* * *

Draco welcomed himself back into the common room with a group of angry Slytherins. A few had already made their way back, like Darien who sat studying on the couch. But majority of them were just now returning.

"Oh, Darien!" Pansy sat down on the couch beside the Russian fifth year. "What do you think of Potter getting chosen as a Champion? I bet he cheated."

Darien shook his head. "He didn't cheat."

All of the Slytherins around them seemed to get quiet, Draco included.

"What makes you say that?"

"The age-line around the Goblet would have prevented him from getting to it himself." Darien sighed. "Besides, even if he did manage to get across it, then it would take an extremely powerful charm to confuse the Goblet."

"He could have gotten someone to put it in for him!" Blaise Zabini put in from beside the fireplace.

"Now, why would he do that? The Tournament is very dangerous." Darien asked. "The Goblet would have to had been put under a strong charm to accept another submission from a fourth school. Harry would not be able to cast this charm, nor would many students for that matter."

This seemed to shut them up.

After that debate was done, Darien attempted to continue studying, despite the constant nagging by Pansy. Draco plopped down in a black chair near the fireplace. He was deeply confused. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Darien was right in his testimony that Potter didn't do it on purpose.

One thing he was certain of however, was the fact that Raye knew about it from the beginning. She had even said 'Who said there were only three Champions?' before the Goblet revealed them.

'Maybe I should start taking Divination." Draco thought for a moment. "It seems to work pretty well for her, despite the fact that Trelawney is a fraud.'

He knew when his father found out about this he was going to have a field day.

Back on to Raye, he hadn't seen her talk to that Gryffindor much in the past few days. That being said, she hadn't really spoken to him much either. It seemed like she had something on her mind. He had noticed the bags under her eyes, and told her about them too, and that indicated to him that she wasn't sleeping much either.

'What is she thinking about that keeps her awake throughout the hours of the night?' He mused, trying to block out Darien and Pansy's conversation about Russia. 'Surely it must be something important, considering she is loosing sleep and conversing time with me over it.'

He continued to wonder about her unusual behavior until the person under question walked into the room. She was now wearing dry clothes and her hair lay dry against her back.

Raye knew he was going to follow her.

She went out of the common room, walking nowhere in particular. Draco had done as predicted and followed her out, not making it any secret that he was behind her. The conversation they were going to have was inevitable anyway.

Raye stopped at the staircase they had a talk on before. She looked out of the window as she waited for him to sit down.

"Do you agree with my brother?" She asked, looking at him curiously. "About Potter?"

Draco nodded. "As much as I hate to say it, I do." He did a double take. "You weren't even in there, how do you know what he said?"

"Millicent Bulstrode told me." She answered, playing with her hair. "I was to busy drying off."

He took a moment before continuing. Draco knew he had to be careful.

"Why did you leave the Great Hall?" He questioned, wanting to corner her into answering his questions. "I know you knew about Potter being selected."

She didn't really acknowledge his assumption as being correct or not. "I didn't want to be in there anymore, is all."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care if you do or not." She looked at him straight in the eye. "I just didn't want to be in there to listen to him get tortured by his peers."

"Fair enough." He held up his hands in defeat. "You could have told me about Potter before hand so I wouldn't have lost my temper."

She laughed. "Is it not enough that you guessed the other three correctly?"

"No."

They sat in silence.

"My thoughts are just that; mine." She informed him, concerning his last comment. "Besides, you would have caused a major commotion about it if I had told you."

"No, I wouldn't have." He frowned. "What do you think I am? A nark?"

"I think you would have told if it meant keeping Potter out of the Tournament." Raye watched him shrug.

"Probably." Draco frowned. "But, isn't that what everyone wants anyway? A fair competition between three schools?"

"Depends on who you are, I guess."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, someone obviously wants him in the Tournament." Raye drawled, trying to make him feel stupid. "So, not everyone wants him to be a spectator."

Draco got another thought. He silently prayed that she wouldn't kill him for asking.

"What did Professor Moody mean when he asked you about the Imperious Curse?" He asked, watching her body grow rigid. Maybe this was a bad idea. "He said you would know all about it."

"It's none of your business." She spoke curtly.

He mentally made a note of her behavior. "Alright. Whatever you say."

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven**

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Remember to let me know what ending you want (sequel ending or no-sequel ending).


	9. Chapter Eight

I am getting good at this! Another chapter out in less than a day! Woohoo!

It has been good though, considering I don't have class at the moment. School significantly weighs down on my writing time. However, I hope that I will continue to carry my quick updating throughout the following semester.

Thank you for all the feedback. As much as I like Raye, I am REALLY not trying to make this a "Raye-centric" story. I want it to be equal for all the Senshi. It has just been near impossible to make it that way up until this point. When it gets closer to the end, you will see why. This chapter has a lot of Amy, Hermione, Mina, and Harry in it.

Thank you to **reina shirahime** (I'm not meaning for this to seem like a Raye-centered fic, but I know it seems that way. :/ In the following chapters, now that all the Senshi are at Hogwarts, it will be a lot easier to separate screen time. Thank you for reviewing!) **Rena H.M.** (I guess you can tell me your preference to story endings when it gets closer to the end. It is nowhere near that point right now, so no worries! I'll ask again as it gets closer. :) Thank you!) **Airlady** (I am so glad I got to the part where Amy gets back. I'm excited to see what you all think of her!) **wildflower1014** (Thank you for your input! You have been here since the first chapter, so your requests will be considered heavily! Thank you!) **FireyFlames** (Thank you very much for the complements and the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter, although it doesn't have much of Raye in it.)

* * *

**Reminiscence**

**_Chapter Eight_**

Harry sat in the common room; his shoulders slumped in a sad fashion and a frown marring his face. This was not a good time for the boy-who-lived, considering everyone at Hogwarts now thought he was a fame-seeking loony. Ron wouldn't speak to him and the Slytherins had become more nasty than usual.

It just wasn't going good for poor Harry Potter.

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione picked up his wrist and yanked on it. "We are going on a walk."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Who is going on this walk?"

"We are." She smiled as she successfully got him out of the chair. "And Serena."

"You know you two are risking your reputations for still speaking to me outside the Gryffindor common room." He questioned, putting on his coat. "People will probably throw things at you."

"Oh, Harry… That's such rubbish!" Hermione put on her own jacket and began tapping her foot. "I swear Serena is the slowest person on the planet!"

Harry nodded in agreement.

Serena made her way down the stairs, almost tripping on her red and gold scarf. Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes in response to her clumsiness.

"Ready to go for a walk?" Serena asked, her cheeks red in embarrassment. The two nodded and she followed, her cold legs covered by black leggings. Today was Sunday, so they did not have class. Hermione had suggested the walk to bring Harry out of his slump, and Serena hurriedly agreed, knowing it would be better than nothing to make him happy.

It was chilly out, certainly indicating the upcoming winter. But, it was nice, getting away from the stress. Harry welcomed the breeze and the open skies; it made him feel as though he were away from all this dreadful mess.

"So, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked, deciding in on a more careful approach.

"Fine." He stated simply, his mouth in a taut line.

"Are you sure?"

He didn't answer. Serena just waited for Hermione to push the conversation forward.

"You know why Ron isn't talking to you right?"

Harry snapped. "Because he thinks I'm lying when I tell him I didn't put my name in that bloody Goblet!"

The two girls cringed.

"I don't understand why my best friend thinks I'm lying."

Once again, Hermione took this one. "Well, Ron just thinks you found a way to enter the Tournament and you didn't tell him about it. He thinks you did it because-"

"Of this?" Harry pointed to his scar. "I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask to be the boy-who-lived!"

Serena was quickly beginning to learn Harry's origins, although she didn't wish to learn them this way.

"I never said you did." Hermione was trying to keep her voice mellow. "I am just saying that is what Ron thinks. He would believe it but he is jealous!"

"Jealous of what? My life?" Harry rolled his eyes. "We all know how wonderful that is. I am either with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia or Voldemort's trying to kill me again."

Serena perked up her ears. 'So, someone named Voldemort is trying to kill Harry? Again? So, this has happened multiple times. That must be what Professor Moody was talking about! Harry surviving the Killing Curse!'

"You-Know-Who is not what Ron is jealous of." Hermione huffed. "He's jealous of all the attention you get because you survived. Now, he's jealous because you are getting even more attention."

"It's not like I want it." Harry pouted, stopping to stare at the lake. "What I wouldn't give to trade places with Ron."

"We know, Harry." Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You two are the only ones who believe me, you know?"

Serena found a place where she could contribute. "No, that's not true! Raye Chernicova believes you, too."

They looked at her strangely.

"No way." Harry laughed. "You're making that up."

"I'm serious!" She protested. "Raye pulled me aside and told me."

They shook their heads in disbelief. Serena realized quickly that no amount of convincing was going to work. Grumbling, she shoved her hands back in her pocket.

"I think she is a bit odd." Hermione threw out there. Serena felt a little twinge of her go on the defensive, considering that used to be her best friend. "She always wears long sleeves."

"And she is really mean."

Serena frowned. "She's weird just because she wears long sleeves?"

"No, of course not." Hermione was wondering why Serena cared so much. "She passed out in Divination and caught Pansy Parkinson on fire."

The blonde knew she had been cornered.

"Lita believes you too." Serena voiced instead of trying to convince them otherwise of Raye.

Harry nodded. That one he could somewhat believe.

"So, what did they tell you about the Tournament?" Hermione questioned. "You know, about the first task?"

Harry shrugged. "Not much. They told us that the first task would be at the end of the month and that it is going to test our daring."

"Your daring?" She asked again for clarification. "That could be any number of things! How are you supposed to be adequately prepared if they don't give you more details than that?"

"That's the Tournament for you." Harry sighed. "That's exactly why I didn't want to participate."

Serena smiled. "Cheer up, guys! I'm sure that something will happen to give you a sign. Like you said, they can't just throw students into a dangerous situation without _some _kind of warning."

They gave her a look.

"Right?" She asked nervously.

They both seemed to ignore her. However, as they keep talking, Serena gets nauseous again.

'This Tournament _is _dangerous!' She grimaced, thinking to herself. 'If someone wanted to kill Harry, this would be the perfect time to do it. Especially if it is that Voldemort guy again.'

She watched as Hermione and Harry discussed the Tournament some more.

'No, they won't get him.' Serena smiled. 'I will awaken the Senshi in time! I'm not Sailor Moon for nothing!'

"Have the Hufflepuffs been giving you too much grief?" Serena heard Hermione ask. "I figured they might since Cedric was supposed to be the only Champion from Hogwarts,"

"They are sort of. Mina Ackerman has started a Cedric Diggory support group, but other than that not really. The Slytherins are the worst." Harry blanched. "But, then again, nothing out of the ordinary."

"I don't understand what everyone's problem is." Serena stated. "It's not like you put your name in the Goblet anyway."

"But, everyone thinks I did." Harry pointed out.

"Which is ludicrous. You would have to be a very powerful wizard to confuse the Goblet of Fire into choosing a fourth candidate." Hermione mused whilst looking between her friends. "Not to be a downer, Harry, but you simply can't cast that strong of a charm."

"It's alright. I know I can't do it either." He sighed. "I just don't see why everyone else thinks I can."

They continued their walk talking about more pleasant things before returning for lunch.

* * *

"Hey, Raye!" Darien calls out, chasing after his sister in the corridor. She notices a button upon his chest.

"What's that?"

Darien smirked as he observes his button. "This is a button supporting Cedric. You should get one."

She rolled her eyes, watching as 'Cedric Diggory- the REAL Hogwarts Champion!' flashed in red letters. "As tempting as that is, I think I'll pass."

"If you think that is cool, watch what it does when you push it." He pressed it, making it switch to 'Potter Stinks!' instead. "They never would have thought of something so creative at Durmstrang!"

"Where on Earth did you get that?" She asked, unbelieving that someone would actually spend time to make something so stupid. "I bet it was someone from our house, wasn't it?"

"Actually, Mina Ackerman's group made them." Darien was surprised Raye didn't want one. "People from our house just changed them to say the 'Potter Stinks' part."

Raye rolled her eyes. "I refuse to participate in that. You and I both _know_ he didn't put his name in the Goblet."

They looked at each other long and hard before they were interrupted.

"Hey, Raye!" Pansy came up to her, holding one of the buttons. "Here's a button. I figured you would want one."

Raye huffed. "Well, you figured wrong."

Pansy and Darien stared at her as she stomped away.

* * *

Potion's rolled around all too soon for Serena, who couldn't explain her hatred for it enough. Lita was desperate to make the potion right this time, so she told her to just act like she was doing something and she would make the entire thing.

Serena was down with that.

What she didn't like was the flashing buttons that the Slytherins were wearing. Harry tried to pretend like he didn't care, but Serena knew better. Hermione switched with Ron to be partners with him considering they were currently 'fighting'.

"Don't worry about them, Harry." Serena whispered as Lita began getting things together for their potion. "We know the truth."

He could only manage the smallest of smiles in return.

"Ok, Serena." Lita began to pull jars out from the shelves underneath the table. "Now, don't touch anything. I am going to try and get us to pass for the term."

Serena rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Err, ok!"

The brunette began talking herself through the potion. "Now, we need to add Jobberknoll feathers…"

Serena looked to the board.

'Truth Serum… that's what Lita is making.' She thought about it for a moment before turning green. 'What if Snape makes us test that? I'll let everything spill. Everyone will think I'm lying and Snape will fail us for the potion!'

She suddenly felt like she was going to throw up.

"Since I am making this, we are definitely going to pass." Lita smiled. "Stop looking so sick! We will do fine!"

Serena sure hoped that was the case.

Harry and Hermione were having a harder time making their potion. Harry's motivation for schoolwork had definitely slacked since the revelation of the Champions, much to the dismay of Hermione, who constantly reminded him of his duties as a student. Ron, who was still angry with him, was even making better grades.

'Oh, well. At least my grades are still better than Serena's.' He mused as he looked at his friend, who was beginning to look suspiciously green. 'I wonder why she looks so sick? Did she eat something on accident?'

He remembered a time their first year when she had eaten a poisonous mushroom on the account that she was starving. The memory made him laugh.

"Harry? Did you just laugh?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah," He looked at their red potion. "I guess I did."

Hermione seemed pleased. However, when she looked to her blonde friend, she frowned. "I wonder what is making her look so ill? Surely she didn't eat anything again! I have warned her a million times about eating foreign objects!"

Serena, who had heard this, turned around and stuck her tongue out at them.

"Jerks."

Much to Serena's delight, Snape did not force them to try the Truth Serum. He said he just wanted some more to add to his storage cabinet. After class, however, was an entirely different story.

"Hello, Potter." Draco confronted, his button flashing in the process. "How's the Tournament going?"

Harry sighed. "Malfoy, I am not really in the mood to fight with you about this."

Draco, who was in company with Crabbe and Goyle, thought it was a great time for a fight. Even though he knew Harry didn't cheat, he still wasn't going to stop teasing him. "I am in the mood to fight with you about it."

Hermione stepped in, pushing Harry back. "Malfoy, stop it! Can't you see he has already had enough of this from everyone else? Surely even you are human enough to realize that!"

Draco looked to his two cronies. "Oh, look… it's the _mudblood_."

Harry had it. His hands were shaking beside him, a vein pulsing on his brow. "That's it!"

Harry pulled his wand out of his robe pocket and aimed it at Draco, muttering something under his breath. A red light shot out of his wand, heading straight for him. As he watched his spell shoot forward, he heard Draco do the same.

The spells didn't hit their intended targets. Harry, who had in his time of anger sent out a disfiguring spell in haste, had hit Goyle. His stomach grew to the size of a blimp, making it hard for him to maneuver down the hallway.

"Oh, God." Draco muttered as he looked at his fellow classmate. "You're huge."

Harry wasn't looking at Goyle long before he heard a squeal from beside him. Draco's spell had hit Hermione instead. Her teeth had grown far past her chin, reminding Serena of a saber tooth tiger.

"What is going on here?" Snape emerged from his classroom, being greeted with the two disfigured students. "Goyle, go to Hospital Wing."

Serena did a double take. "Professor, what about Hermione?"

He looked at her giant teeth. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize anything had changed."

Hermione bolted down the corridor, tears streaming down her face. Serena looked on with a gaping mouth.

"Professor! How could you?" Serena asked, her face turning red. "That was uncalled for!"

"She didn't do anything wrong!" Harry backed up, his feelings complementing that of Serena.

Snape seemed unfazed. "Detentions for both of you. You will not back talk."

They watched as he went back into his classroom. When they turned around, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had left. They were too worried about their friend to care much about their detentions.

"Let's go find Hermione."

* * *

Hermione was sobbing in the girl's restroom, trying to hide her teeth behind her hands. This was horrid. Never had she been so embarrassed.

"That stupid Slytherin." She said to the best of her ability, considering the largeness of her teeth. "I hate him!"

She continued to cry some more.

"Is anyone in here?" A voice called out. It was unfamiliar to Hermione.

"Yes." Hermione replied. "Sorry, I'll be out in a moment."

"No, it is alright. I just heard someone crying and I wanted to see if I could help." The voice replied.

"Well," Hermione emerged from the stall, covering her mouth. Before her was Amy Anderson of Beauxbatons. Hermione instantly became more embarrassed, considering this was someone from another school who was going to see her like this. Someone she wanted to befriend, too. "If you can somehow fix this, that would help a lot."

She removed her hand, expecting a laugh or a scream. However, she did neither of those things.

"Why don't you go to your Hospital Wing? I heard Madame Pomfrey is an excellent matron."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't go out there. Everyone will see me. I've already had enough humiliation for one day."

Amy walked forward. "If you trust me, I can fix it for you."

Hermione grew wide-eyed. "Really? You would do that? You _can _do that?"

Amy nodded and ran a hand through her hair before pulling out her wand. "Now, get in front of a mirror. I want you to tell me when to stop shrinking them."

Hermione did as instructed and stepped in front of a mirror, trying her hardest not to cry at her awkward appearance. 'Oh, well. Whatever happens, this will be better than having to face everyone at Hogwarts with these awful things."

The blue-haired girl smiled again before prompting herself. "Ready?"

She winced as she nodded.

Hermione was amazed at the skill and precision Amy was using to fix her teeth. She managed to get them back to normal size, but Hermione asked her to make them a tad smaller, seeing as she got enough grief about them anyway.

"Are you sure you want them smaller?" Amy asked.

"Yes, please." Hermione smiled as she witnessed her teeth shrinking.

"There you are." Amy put away her wand. "I hope that is better. I hope that whoever did that gets what is coming to him."

"Me too. Malfoy is awful." Hermione thought back to the confrontation. "I just wish that everyone would leave Harry alone."

"You mean, Harry Potter? The one selected as the fourth Champion?"

Hermione nodded as an affirmative.

"If the people who were picking on him knew anything about Charms and magical items, they would know that Harry would be incapable of placing his name in the Goblet." Amy shook her head in disbelief. "Even the students at Beauxbatons realized this and I never thought they could see anything past themselves."

"Well, hardly anyone believes Harry. No one but a few Gryffindors believe that he didn't enter the Tournament on purpose." Hermione frowned. "It's frightening, really. I mean, what if You-Know-Who is after him again?"

"That is quite worrisome." Amy began thinking. "Voldemort would be able to cast the charm required to trick the Goblet, but how could he get in here without anyone noticing?"

Hermione was surprised Amy said his full name. "He could have used someone."

"True. He has followers everywhere."

"I mean, our DADA professor my first year here was a follower of Voldemort." Hermione decided she could use his name since Amy did. "That means it could be anyone."

"I guess that we will just have to keep an eye out." Amy patted her shoulder. "Be sure to tell Mr. Potter that Beauxbatons believes his testament. I hope that will help to lift his spirits."

Hermione smiled as Amy bid farewell, leaving her alone in the bathroom.

* * *

"Hermione!" Serena called, Harry behind her. They had looked everywhere it seemed. All the other students lingering about looked at them like they were crazy. "Hermione, come on!"

As if by magic, Hermione appeared before them, popping out of the girl's restroom. Much to Serena and Harry's surprise, her teeth were back to a normal size. They even appeared to be smaller than before.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as he viewed her teeth. "We went to Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey said you hadn't come by."

She smiled. "I didn't! Amy Anderson of Beauxbatons fixed them for me."

"What?" Harry and Serena asked at once.

"Amy from Beauxbatons fixed my teeth. She even made them smaller than they were before." Hermione flashed her teeth to show them. "She did them perfectly! I must know how she was able to do it for future reference."

"Lita said she was really good at Transfiguration." Serena told them, remembering the conversation she had with her brunette friend before. "She also said that Amy told her it was the reason she was here."

"Really?" Hermione suddenly became curious. "Maybe she wanted to learn from Professor McGonagall."

"Maybe." Serena shrugged.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione smiled. "She also told me that everyone from Beauxbatons believes you! They don't think you cheated."

"Really?" Harry sighed, as if a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Are you sure you heard correctly?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She frowned. "However, we also talked about _how _your name got in there in the first place."

The conversation suddenly turned for a sour note. Serena noticed how serious her two friends became.

"What if Voldemort is after you again?" She whispered between them. "I mean it would make plenty of sense. The Tournament is very dangerous."

"So, he is hoping I'll get killed in the process?" Harry grimaced.

"Maybe." Hermione ignored Serena's questioning gaze. "I mean it would take a powerful charm to confuse the Goblet. Voldemort would be able to do it."

"He couldn't get in the school." Harry dismissed the idea.

"What if he got someone to do it for him?"

Serena gasped. "The Imperious Curse! Remember, Professor Moody told us Voldemort used it to control people."

"But, Voldemort couldn't get to anyone in the school." Hermione shook her head. "We all know he won't get near Dumbledore."

'Actually, I didn't know that,' Serena thought to herself.

"What if he has someone else in the school?" Harry mentioned. "Like, an inside man. Someone who can do his will for him while he's gone."

Hermione smirked. "Like a Death Eater! One of his followers has infiltrated Hogwarts again!"

"But, what if it isn't Voldemort?" Serena asked, earning her odd looks from her companions. "I mean, what if someone else just wanted you to compete? Or they just wanted you to face a social execution?"

"Malfoy would love that." Harry sneered. "That bugger would do it."

"But, he's underage." Serena quipped. "And he wouldn't be capable of casting a charm strong enough to confuse the Goblet."

Hermione frowned and crossed her arms. "Malfoy's father is a Death Eater, so I'm sure that if Voldemort wanted something done, he could teach him the spell required."

"So, Malfoy is our only lead?" Harry asked.

"No…" Hermione's eyes widened as she realized something. "The Chernicova's."

"What?" Serena exclaimed, shaking her head. "No! They aren't bad!"

"Serena, they would also fit our description. Both of them transferred here without any good reason and they are Slytherins!"

The blonde shook her head. "No. They aren't bad. I don't know why they transferred here, but they are good people. You study with Darien for Runes!"

"I know, and he seems fine. But, I don't think we should eliminate anyone from our investigation." Hermione shrugged, trying to get Serena to regain composure. "I didn't mean anything by it, I was just making a point."

"I know." Serena sighed. "Sometimes I just try to see the good in everyone, I guess."

Hermione smiled and patted her shoulder. "That's what we love about you."

Harry was tired of discussing it. "How about we go to the common room before we head down for dinner? I for one would love to drop off these books before we go to the Great Hall."

The two girls smiled and they all went to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful, unless you count Ron blatantly ignoring Harry and Lita shoving his face in a bowl of pudding something interesting. Harry tried not to laugh, really, but it was extremely difficult. If it had happened on normal circumstances, Ron probably wouldn't have thought anything about his little snicker.

But, he did today. After a sneer, the redhead made his way back to the dormitories.

"Sorry, Harry." Lita apologized. "He was getting on my nerves. I'm tired of his attitude."

"It's ok, Lita." Harry reassured, stirring his bowl of soup. "I shouldn't have laughed."

"You had every right to laugh! He's being a selfish prat!" She fumed, gripping her fork in her anger. Serena and Hermione backed away. "I just want to deck him right in the nose!"

Serena tried to intervene. "Lita, you know he's just upset right now. He'll come around."

"I don't care! I'd never treat my any of my friends that way."

Serena silently thought back to their life before Beryl.

At the Hufflepuff table, Mina could hardly stand herself. She hadn't meant for the buttons to go that far. She just wanted something to support Cedric with. Every so often she would glance at the Gryffindor table, feeling sick to her stomach as she looked at Harry.

'How could I be so heartless?' She just stared at her mashed potatoes. 'I was just so caught up in supporting Cedric that I didn't even think about Harry's feelings.'

Cedric noticed Mina's odd behavior. He was actually looking forward to her smiling self after the hard day he had in Defense Against the Dark Arts. But, she seemed so sad. He knew about the buttons, but he didn't think much about them.

He, after all, was _supposed _to be the only Hogwarts Champion.

"Mina?" He asked, nudging her with his elbow. "What's wrong?"

She tried to feign happiness. "Nothing!"

Cedric frowned. "You're lying. I've known you too long to fall for those tricks."

Mina began to make little piles out of her food with her fork. "I just feel terrible about the buttons. I didn't think the Slytherins would add the 'Potter Stinks' part."

The brunette grabbed one of her hands in his own.

"Mina, it's alright." He kissed the side on her head. "There isn't anything you can do about it now."

"I know." She sighed. "I just feel awful."

Cedric got an idea. "Maybe if you go apologize that would make you feel better."

"That's a good idea!"

As much as he hated for her to go apologize for supporting him in the Tournament, he hated her being upset more. He shoved her playfully on the arm, trying to get her to get up.

"Go along then. I'll be waiting for you." He watched her give him one of her best smiles. "Don't come back unless you're happy."

She nodded and pranced over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione, who sat on the side facing the other tables, noticed her coming their way.

"Mina Ackerman is heading this way." She whispered to Harry and Serena, who both sat across from her. They looked surprised.

Serena turned to see the blonde behind them, playing awkwardly with her hands. Mina was looking at her shoes, as if she was nervous. She tapped Harry on the shoulder a few moment's later.

"Harry?"

The entire Gryffindor table seemed to go silent as they watched the upcoming conversation begin.

"Yes?" Harry turned around, putting on the most pleasant expression he could muster.

"I…" She cleared her throat. "I would just like to apologize."

"What for?"

She blushed in embarrassment. "About the buttons. I didn't think about how you would react when you saw them."

Harry remembered those dreadful things. "I'm not that concerned. It's the least of my worries at the moment."

She smiled a bit. "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't put the 'Potter Stinks' on them."

He managed a chuckle. "I appreciate you coming to apologize. It means a lot."

Mina grinned and clapped. "I'm glad that you aren't mad!"

They all were shocked by her sudden change of mood. Serena rolled her eyes, used to it for the most part.

"Ok, well, I'll let you eat now!" She waved cheerfully and trotted back to the Hufflepuff table, leaving a line of silent Gryffindor's behind her.

"That was unexpected." Hermione looked surprised as she picked up her goblet of pumpkin juice. She took a sip before continuing. "I knew she had a 'Cedric support group' but I figured that Malfoy made them."

"So did I." Harry sighed. "I honestly had no idea why she was apologizing at first. I wonder what she would think if she knew I didn't know she made them?"

"She would probably be embarrassed." Lita answered. "I know I would."

"Really?" Harry asked. "You don't seem like you would get embarrassed easily. Especially over something like that."

"Well, it would be a major blow to the ego. Apologizing for something you really didn't have to apologize for. But, it seemed to make her feel better about herself." Lita shrugged. "I ran into her in the corridor the other day. It was really strange."

"How so?"

"She seemed to be on pause for a moment." Lita thought back to the memory. "But, then she made a mad dash and left."

"Curious." Hermione said aloud. "A lot of strange things are happening at Hogwarts it seems."

"Isn't there always?" Harry asked, smiling as the rest of the group laughed.

Mina was thoroughly pleased with herself at the moment. She had apologized to Harry, which now gave her a clean slate and a clear conscience, and she was making Cedric happy again. He was currently talking to Zacharias Smith about plausible challenges for the first task.

Not interested in their conversation at all, Mina let her eyes wonder the Great Hall. It was much more interesting now that other school's were here. The Beauxbatons girls got along great with her, and if they weren't so serious in their studies, she might consider joining them. However, she was a borderline student, and she was perfectly fine with that.

At the Slytherin table she saw the Durmstrang students, Krum the center of them. They all seemed to be talking to him about different things, but his eyes were somewhere else. She followed them to the Gryffindor table.

'Hmmm… interesting!' She smiled to herself as she found the apple of his affections. 'I'll have to see what I can do about that!

After deciding what she would do to occupy her time, Mina was made an even happier person.

* * *

**End of Chapter Eight**

Thank you guys for your support! I hope you liked it!


	10. Chapter Nine

I can't believe I went this long without updating this story! I guess that is what happens when I start to set goals :(

Anyway, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone. The next chapter is the first Hogsmeade visit. In regards to a question, the first Senshi to remember will make their discovery in chapter eleven or twelve.

Thank you to: **reina shirahime **(In the future you will see why Raye said what she did to Darien. I want to try and keep the plot as accurate as possible but have my own twists :) Thank you for reviewing!)**, wildflower1014 **(Chapter eleven or twelve is going to be when the first scout remembers! Thank you!)**, Airlady **(I am glad you liked the part with Amy and Hermione's teeth! I was hoping someone would appreciate it. I am glad that I was able to keep everyone in character. Thank you for reviewing!)**, Rena H.M. **(What is going on with Raye will not be revealed for some time, so I hope you will stick with me until then! Mina the matchmaker is very dangerous indeed ;) Thank you for reviewing!)**, SMLover **(Who knows? I am kind of screwing with the canon pairings, as you can tell, but I may be throwing a wrench or two in there as well! Thank you!)**, ally0212 **(Thank you for those suggestions. I will keep those in mind! Thank you!)**, morenanne **(What Raye and Darien are hiding will be a long-kept secret! I am glad you like everything so far! Thank you!)**, Nimue-Mordred's Innocence **(Thank you so much for pointing out those grammatical errors to me. I always get the apostrophe's confused, so I appreciate the help! Thank you for reviewing!) **, Sonar de Mercury **(I did as you asked! Thank you!)**, and Megan Consoer **(I wrote another one! I hope I don't disappoint. Thank you!)** for reviewing! **

* * *

**Reminiscence  
**

**_Chapter Nine_**

"Serena, I really don't want to go." Harry sighed as they walked to the Great Hall. Colin Creevey had found him and told him it was time to weigh the wands, which also meant Harry had to be in the same room as the other four Champions. He had been avoiding contact with them on purpose, not needing the extra drama.

"You're just weighing your wand, Harry. What's the big deal?" Serena asked with a hint of sarcasm, but in reality she really did not know what 'weighing a wand' meant at all. "It's going to be fine. Just relax."

"Sorry. I just don't want to be in a room full of people who hate me."

The blonde sighed and pushed open the oak doors to the Great Hall. The four Champions, the Headmaster's and Headmistress, and Mr. Ollivander were awaiting him in the chamber behind the staff table. Serena noticed Mina sitting alone at the Hufflepuff table.

"You can do this. Believe me!" Serena smiled and patted Harry on the back as he walked away. "Remember to smile and pretend you're happy!"

Harry rolled his eyes before entering the room and shutting the door behind him, hoping that Serena could be right.

Since she had nowhere else to wait, Serena found herself sitting across from Mina. The blonde did not seem to notice she had set down, her mind somewhere else. Serena figured that this would be prime time to get her memory stimulating, but after looking at her downtrodden expression, she decided to try the comfort card instead.

"Mina?" She asked quietly.

The Hufflepuff blinked as she looked at her visitor. Sure, she had talked to Serena before, but they were not close friends or anything. "Oh, hey Serena."

Serena had known Mina too long to know that something was wrong, regardless the amount of lifetimes.

"What's wrong?" Serena mumbled, watching Mina's downcast eyes. "You look sad."

Mina began to play with her hair absentmindedly. It was not pulled back by a red ribbon today, but rather a thick, black headband decorated her free tresses. Serena surmised she chose the morbid color because it matched her uniforms. The Mina back in Tokyo never wore black. "It's really not a big deal. I am just overreacting. I tend to do that sometimes…"

"Ok." Serena smiled. "If you want to talk, you know I'll be willing to listen."

Mina was slightly confused. Why would Serena care about her feelings? Besides, she had made a fool out of her friend Harry, no matter that it was an accident. Why would Serena take time out of her day to listen to her complain about her problems? Hell, why would _anyone _aside from her boyfriend care how she felt?

"Do you get a negative feeling about this tournament, Serena?" Serena perked up her ears. She did not know too much about this world yet to understand the value in such a dangerous tournament, so anything she could get on it would help on saving whomever was in danger; possibly Harry. "Like, when you think about it do you just get chills? I do, and I really don't want Cedric participating in it."

"But, aren't they bound to participate at this point?"

Mina nodded. "They were bound when they placed their names in the Goblet. That is why your friend Harry has to compete, despite his age."

"But, he didn't put in his name."

"I know."

Serena was slightly surprised. Who would have thought Mina Ackerman, the leader of the Cedric support group and his long-time girlfriend, would acknowledge the fact of Harry's innocence when most would not.

"Really? I thought you believed he cheated."

The Hufflepuff shook her head solemnly, resting her chin in a delicate hand. "No, I have always known he didn't. There is no way a student at this school could cast a charm strong enough to confuse the Goblet."

It was strange for Serena to see Mina in this aspect, all business and no playing around. In a way, it made her smile, because this is how she had been in their previous life, before the battle with Queen Beryl. As Sailor V she was all business, but as Minako she was carefree. She turned her eyes down to Mina's hands, which were now twisting a piece of the yellow tablecloth adorning the Hufflepuff table.

"Mina, what's wrong?" Serena reached out to touch one of her hands, but Mina pulled back, holding it as if it stung from her touch. "Mina?"

Mina Ackerman burst into tears, holding her face in her hands.

"I don't know why, but I can't hide anything from you." She sniffed and wiped her face with the sleeve of her robes. Mascara was beginning to make its way down her cheeks. "You make me feel so much better if I just talk to you! I don't know why I feel this way, because we hardly ever talk, but here lately I just feel so _drawn _to you! Like I should be around you all the time!"

Serena could only stare, but inside she felt like she was about to cry in happiness. Mina was beginning to remember something, even if it was only a feeling of their previous friendship, but it was enough.

"Serena, what if something _bad _is supposed to happen at the tournament? I just can't help but feel worried." Mina wiped away some fresh tears. "If I lost Cedric I just don't know what I would do. And the fact that Harry, the boy who gets thrown into trouble every year, is miraculously chosen for the tournament makes me even more nervous!"

Serena moved to the seat beside Mina and grabbed her hands tightly in hers, looking Mina straight in the eyes. The Hufflepuff seemed unperturbed by this action this time, and instead she grabbed Serena close and held her in an embrace.

"There is something bigger than us happening in this tournament, Serena." Mina cried onto her acquaintances shoulder. "I just feel so helpless! Like I should be able to do _something_ about it but I don't know what!"

'If Mina could only see that she could do something.' Serena thought to herself as she tried to console the girl. 'I haven't quite worked out how we could help yet, considering I have yet to find my crystal, find my powers, or get anyone to remember, but I know that the Sailor Senshi are not done. We will fight.'

"Serena…" Mina pulled away from her embrace and smiled a little. "Would you think I was crazy if I told you that I feel like we have been friends for a long time? Like maybe in another life, the very best of friends, friends that stuck together through it all? Would you think me mad?"

"No, Mina…" Serena hugged her again. "Not at all."

* * *

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for Serena to get there. Hermione was already there, knitting some small sweaters for S.P.E.W. Harry rolled his eyes. It was not as if the house elves would know what to do with the sweaters when they got them.

The common room was quiet that night. The Gryffindors who took Astronomy were out having class and the rest were out and about, leaving him and his friends to their privacy. Serena was supposedly having detention time with Snape, considering she dumped a full cauldron over on accident during their last class.

Poor Lita was her partner.

"I hate that class!"

Harry and Hermione looked to the portrait hole to see Serena, who looked extremely peeved. She fell onto the couch with a huff beside Harry, crossing her arms harshly across her chest. Hermione put down her half-finished sweater and looked to Harry questioningly.

"Serena…?"

The blonde frowned. "I don't want to talk about that horrid class."

Hermione nodded and shrugged. "Harry is going to tell us about the weighing of the wands. Interested in listening?"

Serena seemed to perk up. "Well, yeah! I have been waiting to hear about it all day! I would have been able to sooner, but Snape is such a-"

"So, Harry!" Hermione interrupted. "What happened?

"It was odd. Rita Skeeter was there." Harry looked at Hermione's irritated facial expression and Serena's look of confusion. "She cornered me up in a closet and started asking me a million questions. I didn't even answer the questions but her stupid quill wrote things down anyway. Making my past seem like a soap opera."

It was Hermione's turn to cross her arms and fume. "I hate that woman! She is the one who writes all the articles for the _Daily Prophet_. Writes all these lies about everyone and pretends its news!"

Serena stored all this information carefully in her mind.

"Anyway," Harry continued, running a tired hand through his untidy hair. "Dumbledore saved me. After that Mr. Ollivander checked everyone's wands and asked about their cores."

"Interesting." Hermione perked up. "What were everyone's wand cores?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow, despite him not being surprised that Hermione asked. "Well, Krum had a dragon heartstring. Cedric's had a unicorn tail-hair. Fleur's was a hair from her grandmother who was a Veela, I believe."

"How fascinating!" Hermione beamed. "Cedric has a unicorn tail-hair like you, Serena."

Serena subconsciously felt of her wand in her robe pocket. There was a unicorn hair in there?

"I wonder what Fleur's wand can do, considering hers was obviously not made by Mr. Ollivander." Hermione tapped her chin.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Ollivander only uses three different cores: dragon heartstring, unicorn tail-hair, and phoenix feather." She proudly listed. "But, no matter what it is like, Mr. Ollivander is the assumed best wand maker in the world. You shouldn't have to worry."

Serena continued to fiddle with her wand as she thought to herself. There were animal parts in her wand? Are all wands the same? What did her Senshi have in their wands? Surely there was significance in the wand and their wielder. Maybe there was a link between her Senshi and their wands.

"What does unicorn tail-hair signify?" She asked, trying not to sound dumb. Hermione and Harry did not seem to think the question stupid, and for that she was glad.

"Well, the unicorn signifies purity and gentleness, as well as prosperity." Hermione took out her own wand and smiled. "My core is a dragon heartstring, which means protection and strength. However, the wood your wand is made of is also important."

Serena looked at her wand curiously.

"In case you forgot your wand is made out of Willow." Hermione sighed; looking at her friends dazed expression. "I swear that you're growing more daft with each passing day."

"Hey!"

"Well, your behavior has got us concerned." Hermione looked to Harry for support. "Right, Harry?"

Harry nodded slightly, as if he did not want to get involved in the upcoming conversation.

"I'm sorry, really." Serena apologized, rubbing the back of her head. "I guess the summer holiday's really had an effect on me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and picked her miniature sweater back up. There was definitely something fishy going on with Serena, and she was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

Raye walked the corridors of Hogwarts in silence, holding a folder against her chest. She passed a few students, all of whom looked at her quite strangely. She closed her violet eyes a moment as she walked, wishing with all her might that she could be more like them.

Her small feet hit the stone floors quietly, echoing in the now empty hallways. Making a turn by a grand staircase, she came face to face with a pair of great oak doors, leading to a place she was very familiar with. In the Great Hall were the four student tables, along with the staff table upon a raised ledge, but it was the object in the corner that was her destination.

She knew the rest of the student body often overlooked it, but the piano was the first thing the young Chernicova noticed when she walked into the large room. It was the prettiest one she had ever seen. The wood was of deep rosewood, a French polish finish making it gleam ever so wonderfully in the torchlight. The carvings surpassed all those in beauty and precision, its eighty-eight ivory keys shined. It almost made her sad that it had been put away in such a dreary corner.

As she approached it, looking around once more to assure herself that the Great Hall was indeed empty, she sat her folder upon the music stand, folding her robes beneath her as she took a seat. Raye flipped open her folder and found the piece she wanted to perform, almost holding her breath before she began to play.

As her fingers danced across the keys, she began to forget. She almost forgot about her mission, her family, and her duty. A smile, albeit a small one, graced her lips as she continued to play.

After she finished playing _Moonlight Sonata_, Raye closed her folder and took a deep breath. There was a song within her, begging to be played. She needed to write it. It was her feelings in the form of song. Trembling hands lay arched upon the keys.

The beginning was the hardest. She knew what she wanted, but how to start the song was something completely different. However, when she did begin, it all seemed to fall in place. The more she continued to play the more she let go, pouring her soul into the piece that just proceeded to write itself. When she concluded, Raye lifted a pale hand to her cheek, wiping away a tear that had somehow found its way down her face.

"That was very good, Miss Chernicova."

She turned abruptly to find Professor Dumbledore standing behind her, clapping quietly. He was smiling behind his beard and spectacles, as usual.

"P-professor?" Raye stammered. "I had no clue-"

"Do not apologize, dear child." He grinned as he looked to her closed folder. "Did you write that final piece?"

"Yes…" She looked back to the keys. "But, I just wrote it. It is a work in progress."

"Do not downgrade your art." Dumbledore walked a little closer. "It seemed as though it came from the heart. Very somber. Are you feeling alright here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," She brushed her hair with her hands. "Right at home."

"Are you doing alright with your classes? Professor Moody tells me that both you and your brother show a great aptitude for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I'm fine, professor."

Raye bit her lip. She hated having to be this way.

"Very well." He smiled once more. "Please continue playing, Miss Chernicova. You are welcome to this piano anytime you like."

She watched as her Headmaster strode from the room, leaving her alone once more in the Great Hall. As she turned back to the piano she tried playing once more.

Instead, she wept.

* * *

"I hate that woman!" Harry seethed, throwing down his copy of the _Daily Prophet _on top of the Gryffindor table. It was lunchtime and Hedwig had just brought him his mail. Except this time he wished his dear owl would have gotten lost or something. He was not in the mood to read this nonsense.

"She probably wants everyone to hate you." Serena said, her language garbled through a mouthful of food. "Cedric isn't even mentioned!"

"I know! Instead, she devotes four pages to expounding on my past, which _isn't _nearly as horrid as she says it is."

"Hey, Harry! Do you still cry yourself to sleep at night?" Fred Weasley teased from down the table, making a face and rubbing under his eyes to wipe away the fake tears.

"Sod off, Fred!"

Serena turned away from the paper when a heavy envelope fell on top of her head. A great horned owl decided to make an appearance with some post. It was the first letter she had received all year, and she was curious.

"What did your mum's owl send you, Serena?" Harry questioned, eager to ignore the sniggers he was receiving from his table.

The blonde tore into her dispatch at the mention of her mother. Did her family look the same? Was her annoying brother still around? Harry watched as his friend completely destroyed the envelope that once held a letter. Why was Serena so excited about opening a letter from her mother? She usually complained about getting letters from her. Considering most were howlers for her poor marks.

Serena held her breath as she unfolded the piece of parchment, not sure what she was getting into. A part of her felt horrible for not thinking of her family sooner. Was her family reborn, just like her Senshi?

_Dear Serena,_

_I hope that this year is going smoothly. Your father keeps talking of this 'Triwizard Tournament', which is apparently something very exciting. I'm trying my hardest to learn what I can of the world you and your father know so well, but my memory seems to fade faster with age. _

_I am hoping your brother will receive his Hogwarts letter this summer. He talks about it all the time. Sammy is very bright, so hopefully he will be placed in Ravenclaw. That is the House where the smart kids go, right?_

_Are you making good grades? If not I will send you another howler. Don't think I won't!_

_-Love, _

_Mom _

Serena sighed. Yep, Shingo definitely found a way to get back into her life, even though he had to be reborn in a different time and place. Her mother, Ikuko in her past life, seemed to be relatively the same. If those two had somehow found her again, surely her father would have too. She was about to close the letter but she felt something stuck behind it.

_P.S. We found the perfect cat for you to replace poor Snuggles. We will send her to you on Christmas!_

Serena's eyes grew wide. It couldn't be-

A black cat with big eyes adorned the other side of the photo, a crescent moon upon its forehead. The blonde could not believe it. Luna was back! Luna was reborn too!

But, she had to wait until Christmas? Couldn't it be _any _sooner? If she had her beloved guardian with her, getting her friends to remember would be so much easier! That is if Luna could even talk still.

"Serena, you alright?" Harry asked, looking over a goblet filled with pumpkin juice. "You seem a little bummed."

"Nah, I'm alright." She flipped the picture over between her fingers to show Harry her new cat. "I just don't want to wait until Christmas to get my new cat!"

"When Snuggles died it was a bit hard for you. I remember you crying in Transfiguration for weeks afterwards." Harry looked around the table. "I wonder where Hermione is. She hasn't been down for lunch."

"She's probably mortified." Dean Thomas piped up from beside him. "After being publicly announced in the _Daily Prophet_ as your crush she probably doesn't want to come out of the common room."

Harry frowned. He had forgotten about that little segment Rita added into the write-up on their 'interview'.

"That's a little rude, Dean." Seamus put in. "You could have worded that a little better."

"What I mean is that she is pretty shy, so being written about as someone's girlfriend in a major wizarding paper is probably something she wasn't wanting." Dean amended, looking at Harry pleadingly. "Besides, surely she will come down for dinner. Poor girl can't starve herself forever."

Harry sighed. Even though he had no control over how his name got into the Goblet of Fire, he could not help but feel that this was somehow his fault.

"Hey, Harry!" George tossed a croissant and it landed on Harry's plate, effectively capturing his attention. "Are you going to cry to Ronikins about the strain on your friendship?"

He knew the Weasley twins were only joking, but anything to do with that forsaken article was beginning to drive him crazy. Leaving his paper on the table, he picked up his books and stomped off.

* * *

Amy was trying her hardest to concentrate on her Arithmancy homework, or rather, the homework she could be having two months from now. At Beauxbatons it was relatively easy to study, considering their libraries were quiet and many of her schoolmates did not visit it much anyway.

However, it was hard to ignore the constant gaggling of pubescent girls among the bookcases, all of them after one thing: Viktor Krum. Amy, who did not find Viktor's looks worthy of deterring her studies, was immensely annoyed that they chose the library to flock at. Her new friend, Hermione, felt the same way.

"Oh, Merlin! How am I supposed to study with all this incessant giggling?" Hermione cursed, falling harshly back in her chair. "It is enough to make me go mad!"

"If Amy wasn't making me study I would probably be joining them!" Lita sighed as she looked into the abyss of girls, hoping for a glimpse of her Quidditch idol. "I would love to talk with him."

Amy put down her book for a moment. "Why don't you?"

Lita looked like she had been slapped. "What are you talking about? I can't do that!"

The blue-haired girl shrugged and went back to her studies. "If I didn't need all these advanced books I would just study somewhere else. It is getting pretty ridiculous at this point."

"You can't leave! I need your help with Transfiguration!" Lita whined. "You know I completely _suck _in that class! I mean, even Serena is better at it than me!"

"That is saying something, too." Hermione joked. "I swear, that girl must have gone nutters over the summer break. She has forgotten almost everything and her marks have dropped lower than usual. We have to study almost every night to keep her from failing potions!"

Amy laughed. "She bumped into me in the hallway. Serena seems like a nice girl."

"Serena is very nice, but a bit daft." Hermione smiled at the various memories she has had with the blonde. "But, she is extremely anxious about Harry and the Tournament. Don't' get me wrong, I am too considering Harry's track record, but she is genuinely scared."

"I just hope that Harry being in the Tournament was a fluke." Lita sighed. "But, I have a feeling something is going on."

"Me too." Hermione put down her book and closed it. There was no way she would be able to finish studying at this point. "I think it is too much of a coincidence that he was selected. I mean, it could have been anyone else, and we all know he didn't put his own name in."

"That Durmstrang Headmaster, Karkaroff, he is positively frightening! I swear, I have never seen a scarier man in all my days." Amy shuddered, thinking about seeing him in the Great Hall. "There is something about him that I just don't trust. Even though he is a Headmaster."

"Definitely," Lita agreed. She had been close to running back in the castle with Serena when she first saw him. "He's a major creep. He seemed to be fond of Darien and Raye Chernicova though."

Hermione thought back to the study sessions she had with Darien. He seemed normal enough, not to mention extremely charismatic. Despite his house, he was always exceptionally nice to her and did not mind being seen in the library with her, even though she was not a pure blood. It was hard to believe him suspicious.

"I study with Darien for Ancient Runes." Hermione announced, voicing her thoughts. "He has never done anything to make me think ill of him. Besides, he is in Slytherin and he _still _studies with me. What Slytherin does that?"

Amy, who did not completely understand the great depths of the Gryffindor and Slytherin House rivalry, did not fully recognize the impact of the statement. Instead, she moved on to another point.

"What about his sister? Is she the same way?"

Hermione and Lita looked at her in shock.

"I guess you have been fortunate enough to avoid contact with that one." The brunette explained. "She is really mean. Never really nice to anyone besides her brother."

"Darien is also very doting on her, I've noticed." Hermione observed. "Raye is in my Ancient Runes class as well, and he is always trying to do things for her. Of course, she always turns him down, but it is still odd."

"Maybe family bonds are important where they are from?" Lita guessed.

"While family values are important in their culture, it should not be the only explanation for Darien or Raye's behavior." Amy concluded. "Maybe time will give us some answers to our questions."

The three girls nodded in agreement and began to look back over their work. Lita, who was growing restless, grabbed her Transfiguration book and bid her friends farewell. After having that conversation, it would have been hard for her to concentrate.

She really wanted to talk to Serena for some reason. The blonde was always cheerful and she always knew how to make her feel better. However, this time she wanted some reassurance. Dark times were heading towards Hogwarts, and only the calming voice of her leader would calm her down.

'Wait, _leader?_' Lita scrunched up her nose. 'Where did that come from?'

The brunette was so deep in thought that she was not paying attention to where she was headed. In what seemed like only a few moments, she was sprawled on the ground, her book out of her hands.

"I am zo zorry, Miss!" Lita barely registered who helped her up. "I vas not paying any attention!"

The brunette almost fainted when she realized who had picked her up from her spill. She stared dumbly at Viktor as he picked up her book.

"I apologize again for bumping into you," He handed her the Transfiguration book. "It vas an accident."

Lita almost told him that it was her fault and that she was not paying attention, but she could not manage that many words. So, she reasoned with something else as she took back her book. "I-it's ok! It's not a big deal."

He smiled. "Thank goodness! My mother vould kill me if she 'ad zeen 'zis!"

Lita managed a small laugh as she took in his features. They were very sharp, almost commanding in a way. As she watched him, she could not help but think that he was cuter than her last boyfriend.

"Really, it's fine. I wasn't paying much attention either."

Krum was beginning to get nervous. He was not confident around women, contrary to popular thought. "If I may be zo bold to ask, vat is your name?"

If Lita thought she was going to pass out before, she really thought so now. Viktor Krum, _the _Viktor Krum, was asking her what her name was. The famous Bulgarian Seeker was asking _her_!

"M-my name is Lita Lawley." She cleared her throat. "I would ask what your name is, but I think that would be kind of pointless."

"Ah, but no! I do not like zat." He bowed slightly. "My name is Viktor Krum. It is very nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too." Lita smiled to try and mask her nerves. "Well, I better get going. I have to meet a friend."

Viktor nodded. "Alvight. See you later, perhaps?"

"Perhaps." Lita mumbled as she hurriedly left the library, only slowing down when she got well on her way to the Gryffindor common room. Her heart was beating so fast.

When she got back into her dormitories, Serena was the only one there. She had her blonde hair completely free of her usual ponytails, brushing it on her bed. Lita, who would have been shocked at the amount of hair Serena had if she had not just talked to her Quidditch idol, collapsed on her on bed, letting out a sigh.

"Serena, you will never guess what just happened."

The blonde turned around with a smile. "What?"

Lita blushed. "I just talked to Viktor Krum."

* * *

Darien could not sleep, no matter how hard he tried. The snoring of his fellow housemates was driving him crazy, and besides that, he kept having these really strange dreams. It had only just started, like for the past few days, but it was always the same. He was dancing.

Deciding that lying in bed being miserably cold was doing him no good, he grabbed his comforter and wrapped it about him, taking a set of stairs to lead him up to the Slytherin common room. The cold usually was not a probably, considering Durmstrang was _always _freezing, but tonight it seemed colder. The fire was burning bright in the fireplace, so the fifth year decided to sit on the couch and warm his hands.

However, it was not long before he discovered he was not alone. Draco Malfoy sat in a very similar position as he did in another chair, except his feet were seeking warmth. Darien nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hello, Draco."

"Darien." Malfoy reciprocated the greeting. "I couldn't sleep. Crabbe and Goyle's snoring is louder than usual."

The eldest Chernicova chuckled. "My fellow fifth years are much the same."

Darien did not really know Draco very well. He seemed like an arrogant little bastard to him, but he always seemed to be around Raye in some form or fashion. So, like his dear sister tolerated Hermione, he would tolerate Draco.

"You know Raye hasn't been sleeping right?" The blonde pointed out. "She always has these bags under her eyes. Doesn't talk much anymore."

Darien sighed. He figured this would happen. However, he was more surprised that someone even noticed the change in his sibling. "I'm not surprised. She should snap out of it soon."

"I figured I should tell you, since you are her brother and all." Draco huffed, still not sure what to think of that statement.

"Well, thank you. I would like to know if anything out of the ordinary was happening with my sister."

Draco, although sometimes a prat, was not daft and knew that there was something more to these siblings.

"So, why did you transfer to Hogwarts?" Draco asked, hoping to get some information out of him. "I would have stayed at Durmstrang. I wanted to go there but my mum said it was too far away."

Darien frowned. "Durmstrang was a very good school, but it was time for Raye and I to leave. Our father has some business to take care of here. I actually think he works with your father… Lucius?"

Draco perked up his ears. "Really? I was not aware of that."

"Yes, I believe so." Darien nodded. "We actually stopped by your home before. Of course, we did not go inside, but our father went in to have a word with yours."

Draco was confused. Mr. Chernicova had come to his house? This was most odd. Not many people stopped by his house, and if they did it was usually an unpleasant visit.

"Well, I guess it is a small world!" Darien smiled and fell further into the couch cushions, thinking about his dream. About dancing.

* * *

**End of Chapter Nine**

So, who do you think will remember first??? :)

Don't forget my poll!

-ROF


	11. Chapter Ten

We have reached Hogsmeade everyone!

So, in this chapter we get a glimpse of everyone's eventful trip to Hogsmeade, along with some plot devices :D

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **Lina Hino **(Maybe one of your selections is correct. Who knows? Only a chapter or two to go until you find out! This chapter has a little Raye/Draco for you, so I hope you like it! Thank you again!) **Reina Shirahime **(Ok, fine, I will blame LJ. :) The reason behind her odd sleeping habits will be revealed later. As well as her family history. Thank you for reviewing!) **Rena H.M. **(I agree that a lot of people forget she is a very accomplished pianist. That is why I made it a point to include that into her hobbies. Thank you so much for reviewing!) **Chibi-Cola **(I feel honored that you left a review for me if it has been so long since you have left one on this site! :) Raye is my favorite, but I am trying very hard to balance everyone out right now. These past few chapters have been to make up for everyone else's lack of screen time! I also hope that maybe you will update some of your own stories soon. :) Thank you!) **Airlady **(Hmmm... we shall see if you are correct in a few chapters! There is more Lita and Viktor to come! Thank you!) **Surreal SaDiablo **(That is a giant part of the plot so I won't tell you where her broach went just yet. In time :) Thank you!) **Wildflower1014 **(That is also a giant part of the plot so I can't tell you the answer to that right now. That will be answered towards the end! Thank you!)

Also, anyone who likes DBZ/SM crossovers MUST go read 'Where Wise Men Never Go' by Rami-Rami. It is extremely original and awesome, and I like to point out stories that I think are as such. :)

* * *

**_Reminiscence_**

**Chapter Ten**

If Serena liked nothing else about the wizarding world, she knew that she definitely loved Hogsmeade. As hard as she tried she could not keep her eyes from wondering over the snow-covered houses and shops, watching other witches and wizards wander the streets bundled in their robes. In a way, it reminded her of walking the frost-covered pavement in Tokyo.

Hermione was walking beside her, explaining the history of the only town that was served entirely for witches and wizards in Britain. Lita, who had long ago become bored with the history lesson, looked around at the shops as they moseyed about. Harry was also tagging along, but remained comfortably invisible inside of his invisibility cloak.

"Hogsmeade was founded by Hengist of Woodcroft, a man who was fleeing persecution by muggles." Hermione smiled as she continued to expel facts about their current location. "Remind me that we need to run into Gladrags Wizardwear. I need to pick up some materials for the sweaters."

Lita huffed at her friend's vain attempt to help the house elves. "I want to run into Quality Quidditch Supplies. I know it isn't as big as the one in Diagon Alley, but I was hoping to get some polish for my broom."

"Alright. Well, let's head to The Three Broomsticks first and drink some butterbeer. I for one am getting quite chilled." Hermione pulled her coat closer around her as they walked the white, cobblestone streets.

Serena could not remember a time since she arrived in this strange place where she had been so excited. There were so many shops and places to visit! If she were to remain in this time she could definitely see herself getting a cozy cottage here. She had three years of schooling left, and after that she would have many options available to her.

Hopefully she could spend the rest of her days here with her Senshi and new friends.

The Three Broomsticks was crowded as usual, but there were a few empty tables. Hermione led them to a table near the bar, carefully navigating so Harry would be able to avoid bumping into someone with his cloak. The tables were small and round, but it was plenty big for their petite crew.

"Hello!" Madam Rosmerta greeted as she sauntered over to the table. "What can I get you all today?"

"Some butterbeer, please. Four." Hermione asked, patting her hair that was pulled back in a ribbon. After Rosmerta gave her an odd look for requesting one butterbeer over their party count, the woman strode away, leaving them to their own devices for the time being.

Serena looked around the pub, loving the bright, cheery atmosphere. There was an abundance of Hogwarts students there, as well as Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students, each of them slurping on a warm beverage. A fireplace was heating the room on the east wall, a mantle with candles upon it hanging neatly overhead.

As she looked about she saw a familiar group walk in. It was lead by Draco Malfoy, and with him his loyal followers Crabbe and Goyle. Raye was close behind Draco, Darien almost at her elbow. Pansy, of course, was hanging off Darien's arm. He seemed a little annoyed, but not too much.

The blonde watched as her former lover followed the crowd, eyeing his every move. It was weird, watching him this way. He did not remember her at all, that much was obvious. What would he do when he remembered? If he even did remember her at all. She was not naïve enough to believe he would crawl back to her like he did in the Silver Millennium, but maybe they could at least be on the terms that had been on back in Tokyo.

It was almost a twist of fate that he looked her way at that moment. The world around them seemed to fade, everyone else disappearing into a blurry side street. But, in reality it was only a few moments, ones that led to Darien bringing a hand to his now aching head.

He looked to Serena one more time before he said something to Raye and began to make his way out of The Three Broomsticks, Pansy by his side. It was then Serena knew it pained him to see her. There was something in his mind that knew her, however small that part may be, but she was still there.

"Serena? You alright?"

She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She continued to watch the rest of the group find a table, one a few feet away from her own. Raye said something to Draco and nodded, making her way over to them. Serena noticed something different about Raye today.

She was smiling.

"Hey, meatball head."

The rest of her table gave her incredulous looks (even though she could not see Harry, she figured he probably was too) as Raye approached, taking a stand by Serena. The girl was wearing her Durmstrang furs, along with her hat. She looked relatively warm. Her cheeks were flushed from the wind, like most everyone else, and her lips were a cherry red. She gave a small smile.

"I like your scarf, meatball head." She picked up a tail of Serena's pink scarf. "I saw a scarf at Gladrags that reminded me of you."

Serena smiled. "Thank you, Raye. How are you doing today?"

"Good. Draco was giving us a tour of Hogsmeade. Darien just left though for some reason, something about a headache?" Raye shrugged, looking around the table. "Where is Mr. Harry Potter? Surely he did not skip out on a nice visit to town?"

"He's at Dervish and Banges." Hermione interjected, secretly upset that the Russian girl was wearing her Durmstrang furs and not the Hogwarts robes. "Oh, I saw an interesting book on Ancient Runes earlier. I think Darien would really enjoy it."

"I'll relay the message." Raye replied and turned back to Serena. "In return, would you relay a message to Mr. Potter for me?"

The table seemed to grow silent as she said this. They were already on alert considering Harry's surprise entrance into the Tournament, so this could quite possibly give them some leads.

"Yeah, sure." Serena smiled uneasily.

"Tell him to be careful." Raye raised her eyes, looking directly were Harry was sitting with his Invisibility Cloak. He wanted to squirm. "Tell him that not everyone is who they seem to be."

The table was silent for a moment, unsure of how to respond. What could they say to that?

"Ok, I will tell him." Serena managed a forced grin. "What do you mean by that? You know, that not everyone is who they seem?"

Raye never got a chance to answer because Draco called her back over to his table. After giving him a glare she turned back to Serena.

"Do not forget."

As she walked back to her table no one could tear their eyes away from her. With each passing day the Chernicova's became more of a mystery. Hermione cleared her throat to gain back everyone's attention.

"I think she knew you were there, Harry."

"I know."

Serena could not help but think about how awkward it was to be speaking with an invisible person. It was like he was not even there.

"How, though?" Lita questioned. "He's invisible!"

"She does take Divination." Serena offered, smiling as Madam Rosmerta brought over the four mugs of butterbeer, setting the fourth one awkwardly in the middle of the table. "Maybe it is like a sixth sense?"

"Maybe." Hermione sipped of her beverage. "I just wonder who she is talking about? This may be a big clue to figuring out who set up Harry."

"I doubt we will get anymore out of her." Lita sighed. "But, did you notice how _nice _she was being? That never happens!"

Serena was happy Raye spoke to her again. It had been awhile since they had last conversed. She did notice however, that she looked very tired. Almost like she had not slept in days. The blonde secretly hoped she would begin feeling better.

"Lita, as my newest recruit for S.P.E.W. I would like to hear some of your idea's for gaining more members." Hermione changed the subject. "We have seven members so far. Parvati Patil and Amy Anderson from Beauxbatons have also pledged."

"I bet I could talk to Mina Ackerman from Hufflepuff." Serena offered. "She kind of owes Harry."

Serena could hear Harry mumbling from underneath his cloak.

As the other two continued to talk about S.P.E.W. member recruiting, Serena continued to look around the pub. She saw fellow Gryffindors George and Fred Weasley, as well as Alicia Spinnet and Lee Jordan. Some Hufflepuffs sat a few tables away, but Mina and Cedric were not among them. From what she gathered from Hermione, those two were probably at Madam Puddifoot's.

"Doin' alrigh', guys?"

Serena looked up from her mug of butterbeer to see Hagrid and Professor Moody, both of them offering smiles. The blonde looked back down again. Moody still freaked her out.

"We are doing great Hagrid. Just discussing S.P.E.W. business." Hermione answered proudly. She had told Hagrid of it before, so he was already aware of what it was. Moody looked confused, but did not ask any questions.

"How are you, Harry?" Moody leaned into the space where Harry occupied, quirking an eyebrow.

"How could you see me…?" Harry questioned.

Moody pointed to his eye and smirked. "I can see straight through you."

Harry shuddered. Hagrid, who tried his hardest to look inconspicuous, did much like Professor Moody did and leaned forward, looking like he was taking the fourth mug of butterbeer. " 'Arry, meet me at me cabin tonight. Midnight. Bring yer cloak."

As the two professors wondered away, Hagrid taking the butterbeer with him, Harry sat in confusion. Why would Hagrid want to meet him at midnight?

Everyone at the table had heard for the most part and was now genuinely confused. More so than after Raye's departure.

"Why would he want you to meet him?" Serena wondered aloud, tapping her chin. This was indeed a strange development.

"He probably has another hazardous animal for you to look at." Hermione suggested, thinking back to all the dangerous things Hagrid had shown them in the past.

"I don't think it would be smart to meet him." Lita threw in. "I mean, whoever put your name in the Goblet is probably out to get you. What if this puts you in a bad situation?"

"But, Hagrid has never let me down before." Harry offered. "I dunno. I just hope it's important."

* * *

Lita had finally separated herself from the rest of group and made it to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Her Comet Two Sixty was in need of a good clean up, considering it had serviced her in many a Quidditch match. She saw Mina and Cedric as they were leaving, each one carrying a bag of supplies. Those two were both wealthy and owned Firebolts, but they did not pay their wealth much mind. Unlike Draco Malfoy, who got his father to supply the entire Slytherin team with Nimbus 2001 brooms.

'That creep isn't even a good Seeker!' Lita seethed as she walking into the store. 'The only reason he got the position is because his dad's rich!'

As she walked in she took a look around, trying to find the shelf that carried polish. On one wall, the one that held a wrack of broomsticks, Lita saw a familiar mop of red hair. Despite his behavior towards Harry, Lita hated to be vile towards him.

"Hey, Ron." She greeted, feeling a little guilty about shoving her friends face in a bowl of pudding. "What's up?"

Ron shrugged. "Nothing really. I was just looking at brooms. I want to try out for the team next year. For Keeper."

"Really? That's fantastic!" Lita beamed. "What broom were you looking at getting? I like the Cleansweeps, as well as the Comets of course."

"I don't really care. I'd take anything at this point."

Lita felt badly for asking, knowing that Ron's family was not in the best of financial situations. It was not meant to make the young Weasley upset, of course, but she could not help but feel responsible for his demeanor.

"Vy, 'ello again Miss Lita." A voice from behind Lita announced, surprising her to the point of almost losing consciousness. The brunette felt all the blood rush to her face in embarrassment.

"Hello, Viktor!" Lita gave a small, nervous smile. "Ron, this is Viktor Krum. Viktor, this is Ron Weasley."

Viktor held out a hand to Ron, who almost did not take it out of pure shock.

"Nice to meet you, Ron." Viktor turned back to Lita, looking to the brooms behind her and back again. "Do you like flying?"

"Yes. I am one of the Beater's for the Gryffindor Quidditch team." She blushed as she told him. Lita was not one to gloat. "Actually, I usually play the Chaser position, but sometimes Fred and George get suspended and we have to bring in subs. But, being the Beater is my favorite."

"Ah, I 'zee." Krum looked at Ron. "Do you play Quidditch, too?"

Ron was in heaven. "I-I…"

"Ron is going to try out next year for Keeper!" Lita answered for him, noticing that the redhead was probably just going to continue stuttering. Poor Ron. At least she had gotten over her 'unable to speak' faze. "We are looking for a broom that would be good for him."

Krum put a hand to his chin and began to look the brooms over. "I vould recommend a Firebolt, because 'zey are 'zee fastest, but 'zey are expensive. I also really like 'zee Comets."

Lita brightened when she thought of her broom back in her dormitory. _Krum likes my broom! _

"T-thank y-you, Krum s-sir…"

Viktor grinned and looked back to Lita. "Maybe you vould like to practice flying sometime? Ven you are not busy, 'zat is…"

It was the Bulgarian Seeker's turn to get nervous. He had been wondering where he could find Lita as he wondered Hogsmeade with his Durmstrang friends, and then this blonde girl that was with Cedric told him that there was a pretty girl in the Quidditch shop that would love to talk to him. At first he dismissed it, considering the Hogwarts girls followed him around all the time, but then the blonde said she was a tall brunette with red robes, and Krum had to see if it was Lita.

Somewhere in Hogsmeade, Mina Ackerman was smiling to herself over her accomplishment.

Lita knew she was blushing like mad now, and hoped against all odds that Krum thought it was the cold getting to her. After regaining some control over her emotional mind, Lita only nodded, because at that point it was time for her to act like an idiot.

"Very good. Vell I will let you two get back to shopping." He nodded to both Ron and Lita before exiting the store, leaving Lita breathless.

Ron looked at Lita. "Did Krum just ask you to have _flying lessons _with him?"

Lita nodded and stared at the door. "I think he just did."

* * *

A few shops down the strip was Zonko's Joke Shop, a place popular for students despite the fact that much of the merchandise was banned by Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker. Draco panned through the selection, secretly watching Raye out of the corner of his eye.

He would never admit it, but he thought Raye looked positively beautiful that day. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold, red against her pale skin. Violet eyes, ones that seemed so much brighter than usual, looked curiously over the products, slim fingers plucking things from their respective spots on the shelves. She still looked extremely tired, like she had not had a good nights sleep in decades, but that aside she looked spectacular.

"So, I talked to you brother last night." Draco cleared his throat, effectively gaining the other girls attention. She still browsed the shelves, so it was hard to tell if she was _really_ listening to him. "He said that your father worked with mine."

Raye chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I guess he does."

The blonde frowned. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You never asked."

Draco reasoned that trying to get anything out of Raye was like trying to get secrets from a brick wall. Everything she said was always so mysterious and cryptic. It tended to really get on his nerves sometimes, but it also made Raye who she was. If he wanted to befriend her, he would just have to accept the enigma that is Raye Chernicova.

"Why did you move from Durmstrang, exactly?" He questioned, finally having the guts to ask. A noise from across the store drew his attention away for a moment, only to find Crabbe and Goyle picking up a shelf of Nose-Biting Teacups they knocked over. He rolled his eyes as Raye suppressed yet another laugh. "I mean, Darien told me a little, but you never told me anything."

"Again, you never asked."

Draco huffed as he watched Raye peruse the shelves.

"Well, my father needed to move down here on business, so Darien and I had to come with him."

There were a few pieces missing from this puzzle. "Where is your mother? Surely she came with you?"

A dark look came over the girl at that moment, but as quickly as it appeared it fled. Now her eyes looked somber, like she was breaking. "No. My mother died a few years ago. We left her in Russia."

The blonde immediately felt like the biggest git on the face of the Earth, if those feelings were possible for Draco Malfoy to comprehend. "I-I'm sorry."

Raye shook her head. "You didn't know."

Draco left her to dwell in her silence instead of hassling her for more answers. He had so many things he wanted to ask her. How did she know about the Champions? It could have been Divination, but then again it could have been something else. He was too skeptical to solely believe in that mystical crap.

"I have a step-mother though." Raye continued. Draco assumed she was trying to make it less awkward for him. Despite this, he could still see the look of disgust on her face.

"Not a fan of her, eh?" Draco quirked an eyebrow, grinning a bit as Raye sat on a bench outside the shop. He watched her dig her boot-covered feet in the snow. He never realized how small her feet were.

"In a word?" She looked at Draco with a look of indifference. "No."

"Well, what does your step-mother do?" He questioned, throwing his arm lazily behind her. The girl did not seem to notice, or if she did, she did not mind. "Does she work for the ministry, too?"

Raye gave a snort. "No. All she does is waste space."

Draco was almost surprised by her blunt words. Almost.

"Why did you father marry her then?" Draco was shocked at the amount of information that he was getting out of her. Usually if he were to ask any questions she would threaten him with his life or just ignore him. Now she was answering them as easily as it was for him to say his name.

"Because my father wanted someone who was equally as worthless as himself to be with." Raye frowned, images of her father scrolling through her mind.

'So, the only one in her family that she likes is Darien.' The boy mused as he tossed through all the information that she revealed.

"Not fond of your father either?"

Raye gave him a look that made him regret asking. She looked positively furious. "No. I am not."

They sat in silence for a while, watching everyone pass. She began to look calmer, but also exhausted. He had noticed her fatigue for some time now. As much as he wanted to ask about that, Draco figured he would opt for a different question this time.

"So…" Raye looked at him from the corner of her eye. "What's your favorite color?"

Raye quirked an eyebrow, a little put off by his inquiry. "Uh… Red."

"Not green?" He pointed to the Slytherin crest. Raye rolled her eyes.

"No."

Before anything else could be said, a loud crash was heard inside of Zonko's. Getting up from the bench quickly, albeit with poise, the two peered into the store through the open door. On the ground was the entire display of Nose-Biting Teacups again, along with a baffled Crabbe. Goyle stood by his friend, completely confused on how to handle the situation.

Draco sighed. "Idiots…"

* * *

Amy was very happy reading her book inside of The Three Broomsticks. She had seen Serena and her friends when she walked inside, but decided to sit alone. The novel in her hand was much to good to keep from reading, despite the location. She would rather read than shop any day.

Her table was along the wall, next to a frosted window. A single candlestick sat in the center, giving her a little more light to read by. It was a cozy corner. Her Beauxbatons robes were keeping her relatively warm, but the thin silk lining hardly did anything to retain the heat that most people were getting to enjoy. But, she had always had a certain fondness for the cold, so it was not much of a matter.

She probably would have continued to read in peace for the rest of the Hogsmeade visit, but something decided to bring that to a halt.

Actually, two something's did.

"Hello!"

Amy peered over the top of her text to see two boys, both identical, sporting shaggy, red hair and red sweaters under their Hogwarts robes. Both of them were smiling, leaning very close to her over the table.

It was safe to say that this was out of Amy's comfort zone.

"I'm Fred!"

"I'm George!"

She tried to hide behind her book, but the twins foresaw that problem. One of them, Fred she thought, took it out of her hands and sat it under his elbow.

"What is you name, love?"

At the ever so casual name of 'love' she felt the bridge of her nose redden. "A-Amy. Amy Anderson."

Both of them turned to each other and smiled, leaning further onto the table.

"So, Miss Amy Anderson, let us give you a tour!" George proposed, giving her a wide grin. "It looks like you haven't been given a decent one or you wouldn't be sitting here... reading of all things!"

"I like to read."

They both looked horrified.

"But, you're in Hogsmeade! There will be time for reading later!" Fred declared, taking the book in one hand. He watched Amy's irritated glare as he did so.

"You will get it back after the conclusion of our tour." George stood up and offered Amy his arm. She was hesitant at first, considering she would be hanging out with two _boys, _but if she did not go on this so-called tour then her new novel would be good as gone. So, being the studious girl she was, she slipped her thin arm through George's, giving a small frown.

"Only if you give me my book back."

The twins eyed each other suspiciously.

"Oh, but of course!" Fred began leading the way, George and Amy following behind. "Onward to Zonko's Joke Shop! The best store in the village!"

* * *

Mina laughed as she joked with Cedric, sitting in a table by the window of Madam Puddifoot's. They both ordered cups of tea and some muffins, snacking while they talked. They had been seeing each other for a while, since the beginning of Mina's third year, so they were very comfortable with each other. Their body language and cheerful laughter said enough about that.

It was almost too good to be true for Mina. She did not know why, but she always had this distinct feeling prior to Cedric that she could not be loved. Naturally, when Cedric asked her to be his girlfriend the second week of her third year, she figured it was probably going to be a short fling. Now, here they are over a year later, sharing warm beverages in the cozy confines of Madam Puddifoot's teashop.

Taking a look out of the window she saw Amy, a girl from Beauxbatons, being dragged along by the Weasley twins. She knew that they probably forced her into a personal tour, considering she looked very irritated.

Walking down the street she also saw Hermione Granger and Darien Chernicova, each with a thick textbook in hand. The blonde lifted a single eyebrow in question to this odd sight. She nudged Cedric with her foot and nodded in that direction, and he too grew eyes as wide as saucers. A herd of Slytherin girls, consisting of Daphne, Millicent, and Pansy, followed the pair with hateful eyes.

"That's odd."

Mina nodded in agreement to her boyfriend's statement. "Yeah. I thought Hermione was dating Harry."

Cedric shrugged and stirred his tea with a spoon. "Well, we all know that the _Daily Prophet _is more about drama than the facts."

Mina still felt horrible about the latest issue of the paper. Cedric, the _real _champion, was never mentioned at all. Instead Harry, the boy who was not supposed to be in the tournament, overshadowed him. It was very upsetting for her significant other.

"That is true." Mina looked back out the window, this time seeing Raye Chernicova and Draco Malfoy walking into Dervish and Banges arm in arm, the blonde's followers Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle close behind. She frowned. "Do you feel like there is something going on with those Chernicova siblings?"

"What do you mean?"

Mina sat her head in her hand. "Well, they just seem a little odd to me. Like they could fit in with us at Hogwarts, but they pull themselves away on purpose."

"They probably just don't want any attention." Cedric proposed. "Besides, it looks they at least made a few friends."

"Hmmm…" Mina picked apart her muffin. "I saw Viktor Krum earlier. I'm trying to hook him up with Lita Lawley from Gryffindor."

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Remember last time you tried to play matchmaker, Mina?"

The blonde groaned. "That was a mistake! I didn't know that they would hate each other!"

Cedric grinned in triumph. "So, what makes you think this will work out?"

"For one, they both play Quidditch. There is some common ground on which they can start forming a relationship!" Mina smiled and waggled her eyebrows, sliding a hand over the table to place on Cedric's. "If I'm not mistaken, that is what began _this _beautiful relationship."

Cedric smiled and held Mina's hand between both of his. "I guess you're right, love. I'll be right back with some more tea."

After his departure, Mina returned to her people watching through the windowpane. Everyone was carrying bags and handfuls of snacks, trying to keep warm in their robes. Only the Durmstrang students seemed comfortable in the cold. The Beauxbatons girls looked like they were about to freeze to death in their thin, blue robes.

It seemed like a fond memory when Mina rested her eyes on Serena, watching her spin in a quick circle in the falling snow. Lita was with her now, tossing a handful of snow at her face. Her blonde hair floated about her, getting speckled with the white flakes tumbling from the sky. For a moment she could have sworn she saw a white gown upon her, the prettiest gown she had ever seen. The fabric seemed never-ending as it swayed.

When she blinked the gown was gone. All that remained was Serena.

"Here you go, Mina." Cedric sat a full cup of tea before his girlfriend. When Mina never turned towards him, he frowned. "Mina, are you alright?"

She jumped a bit. "Y-Yeah! I'm great! Just daydreaming. Thank you for the tea."

Cedric murmured his thanks and sat back down in his chair. He could not help but marvel at his girlfriend's beauty. Her blonde hair appeared endless, accenting her baby-blue eyes that sparkled with the faintest of lights. Mina smiled, making his heart warm.

He did not believe he could live without her.

"So, Mina, what do you think the first task will be like?" He questioned, watching as her facial expression faulted for a moment. Cedric was well aware of Mina's disposition with the Tournament, but at this point it was too late to back out now. "To test my daring?"

"Well, it is obviously going to be dangerous, or else it wouldn't test anything." Mina thought aloud, tapping her fingers on the tabletop. However, the more she thought about it the more nauseous she felt. Cedric… in danger? It was as if the reality of it all hit all at once.

"I figured." He joked. "I just wonder what the actual test is. What is dangerous? Spells? A magical playing field?"

Mina bit her lip, looking down at her hands. She scowled for a moment. Her hands would have been beautiful if it was not for that horrid scar.

"Mina? Something the matter?"

She shook her head. "No. I was just looking at this stupid scar. If I could get my hands on the infernal Crup that bit-"

Cedric blinked. "What?"

Mina stood up and began jumping. She was smiling, so Cedric knew she was not angry. After she let out that burst of energy, she placed her hands down on the table, grinning like mad.

"Animals!"

Cedric quirked an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

Mina sat back down, trying to shake off all the attention she had previously attracted. "Cedric, don't you see? Animals! You might have to fight a dangerous animal!"

"I hardly think-"

"No! Seriously!" She began stirring her tea quickly out of nervousness. "What if it is a Manticore? Or a Nundu! Cedric, no one has ever subdued a Nundu! It can wipe out a village with a single breath! Its breath _kills _people!"

"Mina, I seriously doubt that they are going to put a _Nundu _in a arena and _hope _that one of us can kill it before it kills everyone present." Cedric rolled his eyes. Mina always was one for dramatics. "I think you need to calm down before you give yourself a heart attack."

She huffed. "I am just scared for you, that's all."

"Well, don't be." He took her hands in his once more. "I will be fine. I promise!"

Mina hoped that he was right.

* * *

Serena and Lita roamed the last stores of Hogsmeade. It was almost time for them to return to the castle, much to Serena's dismay, so they decided to wrap things up. Harry had gone back to the castle already with Hermione, who had gone book shopping with Darien earlier. Serena and Lita were not quite ready to go yet.

"He asked me, Serena. He asked _me _if I wanted to practice flying with him! Viktor Krum spoke to me!" Lita gushed as they walked the streets. They had just bought gloves, Serena's being pink while Lita's were green, from Gladrags and were rubbing their hands together, trying to stay warm. "Serena, I thought I was going to die on the spot! It was too good to be true!"

Serena smiled despite herself. "I'm happy for you, Lita. I really am."

Lita stopped walking for a moment. "What's wrong Serena? I can tell you're upset."

The blonde looked to the ground. "Nothing really. I am just scared for Harry. I mean, the first task isn't that far away and we still have no idea how to prepare him for it!"

Lita pushed her hands in her robe and proceeded to walk again. "I know. I just hope that maybe Hagrid has something to show him tonight that will help."

"Me too. Harry asked me to come with him."

The brunette smirked and began lightly bumping her elbow against Serena's arm. "So, you are going on a late-night excursion with Harry, eh? Don't get to comfy under his invisibility cloak!"

Serena turned bright red. "Shut up, Lita! He just asked me to go because I wouldn't stop nagging him."

"Yeah. Whatever." Lita remained unconvinced. She almost continued to make fun of her, but then another sight caught her attention. "Wait… is that Amy? With Fred and George Weasley?"

Sure enough a few feet away was the jolly group, coming out of Zonko's Joke Shop with armfuls of bags. Amy looked positively furious, whereas the twins seemed to not notice.

"Can I have my book back now?" Lita heard Ami plead, following them out of the store. "I went on your tour, which only included _Zonko's, _I might add. Now, I am even helping you carry out your merchandise, which is all banned by your caretaker!"

"Calm down, love." Amy still blushed even now at that, despite the fact they called her that a lot during their trip. "Our trip is not over yet."

"How can it not be over?" Amy stopped and looked at her watch. "It is almost five o'clock! We need to make our way back to the carriages. If we are late we could each get into a lot of trouble!"

The twins looked at each other and startled chuckling. Fred still held her book under his right armpit, much to Amy's discomfort. "Isn't that the point? To get that rise of excitement from breaking the rules?"

Amy looked positively horrified.

Lita and Serena then arrived on the scene, feeling the need to interfere. Amy turned to them and let out a sigh, which they figured she had been holding in for some time now.

"Fred, George, give her a break." Lita patted one of them on the shoulder. "She really isn't into the whole 'break all the rules' thing."

"Yeah." Serena agreed, smiling to Amy. "I am surprised she even went on a tour with you guys."

Both of the twins feigned hurt.

"How could you say that, Serena?" George put a hand to his chest. "Fred and I happen to be very charming!"

"Yes! Very dashing, young fellows we are!"

The two female Gryffindors rolled their eyes and laughed. Amy on the other hand stared at Fred.

"Can I have my book back now?" She smiled a bit. "Please?"

The twins looked at each other as if the gauge what the other was thinking on the subject. Fred seemed to know the answer, as he took the book from under his arm and handed it to George, who held it out to Amy on the palm of his hand.

"Yes, Miss Amy, you may have your book back." Amy reached for it, only to have it jerked out of her reach. "Only if you promise to hang out with us again."

Amy frowned. "Fine."

Serena and Lita watched in interest as Amy took her book back and stomped away, leaving the Weasley twins smiling in triumph.

* * *

**End of Chapter Ten**

So, Hogsmeade was pretty eventful. Next is Hagrid's cabin and the First Task! Don't forget my poll on my profile page and to review! Thank you!

-ROF


	12. Chapter Eleven

I have updated again! Yay! I just love writing this story so much.

ALSO, I have some wonderful news (hopefully). I have decided to at least continue with this series until book 5 (hopefully I will have the inspiration to continue until the final book). I have many people requesting appearances from the outers, and I have some idea's for them in the next story. Besides, I like writing this too much to give it up yet!

Anyway, the first Senshi regains her memories in this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!

Thank you to: **Rena H.M. **(I thought everyone would enjoy Amy and the twins. I figured she could use some excitement). **Airlady **(I know! Poor Amy indeed! Thank you for reviewing!) **Chibi-Cola **(I am trying really hard to make the screen time even for all the characters, despite the fact that Raye is my favorite! I am so happy you put this on your favorite list! That makes me so happy!) **Reina Shirahime **(I'm so glad you enjoyed the trip to Hogsmeade! I enjoyed writing it! Thank you!) **Alycee Lanet **(I'm glad you are enjoying it! As for pairings, I don't want to reveal those yet. I think the fics are better if you are left in suspense! Thank you!) **SailorMoonFighter **(You should be happy about my announcement then. The outers won't be in this story, but in the sequel. I won't say if your pairings are right or not, but good guesses! ;) Thank you!) **Sonar de Mercury **(I'm so happy you liked Amy and the twins!! I was wondering how everyone would react to that. Thank you for reviewing!) **Wildflower1014 **(I love Hogsmeade visits as well. They are so fun! I had fun writing it! Thank you for being a loyal reviewer!!)

Also, thank you to those who have put this on their favorites and alert list. All of you guys who read this make me so happy!!!

* * *

**_Reminiscence_**

**Chapter Eleven**

It was a clear evening, albeit a little chilled, but it was anything but peaceful. In the throes of the night, only hours after the conclusion to the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, two individuals made their way across the field before Hogwarts. One tried her best to keep her teeth from chattering whilst the other thought about the likeliness of this excursion bringing bad news.

"H-H-Harry?" Serena spoke through shaky teeth. "W-What d-do you t-think Hagrid will s-show us?"

"I don't know Serena." Harry answered, himself a bit cold. However, he was far too nervous to care much. "I just hope it isn't too dangerous."

"D-d-do you think it h-h-has to do with the T-t-tournament?" Serena was wearing her new gloves and her pink scarf, also donning a toboggan she had taken from Lita. She was freezing. "It's so c-c-cold!!"

"With Hagrid it could be about anything." Harry hugged the folded invisibility cloak close to his chest as they continued to walk. "Well, it is midnight in the dead of winter, Serena. What did you expect?"

The blonde did not answer out of frustration, knowing that her friend was right.

As they approached Hagrid's cabin the intensity of the situation practically overwhelmed the area, threatening to choke them. What could Hagrid show them? Professor Moody probably knew about it, since it appeared he knew about everything, so perhaps it did have to do with the Tournament. If that was the case, what would happen if they were to get caught cheating by figuring things out beforehand?

Like they both figured, Hagrid stood by the door of his cabin, a giant flower pinned to the front of his large coat. He was pacing, fiddling with is hands as he moseyed about. Harry noticed how much neater he appeared them usual.

"Hello, Hagrid." He greeted, looking at the half-giant suspiciously.

" 'Ello, 'Arry." Hagrid turned to the frigid blonde. " 'Ello, Serena."

"Hey, Hagrid." She peeped; also taking notice at how nice he looked.

He did not seem to mind that Harry brought Serena along, considering he said nothing on the matter, but instead beckoned them both with a hand to follow him into the Forbidden Forest.

"Hagrid, you look nice this evening!" Serena commented, finally completing a sentence without her chattering teeth interrupting her. "What's the occasion?"

He blushed a bit, but no one would know it because of his beard. "Why do I need an explanation? Can't a guy look nice fer no reason?"

Harry was skeptical. "Hagrid you combed your hair."

Hagrid was going to answer, but stopped walking instead. The two Gryffindors looked around anxiously, not particularly liking their current location much. Serena had unconsciously moved closer to Harry, griping the edge of his robes in fright. She had never set foot in the forest before, and the question on why it was forbidden in the first place plagued her mind.

"You two, get under the cloak." Hagrid instructed, only moment's later to turn to a woman's voice in the distance. He watched as the two students disappeared. "Follow me and be quite."

Serena bit her lip as she tried her hardest not to fall. 'I hope I don't have a klutz attack. This would not be a good time to trip over thin air.'

After a few moments of quiet movement, the group met up with Beauxbatons Headmistress, Olympe Maxine. Serena smiled as she watched the large woman bundle up in her robes, which were lovely as always, patting her hair down as she smiled warmly to Hagrid.

"Aw, Harry! Hagrid likes Madame Maxine!" Serena whispered to Harry excitedly.

"Shut up, Serena! They might hear us!"

Madame Maxine looked about sharply. "Iz 'zere anyvon 'zere, 'Agrid?"

"No!" Hagrid shook his head violently. He smiled when he saw the woman relax. "You, er, look lovely ternight!"

"Vye thank you, 'Agrid!" She took Hagrid's arm and the couple began to walk further into the dark forest. Serena was trying her hardest not to squeal in delight at the spectacle. "Surely, 'zis vill be very frightening."

"Nah, I don't think that." Hagrid smiled and relished in the moment. "Dragons aren't as dangerous as one might think."

Harry and Serena almost stopped following them. Dragons? Hagrid was taking them to see dragons? Although they were not speaking to each other, and Serena had limited knowledge on dragons to begin with, it was very obvious they were thinking the same thing. Did the first task have to do with dragons?

"Serena…?" Harry muttered in disbelief. "Please reassure me that Hagrid did not just say dragons."

Serena looked at him with an odd expression. "But… Harry he _did _say dragons."

Harry rolled his eyes and watched the distance as they crept along. A growing, orange light lit the bleak forest, pulsing every few moments. The closer they got the more they began to recognize the roars emanating from the thicket of trees, the cries from men also being heard over the dragon's call.

The blonde smiled to herself as she watched Madame Maxine inch closer to Hagrid as they quickly approached the dragons in the clearing. It was so cute! However, the Headmistress' face soon looked on in fright as Hagrid lowered some branches on a tree, revealing either the most beautiful or frightening thing Harry and Serena had ever seen.

They watched Hagrid wave an inconspicuous hand at them to stay put as Madame Maxine walked closer to the dragons and Hagrid himself walked just beyond the tree where the invisible duo resided. That was when Harry saw a familiar face wave to Hagrid and jog over to them, wiping off his sweaty brow.

"Hello, Hagrid." Charlie extended a hand, which was dirty Serena noted. "Come to check it out, eh?"

Hagrid took Charlie's hand and smiled. "Ye' didn't think I'd miss this, did ya?"

"Not for the world." The Weasley boy smiled, making Serena almost swoon under the invisibility cloak. He was _very _handsome. "Have you heard news on the first task? The Champions have their work cut out for them."

"How so?"

Charlie looked a bit surprised that Hagrid did not already know about the task, but was not one to be suspicious. "Each of these dragons is a nesting mother-"

Serena watched as all color drained from Harry's face.

"And the four Champions have to get past their dragon and take an egg to progress in the Tournament." Charlie turned to look at the creatures, one of which that was causing a bit of a fuss. "But, I will say, that Hungarian Horntail is pretty nasty."

Serena felt an immense amount of pity for Harry, whom she had grown to call a good friend these past few months, and in this world, for the past few years. While she did not know much about dragons, or magical creatures in general, she could tell that they were extremely dangerous. Her only question was how Harry could prepare against these dragons in the first place.

Harry apparently had enough of the sight and pulled on Serena's robes as he began to walk back to the castle. He had seen what he was supposed to see; now it was time to lament. He would think of ways to get around it later. Serena did not know what to say, so she opted to say nothing at all. If Harry wanted to talk, he would be the one to initiate the conversation.

"Serena?" He muttered as they walked back to the castle, walking swiftly to get out of the chill. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"No, Harry! You aren't going to die!"

The brunette looked doubtful as they crossed the threshold back into the school. "Then how do you suppose I pass the dragon? If I don't think of something I am going to be incinerated!"

Serena gulped. She had no idea what to tell him.

"Charlie was there too! That means Ron must have known about the dragons!" Harry seethed. "I can't believe my best friend would keep something like this from me. All because he is jealous of something I don't even want!"

"Maybe he would have told you eventually." Serena tried to reason, knowing that Ron truly would have kept it to himself out of jealousy. "But, it does not matter much now! All that does matter is finding out a way to get around the dragon."

They trudged in silence back to the Gryffindor tower, successfully getting around any professors still lurking in the halls. Serena was glad that Harry was with her. She had a hard time remembering how to get back to the portrait of the Fat Lady on her own.

"_Glumbumble_". The portrait swung open after rewarding the two with a reprimanding glare for their tardiness to bed, giving Harry and Serena access to the common room. Harry sighed as he glanced at his watch. It was one o'clock.

'Wait a tick!' Harry looked back down at his watch. 'Sirius is supposed to be here at one! Serena can't see him!'

"I am so cold!" Serena shrugged out of the invisibility cloak and rubbed her arms.

"Well, maybe you should go bundle up in bed. You will be warm then!" Harry tried to usher her to the steps leading to the girl's dormitory, but the blonde laughed.

"No. I think I'll sit by the fire for a minute. Warm my hands a bit-" Serena, to say in the least, was thoroughly shocked that a face appeared in the fireplace. She jerked her hands a way and flew five feet back, pointing at the fire with a shaky hand. "There is a head in the fire place!"

Sure enough, Sirius' face was embedded in the coals, looking almost as shocked as Serena. Harry shook his head and walked closed to the girl.

"Just go to bed, Serena."

"No! Look! There is a distinct _face _in the fireplace."

"I know, Serena. Just go to sleep." Harry had a slight feeling that she would not give up until she knew what was going on. Of course, Serena was never one to disappoint.

"No! Tell me why there is a head in the fireplace!"

"This _head _has a name, you know!"

Serena and Harry turned to Sirius, both looking surprised for different reasons.

"Serena, meet Sirius." He motioned to the fire, inwardly wishing he had been more careful. Serena didn't need to be brought into his crazy life. "My Godfather."

* * *

"After all my research I still cannot find a way to subdue a dragon." Hermione moaned, holding the sides of her head and staring wide-eyed at her book. She had been looking through books with Harry all morning, trying to find a way to complete the first task relatively unharmed. "Do you know anything else about the task? More specifics? We need to figure out something soon! The task is tomorrow!"

"No." Harry groaned, slamming a book shut. "We have to take away an egg from a nesting dragon. That was as specific as Charlie got."

Hermione looked over to her right and found Serena passed out, drooling on her Potions book. It was a Sunday, so Serena was not ready to be awakened early; despite the fact it was to help Harry in the Tournament. Harry however saw something different as he looked upon the slumbering blonde.

He had told her everything that evening, including information on Sirius and the horrid stories concerning his life. She did not completely freak out when she was told an alleged convict was his Godfather, and what was even stranger, she did not seem to even know who Sirius was at all. Sirius even spoke to her briefly while they were in the common room before Ron came down and interrupted them. Hermione did not think it was wise to spread the word of Sirius beyond her and Ron, but considering it was their long-time friend Serena, she figured it would be kept a secret and did not press the issue further. Although, Harry knew something was going on within the mind of Serena White, and he was determined to figure it out eventually.

"Maybe I should just leave Hogwarts and go back home."

Hermione seemed horrified. "Goodness, no! You can't go back! What about your aunt and uncle? And your horrible cousin?"

"For some reason those three seem more appealing than participating in a Tournament that just might kill me." Harry knew he could not return home, especially since Sirius had confirmed the night before that you were committed to the Tournament once your name was drawn from the Goblet of Fire.

"Have you heard anything about the first task from Cedric?" Hermione asked as she proceeded to scan numerous texts again. She was getting extremely frustrated.

"I don't think he knows yet."

Hermione looked up and quirked an eyebrow. "Yet?"

Harry shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. He did not even bother to brush it that morning. "I just don't think it would be fair for me to go into the Tournament with some help and Cedric be completely oblivious."

"But, Cedric and his crew are being ridiculous! They are being very hateful towards you." Hermione shook her head. She was sad for Harry, with him having to put up with all of this. "I personally don't think he deserves it. You don't see him helping you out any."

"Karma…" Serena muttered as she wiped her mouth free of drool. She had awoken from her slumber, finally. "It can come back and bite you in the arse if you aren't careful."

"Glad to see you awake, sleepyhead." Hermione tapped the top of Serena's Potions book, careful to avoid the large spot covered in drool. "Now, back to studying!"

"Aw, I don't wanna!" Harry laughed as he watched Serena whine to Hermione. "That class is so hard!"

"Well, if you would study for once maybe you could help Lita make the potions in class!"

Harry pushed himself away from the table and stood from his chair. "On that note, I think I'm going to go. Maybe I'll see Cedric."

"Alright. I'm going to make sure Serena studies for a while." Hermione gave Serena a domineering glare as the aforementioned blonde mouthed the word 'traitor' to Harry.

After bidding his friends farewell, Harry left the library in search for his fellow classmate and current rival. As much as he really wanted to keep Cedric in the dark, he knew that he was doing the right thing by seeking him out and telling him what he saw that night. It was almost guaranteed that Fleur and Viktor already knew about the dragons, so to keep the competition fair, telling Cedric would be the right thing to do.

He passed Lita, who seemed to be in a deep conversation with Amy Anderson of Beauxbatons. They both waved to him and smiled, and he reciprocated the gesture. Maybe he could ask Amy for advice?

No. He would not ask her to betray her school by helping him with the task. She seemed so nice and it would not be fair to take advantage of her like that. Besides, if news of the task got around, they very well might change it. He could not let that happen considering he was fortunate enough to have a clue about the task already. Hermione and Serena would be the only ones he told.

A little further down the corridor he passed the Weasley twins, who bombarded him as soon as they were in distance to do so. They looked mischievous as always.

"Hello, Harry!" They greeted in unison.

"Hello, Fred." He nodded to one and then looked to the other. "George."

They both smiled.

"Have you seen Amy?" George asked, rubbing his hands together. "You know, Amy Anderson from Beauxbatons? We want to show her something!"

"Yeah! She will love it!" Fred agreed.

Harry turned and pointed behind him, back towards the library where he saw her walking with Lita. "She was walking with Lita that way. I passed them moments ago."

"Bloody hell! We got to catch up!" George exclaimed, grabbing Fred's arm and began jogging down the hallway. "Thanks Harry!"

"Yes, thank you!"

As he watched them disappear around the corner he could only wonder how bad Lita and Amy were going to hurt him later.

It was odd to him how Amy and Lita got along so well, especially after knowing one another for only a short while. Serena also hung out with them a bit, usually when she was not with him or Hermione, and the same result occurred. Were all three of them just extremely friendly and social?

He somehow doubted that. Especially in Amy's case.

It was frustrating that he had yet to see Cedric. Usually the bugger and all his friends, Mina Ackerman included, were always seemingly around the proverbial corner waiting to strike with their snide comments and 'Support Cedric!' buttons. Although Mina apologized, it was still hard to not be a little resentful. He rounded a corner.

There, crowded around a staircase was Cedric's group, all surrounding said student and Mina. As the blonde saw him, she smiled and waved, making the entire crew turn around and scowl.

'Gee, thanks Mina.' Harry scowled.

"Hello, Harry!" She was holding hands with Cedric and swinging their arms back and forth, making it a tad hard to concentrate on the conversation. Her boyfriend told his friends to shut it and then greeted him as well.

"Hello, Harry." He shook his hand. "Do you need something?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment."

Mina gave them an odd look and then let go of Cedric's hand. She understood that they needed to be alone. The two boys walked a distance before Harry stopped.

"Dragons, Cedric." The Hufflepuff boy gave him a curious look. "The first task is dragons. We each get one."

He looked surprised. How come Harry knew about this and he did not? "W-what? Dragons? Are you serious?"

"Come on, Ced!" A student from his group called out. "Mina is getting anxious over here without you!"

"I am not!" She answered, following up with a swift punch to the guys shoulder. "Shut it!"

Cedric rolled his eyes and turned back to Harry. This was a very significant change in events. If Harry knew, why would he tell him? He was beginning to feel a bit guilty about the badges, more so than earlier. Even though Mina had apologized for them before, his housemates still refused to take them off.

"Yes, Cedric. I am serious."

"Do Fleur and Krum…?"

"Yeah, they know."

Cedric nodded. "Listen, I am trying to get them to take off those badges. Mina is too."

Harry shrugged and tried to ignore the bantering of the Hufflepuffs. "Don't worry about it."

Cedric watched Harry stride away, a frown marring his face. Maybe Potter was not so bad after all. He did not have to tell him about the dragons, he could have kept it to himself, but he told him anyway, despite the awful things his house said about him.

Cedric felt like a total git.

As much as he hoped to see his friends after talking to Cedric, considering his self-esteem was in the dumps, Harry saw something very strange. Appearing around a corner was a trio, consisting of Raye and Darien Chernicova, along with the one and only Professor Moody. Harry could see him from a distance take a swig of something from a vial, the same one he usually drank out of. The siblings looked unnerved.

"Hello, Harry." Raye greeted with a small smile while Darien nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hello." He really did not know what to say. This was just far too bizarre.

"Any luck with the first task?" She asked, looking a bit more serious this time. Before he could answer, Moody stepped in.

"Speaking of which, Mr. Potter, may I have a word?" He gave a look to both Darien and Raye that indicated for them to leave. "Alone?"

"Of course, Professor." Darien put a hand on Raye's shoulder and directed her away, escorting her down the hallway. Harry just watched on. There were too many strange things happening at Hogwarts.

Professor Moody beckoned Harry to follow as he stumbled up a staircase, his cane in one hand and the vial in the other. After a while he put it back in his jacket pocket and grumbled something inaudible, making Harry a bit uncomfortable. But, if he did not go with Moody, he might miss out on some important information regarding the task, and he needed all the help he can get.

They arrived at Moody's office a few awkward minutes later, the Professor stumbling towards a chair. He fell harshly into it, still mumbling all sorts of nonsense, and rested an arm on his desk. Harry, still unsure of what to expect, just stood there and watched him. Sirius had told him the night he saw the dragons that Moody was the best Auror in history and is now at Hogwarts for a reason. Surely there was nothing to fear.

Before he had much more time to complete any other thought process, a truck that sat close to Moody's desk began howling and shaking. Harry unconsciously stepped back.

"I won't even bother trying to explain what is in that trunk." He gave a shrug. "You wouldn't believe me if I did."

Harry somehow trusted him on that.

"Now," Moody folded his hands. "What do you plan to do about your dragon?"

This stumped the brunette. "Well… I… I thought maybe…"

Professor Moody got the hint and motioned for Harry to sit in a chair across from him, a mangled one, and looked a little annoyed. The boy-who-lived obeyed and took a seat.

"Listen to me. The other three competitors have more experience and more power under their belts than you do. I hope you don't think that you are the only one who knows about the dragons?"

Harry shook his head.

"Good. Because as long as the Tournament has been around, cheating has also been apart of it." Moody looked Harry in the eyes. "Now, the other three have strategies to take with them against the dragons. With that being said, it is safe to say that these strategies will play with their strengths. What is your strength, Harry?"

Harry drew a blank. "Well, I don't know. I mean, I can fly… but, I am not allowed a broom."

Moody shook his head. "No, you aren't. But, you are allowed a wand."

* * *

Serena was extremely nervous the following morning. She barely ate, a feat baffling in itself, and she almost put the wrong shoes on the wrong feet. Now she sat bundled up in the stands, wearing her pink scarf and gloves again, standing between Hermione and Lita. Ron was beside Lita, both of them talking about Krum. After the Hogsmeade visit neither of them would shut up about Viktor, and it was beginning to be annoying.

As usual, the stadium was divided into sections. One section was for each school, and then the bigger Hogwarts fragment was divided into four subdivisions: one for each house. The Hufflepuff and Gryffindor houses were placed on opposite ends, for very obvious reasons, and the Slytherin and Ravenclaw houses were in the middle. Serena could see Raye standing beside Darien and Draco. They met eyes for a moment, but Raye turned away soon after.

'I hope she's ok…' Serena thought to herself before Hermione stole her attention.

"Alright, Serena." Hermione looked more anxious than she did. "I left Harry's Firebolt on my bed with an open window. Now, when he calls for it, it should come fairly quick."

Harry had told them both of the strange conversation with Professor Moody, as well as seeing the Chernicova siblings with him. Hermione had though of the idea of using '_Accio!' _to summon his broom, and the three had stayed up till late practicing. Serena, who had not heard of the charm prior to then, did especially horrible at first, but considering her knack with Charms, she caught on pretty quickly.

"I hope this works." Hermione quietly prayed, watching as the Weasley twins panned the stands asking people for bets. "Oh, Lord. I am surprised the Professor's hadn't noticed."

Lita looked extremely excited on the other hand and barely noticed the cold. She had gotten her first flying lesson with Krum the other day and after that she could not wait to see him again. He had complemented her broom and flying skill, telling her that she very well might play professional Quidditch one day if she kept practicing. She figured he was just trying to be charming, but hell, she would take a complement from him any day!

"Krum is such a stud!" Lita swooned, flipping around her red scarf. "I bet you're jealous I got to have flying lessons with him, Ron!"

"I am not!"

"Liar!"

Raye, further across in the stands, looked fairly indifferent, as did her brother. However, that was nothing unusual. She wore her Durmstrang furs, considering they were much warmer than her Hogwarts robes, and a fur hat. Darien followed suit, of course. He stood protectively near his sister, watching the rock arena with a careful eye.

"There are going to be dragons, Raye." Draco nudged her with his elbow. "Isn't that exciting? I wonder if one will crush Potter."

"Be nice, Draco."

He laughed. "Coming from you? That's funny."

She smirked a bit before rubbing her frigid nose with her hands. "I am the way I am for a reason. I'm not mean just because I can be."

"You're nice to me." He joked, but inside could not help but wonder what that was supposed to mean.

Raye socked him in the shoulder.

"I think I spoke too soon."

All of the sudden, a loud roar sounded from the air as a giant, metal crate was dropped from the sky and onto the playing field. A dragon emerges from the casing; magic presumably what causes it to open, and shoots out a wave of fire. The crowd cheers and watched as the field is set up for the first contestant.

"That's a Swedish Short-Snout!" Hermione exclaimed to Serena, pointing at it from the stands. "I hope Harry faces that one. It is said it rarely attacks humans."

"Let's hope!"

"Alright! Before the first task begins, I would like to explain the objective here." Ludo Bagman called on the loudspeaker. "Each contestant must retrieve the single golden egg mixed with the real dragon eggs in the nest. If they cannot pass the dragon and retrieve the egg, it will disqualify them, seeing as it will be impossible to move on without gaining the knowledge within that egg. Also, they are to avoid causing damage to the real eggs at all costs. If harm does befall the real eggs than their scores shall suffer because of it."

A canon sounded from a wooden tower and Cedric stepped out of the Champions tent, wearing a black and yellow sweat suit with his surname on the back. All of Hogwarts cheered, the Hufflepuffs the loudest, as they began to watch what would unfold. Serena watched as Mina held up a sign and shouted cheers for Cedric, a bright smile on her face.

"Let the first task begin!"

Bagman was the commentator for the day, spouting off information about the dragon and Cedric's every move. The Short-Snout spouted fire and slammed down its tail, sending waves of rocks everywhere.

Cedric, who thanks to Harry's warning, knew some information on the Short-Snout and devised a plan. Taking his wand, and having a brief glimpse at his girlfriend in the stands, Cedric acted on his strategy.

"_Affectio Canarius!" _

The girls 'awed' as a Labrador retriever appeared on the field, barking cutely at the dragon. It began bouncing around and effectively distracted the dragon, giving Cedric the window of time he needed to go and take the single golden egg that sat in the nest of real ones.

He quickly plucked the egg from the nest and turned to run back, but just when he thought he was in the clear, the dragon shot fire at him, enraged that one of her 'eggs' was stolen. Mina almost threw up when she saw Cedric disappear behind a wall of fire.

"Oh, my God! Cedric" Mina covered her eyes with her hands, only to open her fingers and peak between them. When she saw Cedric come out relatively unscathed, she sighed in relief.

"Let's see the marks from the judges!"

On a scoreboard on the side of the arena, the judges placed their numbers.

_Madame Maxine: Seven_

_Dumbledore: Eight_

_Karkaroff: Five_

_Bagman: Seven_

_Crouch: Six _

Everyone cheered as Cedric made his way back into the tent, the golden egg in his arms. Mina, who was almost in tears by this point, wanted more than anything to run to her boyfriend and congratulate him on his victory.

"Well done, Mr. Diggory!" Bagman called out. "Now, it appears that one of the contestants will be facing the Welsh Green!

As they changed out the dragons, Amy watched closely at the tent, waiting to see whom the next contestant was. She was nervous, considering the Tournament was frighteningly dangerous, but more so for Harry than for Fleur. Harry was at least two years younger than the others, and it was most obvious that someone had set him up.

The canon sounded again and this time Fleur stepped out of the tent, her blonde hair waving in the breeze. She was wearing a baby-blue sweat suit with her last name embroidered on the back, the Beauxbatons logo imprinted on the front. She began to walk closer, eyeing the dragon warily.

Before the Welsh Green had much to do, she began to take care of business. She raised her wand and shouted a spell, a bright light hitting the dragon.

Everyone watched as the dragon fell asleep, leaving all the Beauxbatons students in a mass of cheers. Amy watched carefully as Fleur stumbled along the rocks to the nest, trying to be very quiet and take the egg without waking the dragon. Amy quirked an eyebrow as Fleur walked right in front of the dragon's head.

'That isn't wise Fleur-'

Before she could complete that thought, the dragon snored and let out a stream of fire, effectively catching her jacket and part of her pants on fire. She hopped around and tried to pat it out with one hand, before remembering she had a wand.

"Oh, look!" Pansy commented to Darien. "She's on fire! If that idiot remembered she had a wand in her hand maybe she could fix the problem!"

"I would like to see you do this well in the Tournament, Pansy." Was all Darien managed to say to her.

After using an '_Aguamenti'_, Fleur was free of flames and marched back to the tent, the egg cradled close against her body.

"Let's look at the score!" Ludo motioned to the scoreboard.

_Madame Maxine: Ten_

_Dumbledore: Seven_

_Karkaroff: Five_

_Bagman: Six_

_Crouch: Six _

Lita almost fainted when Krum walked out of the tent, looking like her knight in shining armor. He was facing a Chinese Fireball, a beautiful dragon with bright scales. Ron was watching in awe as Krum, adorning a red and grey suit with his name on it, stomped up to the dragon and cast a spell.

The dragon roared in pain.

Serena watched Lita wince as the dragon began to stomp around, bringing down its huge legs on the nest. A nasty liquid emerged from the busted eggs, making some of the crowd gag.

"I didn't think he was supposed to get those crushed, Lita." Ron commented, shaking his head.

"I don't think he is, Ron."

While the dragon was writhing around, Krum used his speed to slide into the nest and capture the egg, only realizing soon that he had an angry, female dragon to escape from now. The Chinese Fireball roared and spat fire, chasing after the Bulgarian Quidditch player in blind fury. The students all looked nervous as the dragon began gnashing its teeth at Krum.

"Oh, come on Krum!" Ron cheered, throwing a fist in the air.

"Yeah, lets go Viktor!"

Serena turned to Lita, smiling as she watched the brunette cheer. This was the happiest she had ever seen Lita, even in their past life.

Viktor eventually escaped the wrath of the Chinese Fireball, but because of his crushed eggs his scores suffered. Of course, he was more thankful to be alive than worry about that.

_Madame Maxine: Five_

_Dumbledore: Five_

_Karkaroff: Ten_

_Bagman: Six_

_Crouch: Five_

Serena bit her lip as she watched them bring in the last dragon, a particularly malicious dragon Hermione identified as a Hungarian Horntail. It was thrashing around and spiting fire in the direction of the crowd. Hermione jumped up and down nervously.

"Of course, Harry would get the meanest one."

Serena sighed. "Figures."

The canon sounded and moments later Harry Potter emerged from the tent, looking as nervous as ever. He was wearing an outfit much like Cedric's, except for his was red and black and had Potter written on the back. Harry held his wand shakily in his left hand, climbing closer to the chained Hungarian Horntail.

Raye watched as Harry inched closer, the Hungarian Horntail watching him with wary eyes. She almost gasped as the dragon lunged forward, smashing her tail on the ground and sending rocks flying.

"This is kind of unsafe for us, don't you think?" Raye asked Draco, who was still secretly hoping that Harry would become Horntail food. "The rocks are flying everywhere."

"I'm sure that the professor's aren't expecting anything to happen." He suggested as he watched Harry yell something and flick his wand toward the castle. "Or they took the necessary precautions. Don't worry; if anything happens I'll save you."

"Yeah, right. You would be too worried about scarring your face."

"You think so low of me, Raye." Draco began to fake pout.

"You haven't given me much reason to believe otherwise."

The crowd cheered as Harry's broom flew into his hand, the boy hopping on and flying in circles around the arena. The Hungarian Horntail roared and began smashing it's tail on the ground in anger, sending huge boulders and debris cascading through the air.

Raye watched as the rocks began flying through the air, not even catching the attention of the professors who were too enraptured in the Tournament to notice. Just as the thought crossed her mind, she noticed a rather large rock heading their direction, as well as the Gryffindor section.

Draco, who apparently had not been kidding about being Raye's rescuer, also saw the boulder and wrapped an arm around her waist and jerked her towards him right before the rock made impact with the stands. Darien and Pansy had jumped to the opposite side of the now gaping hole, looking almost as horrified as Raye did. However, it was not for her own safety.

"Serena!"

The Gryffindors had been so caught up in watching Harry combat the dragon they did not realize the maelstrom of rocks heading their way. Lita, who had seen the destruction of the Slytherin section and met eyes with a very worried Raye Chernicova, looked to the sky and watched in horror as rocks began to descend upon them. The brunette, feeling some unearthly power overwhelming her, shoved Ron out of the way and grabbed Serena's shoulders.

"Usagi! Move"

As Lita tossed Serena into Ron's awaiting arms, she narrowly missed the onslaught of debris by leaping in the same direction. However, the wooden floors of the stands beneath Lita gave way, leaving her to only dangle by her fingertips.

Serena could hardly believe what was happening. Not only did she almost get smashed to pieces by rocks, but Lita saved her and called her _Usagi_! She called her Usagi!

The blonde climbed off Ron and reached out the Lita, grabbing her hand with one of her own. "Hold on, Lita!"

Serena gripped Lita's hand with both of her own, trying her hardest to pull her up. Ron finally gathered his wits and began helping, hoisting her up and to safety. The blonde looked to the box the Professor's sat in and watched them all begin coming towards them. Hermione was hyperventilating on the other side of the hole.

"Lita! You're ok!" Serena wrapped her arms around her friend. "You saved me!"

Lita could hardly explain the euphoria that spread throughout her body. She watched in her mind as she danced among gowns and knights, fought monsters alongside her four closest friends, and best of all, protect her friends and the world she loved most. How could she have forgotten?

"Serena, it has always been my duty to protect you."

Serena hardly had time to cry before the Professor's pulled them apart and began asking them both a series of questions. However, she was too occupied at watching Harry complete the match. She was ok, after all.

"Come on, Harry! You can do this!"

Everyone concentrated back onto Harry now, who began to make his descent onto the nest. Using the skills he often used in Quidditch, Harry reached out and gripped the top of the egg with a hand, bringing his broom upright at the last minute to avoid collision with the rocks.

As much as he wanted to celebrate, he was far more concerned about Serena, Lita, and Ron, who were the unfortunate victims of the Hungarian Horntails rage. Instead of flying straight to the tent like the other Champions, he went into the Gryffindor stands and landed by his friends, setting his broom and egg on an unharmed bench.

"Harry! You did it! You completed the first task!" Serena threw her arms around him, only to jump off moments later. Hermione took her place and congratulated him as well.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked, looking around at his group.

"We are good, thanks to Lita." Ron motioned to the brunette who was being quizzed by Professor Snape on her well-being. Serena was surprised he cared. "Listen, Harry-"

"It's alright, Ron."

"No, I mean I don't know why I was mad at you in the first place. I know you wouldn't put your name in the Goblet to participate in this." Ron looked extremely embaressed.

"Took you long enough." Harry smiled.

Hermione and Serena looked at each other and smiled. "Boys are so stupid."

* * *

**End of Chapter Eleven**

So, Lita was the first to remember! Yay! Serena has a Senshi back! Next time is the announcement for the Yule Ball and some other exciting stuff. Thank you to everyone who reads this story! I love you all! Don't forget to vote in my poll.

-ROF


	13. Chapter Twelve

SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER!!!! WOOHOO!

However, I am taking 13 hours this summer so I won't be completely free, but it's alright. I'll still have way more time than I did before. Now that finals are over I will be updating more.

This chapter is the awkward phase where everyone is trying to get dates, as well as some Lita/Serena catch up time. Next chapter is the Yule Ball.

Thank you to: **Chibi-Cola **(I am glad you enjoyed everything and the update made you feel better! I love the stage before the Yule Ball too. It's funny writing their teenage hormones going crazy.)**, Crystal Light **(Hmmm... who knows? You may be correct with Raye! And I'm glad you enjoy this! I love writing it.)**, Rena H.M. **(A lot of this chapter is for Lita/Serena developement, but there is some Raye in there I promise! I love Amy and the twins too. I think they are so fun!)**, Airlady **( I am glad you thought so! Thank you for reviewing!)**, SailorMoonFighter **(The next Senshi to remember will be in the chapter after the Yule Ball or the one following that one. My outline has been changing because when I start writing I tend to add more things than I intend to. Thank you!) **, Wildflower1014 **(Things will be a lot easier for Serena now that Lita has remembered... or will they? Thank you for reviewing!)**, and agoraphobia **(You really should read the books! They are really good. But, I am glad you enjoy the story! Thank you!)**.**

* * *

**_Reminiscence_**

**Chapter Twelve**

Serena smiled as she sat in the Great Hall for lunch, sitting across from Lita and away from everyone else. It was the day after the first task and they both had a lot of catching up to do. Lita had been sent to Hospital Wing as a precaution for the rest of that evening, missing Harry's celebration in the common room. He had opened the egg and much to everyone's dismay, the most wretched noise erupted from it. Apparently, facing the dragons was not enough, and Harry had to decipher the screeching to move on in the second task.

Fun times were ahead.

"So, Serena…" Lita made a weird face as she moved her potatoes around in circles. "Wait- do I call you Serena? Or Usagi?"

"Serena. It will be much less confusing. Besides, I have grown to like it." The blonde smiled. Everything was going to be much better now that she had Lita back. Not that she did not love the relationships she had with her Hogwarts friends, but it was comforting to have a fellow heroine of justice back on her side. "How about you?"

"Lita, definitely. I don't think I could ever get used to being called Makoto." She laughed at the irony. "So, what happened exactly after…"

Serena knew what Lita was hinting at. She wanted to know what happened after she was killed in the artic circle. It was a hard topic to speak about, as one would imagine, but she knew Lita needed to know. Taking a deep breath, she began.

"Well, Ami was after you." Lita looked a little suspicious. "Yes, Amy Anderson from Beauxbatons."

The brunette smiled. "I thought so. She is really smart and they look alike."

Serena began to put some ham on her plate. She was hungry from not eating the day before out of anxiousness. "Mercury went out in style though. She smashed the tiara on the leader of the DD Girls, which caused the visions, so we did not have to worry about that anymore. Venus was next."

"Mina Ackerman from Hufflepuff." Lita proudly stated, excited that she was remembering all this so quickly. However, it was not hard to draw the connection between the Minako Aino of the past and the bouncy Mina Ackerman of today. "It's funny that she is dating Cedric in this life, considering she always whined about not having a serious boyfriend in the past."

"I know! But it is so cute!" Serena gushed, still overly happy about Mina's luck in love this time around. "Anyway, Mina saved me and the DD Girls got her. She destroyed one and but the explosion killed her as well."

"How many did I exterminate?"

Serena was not the least bit surprised that Lita was interested in her kill count in the final battle. "You killed two with a suicidal lightening attack."

"Awesome! In your face, Venus!"

"Then is was just me and Raye…" Serena trailed off, looking down at her plate. Raye had been her best friend back then, and now it was as if that friendship never existed, almost as if they were enemies.

"Raye Chernicova…" Lita rubbed her chin. "I had a hard time believing she was once a fighter for love and justice. I mean, the Raye we used to know had a temper, but she was never outright mean-"

"Unless she had a reason to be." Serena finished. "That's why I am not giving up hope! You remembered, so I am sure that the others will remember too."

Lita thought of someone else. She almost did not ask about it, fearing it was too thin of ice for her to be treading upon, but it was an important question. A question she believed to be completely justifiable to ask.

"What about Mamoru? Or Darien, I guess."

Serena swallowed down the lump that formed in her throat. "I think that will be more difficult."

Lita looked confused.

"I don't know if you remember, but Mamoru- I mean, Darien, had been captured by the Dark Kingdom and brainwashed against me. He eventually came to his senses and we found out we were forbidden lovers in the Silver Millennium, but all the same, we had just found out before I destroyed Beryl."

"So, what your saying is," Lita was retracing the conversation. "We will remember quicker because we knew our relationship with you sooner than Mamoru did in our past life?"

Serena shrugged. "That's my guess."

Lita tapped her chin. "That makes sense. I just wonder how much longer it is going to take for everyone else to regain their memories. If what Queen Selenity is true, then it probably _is _Harry that is in danger. He is always on Voldemort's hit list."

Unlike most of the students in the wizarding realm, Lita was not the slightest bit frightened to say the Dark Lord's name. She never understood being scared of a word. Then again, Lita was not really scared of anything.

"Now it is your turn to fill me in on some things from here. You have no idea how stupid I feel not knowing some of the things that seem to be common knowledge around here, especially when everyone believes I have been here for the past three years." The blonde smiled and took a huge bite of her mashed potatoes. Lita rolled her eyes; some things never change.

"What do you want to know?"

Serena swallowed her food. "Tell me about Harry's past with Voldemort."

Even though Harry had told her some stuff the night she met Sirius in the fire, she figured he probably did not tell her some things. The brunette swallowed what was left in her mouth and took a drink of pumpkin juice. This was going to be hard for Serena. She was such a nice person and Lita knew it would be hard for her to hear of bad things happening to her friends. "Well, I am sure you have heard some things…"

"Yeah. But, I want you to go over everything just in case."

It appeared as though going over all the horrible details was unavoidable.

"When Harry was a baby, Voldemort went to his house and killed his parents. He tried to kill Harry, but for some reason he couldn't do it. That is how Harry got his scar by the way."

Serena wanted to cry for her friend. It would be awful to loose your family. Harry had not told her of Voldemort killing his parent's.

"Now, he lives with his aunt and uncle, who are absolutely horrid. When Harry came here for his first year, I met Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the train, everyone treated him differently because of his past. But, since he was raised in the muggle world, he didn't really know what was so special about him." Lita sighed. Her friend's life really _was _a soap opera. "In the end of our first year it was revealed that our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was working for Voldemort and tried to kill Harry."

Serena covered her mouth. Harry did not tell her that part either, which she assumed was to keep from talking about his family. "That's awful."

"I know. Brace yourself, I still have more." Lita took another drink to clear her throat. "The next year Voldemort came back again, using a diary to possess Ron's sister, Ginny. That was when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. The Chamber held a Basilisk inside, which is a giant snake, and it was released whenever Voldemort wanted it to be."

"What did the snake do?" Serena asked. Harry did not go into details about the Basilisk.

"The Basilisk can kill you if you look directly at it. But, if you look at it through something else, say a mirror, it will just petrify you." Lita almost laughed at Serena's shocked face, despite the nature of the conversation. "Anyway, Harry killed the Basilisk and destroyed the diary, so Voldemort was stopped again in our second year."

Serena had no idea that Harry's past with Voldemort ran this deep. It all started at his infancy and continued until now. This made her fear even more the consequences of Harry's participation in the Tournament.

"Our third year Harry kept getting attacked by Dementors and our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher turned out to be a werewolf." The brunette finished her spill. "Now, we are here, at the Tournament, which I am almost positive is a ruse to kill Harry."

Serena nodded in affirmation. "Me too. It is too much to just be a coincidence."

"Didn't you say that your family had Luna?" Lita questioned, wishing that the black feline was here to help in their quest. "It would be so much easier to get the other's back if she was here."

"I know. My mom said that she is going to send her here on Christmas as my present." Serena sighed. "I just hope that she can still talk. It won't do us much good if she can't tell us what to do."

"I wonder where Artemis is." Lita tapped her chin, curious as to where their other guardian was located. "I doubt he is with Mina or we would have seen him or something."

The blonde shrugged. It was nice getting to talk Senshi business with someone else. Serena felt as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders now that she was getting to speak with one of her fellow Senshi. Besides, she no longer would feel like a failure when everyone would talk about the wizarding world 'common knowledge' because she could just ask Lita.

"There is something I have been meaning to ask you, Serena." Lita looked very serious. "What do you think happened to our transformation pens? Your brooch? _Our_ powers? Did they just disappear when we died?"

The blonde had been thinking long and hard about this for a while now. While she did not have any certain answer, Serena traced back her theory to something Hermione had told her one day in the Gryffindor dormitories.

"I don't know what happened to my brooch yet. But, I have a theory on the pens." Lita looked intrigued and nodded for Serena to continue. "I think the transformation pens have become our actual wands."

Serena took out her wand and set it on the table. "Hermione told me the other day about wands and that the cores and woods have certain meanings. I was thinking, that if there is a connection between the wand and its wielder, and if every wand is different, then maybe our wands are molded after the transformation pens. Maybe… maybe my brooch has become my wand."

"That's impossible. The silver crystal couldn't be in there." Lita shook her head. "Could it?"

"Maybe not inside the wand. But, maybe the powers my crystal had are in the wand." Serena was surprised that she came up with this by herself. "What is your wand made out of?"

"Oak and a dragon-heartstring." Lita proudly sat her wand on the table. "I know that the dragon heartstring stands for protection and strength."

Serena knew that nothing suited her friend better than that.

"I think in order to verify this theory that we need to do some research." Serena inwardly winced. She hated doing anything of the sort. "But, I think I know the best person to help us."

* * *

Getting Amy to help them was quite successful. While they did hope she could help them with their wand dilemma, they hoped even more that Amy would begin to recognize them as her friends not only in this life, but also in the past. They all met in the library, Amy already stacking books relevant to the subject on the wooden table. As much as the two Gryffindors hated studying, they knew that this would be worth it.

"Alright, what would you two like to know?" Amy had a book open in front of her.

"We want to know what different wand cores and woods mean." Lita answered.

Amy gave them both a curious look but said nothing, only flipped through the pages to help them find what they were looking for. "Anything in particular?"

The brunette nodded. "I would like to know what the significance behind Oak is. It's history and all."

"This book talks of wand woods in regards to Celtic mythology." Amy looked through the text and pointed to a paragraph. "It says that the Oak is the principal sacred tree of the Druids and the Oak Trees symbolized the turning of the year. During this time of year the Druids would carve a circle in to the tree for protection against lightning. It says that its symbol is the planet Jupiter."

Amy watched as Lita looked at Serena. This was peculiar.

"What about Willow?" Serena asked, wanting to further prove her theory. If she was right then the Senshi might be back in business. "What does it say about that?"

Amy flipped back a few more pages and began to skim the page. "The book says that the Willow tree is considered to be a tree of enchantment. In Celtic mythology it is associated with the creation myth of two scarlet, sea-serpent eggs, which contained the Sun and the Earth. These eggs were hidden in the boughs of the Willow tree until they hatched, thus bringing forth earthly life. The symbol for Willow is the Moon."

Serena nodded, her theory seeming to become more than just that. However, she was not going to stop questioning there.

"What is your wand made out of, Amy?"

Amy looked confused, but did not question her, although she was unsure of the blonde's motives. "My wand is made out of Hazel wood and the core is Demiguise hair."

"What does that mean?" Lita backed Serena up, knowing that Serena was trying to work Amy's memory and possibly clarify her hypothesis on their transformation pens. "I've never heard of someone having Demiguise hair as a wand core."

"Demiguise hair is good for Transfiguration." She answered, proud of her accomplishments in the subject, which she would be demonstrating pretty soon. "In this book, it says the Hazel nut is the emblem of concentrated wisdom. One could gain knowledge simply eating nuts. In this aspect it is associated with the Salmon, a sacred symbol of wisdom. Another symbol for Hazel is the planet Mercury."

Serena felt like crying in happiness. It appears as though she was finally right about something.

Amy on the other hand felt a very odd sensation. Something about this was distinctly _familiar_ and yet so very foreign. Serena and Lita both looked at her with concerned eyes; why was this feeling so recognizable to her when all logic told her it should not be at all?

"Is it all true that every wand is different, Amy?" Lita asked.

The blue-haired girl nodded, although she still could not shake the feeling. "Yes, there is no wand that is alike. Each wand was made, or destined I suppose, for one person."

"And no person is able to choose their wand either, right?" Serena backed Lita up.

"No, not at all." Amy raised an eyebrow. "Why all the interest in wands all of the sudden?"

The blonde and brunette Gryffindors got nervous. "Uh, we have a paper for Charms due on them."

"Yea, what Lita said."

The Beauxbatons student gave them a curious look. "Alright. Well, I got you both some other books in case you need to do further research. I have to go to Arithmancy now."

After Serena and Lita both told Amy thank you for her time and help, they began to take notes on the information Amy had shown them. All of this information had pretty much confirmed Serena's suspicions of the location of their transformation pens. Now, they needed to find out what Raye and Mina's wands were made of to be absolutely certain.

"It says here that Raye's wand should be made of Alder." Lita wrote that down along with the notes on their wands. "And Mina's should be made of Vine."

"What about Darien's?" Serena asked out of curiosity, letting Lita do all the reading.

"Holly."

The blonde rubbed her head. How would they figure out if this were all true?

"I have a plan!" Serena declared, earning a 'shhh!' from the librarian. "Why don't we try and transform!"

"With our wands?" Lita looked confused as she shut the book and rolled up her parchment. "I don't know if that will work."

"We can at least try." Serena grabbed Lita's arm and began dragging her out of her seat. "Come on! We can try it out in the dormitory!"

"Serena, Potions is going to start any second! We need to go there first and then try it." Lita did not want to face the wrath of Snape. The blonde however was perfectly content with missing the class, but did not want to hurt her partners grade any more than she already did.

"Fine."

* * *

Potions went by slow as usual, ending with pages of homework also like usual. The two Gryffindors almost sprinted from the classroom to their dormitories, very thankful that no one was in when they arrived. However, they were very disappointed when they could not transform like they had hoped.

"Damn. I was hoping it would work." Lita cursed and sat on the bed, letting out a deep sigh. "Do we have any other leads?"

"I am fresh out of idea's." Serena joined Lita, looking especially grim. "If we can't transform we cannot use our powers."

That was when Lita came up with her idea, but she was not about to try it out in the cramped dormitory. She would just experiment with it when she was alone and in a more open area.

The conversation came to a close when Hermione came into the dormitories, dropping off her books and giving the two girls curious looks. "You two got here quick. What was the rush?"

"Nothing!" Lita gave a nervous laugh and elbowed Serena. "We were just extremely eager to get out of the dungeons. It is miserable down there."

"Agreed." Hermione gave a big smile. "I am taking Harry and Ron with me down to the kitchens to visit the house elves. Care to join is?"

The two consented and followed Hermione, wanting to fulfill their duties as S.P.E.W. members. Harry and Ron were more reluctant to follow along, considering their membership was forced upon them, but Hermione would not hear their protests and brought them along.

They stopped at a painting of fruit and Hermione began moving her finger quickly on the green pear, and it began laughing as if she was tickling it. Serena thought this was extremely odd, but said nothing as it turned into a handle that Hermione pulled on. The painting swung open and everyone gasped as they took in their surroundings.

There were hundreds of house elves everywhere, all bustling around to fix food for dinner that evening. Pots hung all around the huge room, a high ceiling giving them the impression that they were probably in one of the smaller tower domes. Serena, who had never seen one of these creatures before, clung to Harry's arm as they walked through the kitchen.

"What are they?" She questioned.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "House elves? Didn't you know what they were before you joined Hermione's club?"

She did not have time to answer before an elf ran up to Harry and smiled.

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter, sir! It is Harry Potter!"

Serena thought it was so cute that the house elf was so excited to see Harry. She smiled when it hugged him.

"Dobby?" Harry asked in disbelief. He hadn't seen him since he gave him that sock to free him from Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes, Harry Potter sir! Dobby works at Hogwarts now!" The house elf looked so proud of his surroundings and motioned to the kitchen. "Dobby works in kitchens now! Professor Dumbledore gave Dobby job, Harry Potter!"

"Awe, he is so cute!" Serena squealed.

"I met Dobby and Winky here earlier and I figured you might want to see them, Harry." Hermione smiled as she watched Dobby and Harry exchange conversation. "I thought you might ask Winky about Crouch, considering she is no longer his servant and she might tell you something now."

"Can you take us to Winky, Dobby?" Harry asked his friend, who nodded excitedly and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Yes, sir! Harry Potter and friends follow me."

Dobby led them across the bustling kitchen and a huge fireplace, not stopping until they arrived at a table. Winky sat at the far end of the table, looking very upset. Lita frowned at the elf's disposition.

"What's wrong with it?"

Hermione frowned at Lita referring to Winky as an 'it'. "_She_ is still upset about loosing her master."

"How did that happen?" Serena asked.

"I'm sure you heard what happened at the Quidditch cup?" Lita nodded but Serena did not. "Well, the Dark Mark was conjured and Harry's wand went missing. Winky was found unconscious and she had Harry's wand, which caused a lot of suspicion. Mr. Crouch I'm sure was embarrassed and fired Winky to cover for himself. She apparently has not gotten over it."

"That's so sad." Serena said and watched as Harry and Winky began to talk.

"This goes to show that they _like _being enslaved, Hermione." Ron chided, earning him a punch in the shoulder.

"Shut up, Ron!"

"Who did Dobby used to work for?" Lita asked.

"The Malfoy's" Hermione answered, ignoring Ron's whining after she hit him. "If it weren't for Harry I doubt that Dobby would be alive right now."

Lita turned to Dobby with wide eyes. "You used to work for Malfoy?"

Dobby nodded. "Yes, miss. Dobby used to serve the Malfoy's."

"Were the Malfoy's bad wizards?" Serena asked, scared for Raye's safety since she hung out with Draco all the time.

"Oh, yes! Very bad _dark _wizards!"

Serena gulped.

"Dobby should not speak ill of Dobby's old master!" Winky jumped from her chair and walked towards Dobby.

"Malfoy is not Dobby's master no more!"

Harry acted as referee with Hermione carefully watching. "Winky, Dobby is right. Malfoy is not Dobby's master and Crouch is not your master either."

Winky began to cry.

"Crouch is not a bad wizard! Bagman is bad wizard!" Winky wept sloppily. "Bagman bad! Bad!"

Hermione chose this as her time to interrupt in hopes of getting some information. "Winky, what did Crouch say about Mr. Bagman?"

"Winky will not tell master's secrets!" Winky gave Hermione a vicious glare. "My master's secrets safe with Winky!"

Winky stomped off from the group, her sobs still being heard despite her leave. The Gryffindors and Dobby watched as she walked away, slightly bummed that they could not get any more information from Winky on Crouch or Bagman.

"I wonder if Bagman had anything to do with Harry being in the Tournament?" Hermione pondered aloud.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ron agreed.

"Well, it was good talking to you, Dobby." Harry smiled when the house elf hugged him again. "You should come visit us."

"Dobby will, sir! Dobby will come visit Harry Potter and friends!"

The group left the kitchens with even more things on their minds than before. Just what did Bagman do? It was hard to say if what Winky said was completely true. For all they knew Crouch could have lied to Winky and she was saying what she thought to be true. All in all it just created more mysteries for them to solve.

"It seems like Dobby is happy with being paid for his time and hard work!" Hermione announced in triumph. "I just hope that the other house elves soon get that feeling of accomplishment and start to demand better things for themselves!"

"Hermione, I am telling you that they like being enslaved! They don't want it to be any other way!" Ron rolled his eyes. "I mean, look at Winky! She is miserable without Crouch."

"She will soon see the light. I promise!"

The group all sighed and then separated to their dormitories when they arrived to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Lita hated Transfiguration so much. In fact, today it was much worse because they were practicing on transforming a plant into a teapot. Thankfully for her, however, the class was almost over and she figured she would be able to go eat lunch and forget all about it. But, little did she know that this would be a Transfiguration class she would never forget.

Harry and Hermione seemed to have no difficulty in completing the task, and Serena was right there with them. She sighed. You knew you were bad in a subject when Serena got higher marks than you. Ron was the only one who still had yet to complete the assignment other than her.

"I hate this so much!" Lita whined, looking around to everyone else in the class who was done. She saw Pansy snickering and knew she was laughing at her. "Shut up, you tart!"

Everyone laughed at the flustered Slytherin.

"Whatever! At least I can transfigure the stupid plant!"

Raye sat bored next to Draco, who had both completed the task a while back. Transfiguration was by no means their best subject, but they received fairly good marks in the class. Raye flipped through her Divination book while Draco watched Pansy fight with Lita.

"Parkinson is an idiot. Lawley could beat the crap out of her if she wanted to." Draco commented.

"Pansy isn't exactly revered for her intelligence."

McGonagall stepped forward from her desk with an irritated look upon her desk. "Now, Miss Lawley and Miss Parkinson would you please stop? I have an important announcement to make!"

The two girls shut up and Ron stopped trying to transfigure his plant.

"Thank you." McGonagall began walking the front of the classroom and smiled. "Now, along with the Triwizard Tournament, there has been an ongoing tradition to have the Yule Ball."

Serena and Lita grew stars in their eyes at the mention of a ball.

"This gives us a chance to socialize with our guests from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as have some fun ourselves." McGonagall looked about the room. "The ball will take place on Christmas night in the Great Hall. Dress robes must be worn. The ball is only allowed for fourth years and up, but if you wish to bring a younger classmate you may."

The class started whispering in excitement. There was going to be a ball!

"Now, Mr. Weasley and Miss Lawley, I expect you to come back tonight so you can complete the assignment. For now, I dismiss class so you all can go to lunch." McGonagall looked about as the students began to pack up their things. "Mr. Potter, can I see you for a moment?"

Harry looked nervous and grabbed his things, telling his friends he would meet him at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry, who do you plan on asking to the ball?" McGonagall asked, freaking him out a little bit. Why was McGonagall asking him this?

"I wasn't planning on asking anyone."

Minerva looked alarmed. "What? But, you must have a date!"

"Why?"

"You are one of the Champions! It is a tradition that the Champions open the Yule Ball!" McGonagall frowned. "You need to have a date, Mr. Potter."

Harry left McGonagall's room extremely nervous. He would rather face that Hungarian Horntail one hundred more times than have to ask a girl to go to the ball with him. Who would he ask, anyway? It's not like he had any love interests.

It was then he started panning through his options. He could ask Hermione to avoid all the awkwardness of asking someone that was not one of his best friends. If that did not work, maybe Serena or Lita would go with him.

But, he did kind of have a crush on Cho Chang, a pretty girl from Ravenclaw. If he actually got the guts maybe he could ask her to be his date. He doubted he would, but who knows? Maybe he would get an unusual boost in his self-confidence. Harry shook his head. That was extremely unlikely.

The Great Hall was alive with talk since the Yule Ball had been announced. He saw the Weasley twins sitting with Amy Anderson, harassing her as they usually did. His friends were all sitting in their group as usual, talking about the ball.

"I am so excited!" Lita gushed. "I will finally get to wear my dress robes!"

Serena wondered if she had dress robes at all.

Ron was sulking and buried his head in his arms. Unlike Lita, he had been hoping he would never have to wear his second-hand robes in front of anyone ever. "Blimey! I am going to look so stupid! No one will go with me because I will look so embarrassing!"

"Now, now, Ron. You will get a date." Hermione comforted and patted his shoulders. "You just need to be confident and go find one!"

Ron shook his head and put it back in his folded arms.

"What did McGonagall say to you Harry?" Serena asked, scooting over on the bench-seat to make room for him.

"She said I had to find a date because the Champions open the ball." Harry groaned. "Suddenly, my life became so much worse."

"It won't be that bad!" Lita smiled, but Harry took the same position as Ron and buried his head in his arms too.

At the Slytherin table talk concerning the ball was also running rampant. Raye was almost at her wits end.

"I am so going to ask Darien to the ball tonight!" Pansy drawled to Daphne Greengrass as she made her plate. Raye glared at her. "I hope he says yes! We would look so cute together!"

"I don't know who I am going to ask…" Daphne muttered quietly to herself and sipped on her pumpkin juice. She was a nice girl but was very insecure. That was why she tended to act a little cranky when she hung out with Pansy. Daphne was easy to influence.

Raye was quietly boiling to herself over Pansy's plans to ask her brother to the Yule Ball when she felt a nudge at her elbow. It was Draco, who quirked an eyebrow in her direction when they met eyes.

"What's your problem?"

Raye frowned. "Parkinson gets on my nerves, is all."

Draco smiled and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. Your brother will reject her. I have faith."

"I hope so." Raye smiled. Draco usually had the ability to make her feel better, despite the fact he was a self-centered prat. "I couldn't stand looking at them all night."

Draco nodded in agreement. "I don't think Parkinson should have a date at all."

Raye laughed. "Better watch yourself then. When Darien turns her down she will be coming for you next."

"As if I would say yes to her." Draco rolled his eyes and looked towards Crabbe and Goyle. "She might have luck with one of them though."

"Well, who _do _you plan to ask to the ball then?" Raye asked.

Draco smirked. "I was hoping you'd go with me."

The black-haired girl looked appalled. "What makes you think I would even consider going with you?"

The blonde smiled. "Because I'm the only one who isn't scared of you."

Raye knew he was right and rested her chin in a hand. Besides, it would not hurt for her to be a normal kid for just one night.

At the Hufflepuff table, Mina was talking to Hannah Abbott about her dress robes and how she planned on styling her hair. She had not been this excited since Cedric asked her out over a year ago. Hannah was upset because she did not have a date yet and had no potential guys to ask.

"It's alright, Hannah. I'm sure you will get a date!" Mina smiled. "You're gorgeous!"

"You're just saying that!" She pouted. "I don't want to go alone!"

"You won't! Trust me."

* * *

Serena was very unsure about how she would handle this situation. Sure, she still had feelings for Darien, but it was made quite clear to her that he would not remember anytime soon. But, she wanted to be able to have fun like all the other kids, and it would be impossible to do if she felt like she was betraying her destiny for not going with Darien.

Lita and Serena went to the library after dinner one night to do some more studying on wands, because they were certain that it had something to do with the key to their powers. They were both counting down the days until Luna would be sent to them. Maybe she could offer them some answers.

"This really stinks." Serena muttered as she flipped through a book. "I don't know what to do."

"About what?" Lita asked.

The blonde frowned. "Darien."

Lita felt bad for her friend. It must have been hard fighting destiny. But, was the destiny they once had still their destiny? After all, they did live in a completely different world now and hardly knew of their pasts. Did Serena even have a destiny with Darien in the first place? Or was it only a past life?

"I think you should do what you want." Lita sighed, hoping she was not giving bad advice. "I mean, we don't even know for sure you and Darien were supposed to end up together in the first place. You even said it yourself that you both had just found out about your _past _before you ended up here."

"I know. I just don't want to do the wrong thing." Serena frowned and slouched in her chair.

"How can you?" Lita smiled. "Besides, it is just a ball. It's nothing."

At that time they heard someone clear their throat. It was Viktor Krum, looking a little nervous and shaky. Serena figured what he was here for, but it looked as though Lita was oblivious to it.

"Miss Lita? May I 'ave a vord vith you?"

Lita smiled and looked to Serena, who waved her on with a hand.

Krum offered his arm and Lita accepted, a little nervous to be this close to the famous Seeker. She could feel him shaking.

"How are you today, Viktor?"

"I am good." He smiled. "Miss Lita, I 'ave a question for you."

The brunette began to get nervous too. "Yeah?"

Viktor stopped and took both of Lita's hands. "I vas vondering if you vould be my date for zee Yule Ball on Christmas. If you do not vant to I do understand…"

She could hardly believe her ears. Did Viktor Krum, _the _Viktor Krum ask for her to be his date for the Yule Ball?

"Yes, Viktor, I would love to." Lita could have sworn she heard some girls grumble behind a bookshelf.

The Durmstrang Champion smiled and embraced her, startling Lita a bit. This was definitely something she could get used to!

"But, I have a question." Lita looked into the eyes of the confused boy. "Why me? You could have gotten anyone."

Viktor smiled again. "Because we 'ave so much in common! You treat me like your friend, not as a celebrity. It makes me very happy to find such a genuine person."

Lita hugged him again. That was the nicest thing had ever heard.

"Alvight, vell I vill pick you up at zee Grand Staircase if zat is okay?"

The Gryffindor nodded happily and watched as Viktor walked away, leaving her happy in every possible way. She did not even notice Serena sneak up behind her and tap her shoulder.

"Only one week till the Yule Ball Lita." Serena whispered and Lita nodded, still staring at the door Viktor just walked out of.

"I will be counting down the days."

* * *

Raye sat in the Slytherin common room with Draco, catching up on some of her Potions homework. Pansy had just walked in, tears running down her face because Darien had rejected her because he had asked someone else. His sister already knew who it was, but thought it would be much more fun if everyone was surprised about his selection.

"I can't believe he rejected me!" Pansy collapsed on the couch beside Raye. "Raye, who is he taking? Maybe I can change his mind."

The youngest Chernicova laughed. "Like I would tell you."

Pansy huffed and got off the couch, moving to Draco who sat in his big chair as per usual. She picked up his Potions book and sat it on the table before falling ever so charismatically on top of him. The blonde looked especially peeved.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Parkinson?"

Raye laughed at him silently to herself.

"Drakikins, why don't you come with me? We would be adorable together!"

Draco shoved her off onto the floor and picked up his Potions book, trying to find out where he stopped reading before. "I have a date already! And besides, even if I didn't have a date I wouldn't go with you."

"Why not?"

Draco shrugged. "Because you get on my nerves."

Pansy growled and stomped down to the girl's dormitories.

"Thanks for not throwing me under the bus." Raye sighed and kept reading. "She would probably kill me in my sleep if she found out."

"I think you set yourself up for failure already when you wouldn't tell her who your brother is going to the Yule Ball with." Draco looked at her from the corners of his eyes. "Who is he going with anyway?"

"Not telling you."

Draco feigned hurt. "Aw, come on. I am your date, after all."

Raye smiled despite herself. He had been doing that a lot more here lately, and it was always when she was with Draco. It was probably because they had more in common than he would realize. "I don't care. I'm not telling you anything. The only reason you asked me is because no one else could put up with you."

"That hurts!" He raised a hand dramatically to his heart. "This beautiful face could find another date! Pansy just offered herself to me."

"Only because Darien said no."

Draco smirked. "Well, you are so mean no one else would even think about asking you. You are lucky I offered."

"You're such a self-centered ass hole you're lucky I said yes in the first place." Raye retorted, still looking over her homework. The pair did this often; have a battle of wits over their nightly homework. It was all in good fun.

"You are still a great mystery to me." Draco said, his mind still having many unanswered questions concerning his newfound friend in Raye Chernicova. There was more than meets the eye when Raye was involved, and Draco was still determined to figure out what it was. "And I feel like it is going to be awhile before I figure you out."

Raye shrugged. "Perhaps."

* * *

Harry and Ron were still dateless and miserable. Harry, who _had_ to have a date to open the Yule Ball with, was especially freaking out. He could not be a _dateless_ Champion. That would be so embarrassing.

Hermione had come in a few hours before, looking especially pleased with herself. Rumor has it that she had gotten a date, so she was off his list of plausible date choices. He figured out the Cho Chang had gotten asked by Eddie Carmichael the other day to go to the Yule Ball, so she was also out of the picture.

What was he going to do?

He had strange feeling that he really wanted to ask Serena. Not because she was one of his good friends, but because Serena was a genuine person and she had been helping him so much, especially through the Tournament. He could picture her in her beautiful gown, gliding across the floor with him in the opening dance.

But, how would he ask her? His biggest fear was that she would say no and it would make an awkward strain on their friendship. But, there was also the saying that you never know until you try, and it appeared that was going to apply in the scenario as well.

Ron came through the portrait and fell onto the red couch beside Harry. Harry recognized quickly that his friend was smiling and appeared to have an extra bounce in his step.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

Ron smiled. "I have a date for the ball!"

Harry frowned. Now he definitely needed to find someone. "Who?"

"Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. She asked me right after dinner." Ron smiled. "Oh, and George and Fred are going with Amy of Beauxbatons."

"Both of them?"

"Yep. They are both escorting her." Ron smiled. "And Ginny is going with Neville."

Harry felt like the only one without a date. "Lita got asked by Krum."

The redhead gasped. "No way!"

Harry nodded and fell deeper into the couch. "I think Hermione has a date too. That's what the rumor is as of late. She won't tell me who it is though."

Ron tapped his chin. "I dunno. Maybe she doesn't have a date at all and she is just pulling our leg."

"I doubt it. She seemed awfully happy." Harry grunted. "Hey, Ron? Do you know if Serena has a date yet or not?"

Ron thought to himself. "Nope I haven't heard of anyone. Why?"

The boy-who-lived blushed. "I was thinking of asking her to let me escort her."

Ron elbowed his friend as he watched the portrait swing open, revealing Serena and Lita. They apparently had been studying late in the library again. "Well, here is your chance mate."

Harry cleared his throat and looked at the two girls, giving a small wave. "Hey, Serena. Lita."

They both waved back and said hello. Lita had a feeling about Harry's intentions and bid them farewell before heading up to the girl's dormitories. Serena remained completely oblivious. No one had asked her yet but she was not too worried about it. She would just hang out with her friends if she went alone.

"Hey, Harry!" Serena hugged him. "How are you? Have you gotten any further on cracking the egg?"

Harry laughed at her very obvious pun.

"Yeah. Um, I have a question." Harry blushed like mad. "I was wondering if you would like to come to the Yule Ball with me."

Serena smiled. "Of course I will go with you! I just hope you don't mind having to dance with a complete klutz!"

Harry felt like a five-ton weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He finally had a date now. "You sure? You don't mind having to open the Yule Ball and stuff?"

"No, I don't mind at all!"

Harry smiled. "Alright. Good. Well, I guess I'll be off to bed now."

The blonde smiled at her date. She was so excited! She would not be a loner after all. "Goodnight Harry! See you at breakfast!"

Harry watched her bound up the stairs, wondering why he was so scared to ask her to the Yule Ball in the first place

* * *

**End of Chapter Twelve**

Next time is the Yule Ball! Be excited!

I hope you all enjoyed this. The next chapter should be up soon.

-ROF


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Everyone have on their dress robes? Because it is time for the Yule Ball!

Thank you everyone that reviewed and/or added my story to their alert/fave list. It makes me so incredibly happy! Also, I do not really know what 'dress robes' are really. Like, are they a fancy 'robe' or another word for dress-up clothes? I took it as muggle dresses/tuxedo's called 'dress robe's' and described them as such.

Anywho, the next chapter is another Hogsmeade visit and Rita Skeeter strikes again. If all goes to plan, the next Scout will remember in the following chapter and the Second Task will also occur.

Thank you to: **Chibi-Cola **(I get kind of frustrated when authors give the Scouts those 'super-special-awesome-uber wands' with cores that don't exist, especially from Ollivander. He only uses three cores! Three I say! :) Anyway, I am glad I got your stamp of approval on that note. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thank you for all your support!) **Airlady **(I'm glad you enjoyed it all. I loved writing the scene with Lita and Serena catching up. Now she won't feel so alone! Thank you for reviewing!) **Princess Silverstar **(Hmmm, we will just have to wait and see if you are correct with Darien! I think everyone will be surprised with what I do with that. Thank you for reviewing!) **Rena H.M. **(Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!) **Sailor Moon Fighter **(Sorry I couldn't instantly upload a new chapter, but I got this one out in 6 days! :) I hope you enjoy the ball. Thank you!) **Crystal Light **(Wow. You are good! Your guess is very close. I'm glad you also liked the wands. I hate seeing those 'Scout exclusive' wands people sometimes write. Thank you so much for reviewing!) **wildflower1014 **(Hmmm... we shall have to wait and see who gets their memories next! I hope you enjoy reading the ball! Thank you!) **Sonar de Mercury **(Don't worry, you will see the conversation in a _flashback _sooner or later. I'm sure everyone wants to see the twins harass Amy! Thank you so much for reviewing!)

Now for the ball, kiddies!

* * *

**Reminiscence  
**

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

Christmas morning was beautiful at Hogwarts. Snow coated the ground and treetops as it still continued to fall from the sky, bringing the feel of a wonderful Christmas along with it. Many of the Hogwarts students were beginning to stir, waking up to piles of presents at the foot of their beds. Lita woke up quickly, as did Hermione, and they both decided to wake up Serena by pouncing on her.

"Hey!" Serena shoved them off in fright. She frowned when she saw Hermione and Lita on the ground laughing. "What was that for?"

Hermione giggled. "We wanted you to wake up! Happy Christmas, Serena!"

"Yeah, Happy Christmas!"

The blonde noticed the gifts at the end of her bed. "Happy Christmas to you guys, too! Let's open presents!"

All the other girls in their dormitory had already left, so the three had the room to themselves. While Hermione began to dig in her stack, Serena and Lita began to look for something very specific in the formers pile. At the bottom they found it; a big box wrapped in green paper. There was a note attached to it.

_Dear Serena,_

_Your new cat is in here! Don't drop this or anything! Or eat it… we know how you are. _

_-Love, your family_

"This is it!" Serena said in excitement, despite the jab at her towards the end of the message. But, before she could open it, Lita tapped her on the shoulder and motioned with her head to Hermione. The blonde got the hint and decided to open everything else first. Luna would start talking, hopefully, when she saw both of them, and if Hermione was in the room that could be bad for their secret identities.

Serena was very pleased to find that her family sent her many gifts. She got tons of candy, which Hermione swore would be gone before the days end, and new hair ribbons. In the final box, the last box before Luna anyway, contained a very special gift, one that also contained a note. It told her that these were dress robes handed down from her great grandmother.

The gown was white with tulle underneath, making it puff out at the bottom. The strapless bodice had many beads and different embroidered designs, being contrasted by the gold trim on the top seam. On the waist was a golden ribbon that was tied in a golden bow in the back. Buried underneath it was a pair of golden heels and hair ribbons. Serena gasped.

Lita rushed to the box that contained the dress, as did Hermione.

"Wow! These dress robes are gorgeous!" Hermione smiled. "Harry is going to think you look positively lovely!"

"Dang, your grandma had a good taste in dress robes." Lita whistled. "You are going to be a spectacle tonight."

"It was my _great _grandmother." Serena corrected. "And being noticed is the last thing I need. I'm already going to open the dance and I am a total klutz!"

"But, you will be a pretty klutz." Hermione smiled and patted Serena's shoulder, picking up a few chocolate frogs her parents had sent her. "I am going to go down to the common room. If you hurry we can all eat breakfast together."

The two Senshi waited for Hermione to leave before they pounced on the box that was said to contain Luna. After they tore off the paper to the box they almost cried when they saw their guardian inside a pet carrier, looking especially peeved until she saw them. Serena opened the carrier and pulled Luna out, smashing her in an embrace.

"Luna!" Serena started crying. "I missed you so much!"

After she effectively crushed Luna enough, Serena sat her down and waited for her to recuperate. Both of them were so incredibly happy. Maybe now they could get some help in getting the rest of the girls to remember.

"Hello, girls. It is good to see you again."

Lita smiled back and patted Luna's head. "You too, Luna! We are just glad Serena's parent's sent you to us."

"Yes, I was fortunate to be sent here. Artemis, on the other hand, is at home with Sammy." The cat shook her head.

"That's where he went." Lita felt relieved that their other guardian was still with them, despite the fact he was still at Serena's house. Maybe things would start looking up. "So, Artemis is Sammy's cat now?"

Luna nodded.

Serena got a thought. "Hey, Luna? Is my family the same as they were in Tokyo?"

The cat nodded. "One and the same."

Serena felt so happy at this revelation, despite the fact that Shingo, or rather Sammy, was excruciatingly annoying. That means her mother was still a stickler about her grades and her dad would hate all of her boyfriends.

Life was good again.

"Now, tell me what has happened. Where are the other Scouts?" Luna asked, considering she had been completely out of the loop. Since she had been at Serena's house when the Scouts went to the Artic, so she and Artemis had been reborn with Serena's family instead of with their respective owners.

"That's the problem." Lita frowned. "When we were reborn we forgot everything. I just regained my memories a few weeks ago."

Luna did not look pleased. "This is not good. I have been watching the television and listening to Serena's family, giving me some knowledge about this place that I was previously ignorant to. If the Scouts are not back, I fear that this Voldemort fellow might be a threat."

Serena nodded. "He already is. Have you heard of the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Yes. I read about it in the _Daily Prophet_." Luna was back in business and it felt good. She hated being away from her charge for such a long time. "It appears as though this Harry Potter character is probably the target of another attack by Voldemort. Do you know him?"

It was then Lita began to laugh as Serena blushed. "That is Serena's date tonight for the Yule Ball!"

Lita gave her a curious look. "There is a ball tonight?"

The brunette nodded vigorously. She was so excited to dance the night away with Krum. "Yeah! I am going with Viktor Krum! The Seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team!"

Luna looked confused. "I'll assume that is a good thing?"

"Yeah! Viktor Krum is my dream boat!" The Scout of Jupiter sighed and began to think of the Yule Ball. "Everyone is going to be so jealous!"

Luna really felt out of place. Everything was just so different now, and it appeared as though the Scouts were living very different lives. In this world, wizards and witches existed, not the Sailor Scouts. Would there still be a place for them in a world where they should not belong?

"So, are you the only Scout that has regained their memories, Makoto?"

Lita looked confused but then remembered that Makoto was the name Luna was used to using. "Yeah, so far. But, my name is Lita Lawley in this world Luna, not Makoto Kino."

"My mistake." The guardian apologized, a little peeved that she was going to have to learn new names. She had been secretly hoping that Serena was the only name change she was going to have to adjust to. "What is the status on the other Scouts? It is absolutely essential that we get them to remember everything. If we don't, Harry Potter might be in great danger."

"Well, Ami was reborn as a Beauxbatons student named Amy Anderson. She is staying at Hogwarts right now for the Triwizard Tournament." Serena answered. "I figure she will probably be the next to remember everything."

"And Minako, Mina Ackerman in this world, is a member of the Hufflepuff House at our school. I don't really know how close she is to remembering." Lita also put in.

Luna looked confused. "I figured Rei would have been the first to remember, to be honest, considering her psychic abilities."

"There is a problem." No one could ignore the sad look in Serena's eyes as she talked. "In this world Rei and Mamoru, or Raye and Darien Chernicova, were reborn as siblings. They are in the Slytherin House, so it is really hard to talk to either of them."

The lines of House loyalties were invisible to Luna. What on Earth was Serena talking about? "Do you care to explain why it is hard to speak with someone in this 'Slytherin' House?"

Since Lita actually retained memories of all her years as a witch, she took the liberty of explaining the history of the four Hogwarts Houses. "The Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses are rivals basically. We hate the Slytherins and the Slytherins hate us. It goes way back. You can read my _Hogwarts: A History _book later."

"I probably will." Luna was still confused. "So, Raye essentially hates both of you then?"

Serena shrugged. "See, we don't really know. She is so confusing. You see, Raye and Darien transferred here from Durmstrang, a wizarding school in Russia. What is even stranger is that no one really knows why. The rumor is that they came with their dad for work, but I think there is more to it. Her behavior is even odd. Sometimes she talks to us and sometimes she doesn't."

Luna did not know how to handle this situation. How were they supposed to get her to remember when she was not even allowed to speak with Serena or Lita? "What about Darien?"

"I've spoken with him once." Serena shrugged. "He is pretty much like Raye and does not seem to remember anything."

This was going to be difficult. "My advice is to focus more on Amy and Mina now since they will be easier to speak with. After we get them back, we will move our attention to Raye and Darien."

"Alright, Luna." Lita nodded and heard someone coming up the stairs. "Shut up for a sec; someone is coming."

It was Hermione again, coming in to change into actual clothes. She told them there was a giant snowball fight planned between the two houses in the courtyard and they were all boycotting breakfast. Lita jumped on that boat real quick and began pulling on some jeans. The blonde was hesitant. She had just found her guardian _and _she was terribly hungry.

In the end Lita forced her to come, telling her to just bring Luna with her and she could eat her candy later to fill her up. The trio of girls, bundled up in their coats and scarf's, were out in the snow battle soon enough. Luna could only watch from a nearby tree and smiled, hoping that perhaps this time her Scouts could be happy.

* * *

Unlike the other students, Raye did not join the snowball fight. Draco had tried everything to get her to come; from telling her he would shove Pansy in the line of fire to hitting Potter in the face with a snowball, but to no avail. She was not interested, and when Raye Chernicova was not interested, it was not going to happen.

Instead, she decided she was going to play some piano. The Great Hall would be quiet aside from a few house elves decorating for the Yule Ball that evening, but surely it would not be a huge bother. She hardly got anytime to herself these days between Draco, Darien, classes and other activities, so Raye was designating this as 'me' time.

She was almost done writing her song. All that was left was the epic finish, and for some reason that was proving to be harder than writing the beginning. Maybe it was because this was a song of her life and the conclusion had not yet surfaced. Inside, she knew how everything would end for she had seen it, but further down she hoped that maybe destiny would begin to see her in a more favorable light. The struggle made it almost impossible for Raye to conclude her masterpiece.

No one had heard it, save Dumbledore, and it would probably remain that way. She never really intended for anyone to ever hear it. It was just a way for her to make herself feel better, to make her feel like she was not completely at fault.

So, it began like it usually did. The house elves looked at her for a moment before returning back to work with the decorations and setting up the stage. The Weird Sister's were supposed to be playing at the ball tonight, according to rumors. Raye continued playing her song until it reached the stanza just before the end. Her hands stopped moving and she placed them in her lap.

She heard clapping from behind her.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir?" Raye was beginning to grow tired of him eavesdropping on her music sessions.

"Yes, my dear. Please forgive me for listening again." Dumbledore offered a kind smile. "Are you having trouble writing the end?"

Raye was stumped. This man seemed to know everything. She only nodded.

"I see." The old man came closer to the piano. "Miss Chernicova, if I may be so bold to ask, how long have you been playing the piano?"

The black-haired girl cleared her throat. "Since I was five years old, sir."

"My, my… you have come so very far. I must say, Miss Chernicova, you are a very good pianist."

Raye mumbled a quiet thank you and picked at her sleeves. She was not used to receiving such comments, especially on her piano playing.

"Miss Chernicova, I have a favor to ask of you."

This made the girl increasingly nervous for some reason. "Yes, Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled again and pushed his spectacles further up on his nose. "I was curious to see if you would like to play the opening song of the Yule Ball for the Champions."

Raye did not know what to say. She was not expecting this at all. Back home in Russia she used to play publicly all the time, with Darien on the violin, but this was different. This would be at Hogwarts in front of her peers, ones that she would never have a chance to be friends with.

"What arrangement would you like to be played?" She asked meekly, instead of turning him down.

"I think you can make the proper choice." Dumbledore turned to leave, his cloak dragging behind him. "Oh, and Miss Chernicova?"

Raye looked at the Headmaster curiously. "Yes, Professor?"

"Sometimes, even the most somber of endings can be the sign of a new beginning."

The Slytherin girl watched as her Headmaster departed, leaving her with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

The girl's dormitories in the Gryffindor House were all in an uproar. Dress robes were flying in every direction; shoes lay mismatched upon the floor and anxiety attacks were beginning to erupt. Everyone was nervous. This was the biggest social event to ever occur in their teenage lives.

Hermione, who usually did not care for these things, was even getting a little nervous. She looked pretty. Her brown hair was pinned up on her head in thick curls, ones that fell all around her shoulders. She wore purple dress robes; ones that began with a light purple at the bodice and ended with a darker one at the skirts. The skirt was made of many ruffle layers, all overlapping over one another to give an elegant appeal. Lavender Brown looked at her friend in envy.

"You look so pretty!" She squealed and began pulling at her own dress robes, which were a light yellow. "Who is your date again? You never told me."

"Thank you!" Hermione laughed nervously and looked around for a distraction. "Need help with that Serena?"

Serena nodded quickly as she tried to tie the back of her gown. She had received many complements on it and she hoped that Harry would like it too. Luna sat safely on the window seal, witnessing the horror. "I can't tie these stupid strings together!"

"Calm down. I'll help you."

It was not long before Lita stepped out of the restroom, wearing a green satin and velvet dress. The top was strapless and made of velvet, silver flowers accenting it. All of the satin skirt joined together at the side and cascaded down at an angle, revealing her long legs and strappy pumps. She was lucky Viktor was so tall that wearing the heels was not a big deal.

"Dang, Viktor is going to be pleasantly surprised." Serena smiled. "You should wear your hair down more often, Lita."

"I agree." Hermione interjected and finished fastening Serena's dress.

The aforementioned Gryffindor began tugging at her hair, which was completely down and hung in her natural curls. Lita always wore her hair up in a ponytail so she was a tad bit self-conscious. She grabbed one of the golden ribbons from Serena's hands and tied a golden bow around one of Serena's buns.

"I am so nervous! What if I totally suck and Viktor hates dancing with me?"

Serena rolled her eyes and fastened the other ribbon on her other bun. "As if! If anyone is going to completely embarrass their date it will be me! I trip over thin air on any normal day and wearing this huge dress is going to make it worse."

Parvarti wore a bright pink dress that reflected her Indian culture, along with many gold bracelets on her arms and ribbons intertwined in a long plait down her back. She looked very exotic. "Let's go! I'm sure Seamus is waiting on you, Lavender! And I know Dean is probably angry with me for making him wait so long."

"Dean has been in love with you for so long you could make him wait all night and he wouldn't be angry." Lavender joked and took her friends arm. "Let's go guys!"

As the two girls left, Hermione sighed in relief. She was hoping that Lavender would not question her further.

Not long after the other three girls met in the Common Room, growing increasingly uneasy. Hermione and Lita were unsure of their dancing skills while Serena wondered if she had any in this life at all. The blonde figured since she had retained everything from her past life thus far, her horrible dancing skills probably stayed with her like everything else.

Harry was extremely frightened of the ball as well. He was a horrid dancer and not only was he forced to go, he was forced to be one of four couples that everyone would watch for a good three minutes. However, when Serena made her way down the stairwell, Harry could not help but feel better and think she looked-

Like a princess.

"Serena," Harry offered her his arm. "You look stunning."

The blonde blushed and picked up her skirts with her free hand. She felt very much like Cinderella. Harry was dressed in dark green dress robes, resembling that of a tuxedo in the muggle world.

"You look pretty handsome yourself."

Hermione left sooner than they all did, surprising them at the speed she was able to walk in stilettos. Ron had already gone to meet Susan Bones by the staircase, wearing his second-hand dress robes. Apparently he was pretty self-conscious about them. But, Susan did not seem to mind when they passed her on Ron's arm, Hannah Abbott close by with her date Ernie Macmillan.

Krum met Lita at the staircase, wearing a red suit and a fur lined cape that hung off a shoulder. Black boots covered his feet and appeared as though he had polished them for hours. He looked very nervous when Lita walked up to him.

"You look very beautiful, Miss Lita." He took her hand and kissed it, making the brunette blush. "Please come vith me. Vee must vait and valk in vith zee other Champions."

Harry overheard this and nodded to Serena, signaling that he was about to begin walking to avoid any possible accidents. The blonde smiled and followed her date, holding onto his arm tightly. Everyone else was heading straight into the Great Hall with their respective dates, leaving Serena to wonder just how big their entrance was going to be.

In the back corner were the other Champions, Cedric and Fleur, with their dates. Mina was absolutely glowing in a golden dress that fit tightly around her body, ending with a rippled flair at the bottom. Matching heels were on her feet, making her a much more suitable height for Cedric to dance with. Mina's blonde hair was styled in a vintage coif, her bangs curled to frame her face.

"Serena!" Mina jumped onto her friend and wrapped her in a hug. "You look so pretty! You look like a princess!"

Serena could not help but think of the irony in that statement.

McGonagall soon come over to the group, wearing a dress of her own. She looked around at the assembled group, as if checking to make sure each Champion had a date, and after she did so she smiled. "Congratulations, Champions! I do hope you have a good time."

All of them nodded and each gave an anxious smile, aside from Fleur who was always overconfident.

"Now, I need to line you up." McGonagall grabbed Cedric and Mina and put them in front of the two oak doors. "Miss Delacour and Mr. Davies, if you could line up behind them please."

She put Viktor and Lita next, making Harry and Serena last. The last couple sincerely wished that they were in the middle instead of at the end, but understood that McGonagall probably wanted to separate both pairs of Hogwarts students. They held their breath as the giant doors opened and revealed a crowded Great Hall.

The Great Hall was almost unrecognizable. There was a giant stage in the front where the staff table usually was, all covered in silver and white. The Weird Sister's were all playing their instruments as the Champions walked in, the cheers of the students also chiming in. Serena looked to the side and saw Amy being on each of the Weasley twin's arms, wearing a baby blue, silk dress with spaghetti straps and glitter. She had jewels in her hair, giving her the essence of a snowflake. The Beauxbatons girl looked very uncomfortable in her given situation, but waved to Serena and Lita nonetheless.

"Amy, you are so lucky! You have the most dates out of everyone here!" George commented and motioned to the crowd. Amy blushed.

The walls of the Great Hall resembled that of a 'Winter Wonderland'. The decorations were fabulous, along with the centerpieces that rested on the round tables along the sides of the room. Ice sculptures were in every corner, showcasing ice skaters and snowmen. It was the most brilliant thing Serena had ever seen.

They all stopped when the students created a circle, each of them taking their own space to dance in. Serena looked to the stage to see a surprise. Raye sat at the piano, acting much like Padma and Parvarti by wearing a dress that brought out her culture. Her dress was black with long, belled sleeves that hung off the shoulder, silver lace covering it. Raye's hair was pinned into an ornate bun that was decorated with diamonds.

It was obvious that her father made lots of money.

Darien also stood up there with her, holding a violin at his collarbone. His dress robes looked much like Harry's, except his were black. It was strange seeing him in such a position, considering she had never known him to play any sort of instrument back in Tokyo.

Raye began to play first, gently tapping the piano keys. Harry nudged Serena, grabbing one of her hands while she rested the other on his shoulder. He felt kind of awkward putting his hand on her lower back, but after seeing that she did not seem to mind, he relaxed a little, trying to ignore everyone watching them. To Harry doing this was almost as frightening as fighting Voldemort.

Cedric held Mina close as they danced, spinning her around when the timing proved necessary. He could not help but notice how beautiful she looked, more so than usual. Although his girlfriend was a complete ditz, her happiness and carefree attitude helped him through some hard times, including the Tournament. The Hufflepuff boy felt something foul creeping his way, and he could not help but worry. He looked to the stage, watching the Chernicova siblings play their song.

He did not trust them.

"Don't you think this song is pretty, Cedric?" Mina asked innocently, unaware of her boyfriend's current woes and worries. "I wonder if they wrote it themselves. I've never heard it before."

Cedric shrugged, too deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" Mina frowned. He was supposed to be enjoying himself! "This dance is for you, Cedric."

The brunette nodded and smiled. He needed to be enjoying it. He needed to be cherishing everything.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?"

Cedric rubbed Mina's back with his thumb as they continued to dance. "This Tournament… There is something not right about it…"

Mina snorted. "I could have told you that."

Draco Malfoy did not watch the Champions dance, because the young Slytherin was too good to do such things. Instead, he looked to the stage, watching as Raye's hands danced across the ivory keys, playing a song he never heard before. He had to say he was very impressed, and he was never impressed with anything.

As he looked to his left he saw his followers, Crabbe and Goyle, the latter being the last minute resort as Pansy's date. She kept glaring at him, but it was no matter. He could care less if she was happy. As long as he was satisfied, nothing else mattered.

Draco could not help but notice how sad his 'friend', if he could call her that, looked as she played. Sure, he enjoyed arguing with her and perhaps he even liked it when they had serious conversations. He could not help but feel a very familiar thread intertwining them, something they both shared, and it was so intriguing that becoming Raye's friend was inevitable. But, Malfoy did not have 'friends', so he would call her his 'acquaintance'. It was justifiable in his mind.

The other Champions continued to dance as she played, her fingers gliding back and forth on the piano. She was very skilled at it, years of practice Draco assumed, and the father that apparently worked with his probably paid for it all. It was strange to him, knowing that bit of information. His father never said anything about a 'Mr. Chernicova'.

Maybe he could get some answers.

"Oh, Amy! We will get to dance in a bit!" Fred began jumping around. "You will get to dance more than anyone else since you have two dates."

"But-"

"Aren't you excited?" George began bouncing around too, making Amy so embarrassed. Everyone was giving them strange looks. The redhead leaned his head towards her. "You look ravishing tonight!"

This caused the Beauxbatons student to blush even more.

"Serena, I think my feet are going to fall off before the night is over." Harry joked as the pair continued their attempt to dance. They were both grateful that Viktor and Lita's amazing skills took attention away from them momentarily.

"Sorry, Harry. I should have warned you." Serena smiled.

"I think you did. I just didn't listen."

The blonde giggled and continued to dance. It was almost too perfect. As much as she wanted to just have fun and let go, Serena knew she could not. She was dancing with the target of her enemy and possibly among some of Voldemort's followers. Her eyes darted around the room, looking at all the Slytherins in particular. Lita had said something about most of the Slytherins having Death Eater's as parents, so it was very possible that one of the students in that house was doing Voldemort's dirty work.

She bet it was Malfoy and his stupid bodyguards.

Or Pansy. That girl was definitely evil enough.

"This song is very pretty." Serena glanced at the stage, watching as her former best friend and boyfriend played the song.

"But, kind of sad, too." Harry added. "It kind of reminds me of my parents."

Serena frowned. She did not want him to be thinking of bad things. "I'm sorry, Harry. I know it must be difficult."

"It is, but it gets easier. I have good friends and a promising future ahead of me, assuming Voldemort doesn't finish me off before then."

Harry watched as Serena's jaw dropped open.

"He will not lay a finger on you! Not if I have anything to say about it!"

The boy-who-lived laughed. "What makes you think Voldemort will listen to you?"

Serena blushed and began laughing nervously, just realizing her mistake. "Who wouldn't listen to me? I am pretty intimidating, you know. Have you seen me in potions?"

"I wouldn't touch your cauldron with a ten-foot pole." Harry chuckled. "Voldemort probably wouldn't either."

The song ended with a round of applause, both directed towards the Champions and the Chernicova's, who were bowing and exiting the stage. Serena watched as Raye went to Draco, looping her arm through his. It made her sad to see her friend being escorted by the son of a Death Eater, and possibly their enemy.

However, what really freaked her out was seeing Darien walk towards Hermione, holding his arms open to receive the congratulatory hug she was about to issue. Hermione was Darien's date? A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? What on Earth was going on?

She did not have much time to think about it because they were all told to sit down at a table, the Champions at the head table of course, and wait for their dinner. Serena was excited she would be sitting with Mina and Lita, but still could not shake the feeling of disappointment when she saw Darien with her friend. The couple was sitting with the Weasley siblings, Seamus, and Dean, all dates included. This was most odd.

The dinner arrived soon and everyone began to eat, during which the Headmaster of Hogwarts decided to give a little inspirational speech. Everyone clapped at its conclusion, for it was short and to the point, but a series of groans were heard from the Gryffindors as a redhead approached the podium, looking rather smug.

His name was Percy Weasley, who apparently was attending the ball in Mr. Crouch's place, and Serena could tell he was an idiot in the first five minutes of his speech. She watched the Weird Sister's set up the stage instead.

"This guy is a git." Draco mumbled under his breath, casting a condescending gaze towards Darien. "What the hell is your brother doing, Raye? Why is he here with that mudblood?"

Raye rolled her eyes. "I don't know and I don't really care."

"I'm not happy about this."

The Russian girl continued to twist her napkin in boredom. "She's not your date so quit complaining. I don't give a damn who my brother brought and neither should you. It's not like you will be dancing with her."

"I would rather the Dark Lord kill me than dance with that." Draco sneered, but almost regretted it when he looked in Raye's eyes.

"No, you don't." She whispered.

It took all Amy had to keep her two dates quiet while their brother spoke. They kept calling him numerous names and threatened to toss a roll at his head, but she decided to play referee and talk them out of it. Thankfully, the two agreed and just proceeded to talk bad about him in their 'inside voices'.

Percy quite talking sooner or later and the Weird Sister's began playing, casting all of the students into a frenzy. George and Fred each took one of Amy's arms and dragged her onto the dance floor, shoving her into an onslaught of rowdy teenagers. The blue-haired girl almost panicked.

"Come on, love! Feel excited!" Fred cheered and began hollering with the music.

"Let's dance!"

Amy soon found herself sandwiched between both of the guys.

Cedric was having a great time with Mina and his friends. His girlfriend was going crazy, because she apparently had an undying love for the band, and he was actually forgetting about all trials he would have to face soon, including the next task. Right now it was all about the present, and he was loving ever second of it.

Mina and Hannah Abbott both jumped on him and began dancing, only to move on to Ernie Macmillan shortly after. He laughed before jumping back into the concert and pulling Mina back to him.

"This is awesome, Harry!" Serena screamed over the music as they all danced and pumped their fists in the air. "I've never heard this band and they rock!"

"What?" It was too loud.

"Nothing!"

All of them continued to dance, smiles plastered around the room. Serena and Harry were not doing too badly, despite their lack of dancing skills. Amy was getting extremely worn out from having to dance with both of the twins, but was actually having fun. Hermione did not know where Darien learned to dance so well, probably a courtesy of having a lot of money, but was enjoying herself despite the fact he was a Slytherin. Lita and Krum continued to dazzle everyone with their impeccable moves, along with Lita feeling the jealousy of the other female students for being able to dance with the famous Quidditch player. Cedric continued to be surprised by Mina's antics and Draco was surprised Raye would dance at all.

The Weird Sisters decided to slow it down a little, playing one of their signature hits. The ceiling changed to a starry night, complete with a full moon, giving the room a more romantic atmosphere. Serena even noticed that Hagrid and Madame Maxine were dancing as well.

"Aw, look Harry! That is so cute!" She gushed.

Harry smiled and held Serena close, smiling even though she kept stepping on his feet. The whole night she kept complimenting everyone and talking about how cute different couples were. It amazed him that she was so sweet and caring. Serena cared more about what happened to others than herself, and it was something Harry loved about her. He could honestly say he had never met anyone like her.

"Have you figured out your egg yet?" Serena asked as they danced.

The brunette shrugged. "No. I have plenty of time."

"Not really. I mean I am not one to talk about being on time, but maybe you should be getting on that." She smiled and looked to Hermione, who was smiling as she danced with Darien. They looked very content.

"Serena, I have a question." Harry cleared his throat as the blonde turned her attention to him.

"What's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering if something happened this summer. You know, before you came back to Hogwarts." Harry felt bad for asking, but there just had to be something going on. The Serena he knew last year and the Serena currently in his arms were two different people.

What could have caused the change?

Serena did not know how to respond. She could not exactly tell Harry what really happened, because what were the odds he would actually believe her? Not favorable. Besides, she could not just tell him because it was not just _her_ secret to tell. She could not tell him, not yet.

"No, Harry. Nothing happened."

* * *

Pansy was not happy. She was dancing with Goyle, who kept smashing her feet with his giant ones, and her man-candy was dancing with a Gryffindor. A mudblood at that! Darien chose a mudblood, a poor one, over her pureblood line that was lined with other rich people such as herself? This was so not fair. To top it off, her second choice bailed on her too. At least Raye was actual competition for her, considering she was also pureblooded and wealthy.

Raye watched as Pansy glared at her brother, her feet red from Goyle's clumsiness. She laughed a bit, surprising her partner. She was actually having fun tonight and no one had commented on her grumpy exterior. A girl from Ravenclaw even complemented her on the performance. It was turning out to be a strange day for her indeed.

"Parkinson is an idiot." Draco groaned and fixed his grip around Raye's waist. Her father must have made them take dance lessons, for she was almost as good as he was. Almost. "You are a good dancer."

"Father made me take lessons." She stated blandly.

He knew it.

"Your father seems to like you and Darien." Draco observed. "He buys you a lot of stuff."

Raye seemed very peeved. "Just because he buys me things does not make him a good person, or father, by any stretch of the imagination."

Draco knew he hit a nerve, which was good because he wanted her to talk. She was always hiding information from him and it was annoying.

"The lessons, the clothes, the gifts… all a show." Raye spat. "It's all a bribe so we will do and act how he wants."

This was a new development.

"For what?" He dared ask.

Raye just stared at him and pretended to not hear his question. Her father was a touchy subject, and talking about him pissed her off. She would rather keep enjoying herself.

"I don't want to talk about him."

Draco shrugged and continued to move her across the floor. "So, did you ever get any ideas about 'the fire'? You haven't tried to cremate anyone here recently so I didn't know if you have made any progress."

Raye wanted to punch him for acting so smug. "I have some theories."

"Do share."

"No. Not now." Raye smiled as her date frowned. It was fun messing with him. "Maybe later if you are extremely lucky."

"Fine."

Draco was not satisfied in the amount of information he was given. He just had to figure something out. "So, what department does your father work for in the ministry? I have never heard of him from my parents."

Raye would have growled if it were not so informal. "I thought I said I didn't want to talk about him."

"I am just curious!" Draco defended. "Besides, when I said my father _works _for the ministry, I meant that he just influences them and gives them money. When you say he works with my father, I am just curious as to how."

Raye frowned. "He works in the Department of Mysteries."

The blonde smirked. "So he's an Unspeakable, eh? I bet he gets to see a lot of interesting things."

"He doesn't tell us much." Raye huffed. "Obviously."

Draco decided to let the subject drop and just enjoy the dancing, despite the fact he wanted to keep grilling her for answers. He just had so many questions that needed answers. Everything Raye said had a double meaning, he was well aware of that, and everything she said never quite made sense. There was something bigger behind the girl's behavior and secrets, and he was going to figure it out.

"You played good." Draco complemented. "I've never heard that song before."

Raye blushed; something the young boy had never seen her do before. "Thank you. It is something I wrote."

"That's why I have never heard it." Draco secretly admired her piano playing ability, considering his skills were amateur at best. "It sounded kind of sad. A girl like you shouldn't be sad."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Sure, I do!" Draco smirked. "You're rich and beautiful, and you're getting to dance with someone who is equally as rich and beautiful as you are."

"Wow. I can't decide if that's a complement for you or me." Raye rolled her eyes.

"Just dance, love."

* * *

Hermione could not believe how much fun she was having. Sure, she had seen the horrible glares from her fellow Gryffindors and the looks of jealousy from Pansy Parkinson. But, she was having a great time with Darien Chernicova despite it all and was glad she said 'yes' to be his date.

He was an impeccable dancer, something he had said his father made him take lessons in, along with the violin and English. The Slytherin did not want to dwell on it much, so she did her best not to pry, and they proceeded to talk of other things. It surprised her how intelligent Darien really was.

"You are a good dancer, Hermione." Darien complemented. "Have you danced before?"

The Gryffindor blushed. "No, I haven't. Serena and I practiced a bit in the Common Room this afternoon though."

"Serena seems like a nice girl. She went and saw my sister earlier this year in the infirmary."

Hermione nodded. "She is very kind. How is your sister doing?"

Darien made a weird face. "Raye is doing alright I assume. She is getting a little too cozy with Malfoy over there."

"It's a ball, Darien." Hermione pointed out. "I'm sure she is not too keen on you bringing me as your date either."

"I'm her older brother. It is my job to protect her." He frowned.

"You seem to do a pretty good job protecting her in my opinion." Hermione smiled.

"No." He whispered. "No, I don't at all."

* * *

Fred had picked up Angelina Johnson for the slow dance, letting George have Amy all to himself. She was embarrassed, considering this was possibly the closest she had ever been with a boy, but George continued to make her laugh so she would forget about it.

Dancing like this, at a ball in fancy dresses, seemed very familiar to her. She had never danced before, yet she seemed to be fairly good at it. George was pretty good, but most of the moves he incorporated were ones he made up himself, same with his brother. But, they managed to keep her entertained and despite all their antics, she was having a great time.

"So, Miss Amy from Beauxbatons, are you having fun?" George asked as Fred whisked Angelina by them. "Please say yes. If I hear I have been a bore I will probably leave."

Amy chuckled. "I have had a good time."

"Great!" George cheered, making some of the couples around them frown for breaking the 'romantic' mood. "You look gorgeous Amy."

She blushed. "Thank you."

George smiled at the meek girl, thinking it cute that she was so shy. It was actually what drew him to her. She was just so intriguing. Besides, it was so funny when she got embarrassed.

"What do you plan on doing in the future, Mr. Weasley?" Amy asked.

"Fred and I are going to open a joke shop!" He was really excited about it. "We already have a few products planned out. We made some fake wands the other day. I think Harry and Ron were experimenting with them in Transfiguration yesterday."

Amy giggled. "It sounds like you are very close with your brother."

"Yeah, Fred is my best friend." George thought of the rest of his family. "Percy, the git who was talking earlier, he gets on my nerves. But, I like the rest of my family!"

"I'm an only child, so it is interesting to hear what it's like to have a big family." Amy thought aloud.

"You are going to meet my family someday." He vowed.

"I live in France, George."

The twin shrugged like it was no bother. "You're still going to meet my family. It will be like nothing you've ever seen before."

Amy had a feeling that George was right.

* * *

Harry and Serena soon grew extremely hot from all the dancing and decided to go take a walk outside. It was chilly out, so Harry offered Serena his coat, which she accepted and draped around her shoulders. Her arm was looped through Harry's and he led her outside, stopping at a concrete bench. There were decorations out here as well, making it all the more romantic

"It is so pretty out here tonight." Serena smiled and closed her eyes, loving the feel of the wind on her face. "Are you having fun Harry?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, it's been good. You?"

"I'm having a blast!"

Harry could not have asked for a better date. Serena did not mind his dancing skills, or lack thereof, and she was not too embarrassed to try new moves. She even brought up most of the conversation during the slow dances. He was content with the night thus far.

"What did you get for Christmas?" Serena asked out of curiousity. She got some pretty cool stuff and hoped Harry did too.

"Dobby brought me some socks." Harry pulled up the legs of his pants to reveal some colorful socks. "Mrs. Weasley made me a sweater and sent me some candy. What did you get?"

"A cat! Her name is Luna." Serena was so happy to have her guardian back. "And some candy. Oh, and these are my great-grandmothers dress robes. My mom sent them to me for the Ball."

"Sounds like you had a good Christmas."

It was not long before Harry saw Professor Snape and Headmaster Karkaroff roaming the grounds together, throwing some spell into the rose bushes to chase out the snogging teenagers. Fleur Delacour and Rodger Davies sprung out of one bush and ran inside quickly, the two men not even paying them much mind afterwards.

"Serena, you know my Godfather?" Harry asked.

The blonde nodded. "The head in the fireplace?"

Harry laughed a bit. "Well, he said that Karkaroff was once a known Death Eater. I think it is very suspicious that those two are talking to each other."

"Maybe there are friends or just making small talk?" Serena offered.

"No, I have always thought Snape to be a traitor. I just know they are talking about something that has to do with Voldemort." Harry bit his lip. He was terrified about Voldemort coming back to haunt him. "Do you think he really is back to get me, Serena."

As much as Serena White wanted to say no, she knew that Voldemort was going to return. It was almost a sure thing. However, she would succeed in getting her Scouts to remember and she would save Harry. No matter what happened.

"Harry, let's talk about something else." Serena said instead. They did not need to dampen the mood. "Wait, is that Hagrid and Madame Maxine?"

"Yeah, I think it is." Harry agreed. "And I think they are fighting."

The couple apparently did not see them there because they kept arguing.

"I 'ave nevair been more insulted in my life! 'Alf-giant? Moi? I 'ave- I'ave big bones!"

"I meant nothin' by it, Olympe." Hagrid pleaded but the woman stalked away, leaving their Care of Magical Creatures professor standing bewildered by the door. Harry was confused. That woman was definitely a half-giant.

They watched as their professor slowly walked back inside, taking one last look in Madame Maxine's probable location before closing the door. Serena frowned. This was not supposed to happen. It was supposed to be a happy night!

"Serena, look at that bug." Harry pointed to a black beetle flying all around the scene of the fight. "It's acting very peculiar."

"Ew! I hate bugs!" Serena squealed. "Let's go back inside before it comes over here."

Harry blushed as Serena grabbed his hand and began pulling on his arm, trying to get him inside as quickly as she could manage. Her hand was small and warm, her skin soft. She was oblivious to his growing embarrassment as they passed through the doors, making it just in time for the last song.

"Come on, Harry! It's the last song!" She whispered as the Weird Sisters began playing a soft melody. The Gryffindor Champion took her hand and escorted her to the floor, right beside Ginny and Neville. The Weasley girl smiled and waved at them before resting her head on Neville's chest. Mr. Longbottom blushed violently in response.

Looking around the room, Serena saw all of her friends in a similar position. Amy was with George again, Fred with Angelina, all of which looked rather cozy. Lita and Krum were possibly the cutest out of everyone, because Viktor actually looked comfortable with the closeness of his date. Mina and Cedric were dancing close to Susan Bones and Ron, who were all laughing about something. Raye and Draco looked really funny because they kept stepping on each other's feet, which was obviously intentional.

Hermione and Darien… what could she say about them. It was awkward to say the least, but she was happy for both of them. They both deserved to be happy, even if Darien never remembered what they had. Besides, she would not have had an awesome night with Harry if the Slytherin knew her for what she used to be.

Serena would not have it any other way.

"You know, Harry…" Serena smiled and put her head on Harry's chest. "I am so glad you asked me to be your date. I have had a wonderful time!"

Harry did not know what to say. "I've… had… fun too, Serena."

The song ended all too soon and couples began to depart. Amy was once again on the arm of both twins as they vowed to take her back to the Beauxbatons carriage before heading to Gryffindor tower. Lita laughed as she watched the scene and Krum still held her hands.

"I 'ad very much fun, Miss Lita." Viktor smiled. "Maybe vee can geet together again for another flying lesson, perhaps?

Lita nodded. "Of course!"

The brunette almost fainted when Krum kissed her cheek and bid her farewell before walking out with his friends from Durmstrang.

She met up with Serena and Harry who were about to walk out of the double doors. Her feet were pulsing from walking around in heels, but she was beyond caring. This was the best night of her life.

"Hey, Harry!" Cedric called out from behind them, Mina right behind him. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

Serena and Lita looked at their fellow Gryffindor strangely as he walked over to the side with Cedric, wondering what they could possibly be talking about. Mina sauntered up behind them, already knowing what was up.

"Don't worry. Cedric is talking to him about the Tournament."

The two Gryffindors turned to face Mina, who was smiling like usual. Serena had been hoping for another in-depth conversation with the Scout of Venus, but with the First Task and the Yule Ball, they had not bee seeing much of one another.

"What about it?" Lita asked, taking off her shoes. She was not about to walk to their dormitories in stilettos.

"Something about that egg." Mina shrugged. "Apparently, he figured out how to crack it. Pun not intended."

"Do you know how he did it?" Serena questioned, following Lita's footsteps. Mina shook her head. "How are you still walking in those?"

The Hufflepuff girl looked at her feet. "I don't get it."

"Never mind." Lita noticed her friend returning with Cedric, looking rather excited.

"Alright, well, good night!" Mina waved to her friends and clung to Cedric's arm as they walked back to the castle to head to their dormitories. The Gryffindors followed their example, all the while talking about the new information given by Cedric.

* * *

"That was the worst dance ever!" Pansy complained as all the Slytherins piled into the Common Room. The brunette held her high-heels in her hands and frowned. "My feet hurt so bad from your big feet, Goyle!"

Gregory did not even register the insult and he went down the stairs to go to his dormitory.

Raye and Draco found themselves on the couch with Blaise and Daphne Greengrass, all removing their shoes and taking a breather before heading down to their dormitories. Darien had escorted Hermione back to the Gryffindor Tower, and Pansy was well aware of his absence. Instead of complaining about it like everyone figured she would, she just huffed and stomped downstairs.

"God, she's annoying." Blaise exclaimed, earning him a punch by Daphne.

"Shut up! She's my friend!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, she is annoying."

Daphne silently fumed and grabbed her things, following after Pansy with her shoes in hand. Raye gave the boys incredulous looks. "Thanks. Now I get to be stuck down there with them both."

The blonde shrugged and Blaise mouthed 'sorry' before picking up his own things. He was tired, and having to listen to Daphne and Pansy complain all night was very exhausting. The upperclassman still puttered about, but also eventually departed. Raye was falling asleep on the couch, almost forgetting Draco was sitting right next to her.

"If you're so tired why don't you go down to the dormitories?"

Raye sighed. "I'm waiting until Pansy and Daphne go to sleep. I don't want to listen to their incessant whining."

"I don't blame you." Draco got up and opened a truck, getting an emerald green blanket from it. He opened it and threw it on top of her head, making the Russian girl scowl.

"Don't do that. Your pretty face will get wrinkles." Draco smirked and bent down to Raye's eye level. "I had a great time tonight Raye. Please don't be killed by Parkinson and Greengrass"

It was then he did something Raye never thought he would do.

Draco kissed her forehead.

After he walked away, Raye could only look at the place he had been standing. Did that really just happen? Did that arrogant jerk really do that?

She debated the issue for awhile, but ultimately fell asleep, bundled in the green blanket. It was warm, being by the lit fire, and she was comfortable. Raye did not wake up for a few hours, and when she did she decided it was safe to go to the dormitories.

* * *

**End of Chapter Thirteen **

How was it?

I gave Harry and Serena a romantic moment, as well as Raye and Draco. Yay for romantic subplots!

Poor Hagrid. He offended his love interest. By the way, Madame Maxine's line is taken directly from the book. That belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Anyway, the next chapter we progress closer to the next task and go to Hogsmeade again! Yay! Rita Skeeter shows her ugly face, and brings her Quill. Maybe some more memory stimulating moments between the Scouts? Or some more romantic subplot threads?

We shall see. Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck around this long. Hopefully I can continue to update as frequently as I am doing now.

-ROF


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Here we are with the next chapter!

This chapter deals mainly with Hagrid and Hogsmeade, getting a little into preparation for the second task. For some reason it was difficult for me to spit this one out, but the next one is going to be _much _easier, I hope.

Also, I believe it becomes much more obvious as to what is wrong with Raye in this chapter. I have dropped _numerous _hints throughout the story so far, so I think you all can take a gander as to what her subplot is.

Thank you to: **Airlady **(Thank you I am glad you enjoyed it!) **, wildflower1014 **(I have a feeling I am going to enjoy writing Amy and the twins much more as the series progresses. I think they are so funny together!)**, Crystal Light **(This story is definitely going to get a little crazy before the end, which means plot twists abound! :) I am so glad you enjoyed the chapter!) **, happy-reader007 **(I think I made it pretty obvious who Hermione was going with for the readers, but to the characters it was a huge shocker! :) More on the transformation issue will be explained later, towards the later chapters and sequel.)** andrea **(A new face! :) It is a Serena/Harry, but with Darien hints, which will make sense in future installments, probably the sequel.) **Rena H.M. **(Like you, I also enjoy Raye fluff! However, it is much harder to make it believable than one might think)**, SailorMoonFighter **(I'm glad you like Serena and Harry! More on the Scout's powers will be explained later on. It's pretty off-the-wall what I have in store for that.)**, Nice Huntress **(Why, thank you! I am glad to see a new face! I hope you are enjoying this!)**, and amaramichelle  
**(I am so happy you liked it! I hope the rest pleases you as well!) for reviewing!

Moving on!

* * *

**Reminiscence**

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

The Christmas Holiday was officially over and it was time to go back to school again. After the ball things ran rather smoothly for everyone, except for the Champions who were anxious about the upcoming task. Harry had yet to put Cedric's advice to use, considering he was his rival, but perhaps it would work. Besides, you never knew until you tried.

"Have you taken a bath with the egg yet, Harry?" Ron asked casually in the Common Room, looking over Divination homework with his best friend. He thought that the Cedric's advice was ridiculous, but hell, he was all for it if it worked.

"No." Harry grunted. Serena was sitting next to Hermione on the other couch, almost asleep on her Transfiguration book. Hermione jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow to wake her up. "I wonder what the stars will say about me tomorrow."

The redhead shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe they will tell you what the next task is going to be."

Hermione hated Divination, so naturally this conversation was already grating on her nerves. "Maybe you two should take something that is actually useful instead of a class with that fraud."

"Oh, like Ancient Runes with that nasty Slytherin fellow, perhaps?" Ron rolled his eyes. "No thanks. I'd rather take an easy class with Professor Trelawney any day."

Hermione proceeded with her notes and ignored Ron's comment.

Serena was not in the mood to study. Not like she ever was in the first place, but today it was worse. After the Yule Ball, Hermione had made them all catch up their studies and do their homework. It was a depressing way to end the holidays. If it were not for the girl though, Serena knew she would be doing horribly in her classes. So, she could not be entirely too bitter.

There was another Hogsmeade visit coming up, and Hogsmeade was her favorite place. It was she could think about. Harry would be able to be visible this time, which would be good, and she could spend the money her parents sent her on Chocolate Frogs and perhaps some new shoes. Hers looked like they had been worn for ages.

"Where's Lita?" Serena asked, waking up from her daydreaming.

"With Krum." Ron grunted. He was _so_ jealous she got to have flying lessons with the Bulgarian Seeker. "They are having lessons out at the Quidditch Pitch."

Serena was so happy that her friend had found someone. At the ball, Lita and Viktor had blown everyone away with their superb dancing, and they looked like they were having so much fun together. The Durmstrang boy never took his eyes of her friend for a moment and always made sure she was content. The blonde was sure this was going to grow to be a beautiful relationship.

Hermione was very happy with the way things turned out at the ball. Darien was quite the gentleman, and it turned out that he did not care about the fact she was a Gryffindor or that she was a nerd. He said that House loyalties were stupid, and for such a wonderful school like Hogwarts, it was sad to see that rivalries ran this deep. However, as much as she wished she could ignore it, Hermione felt like he was hiding something.

Something big.

"I wonder if Hagrid and Madame Maxine made up." Serena sighed, thinking about the two fighting on Christmas Day. It was depressing.

"What did they have an argument about?" Hermione asked, flipping through her book.

"I dunno. Apparently Hagrid said something about her being a half-giant like him and it offended her." Harry tapped his chin. "To be honest, I never thought about the possibility of him being half-giant."

"Who cares? It's a stupid prejudice." Hermione frowned. Ron was shaking his head, not happy about the window Harry just opened with Hermione. She was a good friend to him, and her headfast nature and ideas of revolution were admirable, but sometimes it was best to just let it be. "I for one do not mind that Hagrid is half-giant, and no one else should either! It is so cruel to hate someone for their appearance and genealogy!"

Serena honestly had no clue what they were talking about. What was wrong with half-giants, or giants in general? Hagrid was very nice, and despite his inclination to pick awful animals to study in Care of Magical Creatures, he was a decent fellow that Serena had grown to call a friend. She would have to ask Lita about giants later.

"What are we studying in his class tomorrow, anyway?" Serena asked, trying to ignore the textbook in her lap.

"I dunno." Ron shrugged.

The blonde, who was growing tired of reading, began to think of Luna. Things had gotten better since she arrived, in more ways than one. The black cat still had the crescent moon on her forehead, which aroused some suspicion from Hermione, but all in all it was not a big deal. Luna had tried thinking of some ideas to get the other Scouts to remember, but nothing had worked so far. Despite this, Luna was still a great comfort to have around. She was excited to take her feline friend to Hogsmeade.

Lita was going to Hogsmeade as Krum's date, because apparently having dates for Hogsmeade weekends was pretty important on a social scale now that the Yule Ball was over. She never really thought about it, but now that she was she did remember seeing plenty of couples roaming the streets last time, hand in hand. Madame Puddifoot's was a popular place for guys to take their girlfriends. She remembered seeing Mina and Cedric in the shop window, both of them looking extremely happy. Serena sighed.

She was so happy for Mina.

Now, something she did not like was Raye hanging out with Malfoy all the time. She was always with him and his two followers, Pansy and Daphne sometimes too. What did Raye see in them to be her friends? Why did she not want to confide in her instead? Serena knew she was a lot nicer as well as sympathetic. What did the Slytherins possess that she did not?

She knew there had to be some reason why Raye would not speak with her, aside from the occasional wave and 'hello'. Ever since the first Hogsmeade trip they had no contact. After she gave Harry that warning, things seemed to change. She was distant, almost unfeeling in a way. At the Yule Ball she seemed happy with Malfoy, but there was something painful in her friends' stare that made her sad. It was like she needed help, but refused to ask for it.

"Serena! Stop daydreaming!" Hermione howled before thumping the girl on the head with rolled up parchment. "You need to study!"

* * *

Harry was upset to find that Hagrid was not awaiting them at his shack for class the next day, being replaced by Professor Grubbly-Plank instead. The woman was old, with graying hair cropped close to her head and a prominent chin. A pipe was in her hand, and she would puff on it in between sentences. Ron was also disappointed, but more so for the unicorn that stood in the field. Apparently that was their next target of study, and the girls were already fawning all over it.

"Aw, how pretty!" Serena squealed, leaving Lita with the two boys so she could go pet the creature. The brunette was more like a male in the aspect of fluffy things, meaning she usually avoided them.

Professor Grubbly-Plank began talking about the unicorn to the girls surrounding it, leaving all the boys to just roam about and do nothing. Harry smiled as he watched the unicorn snuggle against Serena, who was more than happy to oblige its want to be petted some more. Ron and Lita were arguing again. Something about Quidditch.

"I wonder were Hagrid is?" Harry thought aloud, regaining his friend's attention from their stupid argument. The boy overheard Lavender telling Seamus that she thought Professor Grubbly-Plank was a better teacher. The brunette frowned. "It's not like him to not attend class, unless he tells us first."

Ron huffed. "I'm starting to miss those stupid Skrewts. At least we got to do something when he brought those to our lesson. Now we just get to watch the girls squeal about that horse."

"Professor Grubbly-Plank?" Lita asked the most likely person for a straight answer instead of wondering for the answer like her two friends. "If I may ask, where is Hagrid?"

"He is feeling under the weather. " The Professor turned and began talking about the unicorn some more, still puffing on her pipe.

"He's only sick." Lita smiled and went back to her friends, only to be met with a smug Draco Malfoy. Ron scowled as the blonde sauntered over towards them, wearing a shiny new pair of shoes they noticed.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron spat.

Draco shrugged, looking pleased with himself. Lita had no idea why Raye hung out with him so much. He was a jerk. But, then again, Raye and Darien did not seem to be very nice in this life either.

"Just wondering how your _sick _friend is doing today." He gave a devilish smile, Crabbe and Goyle snickering a bit from behind him.

"What are you getting at you arrogant prat?" Lita crossed her arms over her chest and bowed up to him, proving to be a few inches taller than the boy. She was intimidating, but no male would ever admit it, including Draco.

Draco put his hands up as if trying to stop an argument, but everyone knew better. "I just figured you would like to know where your favorite Professor _really _is. I mean, pretending to be sick is a pretty lame excuse to cover up something this huge."

Harry clenched his fist, now a little worried about his friend's welfare. If Malfoy was happy, it usually meant something terrible happened. "Just get to the point, Malfoy. We don't care about your dramatics."

The blonde fake pouted. "Do you honestly not read? It's all in the _Daily Prophet_."

"No, I don't read that crap." Lita fumed, seizing Malfoy up by the robes and glaring at him. It made her angry to watch him continue to smirk. "What is it?"

Draco pulled out a copy of the wizarding paper and stuck it in Lita's face, almost falling on his rear when Lita let him go. The brunette frowned as she read it, handing it to Harry and Ron when she was done.

"That is outrageous!" Lita threw up her hands in frustration.

Harry could not believe his eyes. This was possibly the worst thing he had ever read. How could that horrid woman write something like this? "Hagrid is fearsome? Irresponsible? What the bloody hell is this?"

"It's the truth!" Malfoy dared venture, despite the looks he was getting from Lita. "He is related to Fridwulfa, who if you recall was very dangerous. That was probably why he let me get trampled by that Hippogriff. Stupid oaf-"

"Shut up, Malfoy, before I rip your arms off!" Harry lurched out to strangle the Slytherin but was held back by Ron, who watched as Crabbe and Goyle also got on the defensive. "Let me at him, Ron!"

"No, it isn't worth it mate." Ron frowned.

Draco smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes the truth hurts, Potter."

Before the argument could escalate any further, Professor Grubbly-Plank had made her way back over to them, her pipe hanging between her pursed lips. She looked peeved. "Potter, Malfoy, if you would kindly stop your argument and please come look at the unicorn, perhaps we could avoid a detention."

The blonde strode off to the girls surrounding the unicorn, satisfied with his bullying for the afternoon. Harry was livid, fists clenched and mind set on tackling Malfoy anyway, regardless of the consequences. Hagrid was such a nice person… he did not deserve to be treated like that.

The rest of Care of Magical Creatures was pretty uneventful, especially for the boys. They all walked back to the castle, each carrying a feeling of a newfound hate for Draco Malfoy as they made their way to Transfiguration, as well as Rita Skeeter. Hermione was going to be extremely angry, as well as Serena.

Harry just could not think of how Rita came to find this out in the first place.

"She said what about Hagrid?" Hermione screeched when she met her friends in McGonagall's class, her fists tightening around the edges of the paper as she proceeded to read it. Serena was equally upset, but was talking to Harry more about how Rita could have found out in the first place.

"Remember how we saw them argue at the ball, Harry?" Serena mentioned, trying to be quiet as McGonagall strode into the room. "Maybe she overheard them."

"I don't think she is allowed at Hogwarts, Serena." Harry shook his head. "It must be something else we aren't seeing."

A few rows up, Draco had already forgotten about his scuffle with his archrival. Instead, he was watching Raye fall asleep on her Divination textbook. It was worrying him, he dare think, that she was not getting any sleep. He eyes were so dark and lifeless, almost sad. Sure, she had shown signs of not sleeping before, but now she was actually starting to fall asleep in class.

He had talked to Darien about it, secretly of course, but he had told him to not worry about it because she had sleeping problems. The blonde might have fell for it if he had not been hanging around Raye so much, but considering he had, he knew that Darien was lying and there was something more to the picture. But, trying to get answers out of Raye was not even worth the trouble, but he figured he would give it a try anyway.

"Wake up." He whispered and shook her shoulder discreetly, hoping McGonagall would not say anything. His goal was not to cause her embarrassment.

Raye blinked a few times and sat up, rubbing her eyes with a lazy hand afterwards. He noticed her eyes were bloodshot before she began yawning.

"What is with you? You look like you haven't slept in ages."

Raye began straightening her hair with her fingers, hoping she had not matted it too much when she fell asleep. "I'm sorry. Thank you for waking me up though."

Draco quirked an eyebrow, wary of her response. Now he knew something was up. Raye was never one to apologize, especially to him. "Um, anytime. We are on page two hundred and three by the way. Also, this is Transfiguration, not Divination."

The girl shook her head as if trying to wake herself up. Her hands shook as she began to turn the pages to the correct book. "Thank you. I am just so tired I can't think straight."

"Maybe you should try sleeping. It works for me."

Raye frowned at his sarcasm. "Apparently it doesn't work all that well. You're still a jerk."

Draco smiled. "There we are. You are acting like normal again."

Raye smiled despite herself. She knew Draco was trying to help in his own way, despite the fact it was not very gentleman-like. At the Yule Ball they had acted much like they usually did, but she could tell that he was trying to be more of a date that just her friend. He escorted her to and from the tables, even took her for a walk so she could enjoy the Christmas night. Raye hated to say it, and she would never say it out loud, but she had one of the best Holiday's with Draco Malfoy.

"I heard you had a good time tormenting Harry and his friends in Care of Magical Creatures." Raye decided to change the subject.

"Yeah, I can't pass that up."

The girl frowned. "Maybe you should leave them alone. After all, I don't really think they ever did anything to you."

"It's all in good fun."

Raye decided to give up because she would never understand how his mind worked. Coincidently, the boy in mind was thinking the same thing about her.

"I can't wait until Hogsmeade!" Serena whispered to Lita as Professor McGonagall lectured about something the blonde did not care to remember. "I can get more Chocolate-Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans!"

Lita made a dream-like face. "I can't wait to go with Krum! He is so romantic! We might even go to Madame Puddifoot's, you know, where couples go? They would mean we are like, official or something."

Serena quietly clapped her hands and smiled. But, she was also kind of bummed. No one wanted to be her Hogsmeade date, including Harry. As much as she wanted him to ask her, he never got the hint, and she was still dateless. She had already heard that Darien had asked Hermione, so trying to get him to remember what little spark they had in Tokyo was also useless.

She was doomed to be alone in Hogsmeade.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lita, and Serena all decided to pay Hagrid a visit after their classes, all still angry about the article Rita wrote. They knew it must have really hurt his feelings, despite the fact it was not true. Serena and Lita hung back a little as the other three walked ahead, unaware their friends were not involved in their conversation of getting back at the journalist.

"Has Luna come up with any ideas?" Lita asked her friend. They hardly had any time to discuss Scout business, now that they were all close friends with Hermione and Lita was with Krum. "Surely there is a way to make this easier."

Serena shrugged. "I don't know. Every time she comes up with things they don't work out. I just wish we knew how to transform, or even better where my crystal is."

"Shouldn't she have some sort of magical ability to give back memories?" Lita bugged further.

Serena shrugged. "If she does she hasn't said anything to me about it. Luna wants everyone to remember on their own. Apparently it is detrimental to the process if memories are forced."

"So many questions, but hardly any answers." Lita sighed. It was hard now that she knew of the past. She wanted the rest of the Scout's to hurry and remember because it felt like a hole was in her heart, waiting to be filled by their return. "Amy is still kind of showing signs of recognition. But, I haven't seen her around lately. I know she is planning something for the second task."

"I wonder what it is?" Serena pondered aloud as they finally reached Hagrid's cabin. She watched as Harry knocked.

"Hagrid, it's us! Open up!" Ron called, but no noise could be heard and the door did not open.

"I get the feeling he doesn't want to talk." Hermione frowned as she thought of the article. "I swear if I ever see that horrid woman I will give her a piece of my mind!"

The gang began to head back; all in low spirits after Hagrid ignored them. Not that they could blame them, but they only wanted to be there for him and make him feel better. Serena and Harry walked back together this time, both wearing a sad look on their face. It was hard for them, seeing one of their friends in pain.

"I feel so bad for him, Harry." Serena muttered, holding her hands in front of her as she walked. She could see Lita ranting about something and flinging her arms about. "No one should ever have to deal with something like this."

"I know." Harry frowned. Life just was not fair sometimes. "Maybe he will be in Hogsmeade. Surely he won't miss that."

"Maybe. I will be sure to look for him."

"Um, Serena, can I ask you a question?" Harry noticed his hands were getting clammy. He hated being nervous.

Serena smiled. "Of course!"

The brunette began to rub the back of his neck and blushed. "I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me. That is, if you want to. If you would rather go with someone else I understand-"

Serena laughed, interrupting Harry's rambling. He was afraid she was laughing at him for a moment. "Yes, Harry, I will go with you."

He blushed. "Are you sure, Serena? I don't want you to feel like you have to."

The blonde grabbed Harry's hand, which he almost retracted because they were both sweaty, but Serena did not notice. "I'm positive! The first thing I want to do is get some fudge from Honeydukes!"

* * *

Amy was being escorted by both of the twins again, strolling through Hogsmeade between them. She was considerably shorter than they were, so as they walked Fred and George decided to have a conversation over her head, talking about the things they wanted to buy from Zonko's Joke Shop. She normally would have thrown a fit about not getting to go to the store's she wanted, but Amy now understood that there was no talking either of the twins out of anything so whining would be futile. Instead, she decided to make the most of what she had to work with.

She saw Lita and Krum walking by before, holding hands as they went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. It did not surprise her that they were now a couple, considering she had seen them flying at the Quidditch pitch together a few times. For some strange reason, it made her very happy to see the brunette Gryffindor all smiles. Amy shook her head as the twins continued to drag her along the cobblestone path.

The Beauxbatons girl had been having strange dreams and thoughts for the past few weeks, and they all seemed to center around Serena. Sometimes even Lita would be there. They would all be wearing the strangest outfits, casting powers with their hands. The very idea of the dream was absurd, because in order to cast spells you needed a wand, not to mention the fact she would not be caught dead in a skimpy skirt and knee-high boots.

"Amy, love, want to go to Zonko's?" Fred asked as he waltzed into the shop, not really giving her much of a say at all.

"I don't think I have much say in the matter." She answered as they walked into the shop.

There were plenty of people in there, and among those people were Cedric and Mina, who were both looking at a couple of fake wands. The blonde began giggling as the wand began to shoot sparks and then turned into a rubber chicken. Cedric placed them both back on the shelf and they proceeded to look at something else.

Amy could not shake the feeling of nostalgia she got from watching the Hufflepuff girl, who she recalled to be named Mina Ackerman. She seemed so familiar to her, yet she knew that she had never spoken more than two words to her. What was causing her to feel this way? It was completely illogical.

It was cold out again, so she learned to put on more clothes than she did on their last Hogsmeade visit. She sighed; Beauxbatons robes were entirely too thin. Amy also wore a blue scarf, some gloves, and a pair of earmuffs. The sad thing was that it still did not help very much. Mina and Cedric looked fairly warm in their Hogwarts robes, as did Fred and George. Some things in life were just not fair.

"After this we will take you to The Three Broomsticks to get some butterbeer, Amy." George winked at her and smiled. "Then you can pick where we go next."

Amy was a little surprised. "You guys are going to let me pick a place to visit?"

"Of course!" Fred chimed in. "What were you thinking?"

The girl tapped her chin. "Well, I would like to visit Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop."

George wrinkled his nose. "Why would you want to go there? That place is booorrrring."

"How about we take you to the Shrieking Shack? An interesting place to see, that is." Fred offered.

Amy crossed her arms and huffed.

* * *

Serena and Harry had already made there way to Honeydukes and now had a good quantity of fudge to eat. Now, their current destination was The Three Broomsticks. It was cold out, and they were both eager to have some butterbeer and sit in the cozy pub. The two Gryffindors walked down the street hand-in-hand, watching everyone as they passed.

The day had gone by like a dream for Harry. He had never had a girlfriend, and never really thought about it much until the ball, but he liked the idea of Serena holding his hand. Sometimes the girl would swing their arms back and forth, talking about her friends and how she actually passed Potions for the term. The way she smiled just made the brunette so happy, and it was so strange because these feelings were new. Was he experiencing his first crush?

The Three Broomsticks was cramped as always, mostly students trying to escape from the cold. There were some professors about, which made Harry take a look around for Hagrid, but after not seeing him with Professor Moody he decided his half-giant friend was still upset from the other day. Hermione, Ron, Lita and Viktor Krum were all sitting at a table and they waved them both down, having two butterbeer's ready for them.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron pushed a mug to both his best friend and to Serena. "What have you blokes been up too?"

"We just left Honeydukes." Harry smiled and took a sip of his beverage. "Serena wanted some fudge."

Lita began laughing. "For some reason I'm not surprised."

Serena frowned but then pulled out her bag, plucking a piece of fudge from the sack. "Well, if you're going to be that way, I guess I _won't _share any of it with you!"

Lita smiled and elbowed her friend. "I'm just kidding, Serena."

"You're just saying that because you want a piece."

Harry took another look around and noticed more of his friends. Fred and George Weasley had managed to corner up that poor Beauxbatons girl again, all of them sitting with other Gryffindors. She looked happy, despite the company Harry was sure annoyed her. However, he was more curious about the man sitting a few tables away, the one who was staring right at him. Harry squinted his eyes.

"Isn't that Mr. Bagman?" He asked his friends, who all promptly turned to look at the said person.

"Yeah, I think so." Hermione agreed, watching as the man now waved to them. Darien had wanted to spend some time with his sister, so she let him, wanting to go hang out with her friends anyway. Although, they did have some pretty interesting conversations. "I think he wants you to come see him."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, now curious. "Hmmm, I wonder what he wants."

Serena watched as Harry got up from his seat to go see Mr. Bagman, who was sitting at a table with a few nasty-looking goblins. Bagman seemed like a shady fellow, so the blonde was not to keen on the idea of Harry going over there, but with all these people around surely he would not try anything. She watched Hermione and Ron eyeing him too as he walked off, Lita and Krum shaking their heads.

"'Zat man is not good." Viktor squinted his eyes in Bagman's direction. "Rumor 'as eet 'zat he likes to gamble, and 'ven he looses he gives people leprechaun gold."

"That is what he did to Fred and George at the World Cup." Ron interjected, watching as his brother's were too wrapped up in Amy Anderson to notice that the cheater sat right before them. "They were so angry."

Ludo Bagman smiled when Harry reached him. "Hello, Mr. Potter. Are you enjoying your Hogsmeade visit?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, very much. Did you need me Mr. Bagman?"

"Why, I was just checking on you is all." The man was a little overweight, Harry noticed, but still retained some muscle from his Quidditch days as the Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps. "How is your egg coming, Harry?"

"It isn't." He admitted with a shrug. "I hardly have any leads as to what to do with it."

Ludo laughed. "Well, maybe I can help you. Give you a hint or two."

Harry gave the man a look. This was rather suspicious. "But, you're a judge. You shouldn't be helping me at all."

Mr. Bagman gave a nervous laugh, running a hand through his blonde hair as he did so. "Well, I wouldn't tell you out _straight_, just give you a few _hints_…"

"No, Mr. Bagman, I don't want any help. It wouldn't be right for the other competitors." Harry was very unsure on what to think about this. Why would Bagman want to give him advice? "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"I just want you to keep an eye out." He began looking side-to-side, as if nervous about something.

"For what?"

Bagman pulled Harry's robes down so his mouth was right by his ear. "Mr. Crouch has stopped coming to work entirely. Percy Weasley hasn't even heard from him, and he's his assistant! He had to go to the Yule Ball to cover-up for his mysterious absence!"

Harry unknowingly stopped breathing.

"These are dark times, Mr. Potter, stay on your guard."

The conversation came to a halt when the Gryffindor heard the familiar chuckle of the one and only Rita Skeeter, along with her photographer Bozo. Her parchment and green Quick-Quotes Quill were floating beside her, the quill jotting down things she said. Harry saw Hermione and Serena get up from the table and come to his aide.

"Ah, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Ludo Bagman, has lived up to the rumors of a habitual gambler and plans to use poor Harry as a way to win a bet-" Rita smiled to Bozo, her curls bouncing as she moved. "This is great! Now, smile, Ludo! We have a great article going about you!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione charged the blonde, sticking a hand in front of the camera. "Leave everyone out of your ridiculous stories!"

"Oh, it's Harry Potter's girlfriend! Or is it ex-girlfriend? I saw him walking around with this other girl today, so perhaps he broke your heart?" Rita put a hand on her hip and motioned to Serena. She smirked as her Quick-Quotes Quill began writing stuff down. "You are probably so depressed! You know, considering you got dumped so Harry could be with this moron."

"Hey!" Serena quipped. "How do you know I'm a moron?"

"I don't think you are helping your case, Serena." Harry pointed out.

Hermione was boiling. "Why don't you just leave all of us alone, you stupid woman! You are just looking for anything or anyone to make a story of, even Mr. Bagman!"

"You know nothing, Miss Granger. I know some things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl… _not _that it needs it-" Rita sassed.

"Shut up! Just leave us alone!" Harry defended his friend with a raised voice, catching the attention of everyone in the pub. "Why did you publish that horrible article on Hagrid? He's a good man!"

"The people deserve the truth, Harry." The blonde shrugged. "They need to know that the son of a vicious giant is teaching their students."

"Hagrid is a good person! There is nothing wrong with him being half-giant." Serena chimed in, giving Rita the glare she used to give the youma sent from Queen Beryl. "So, stop being a huge jerk and go away!"

"So, as Harry Potter's newest love interest, how does it feel for him to be friends with his ex-girlfriend?" Rita changed the subject, giving an evil smile.

"Let's go." Hermione grabbed her friend's arms. "She is too dense to realize that she is a foul person."

Lita and Viktor watched as the three Gryffindors left, leaving Rita to her own devices with Bagman. The pub had gone back to normal now, no one even remarking on the brawl between the Hogwarts students and the writer for the _Daily Prophet_.

"Do you vish to find your friends?" Viktor offered, motioning to the door.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Draco was having a great time in Hogsmeade. His parents had sent him a lot of stuff for Christmas, including a pair of shiny new shoes and a nicer robe, which he felt no shame in showing off, and he was currently escorting Raye around the village. She also received many presents, her father being rich like his, and she wore a new coat and fur boots. Unlike him, however, she was modest about it.

They had gone to The Three Broomsticks first, wanting to beat the other students there before it got too busy. Crabbe and Goyle tagged along of course, each of them doing something stupid in every location. They proved to be good entertainment. Now they were visiting Madame Puddifoot's teashop to escape the bustling crowds. Draco had commanded Crabbe and Goyle to wait outside.

"This is a lovely day to visit Hogsmeade." Draco commented, stirring his tea. "I just wish it wasn't so cold."

Raye nodded her head. "I'm used to it."

"What's it like in Russia?"

The young Chernicova was very surprised her Slytherin counterpart even cared enough to ask about her home country. Draco Malfoy was usually not one for small talk unless it involved him or if he was being nosey. "It's freezing all the time. In most parts of the country there is snow on the ground for at least six months."

"Really?"

"Mhmm…" Raye cupped her hands around her teacup. "It's a nice place. I'm going to miss it."

The blonde put his hand over Raye's on the table, which she almost retracted, but did not. "Surely you will get to visit."

Raye lightly chuckled. "Yeah, maybe."

Draco ignored the somber moment and proceeded to ask something else. "What was Durmstrang like? I was going to go there, but my mum wouldn't let me because it was too far away."

"So I've heard." Raye cleared her throat. "The institute is like a dungeon. It's always cold and torches line the hallways. Think of the Slytherin Common Room, but everything is red and black."

"Sounds like a home away from home." Draco sighed as if dreaming. "I think I would fit in better over there."

"I think you are fine at Hogwarts." Raye smiled a bit. "Hogwarts is a much more pleasant place. I am so glad I transferred, even if I initially was not happy about it. Hogwarts has given me the best year of my life."

"Well, there will be plenty more where this one came from." Draco smiled and polished off his beverage.

Raye did not answer and instead stirred her tea with the cinnamon stick that came on the side. Would she ever see Russia again? She silently scoffed. The answer to that was very obvious. Russia was the past, her past. That's all it would ever be from now on.

"Is your brother frolicking around Hogsmeade with that Mudblood?" The Slytherin boy blanched. "He probably is. Usually he's at your beck and call and now he is nowhere to be seen."

This brought up an interesting topic for Raye. "What is your problem with Hermione?"

He looked appalled. "Because she is a Mudblood. Why else?"

Raye sipped her tea. "I was just curious as to why you hated her so much."

Draco was curious now. Did not all Slytherins hate muggle-born witches and wizards? Was that not one of the qualities required to be accepted into the Slytherin house? He knew he was being a little over the top, but surely she felt the same sentiments he did on the subject.

"Have you been sleeping better?"

Raye almost dropped her teacup when he asked her this. She knew it was beginning to become blatantly obvious that her sleeping habits were practically nonexistent. At first she had honestly tried to hide it, but now it was getting much too difficult. Her eyes always hurt from exhaustion, but no matter how hard she tried, she could never sleep.

She was too scared.

"A little." Was all she said instead, making the blonde frown in disapproval.

"You're a liar." Draco dropped some money on the table from his robe pockets and offered his friend a hand. "Come on. It's time we talked about this."

He was surprised at how her hand trembled as he took it, leading her out of the little teashop. Crabbe and Goyle attempted to follow them, but Draco put and end to that and told them to find something else to do. His minions did as they were asked and puttered along to The Three Broomsticks.

The blonde lead Raye to a bench, one sitting beneath a tree. It surprised him to see that she was so quiet. All that could be heard was the crunching of the snow beneath their feet. Her breath was shaky, as if she was frightened.

"Now, I think it's time we got to the bottom of this." He looked at her sternly. "No more secrets."

Raye opened her mouth to protest, but Draco beat her to the punch.

"How can I help you if you don't tell me what's going on?"

It surprised him when she promptly looked to her feet and let tears fall from her broken eyes. They were silent tears, ones that practically begged for some help from any one who cared enough to ask.

For the first time in his life, Draco was at a loss.

"You don't understand." Raye wiped her cheeks to rid herself of the tears. She hated crying. It made her feel weak and helpless, like everyone who saw her would judge her for it. Yet, this was the second time she found herself weeping in front of Draco Malfoy. "I can't tell you. I can't tell anyvone."

Draco rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. He was surprised at his own want to assist Raye, someone who he never believed he could close to. Hell, he figured he would never get close to anyone. Inside, though, he just knew that they had something more in common than anyone else. "Why not? If you tell someone, they can help you."

Raye began to cry a little more, despite the fact it was messing up her speech. "I can't tell anyvone. If I do, 'zey will die."

* * *

Harry was very worried about their recent encounter with the venomous Rita Skeeter, fearing that Serena and Hermione were next on her hit list. It was all he could think about actually as they all made their way to Hagrid's cabin. What would she come up with next? The last articles were bad enough.

He was glad however that he got to spend at least a little bit of his time in Hogsmeade with Serena. She was a very fun date. Harry secretly hoped that he could convince her to come with him again to Hogsmeade on the next scheduled weekend. Viktor Krum had gone back to hang out with his classmates, giving Lita little space to take care of business with her friends. It was a kind gesture that did not do unnoticed.

"So, Harry... what did Mr. Bagman want to speak with you about?" Hermione asked, finally calmed down enough to talk about another subject.

"He asked me how I was doing on the second task."

The group all gasped and looked at Harry with wide eyes. Lita spoke up this time. "What about?"

"He offered me help." Harry felt bad for ratting him out. "But, I declined the offer."

Hermione shook her head. "Mr. Bagman is a judge. He shouldn't be trying to give you any sort of help. That is cheating! He could lose his job and position as a judge if anyone found out about this!"

"I know." The boy-who-lived sighed and shoved his hands deep in his robes. "He also told me some things about Mr. Crouch. He says he hasn't been coming to work and even Percy is at a loss as to where he is."

"My, that is suspicious all right." Hermione felt the units in her brain firing up. "Wait a second, didn't Rita Skeeter say something about Mr. Bagman being a habitual gambler?"

"Yeah, but that is just a rumor." Ron interjected, also puzzled by the recent turn in events.

Serena suddenly caught on to what Hermione was saying. "Do you think Mr. Bagman is making bets on Harry winning? Do you think that is why he is so keen on helping him?"

"Perhaps." Hermione had a feeling that this was getting a little to close for comfort. "I will do some research and get back to you. Surely there is something I can find on the allegations against Bagman. "My question is how Rita is able to find out most of her information anyway. Like, how did she know Serena _might _be lacking in the intelligence department?"

The Gryffindor girl knew to take the statement lightly, not wanting to make Serena mad.

"I don't know." Serena, thankfully, did not find offense in the remark. Or at least did not show it at any rate. "I mean, she somehow knew about Hagrid and Madame Maxine's fight because of the last article."

The group soon arrived at Hagrid's hut, waiting outside a moment before making a move to the door. They did not want to annoy him, but he was their friend and Professor, and as such they felt compelled to make sure he was alright. Harry decided to be the brave one and knock on the door first, calling out as he did so.

"Hagrid, it's us again! We just want to make sure you are alright!"

This time the door did open, but revealed a smiling Dumbledore instead. Behind he was Hagrid, who sat in his chair with Fang by his feet, a tissue in his hand to dab his face. Their Headmaster invited them all inside the cabin, making it a little cramped.

"Hey, Hagrid." Hermione smiled and gave him a hug, as did Serena and Lita. Harry and Ron decided on handshakes.

"'Ello, kids." He sniffed a bit and then smiled.

"We want you to come back, Hagrid." Serena figured she would start the begging, despite the fact she loved studying the unicorn. "We all miss you. Class isn't the same if you aren't there."

"Yeah, and forget that horrible woman." Hermione crossed her arms. "She is just looking for trouble!"

"But, it won't be the same!" Hagrid bellowed as he sobbed. "Everyone will be scared of me!"

"Nah, they won't be!" Ron patted Hagrid's shoulder and smiled. "Well, except for Malfoy, but he's a pansy."

Dumbledore cleared his throat before gently smiling again. "I think it would be good for you to return to class again, Hagrid. The student's miss you. Besides, Care of Magical Creatures would not be the same if you were not there to teach it."

The big man smiled a little.

"You can't that that trollop get the best of you." Lita added with a smirk, lightening up the mood.

Hagrid laughed and it appeared as though he had stopped crying for the most part. "Alrigh' I'll come back 'ter class."

After a brief bout of cheering the room returned to normal, except this time it was more of a happy mood rather than a sad one. Dumbledore was so proud that his students were so kind. However, he did notice a change in both Serena and Lita, and he knew that there was more to them that meets the eye.

"How's yer egg comin' Harry?" Hagrid questioned after making some tea.

The brunette sighed. It appeared as though everyone had been asking him that. "Well, I can't seem to figure it out yet. I got an idea I will try later, but I don't know if it will work or not."

"You never know until you try." Hagrid smiled. "You can win this tournament, Harry. Yer heart is in the right place and yer head is on straight. I know you can win."

It was in this moment Harry realized what this meant to Hagrid. Sure, he was the underdog in this tournament, and maybe he was entered unfairly. All his life he had been treated different, special even, because of something out of his control, something he could not change. He might not have the grace of Fleur, the experience of Cedric, or the strength of Krum, but what he did have was support from his friends and the basic skills to win. He could do this if he truely tried.

It was in this moment that Harry became absolutely determined to figure out the clue contained within the egg.

* * *

**End of Chapter Fourteen**

So, it was a little shorter, but this contained more filler than anything. It was so hard to get this chapter written! I apologize for the wait you guys had to endure. I hope you can forgive me! I honestly believe the next chapter will come out much sooner, because let's face it, I am so stoked about the next task.

I want you guys to guess what Amy is doing/involved with in the second task. I gave plenty of clues!

Also, guesses on Raye's problem are also welcome! I am interested to see your thoughts!

-ROF


	16. Chapter Fifteen

I worked long and hard on this chapter to make sure it was good. You better like it!

Just kidding. But in all seriousness, I really hope you enjoy it. I LOVED writing it. So many things are starting to come together, everything is beginning to make sense! The characters are starting to get some answers, but not all. I loved reading your guesses on what Amy is doing. I think you will all be pleasantly surprised! Some of you guys are close as to getting Raye's predicament, but that will not be revealed until the epilogue.

**ATTENTION: I NOW HAVE A LIVEJOURNAL! **

This is pretty crazy. I made one of these so I can give you guys more accurate story news and update status'. Plus, I really want to get to know my readers, so if you have a livejournal, go to my profile page and click on my 'homepage' link. That will take you to my journal. Be my friend ;]

Thank you to: **SailorMoonFighter** (In a way, Amy does help Fleur. So, cookies for you! I really hope you are enjoying this story! You are a loyal reviewer!) **Chibi-Cola** (Oh yes, me and end-of-school-stress are good friends. The end of a semester is always the worst. Even if my grades are fine, I always obsessively worry I'm going to screw it up. lol. I am so glad you are enjoying this! I love reading your reviews!) **wildflower1014** (In a way you are right. We shall see! Thank you for reviewing!) **Airlady** (Thank you for the complement! I am glad you are enjoying it.) **Rainbow Ichi** (I will try my best to make it awesome :) Thank for reviewing!) **From My Phone **(I am so impressed that you typed that long review on your phone. I am inept and would get too frustrated. lol. When I am done with this story I plan on going back to do some editing, so those small mistakes will be taken care of. Thank you so much for reviewing!) **r** (That is an awesome guess! We will have to wait and see what happens! Thank you!) **LOVESx392** (I am glad you are enjoying this. I love getting new faces on the review page. ReiDraco is my favorite, but I really do like CedricMina and SerenaHarry too. I am also having a good time with Amy and the twins... lol. I just like them all! I think Darien and Hermione is a strange yet new pairing. I am going to show some alone time just for you! Thank you!) **oombala** (I'm sorry I kept you up, but I am happy you like this story that much to stay up and read it! Your praise boosted my confidence so much. Thank you for your kind words.)

* * *

**_Reminiscence_**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Harry, after having his confidence lifted by Hagrid's sincere heart, decided that he would try out Cedric's advice that night. Even if it did not work, it was worth a shot. The Gryffindor grabbed his Invisibility cloak, the Marauder's Map and his egg, preparing to make the journey to the Prefect's bathroom. He had told Ron he was going, but no one else. He was not going to chance being caught at this late hour roaming the corridors.

Like he figured, it was quiet out, the moonlight pouring into the hallway by the stained-glass windows, creating a colorful array of pictures on the stone pathway. If he had not been so nervous and out on business, he might have taken the time to stop and look at them a while. Harry knew Serena would appreciate it, and figured he would have to bring her out to observe the scene on the next full moon. With his Marauder's Map in hand, he proceeded to the bathroom.

The Prefect's bathroom was in a word, extraordinary. There were fluffy, white towels in neat stacks lining one of the beautiful, white marble walls. On the back wall a picture of a gorgeous, sleeping mermaid hung. The bathtub was around the size of a pool, jeweled spouts lining the sides that proceeded to spit out various types of bubbles. The tub was also a soft marble, glistening in the light as the water moved. It truly was a sight to behold for Harry. He had never seen any bathroom so grand.

After he decided he had enough time to admire the craftsmanship of the place, Harry got down to business. He removed his clothes and tossed them in a pile, along with his Invisibility cloak and the Map. The only thing he took with him to the bath was his golden egg, which felt surprisingly light in his hands. As he submerged himself into the water, the egg included, he wondered what he was supposed to do with it now that he had it there.

In his ponderings over what he was supposed to do with the egg, his mind began to wonder to other things plaguing his mind. Which surprisingly enough, were mostly regarding his friend Serena White. The bouncy blonde never seemed to leave him be, and he had no idea why that was. He had been having dreams about her, dancing together under the stars. But, they were both different in his dreams, older perhaps, but different. Ever since the Yule Ball, Serena had been seen in his heart in a way he had never seen her before. Was this a consequence of growing up? Finding your friends from your first school years attractive as you aged?

Another part of his mind was somehow drawn to growing friendship between his crush and Lita Lawley, their brunette friend. While the two had always been friends in their past years, it seemed as though they had become inseparable during the past few months. Actually, the more he thought about it, it all started after the first task when Lita saved Serena from being crushed by a giant boulder. Was this a result from surviving a near-death experience? Did Serena feel indebted to Lita considering she was her rescuer? As much as he tried to believe it to be true, Harry knew that something else was at work here.

"Have you cracked your egg yet?"

Harry jumped and buried himself under a plethora of bubbles when his eyes landed on Moaning Myrtle, who was perched on the side of the tub with her transparent legs dangling in the water. She was smiling mischievously, knowing she was causing the Gryffindor much displeasure.

"Myrtle! W-what are you doing here?" Harry stared wide-eyed at the ghost, who appeared to see no problem with the given situation. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not wearing any clothes!"

The deceased Ravenclaw put a hand to her mouth and giggled. "Harry, do you even know where to start with your egg? I mean you have been sitting here for some time…"

"You have been watching me this whole time?" Harry felt his cheeks turn red, both from irritation and embarrassment.

Myrtle chuckled again and gave another smile. "I can help you if you would like."

Harry was growing increasingly frustrated with the girl, but decided to remain calm so he could get some information from Myrtle, no matter how creepy it was that she was watching him bathe.

"Ok, Myrtle…" Harry sighed and pulled the egg out in front of him, trying his hardest to stay surrounded by bubbles. "What do I do?"

* * *

Mina Ackerman was having tremendous difficulty sleeping that night. For some reason or another her dreams had been haunted for the past few weeks, always the same in nature. She was wearing a beautiful gown, one of light yellow, and she sat upon a stone bench in a magnificent garden. Orange lilies, all of which were very beautiful and elegant in the moonlight, overran the garden. The blonde watched herself sit in silence in this garden for all hours of the night.

These dreams puzzled her. Prior to this school year her nights were usually dreamless, unless it was nightmare. This dream, if you could even call it as such, was just of her sitting on a bench, as if waiting on something. No signs of what she was waiting on, only her alone, waiting.

However, it seemed that tonight would be different. As she watched herself sit on the stone bench, she heard footsteps approaching her dream-self, coming from the right side of the movie playing in her mind. The Mina in her dream looked over and smiled, jumping from her place on the bench and running towards the footsteps.

Then it was over.

Each time it ended she would wake up slowly, being welcomed by the stars in the window beside her bed. This is where we find the girl at presently, watching the raindrops pelt the stained glass from the comfort of her bed. The more she thought about her strange dreams; the more Mina began to see them as memories rather than her imagination. But, they could not be memories. She had never worn such a beautiful gown, not even at the Yule Ball, and her wondering eye had never graced such a flawless garden. No, saying that they were memories would be irrational.

She decided she would get out of bed for a moment and relax by the fire in the Common Room. Her muscles were tense and she had a headache from the rigorous thinking, considering that it was something the young girl usually avoided if at all possible. Cedric always pushed her harder to concentrate more on her studies, but Mina would hear of no such thing. She always did the minimum to get by and that was that. Her days were busy enough with Quidditch practice, spending time with Cedric, and sleeping in.

The Common Room was vacant, like she figured it would be, but the fire still burned bright. After grabbing a blanket off the nearby couch, one she suspected of belonging to Hannah Abbott, the blonde made a space in front of the fire and bundled up, looking into the flames that crackled softly in the night. What was the purpose of these strange dreams? What was causing her once calm nights to turn into sleepless ones?

"Can't sleep?"

Mina smiled when she heard the voice of her friend and fellow housemate, Hannah Abbott. Her blonde hair was pulled up into her usual pigtails and her long pajama pants dragged on the ground.

"Not really." Mina sighed and patted the ground beside her, motioning for Hannah to sit down next to her.

"What's going on?"

Mina sighed and continued to look into the fire. "I am having some really strange dreams and they always wake me up."

Hannah looked confused. "Dreams? What are they about?"

"I don't know, they are always the same." Mina shrugged herself further into the blanket, both from being uncomfortable and nervous about the conversation. "I am sitting on a stone bench in a beautiful gown, waiting on something."

"That's it? You're just sitting there?" It was obvious that Hannah was hoping for something more romantic and exciting. "So, in your dream you are just sitting there?"

"Yeah." Mina rubbed her eyes, which were swollen from the lack of sleep. "I just don't know what it means and I've had that dream every night."

Neither one of the girls knew what to say, so they just sat in each other's company by the fire. They watched as it bent and crackled, twisting its fiery tendrils around as it burned. The whole scene was ominous in a way; hearing the thunder roar from the outside and watching the flames dance.

"But, tonight in my dream I saw something and smiled before I ran from the bench towards it. I was never able to see what I was running too." Mina tapped her chin. "But, whatever it was, I was really happy to see it."

Hannah elbowed her suggestively with smirking. "I bet it was Cedric. He was probably playing your knight in shining armor!"

Mina smiled and playfully shoved her friend. "As much as the thought of Cedric dressed as a knight thrills me, I don't think it was Cedric who came to see me in the dream."

"Why do you say that? You said you didn't see what it was."

The former Senshi of Venus shrugged and turned back to face the fire, rummaging through her thoughts once more. Things in her life had begun to get so strange. It was almost like she was the new Harry Potter, always running into trouble.

"I don't know how to explain it." Mina frowned. "Instead of feeling butterflies in my stomach and love in my heart when Cedric's around, this time I only felt extreme joy. Whatever or whomever it was the most important thing in my life in the dream. Almost like it was my best friend."

Hannah scrunched up her nose at her friend. This was getting too weird and anti-romantic for her taste. "Well, it's just a dream so you shouldn't worry about it. Maybe this _mysterious _thing will show itself eventually."

Mina smiled. "Yeah, maybe."

"Well, at any rate," Hannah began pulling on the blanket, grinning. "This is mine you know."

* * *

Hermione was listening to Harry intently as he relayed the night's events to herself, Ron, Serena and Lita. While she was glad that he figured out the clue, it bothered her that so much happened upon her friend leaving the Prefect's bathroom. They were in Charms, sitting in the back of the room and waiting for Professor Flitwick to begin class.

"So, you saw Bartemius Crouch in Snape's office?" Hermione wanted to clarify. "Using the Marauder's Map, of course."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I saw him. That was before I accidentally tripped on the stairs."

Ron did not like this information one bit. Things were getting a little too weird for him. "After that, Snape comes to Filch and says someone has been in his office? Why would Mr. Crouch be in there? At those late hours?"

Harry did not have the answer, and it really bugged him that he did not. His life never went according to plan and it was especially frustrating when he had to figure out little puzzles before things finally began to make sense. It seemed as though this was yet another puzzle. "I don't know. But, I do know for sure that Mr. Crouch was in Snape's office. At first, I figured maybe the Map was wrong, but then when Snape told Filch that someone had definitely been in there…"

"It became hard to ignore." Hermione finished and crossed her arms. "What happened after that?"

Harry cleared his throat before continuing on. "Well, Professor Moody came out of nowhere and saw me with his eye. I guess he figured out what had happened and settled the matter, getting my egg and Map back from Filch."

Lita tapped her fingers on the table. "I wonder what Professor Moody was doing out so late too. Kind of weird how he just happened to appear at the right place at the right time."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Ever since he displayed the three Unforgivable's to the classroom I have always thought there was something a little shady about him. No teacher in their right mind would show those to a class of fourth years. But, I thought Mr. Bagman said that Mr. Crouch has been missing?"

"The thing is, " Harry seemed really uncomfortable during this part. "After I told Professor Moody whom I saw in Snape's office, he seemed to be alarmed. That was when I gave him the map-"

Ron brought a hand down on the table. "You gave him the Marauder's Map?"

"Well, he wanted to borrow it. Said that there have been some odd things happening lately." Harry defended himself, not liking the reprimanding glare he was receiving from his friends. What was he supposed to do? Say no to his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?

Serena had not said much during the entire conversation. She did not like the new information at all, and everything only seemed to add up to harder times ahead for her new friend. So many unanswered questions plague all of them, and it did not appear as though it would get any better. Voldemort seemed determined to win.

Too bad Serena was too.

"I get a bad feeling about that guy." Lita frowned. She had never been a fan of Moody's lessons.

"He did say I should consider being an Auror." Harry told them smugly. "Said I am a sharp boy."

Hermione rolled her eyes and whacked her friend in the head with a rolled up piece of parchment. Serena covered her mouth to suppress a laugh. "Shut it! We are trying to talk about something serious here!"

"Maybe Moody and Mr. Crouch are supposed to be paying attention to Snape and Karkaroff." Hermione speculated. "That might explain why Moody was out roaming the halls and Mr. Crouch was in Snape's office."

"I can see them working together." Serena piped in, referring to Snape and Karkaroff. "Remember Harry? We saw those two talking outside at the Yule Ball."

The boy-who-lived nodded and began putting things together. "I don't know if I told you, but right before the first task I talked to Moody. He was with the Chernicova's."

Ron smirked. "Maybe he is keeping an _eye_ on them too."

Lita hit Ron on the back of his head for his comment.

"In all seriousness, I believe Ron may have a point." Harry agreed, thinking back to the time he talked with Moody. "Maybe he can tell there might be something going on with them. He was an Auror, so surely he has some idea of what they might be capable of."

Serena did not like where this conversation was going. Surely as former champions of justice they would not be doing anything bad. It was impossible, _had _to be impossible. Raye was a good person! There was no way either of them would commit such heinous acts.

Then again, this was a new life.

Hermione looked to Serena. "Has Raye said anything else to you?"

The blonde shook her head. She had not spoken to her old friend in quite some time. She had spoken with Luna about it numerous times, but her feline friend had only told her to be patient and that answers would come when they were ready. But, Serena was impatient. She desperately wanted her friends back.

Harry could tell by Serena's somber expression that it was time to change the subject. "So, for the second task I have to find something I have lost underwater. Any idea's on what that means?"

"What's the most important thing you own?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "My broom I suppose. It's the most expensive at any rate."

Hermione had other worries. "If you have to reclaim something from underwater that means we need to think of a way to get you to survive."

"What?" Lita asked.

"If he has to retrieve something from underwater, Harry has to find a way to breathe long enough so he can get it before drowning. The possession will likely be at the bottom of the lake, and believe me, that lake is deeper than it looks." Hermione drummed her fingers on the desk. "After class I'll do some research. Serena can come with me."

The blonde looked appalled. "Why do I have to go with you?"

"If you go to the library with me I will know you are studying. I know none of them will make you." Hermione motioned to the rest of the table.

Harry was thinking of other things however and did not laugh along with his friends. He knew that finding a way to get him breathing underwater would be tough, but what worried him more than that was what the Tournament officials were willing to place in the lake for him to retrieve.

What if he could not complete the task?

Later that night, Harry wrote a letter to Sirius, explaining his latest dilemma. Maybe his Godfather could help him with his troubles. After all, he was a grown man with tons of experience in the magical realm. Surely he knew of a way to keep him alive in the second task.

Hermione and Serena were in the library, both looking for an answer for his problems as well as doing homework. Ron was currently with Ginny, playing a game of wizard's chess in the Great Hall. He never knew that Ginny was as big a fan of wizard's chest as her brother, but he supposed it made sense. They lived together, and perhaps the only two who had time to play it. Since he was all by himself, Harry decided to roam the halls a bit before heading off to bed.

* * *

Draco hated Care of Magical Creatures, especially now that Hagrid was back. But, there was no way he would take any class about Muggles, and Ancient Runes would require entirely too much work, so this was the elective he chose. He just had hoped that after taking it for four years now he would have finally become immune to Hagrid's poor teaching abilities.

Today was Valentine's Day, so all the girl's were all lovey-dovey anyway, and the stupid unicorn lying before them made it even worse. That blonde-haired Gryffindor he had seen Raye with a few times would not let go of it for some reason. Actually, now that he thought about it, he had not seen his friend speaking with the Gryffindors here lately.

Truth be told, Raye had not been talking to many people, even him. After she cried in front of him in Hogsmeade, she just kept mostly to herself. She became thinner and ghostly white, falling asleep in class more and more. It was so strange.

He had picked up a gift for her at the last Hogsmeade visit, unknown to Raye. It was a necklace, a simple one with a small ruby dangling off of it, remembering that red was her favorite color. He had given it to her that morning, and after she had given him a hug, she smiled. The first smile he had seen in a long time.

Draco had his suspicions as to why she was acting so odd, but kept to himself. If Raye wanted to tell him, she would tell him. There was no getting answers out of that girl unless she felt compelled to give them.

Pansy had given Darien a multitude of gifts, ranging from candy to poems. He acted appreciative of them, but since Draco was a man, he could tell that Darien was supremely annoyed by the girl's efforts. Truth be told, he was glad that Darien moved here. Pansy directed her time and attention on someone else now.

Much to his exhilaration the class ended soon, leaving him alone with his thoughts without the squealing of the excitable girls. Crabbe and Goyle were behind him a ways, observing something in their giant hands. Draco did not see what it was, not really caring what his stupid friends did anyhow. He had to go to Transfiguration, which only gave him a few moments to think without distractions.

If his suspicions about Raye were true, then there were two extremes onto which he could rely. Either he would be seeing a lot of her and Darien during the summer break, or he would not be seeing her ever again. As much as he would rather not think of the latter possibility, Draco was very much aware of how dangerously likely it was.

The Slytherin trio turned under a stone archway and entered the school, making their way hastily to class. Professor McGonagall was not a teacher one would like to cross, especially with tardiness. The corridors were crowded, all with students who were doing just as he was. However, it was one in particular that caught his attention.

Raye was standing beside a staircase talking with Professor Moody, looking rather distant. Moody however, stood very authoritative and kept moving his hands sternly as he spoke. The girl would nod and she only moved her lips once during the section of the exchange he saw. It was then something very peculiar happened.

He only noticed this minute detail because he was paying very close attention. In a quick moment, one that passed ever so slowly for him, Moody passed something to Raye, walking away briskly afterwards. Now Raye stood alone in the hallway, watching as her Professor strode away.

Draco walked towards her.

* * *

Harry was extremely frustrated. He sat in the library with Serena and Hermione, delving through all texts that might have an answer to his problem. Nothing he had come across so far would help him breath underwater. Serena was flipping through pages, but he doubted she actually read them. Reading textbooks was never in Serena's interests. Hermione had scanned through more books than him and Serena combined.

"This is ridiculous! We cannot find one bloody thing!" Harry moaned and dropped his head in his hands. This was beginning to wear down his spirits, despite the temporary confidence boost he received from Hagrid. "I bet the rest of the Champions are relaxing in their Common Rooms right now."

Hermione glared at her friend. "Shut it. We can do this! We just need to concentrate!"

Serena smiled. "We can do anything we put our minds too! Come on, Harry, don't give up!"

The brunette rolled his eyes at their enthusiasm. "I don't see how you two are so optimistic."

Serena shrugged in response. "Hey, wait a sec. Where are Ron and Lita?"

"Professor McGonagall summoned them to her office earlier. I haven't seen them since." Hermione answered, all to busy to be distracted by small talk.

Serena was nervous. The second task was tomorrow! What if Harry could not find a way to breath under water? Would he be disqualified? She did not know the answers, but she was sure that she had to watch Harry's back. If Voldemort was on the loose and after Harry again then no good would come out of tomorrow.

"I'm sure we can find something." Serena began looking through her textbook. "We just have to keep trying."

They sat together for hours before Serena drifted off to the dormitories, followed by a drowsy Hermione. She said she would look through some stuff she had in her trunk, but Harry figured she fell asleep too. It was very late at night. In fact, he did not even remember falling asleep on top of a pile of books.

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter, sir!"

Harry woke up to the very excited face of Dobby the house elf, the creature shaking his arm as he jumped up and down. Taking a lazy glance at his watch, Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh, no! I'm going to be late for the task!" He began to push himself out of his chair and away from the table before Dobby stopped him.

"Wait, Harry Potter!" Dobby grabbed his arm. "Dobby has something to help Harry Potter in the second task!"

The brunette lifted an eyebrow as the house elf raised his arm in the air, holding a blob of some sort of plant in his hand. It was rubbery in his palm, but he smiled despite it and looked to Dobby.

"What is this, Dobby?"

Dobby grinned and nodded his head. "That is gillyweed, sir. It will help Harry Potter breathe underwater!"

Before Harry could thank the house elf or ask where he had received such a plant, Dobby began pushing his legs towards the library door. "Go, Harry Potter, sir! You will be late!"

* * *

"Did you see Harry this morning, Serena?" Hermione asked her friend, both of them standing in the Gryffindor stands. They had set up three tiered towers, one for each school, for the spectators to stand in to watch the task. "I wonder if he ever woke up. I was going to make sure Ron got him here but I didn't see him either."

"Yeah, Lita never came to the dormitories last night either." Serena stated worriedly, not used to her comrade not speaking with her. "I wonder where she is?"

While waiting for the task to start, Amy paced the deck around the speaker stand. Ludo Bagman was talking animatedly to one of the Professor's from Hogwarts, one she did not recognize, and the Headmaster's were all speaking with their Champions. Amy noticed Harry looked out of breath, as if he had sprinted to the boats to get here.

She played with the scarf around her neck, one of sapphire blue. Fred and George had given it to her for Valentine's Day, saying that their mother knitted it herself. It was a kind gesture; unlike the trick flowers they had given her when they asked her to the Yule Ball. Fortunately for them, she did not find out the flowers would squirt water in her face until after they bullied her into being their date. Then denied the accusation though, saying they would do _no _such thing.

Of course, Amy was much smarter than they took her for and got them back with a prank of her own. She used some of they're very own Puking Pastilles, transfiguring two of them into her own customized creation. They never saw it coming.

However, they did grow to admire her all the more for her stunt.

Amy was glad she was so good at Transfiguration, not only for the harmless prank, but also for what she was about to do. She was actually going to be able to help out using her skills and knowledge in the subject.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I please have you attention!" Ludo Bagman called to the stands, pointing his wand to his throat so he could amplify his voice to the crowd. "The second task is about to begin!"

Serena squirmed nervously beside Hermione. "Oh, look! Harry is on that bottom dock with the other Champions!"

Lo and behold, the Gryffindor was standing in his bathing suit and holding the gillyweed, albeit it could not be seen from the stands.

Ludo gestured excitedly to the students. "Last night, something was taken from each of our Champions, a treasure of sorts. Their goal is to retrieve their treasure within one hour."

Serena and Hermione held each other anxiously.

"On the sound of the cannon! One… two… three… go!"

Harry jumped into the freezing water as the canon sounded and he shoved the gillyweed into his mouth, ignoring the texture and bitter taste. Krum dove in and wooed the crowd as his head suddenly resembled that of a shark. Cedric and Fleur performed the Bubble-Head charm and leapt in as well.

Amy prepared herself, dropping her scarf and robes to the ground. She wore a blue bathing suit, similar to the one Fleur currently donned.

"To keep record of what happens under the water, we will have assistance from Beauxbatons Academy's Amy Anderson!"

Everyone watched as the blue-haired girl jumped from the middle tower, her body positioned as if she was diving. But, before their very eyes, they watched as her body changed into that of a human girl into the prettiest fish any of them had ever seen. The body was longer and thinner than that of a normal lake fish, its tail designed like that of an angelfish. Deep blue scales adorned the body, shining in the light let off by the sun.

Hermione gasped. "Oh my goodness! She's an Animagus!"

The crowd gasped as Amy hit the water, beginning her swim into the lake.

"Amy Anderson is the one of the youngest registered Animagi to date!" Ludo announced proudly as they watched the surface of the water.

Raye stood next to Draco, her arm looped through his. It was extremely cold outside, and the loss of body fat over the past few months made the frigid weather that much worse. She smiled as Draco watched where the transfigured Beauxbaton's girl hit the water.

"You know, Raye…" He turned to her with a smirk. "I could be an Animagus if I really wanted to."

Raye huffed. "I'm sure."

The blonde knew that it would be a while before any of the Champions reached the surface, so he turned his gaze towards Raye. "What animal do you think I'd be?"

The girl tapped her chin. "Considering that Animagus forms are based off of personality traits, I would have to say a _slug_."

She watched as Draco frowned.

"Or perhaps a snake."

"I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered." He rolled his eyes.

Hermione was freaking out. She should have figured it out on her own! Amy had been giving them hints for the longest time. "Serena! It all makes sense!"

Serena, who was not used to the term Animagus was very confused and wanted to know how Amy was able to transform like that.

"There were six names on the Register I did not recognize when I looked last year. I should have remembered!" The Gryffindor hit her forehead a few times with her palm.

Beneath the water's surface, Harry was busy trying to get to his goal, whatever that was supposed to be. Apparently they would know what it was when they saw it. His hands were now webbed, and his feet turned into flippers. Gills now lined each side of his neck, making him resemble a fish. Subconsciously, Harry began to swim with his feet together, moving his legs like the tail of a mermaid.

There were mountains of rocks everywhere, each littered with weeds and moss. Odd plants surrounded him, creating a forest of sorts for him to swim through. It was now he realized that the lake was a very repulsive place.

A sudden movement behind Harry startled him, making him look back. Since there was no telling what on earth was in this God forsaken lake, Harry pressed on, heading further into the black depths.

Back on the surface, the crowd seemed to finally have recovered from Amy's surprise and were focused on the lake. Moments later, a blonde head emerged at the surface, Amy at a shoulder in her human form. The girl was very nervous and covered in cuts.

"Fleur!" Madame Maxine stood at the edge of the dock and reached out for her student, pulling her to the edge and helping her to safety. "Vat 'appened?"

"Grindylows! 'Zey attacked me!" Fleur struggled in Madame Maxine's grip. "I must go geet Gabrielle!"

"No! 'Zis nice woman vill clean zees cuts!"

Amy left the blonde in the Headmistresses care and dove under the water, transforming back into her Animagus form. She had to go check on Gabrielle, as well as the rest of the Champions. The lake creatures would leave her alone, but by the looks of Fleur, she was the only one immune.

The further she swam the more disgusted she became. This lake was definitely a sight to see. She swam much quicker than the Champions, considering her Animagus animal _was _a water creature. She reached the bottom of the lake just in time to see Harry Potter swim up to Ron Weasley, who was apparently Harry's hostage to take back to the surface. Amy knew of the terms for the task beforehand, so she was not surprised, but it still alarmed her to see two of them in such a state.

She did not know why it bothered her, but she _really _did not like seeing Lita and Mina in the water surrounded by Grindylows and Merpeople. Amy watched as Harry looked between Ron and Lita.

Cedric then came out from behind them and shot a spell at the weed that attached Mina to the giant statue. Her form began to float a bit before Cedric grabbed her and looked to Harry, tapping on his wrist to remind the boy of the time limit. The Hufflepuff swam away, rising quickly to the surface. Amy felt a sigh of relief flow through her and out of her gills. She also felt something else… in her heart.

Harry untied Ron and held onto his arm, but could not find it in himself to leave Lita. As he tried to reach for her, a Merwoman leapt in front of him and snarled, shoving a spear in his face. Harry got the picture, but continued to wait.

Amy watched as Krum darted to the statue, ripping the weeds with his shark teeth. He grabbed the brunette in his hands and began to swim off, but failed to see a swarm of Grindylows coming to get him. In a panic, for a reason unknown to Amy, the girl transformed back into her human form and held her breath, grabbing her wand and casting a spell towards the creatures.

_'Makoto!'_

The Hufflepuff's cheered as Cedric emerged from the lake, a now conscious Mina floating beside him. Much to her chagrin, mascara was running down her face, as well as the eyeliner she wore the day before. Cedric wiped her cheeks free and grabbed her waist, swimming to the dock with her in tow. The Hogwarts students, even most of the Gryffindors, were excited their Champion was the first to complete the task.

"Cedric Diggory is the first one to complete the task by bringing back his hostage, Miss Ackerman, within the time limit." Ludo announced, initiating another wave of applause. Serena clapped for Mina's safety, but was also appalled.

"They put students in the bottom of the lake?" She frowned. "Are they allowed to do that?"

Hermione shrugged, also disapproving of the situation.

It was not much longer before Viktor Krum reached the surface, his head transforming back to normal. Lita happily clung to his arm, and the boy smiled as he swam her back to the dock.

"You saved me Viktor!" Lita cheered as Madam Pomfrey draped a blanket around her shoulders.

The Durmstrang boy blushed.

"Durmstrang Institute's Viktor Krum is the second one to complete the task!" The students from Durmstrang cheered, as well as the Slytherins.

"Why was that Gryffindor Krum's hostage?" Draco asked haughtily.

Raye just watched the brunette girl as Lita gave the Bulgarian Seeker a hug.

Harry was relieved to see that Lita was safe, and a bit confused about Amy being a fish, but now he had to work out his own problems. He grabbed Ron by his arm and shot the weed binding Gabrielle to the statue, effectively releasing her from its grasp. As she floated upwards Harry swam towards Gabrielle, grabbing her in his other hand. The Merpeople tried to charge him, but Harry threatened them with his wand. Carrying both Ron and the girl was making it hard to swim, but he knew he could do it.

Before he could figure out what was happening, a swarm of Grindylows came upon him, swiping at his face and arms. Unable to defend himself, Harry pushed both Ron and Gabrielle to the surface, bringing out his own wand to defend himself. The Grindylows had multiplied by this point, tearing at him and making it impossible to do anything. Unknown to him, Amy watched from a distance, waiting to save him if need be.

Then Harry looked to the surface, seeing the sun overhead. Gaining a newfound determination, the boy muttered and pointed his wand, sending himself hurling from the depths and out of the lake, landing harshly on the dock. It was twenty minutes past the time limit.

Hogwarts cheered again, mainly the Gryffindors, for Harry's victory. Blankets and people surrounded him in no time.

Amy had already emerged from the lake, climbing the top of the stairs up to the judges. They all gave her a weird look as she approached, dripping wet but not shivering.

"Harry!" Hermione called and charged over to her friend, Serena close behind. "Ron!"

Both of the boys were very happy to see their friends, despite Madam Pomfrey overwhelming them.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur brought her sister into an embrace and held onto her tightly. They smaller girl shivered until a blanket was placed around her shoulders.

All of the students waited anxiously for the scores to be announced. Hermione was startled to find that a water beetle was roaming around, and she tried to smash it with her fist. Unfortunately, it got away and ran off the dock and fell into the water. She eyed it as it squirmed about.

"We now have collected all of the scores and reached our decision." Ludo Bagman cleared his throat and read a sheet of paper, his thick coat not doing much against the chill. "Thanks to Miss Anderson, we know what was lurking at the bottom of the lake and we shall award you scores out of fifty points according to your performance given the task and time constraints."

Everyone was quiet.

"Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy used the Bubble-Head charm. She was attacked by Grindylows and did not reach her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

The blonde buried her head in her hands in shame, Gabrielle patting her back.

"Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts also used the Bubble-Head charm. He was the first to arrive back safely with his hostage. We give him forty-seven points."

All of Hogwarts clapped and Mina hugged her boyfriend, squealing in delight. All of the Hufflepuffs hooted and whistled, cheering for their housemate. Cedric now had a total of eighty points, considering he got thirty-three for the first task.

"Viktor Krum of Durmstrang Institute transfigured his head into a sharks' and was the second Champion to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."

Lita, who was leaning against him at this point, looked up and smiled and the boy blushed again, drawing his blanket closer. The girl thought it was cute how he got embarrassed so easily. While the Durmstrang students were cheering, Viktor whispered something in Lita's ear, making her raise an eyebrow.

"What?" Lita looked to Amy, who was now bundled up. "Really?"

"Lastly, Harry Potter of Hogwarts used gillyweed." Ludo cleared his throat. "Despite the fact Mr. Potter arrived twenty minutes late, Miss Anderson has informed us that Harry was the first one to reach the hostages, but only stayed behind to make sure everyone made it out of the lake. Not only did he bring back his hostage, but he also brought back Miss Delacour's. For moral fiber we award Harry Potter with forty-five points."

The Gryffindors all began booing, mad that Harry did not receive full marks for his bravery. Serena crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at the judges, namely Karkaroff. Harry was now tied with Cedric.

"This is stupid! I bet it was Karkaroff who objected to giving you all the points."

Harry just shrugged. He was just lucky the Grindylows did not kill him.

"That was so brave of you to save Gabrielle!" Serena gushed and hugged Harry, making the boy blush.

"Thank you, 'Arry Potter." Fleur said as she walked up to Harry, giving him a brisk kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for saving Gabrielle."

"Not a problem."

Amy stood alone until a familiar brunette greeted her warmly. She was nervous to see Lita again, with all these thoughts and memories surfacing. For Merlin's sake, she called her Makoto in her thoughts!

"Hey, Amy." Lita smiled and gave the girl a pat on the back. "Viktor told me your big secret was that you are an Animagus."

Amy smiled. "Yeah. Madame Maxine wanted me to practice using my ability and thought this would be the perfect setting."

The Gryffindor nodded. "It seemed to be the perfect setting for other things too."

Amy got nervous all over again.

"Viktor told me that you saved him from the Grindylows." Lita smirked. "If he would have told the judges what happened or if Harry did, you know you would have gotten in so much trouble. Which makes me think, why did you do it? The Amy I know does not act irrationally."

She did not know how to explain this. What would Lita say if Amy told her she had memories fighting monsters alongside her? What would she say if she told her in these memories Lita's name was Makoto?

"You are going to think I'm crazy." Amy shook her head. "This is so illogical-"

Lita stopped her with a hand. "Were you fighting in a mini-skirt and best friends with the four least likely people you have met at Hogwarts?"

Amy blinked. "Er, yes?"

Lita hugged the girl and grinned. "Welcome back, Ami, the Senshi of Ice."

* * *

**End of Chapter Fifteen**

So, what did you think of the second task?

Amy is now back in the picture and can help Serena and Lita recruit Mina and Raye back. I wonder how that is gunna work out???

Don't forget, if you have a livejournal check out my page! That is where I will be posting news and updates now.

-ROF


	17. Chapter Sixteen

I'm backkk! :) Did you guys miss me?

For those of you who haven't kept up on my LiveJournal, I have officially finished my summer classes! Yay! Also, I have addressed some questions I have recieved regarding this story on there, so if you want to know more about me or the story, got to my profile and click on the 'homepage' link. It will take you to my journal.

This chapter has another visit to Hogsmeade and Sirius! Yay! Also, the mystery behind Raye is REVEALED! FINALLY! Now I don't have to think of crafty ways to hide the truth and give you guys hints at the same time!

Thank you to: **Chibi-Cola** (I think I love you. You always say such nice things! I am very excited for the sequel, too! I love writing Draco, almost as much as I love writing Amy and Raye in this story. He is such an ass and always feels like he has to impress someone. I'm glad you envisioned a tropical-looking fish for Amy too. Thank you for reviewing!) **SailorMoonFighter** (Sigh. I don't know about Rini/Chibiusa yet. Sometimes I want her to be in the story and sometimes I don't. lol. Thank you so much for reviewing!) **amaramichelle **(Thank you for the review! I am glad Amy is back too! Now the Senshi can really start cracking down.) **Airlady **(I'm glad you like her Animagus form! I thought it fit. Thank you so much for reviewing!) **Rena H.M.** (Well, in this chapter the mystery around Raye is revealed, so get excited! Thank you!) **agorophobia** (I will be updating the story here, but I will be giving chapter writing updates on my journal. Just to keep you guys posted! Also, Raye/Draco is in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!) **Sesshy's Mistress **(I have plans for Darien, and in the end you will see why I did what I did instead. He has a big part :) I am so happy you like the story! Thank you!) **wildflower1014** (I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you for the review!) **Sonar de Mercury** (I wrote a journal entry explaining Amy's form, so you can look at that for an explanation. It's looonnng. lol. Thank you.)

* * *

**_Reminiscence_**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Serena, Lita, and Amy were currently sitting in the courtyard, each with so many questions to ask. Amy felt extremely out of the loop, considering Lita and Serena had been making plans and formulating solutions. Luna sat with them and formally welcomed back their latest recruit, acting particularly happy. Serena had been thinking ahead for once and found a quiet place to avoid anyone eavesdropping or seeing Luna talk.

The black cat took a seat in Serena's lap, looking around at the group. It was nice to have one of the other girls back, and in no time they should have Raye and Mina back too. Time seemed to be of the essence, so there was absolutely no time to waste.

"Girls, I have something to tell you." Luna cleared her throat. "I had a very peculiar dream last night."

Serena quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. "What kind of dream, Luna?"

"Well, a woman was speaking to me. She told me that once you are all reunited, your abilities would be returned to you. Of course, when she said 'you' I assumed she was talking about the Sailor Senshi."

"So, if we can get Raye and Mina to remember, then we can get our powers back?" Lita questioned.

"If what this woman said is true, then yes." Luna was skeptical. "But, remember, it was only a dream. It is nothing reliable or concrete."

"Awesome!" The brunette pulled out her wand and began flicking it about, ignoring Luna's caution on believing the dream. "I went to the Forbidden Forest to test out some of my theories on our transformations, but I came up with nothing."

"Lita! Going there is forbidden!" Amy chided. It was nice to have good ol' Amy back. "Hence the name, Forbidden Forest!"

The brunette shrugged and put her wand back in her robes pocket. This was the greatest news she had heard in ages! Not counting Viktor Krum asking her to visit him during the summer that is. "Did the woman say anything else Luna?"

"She also said that the other's would come when the time is right."

"The others?" Serena scrunched up her nose. "Is she talking about Mina and Raye?"

"I don't know." Luna answered bluntly. "I didn't have many of my memories from the Silver Millennium back in our old time, so I am not surprised to find that I still don't have them. If there are other Senshi I do not know about them. Also, like I said, it is a _dream_. It is not factual."

"So, what's our plan?" Lita asked. She was tired of dodging around the subject. She had to meet Krum for flying lessons.

"Plan? I haven't even heard about what is currently happening." Amy reminded them.

Serena figured she would take the liberty of explaining what was going on, considering she was the one with the most experience as a Senshi in this new world. "Well, I'm sure you gathered that we are trying to get all of the Senshi back together."

Amy looked to her feet. She felt horrible. It was her duty to protect the Earth and Serena and she had failed miserably. She should have recognized Serena at a first glance. Instead, it took her many months and caused Serena to wait alone.

"What happened?" She muttered. "How did we end up here?"

"All of you died fighting the DD Girl's. After I killed Beryl, I made a wish that all of you would come back to life." Serena sighed. "Then I woke up here on the way to school in the carriages. Turns out my wish was granted, but none of you guys remembered me. So, I made it my mission to get you guys back."

There was an awkward silence; Amy continuing to stare at her buckled shoes. It should not have been this way. They should have _never _been separated. She should have remembered her best friends! It was as if she had been blinded and suddenly she could see again. Her very best of friends, her sisters in arms, had been in front of her the entire time she was at Hogwarts. For a moment she even questioned her own loyalty, which she had believed to be unfaltering before.

The Beauxbatons girl shook her head. The real question was how she would continue to stay with them after the Tournament was over.

"Who do you think we have the best chance getting back the quickest?" Amy asked, tired of thinking about it. That issue would be resolved in due time.

Serena looked to the sky while she thought. It was a very pretty day out, one she would rather be enjoying with Harry instead of discussing Senshi business. She was very happy to have Amy back of course, but talking strategy was just not entertaining to her, despite the fact she knew it was of the utmost importance.

"I think Mina is the only one we have left."

Her other three companions all looked at her with questioning eyes. This was a new development.

"What?" Amy asked. "I thought you said Raye had not remembered."

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know guys. I just have this strange feeling that Raye knew about her past long before even Lita did."

Lita crossed her arms and frowned. "I think Raye would have come to you if she remembered. You two used to be the best of friends and you always confided in one another. Even as mean as she is now, I just think she would talk to you. It has been what? A few months since your last _real _conversation?"

Serena slouched against the wall behind her as she sighed aloud. This was going to be difficult to explain. "I just feel that she already knows."

Luna began moving around in Serena's lap, perched up on all four feet. "Why do you think she ignores us then? I don't think it would be like her at all to ignore us if she knew who we were."

"Maybe to protect us? Maybe to protect herself? I don't know. The old Raye could see the future, so maybe she can see the future now and doesn't want to screw it up." The blonde sighed. "All I know is what I feel and I feel like Raye has already remembered."

Amy tapped her chin and pondered quietly to herself. "So, assuming Serena is correct and we have already succeeded in getting Raye's memories back, then how do we work on Mina?"

The brunette Gryffindor smiled at her friends. "Simple. We talk to Mina is ways she will understand."

* * *

Harry held his robes tightly around him as he walked up the tower to the owlery, not liking the windy March wind that had come about in the past few days. Ron had been talking about his 'heroic' acts in the second task to just about anyone who would sit down long enough. Considering no one could actually see anything, Ron's stories actually became pretty sought out.

He was much too exhausted to care about Ron's exaggerations. This Tournament was beginning to drain him, and the Gryffindor was pretty sure it was showing in his classes. All of his dreams were about the mysterious third task, ranging from fighting all varieties of mystical creatures to picking a potion out of a batch, hoping it was not poison. Harry did not like many of the options he had been shown so far, so tried his hardest not to think about it at all.

Hedwig was perched on a ledge; her feathers ruffled the wrong way and a letter attached to her leg. The wind had been causing many delays in the owl post, making him a bit anxious for Sirius' reply. Of course it would be too late for his Godfather to help him with the second task, but hopefully there was other news within as well. As soon as he took the letter of Hedwig's leg, the owl took flight, probably scared that she would be sent out again on another long journey.

Harry stuffed the letter in his robes pocket; afraid to open it on the spot in fear it would be blown away by the wind. Besides, he kind of wanted his friends to be there. Hermione and Ron had always shared his discussions about Sirius so he felt like it would be important to talk with them as well. Harry smiled. Serena would probably want to be there too.

The Gryffindor Common Room was relatively quiet, with the exception of Ron sitting on the red and gold couch chatting with some first years about his 'gallant' deeds during the task. Hermione walked up behind him and silently listened to his stories.

"And then, a Grindylow came out of nowhere, so I saved Harry by hitting it with a-"

Hermione snorted. "A what? A loud snore?

Ron turned around with a blush lining his cheeks. He frowned as he stared at his friend. "What gives Hermione?"

"You're a liar is what." Hermione smirked and looked to the first years on the couch. "If you want the real story, ask Amy Anderson of Beauxbatons. She was actually _awake_ while she was in the lake, you know."

The two first years giggled and then trotted off, exiting the Common Room to probably find the mysterious Animagus. Ron sunk deep into the couch cushions and glared at Hermione as she plopped down beside him, watching as Harry took a seat on the other side of her. She noticed there was a letter in his hand, and had a good feeling who it was from.

"Is that from-"

"Yeah." Harry interrupted, very excited to read news from his Godfather. He raised an eyebrow as the door to the Gryffindor tower opened, revealing Serena and Lita, both looking very happy about something. The two came over to the Golden Trio, looking at them suspiciously.

"Hey, guys!" Serena smiled and joined them. "What are you guys up to?"

Hermione did not want to tell more people than necessary about Sirius. She did not want Harry to even tell Serena in the first place, but telling Lita would just be too much. "Just talking about class."

"Well, I'm meeting Viktor for lessons so I'll see you later." Lita bid them farewell and went to the dormitories to collect her broom, looking forward to spending the afternoon with her boyfriend of sorts.

Serena turned back to them after watching Lita run off, noticing an envelope tucked in Harry's hands. "Hey, is that from Sirius?"

The boy-who-lived nodded excitedly and began to tear at the envelope. He loved talking with Sirius. If there were a way the two could live together, which would get him away from his horrid aunt and uncle, Harry would do it in a heartbeat. However, until his Godfather was cleared there was no way it could happen.

"Sirius says hello to all of you." Harry smiled as his eyes scanned the letter. "He also apologizes again for scaring you in the fireplace, Serena."

Serena smiled and laughed to herself as Harry proceeded to read the letter.

"He also said that he would be in Hogsmeade this weekend." Harry looked confused. "Sirius says to meet him at the stile beyond Dervish and Banges at two o'clock this Saturday… and to bring him food?"

Ron was very excited. "Sirius is going to be in Hogsmeade? We haven't seen that bloke in ages!"

"I wonder how he is going to be able to be there?" Harry wondered aloud, rereading the letter to make sure he had not read it incorrectly the first time. This was wonderful news. He had not seen his Godfather in a while.

"Hogsmeade isn't swarming with those bloody Dementors anymore either, though." Ron thought aloud.

Serena was confused. What on Earth were Dementors? This was something she would have to be sure to ask Lita and Amy about. Whatever they were, they sounded absolutely terrible. At any rate, she was very excited to meet Harry's Godfather. Harry had become a very good friend to her, so meeting relatives was going to be exciting.

She blushed at the thought that she sounded more like his girlfriend than a close friend.

"I don't know how he is going to be there, and I really don't care." Harry smiled. "But, I do know I am very glad he will be."

The four of them set off to Potions class, meeting up with Lita in the corridor. She was telling them about the awesome moves Krum had been teaching her to use during a Quidditch match as they were sitting down at their tables, Serena dropping her book on the floor when she accidentally tripped. She could here Pansy Parkinson laughing distinctly over everyone else, and really wished Snape was not in the room yet so she could throw the book at the girls face.

By the time she collected herself enough to get off the ground, Pansy had made her way over to her and Hermione, holding a copy of _Witch Weekly _in her grubby hands as she wore a smirk. Serena had to admit that Pansy was a pretty girl, but her sour personality made her ugly. Hermione frowned at the Slytherin.

"What do you want?"

The girl smirked and threw the magazine at Hermione. "Take a look, Granger! It has you and White written all over it!"

The two Gryffindor girls huddled around the magazine, Serena's eyes bulging when she read the title. Lita came up behind the two and peered over their shoulders, which proved to be easy considering her height.

"_Harry Potter's Secret Heartache_?" Serena read slowly and made her way down the page. She was horrified.

The article began with Harry's past, saying that the death of his parents has made love a very difficult thing for him. It went on saying that Hermione was his girlfriend for a bit, and then she began to leave him for Darien Chernicova, who she had been seen with recently. As a result, Harry is now heartbroken and on the rebound.

_Darien Chernicova, a transfer student from Durmstrang Institute, has been a major heartthrob among the female population of Hogwarts. Fellow Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson, gave us an inside scoop of Hermione Granger's new interest which is apparently unrequited. _

_"Darien is just trying to be nice to her. Hermione should have stuck with Harry." _

_The two have been seen together in Hogsmeade and studying together in the library, but unfortunately for Miss Granger, it is all meant as a friendly gesture._

Then, in the middle of his 'heartbreak' after Hermione 'left' him, Serena came along.

_Harry Potter's newest relationship with Serena White has been blossoming ever since they attended the Yule Ball together. According to fellow students, Miss White is extremely lazy, eats too much, and falls behind in her lessons. Even her close friends think she is a bit daft. _

_It appears that it would have been best for both Hermione and Harry if they had stayed together instead. _

"What?" Hermione gasped and looked at Pansy and the swarm of Slytherins behind her, all of which were cackling.

"That's what you get for stalking Darien! He's mine!" Pansy stuck her tongue out at the girls.

"You-you're a brat!" Serena scowled and glared at Pansy, crossing her arms in anger. All of the Slytherins were sniggering. "Darien wouldn't fall in love with you even if you gave him a love potion!"

It was then Hermione felt the copy of _Witch Weekly_ being pulled out of her hands. Everyone gasped as Professor Snape carried the magazine in front of the class and sat it on his desk. He was not happy.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking without permission." He ignored the moans and gasps from the Gryffindors and the quiet cheers from the Slytherins. "In addition to ten more points for possessing material that is completely irrelevant to this course."

Lita frowned. This was bogus. The Slytherins started this!

"I would, however, like to see what the fuss is about." Snape plucked the magazine back off of his desk and began flipping through the pages. He smirked. "It seems as though Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Miss White have become somewhat of celebrities."

Serena blushed furiously as Snape began reading the article aloud, much to the embarrassment to her other two friends as well. This was completely ridiculous! Harry looked as though he was about to attack Malfoy, who proceeded to exaggerate his laughter by slamming his fist on the desk. Serena looked to Raye, who just continued to sit quietly and flip through her textbook, as if nothing was happening.

The Raye she used to know would not just stand by and let everyone mock her. If she did truly remember her past like she suspected she did, then Serena was angry. What had caused her to change so much? Was her life so different now then it was back in Tokyo? Back when they were best friends?"

"Now, I would like to start class." Snape finished reading the magazine and dropped it in a garbage bin beside his desk.

The lesson mainly consisted of taking notes, something both Serena and Lita hated doing. It was a long and dreadful lecture, leading to headaches for some and sleepiness for others. Harry had been moved to the front of the classroom, and Hermione had been placed with Pansy. Thankfully she remained where she was. The blonde could not help but think about the article. Would that change her relationship with Harry? Sometimes he would treat her like his girlfriend, like at the Yule Ball, but other times it seemed as though the relationship was truly platonic. But, what bothered her more was the fact she thought more about Harry then she did about Darien now.

Was it so wrong of her to move on? Technically speaking, she had never really established a relationship with Darien prior to the fight with Beryl. What they had was all in her mind. They had a relationship on the moon thousands of years ago. It is not like she is bound to him by chance or by fate.

Was it?

Harry jumped at the sound of the dungeon door opening, revealing a very anxious looking Igor Karkaroff. He went over to Snape and muttered something in his ear, with the latter replying that it could wait until after class considering he had already experienced many interruptions. The students all watched as the Durmstrang Headmaster pulled a chair aside and took a seat, as if waiting.

"You 'ave been ignoring me. I vill vait."

The Potions class ended with quiet foot steps and closing of books. Serena looked up to see Draco Malfoy picking up Raye's books and escorting her down the stone steps and out the door. It bothered her immensely to see them together, however, she sensed something about them. The feeling was strange, but it felt like the two almost needed each other, like they were one and the same.

Harry was picking up his things when he knocked over his container of armadillo bile. As he crouched behind his cauldron to pick it up, he watched as Karkaroff cornered Snape and pulled back his left sleeve, unaware that anyone was still in the room.

"It has never been that clear, not since…"

Snape turned his head up. "Put it away. We can discuss it later."

Igor huffed and did as he was instructed.

The Professor turned to see Harry, his eyes wide in aggravation. "Potter, what are you doing here?"

The brunette did not like the look he was getting from the two men. "I-I dropped my armadillo bile. I was simply cleaning it up."

Karkaroff soon left, leaving the two of them alone. Snape quirked an eyebrow and beckoned Harry with a hand to his location, making the Gryffindor a little nervous. What was Snape going to do to him? Snape opened his large closet full of potion ingredients, his private stores, and snarled as his motioned to his things.

"Congratulations. You're performance in the Black Lake was inspiring." He frowned. "Gillyweed, am I correct?"

"Yes, Professor." Harry answered.

He nodded and walked into his closet, Harry following to look closer inside. "Gillyweed is a rare herb. It's not found in your everyday garden."

Harry watched as Snape sifted through his things, growing increasingly nervous. What was this all about? Snape plucked something from a shelf and climbed down the ladder he had previously scaled.

"Do you know what this is?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Professor."

"This is Veritaserum." Snape held the bottle close to Harry's face. "Three drops of this and the Dark Lord himself would be spilling his deepest and darkest secrets. The use if this on a student is, regrettably, forbidden. But, if I catch you stealing from my stores again and I might just slip some in your morning Pumpkin Juice."

Harry looked at Snape wide-eyed. "I did not steal anything, Professor-"

"Don't lie to me!" Snape continued to stare him down. "Gillyweed my have been a coincidence, but Boomslang skin? Lacewing flies? You and your little friends are brewing Polyjuice Potion, and believe me, I will find out why."

Harry cringed as the door was slammed in his face.

* * *

Hermione wrapped some food in a napkin and stuck it in her robes pocket. Sirius had told them to bring him some food when they visited him in Hogsmeade, so they would comply. All four of them were very excited to see him again, or in Serena's case, for the first time.

Their first stop was Gladrags Wizardwear. Harry wanted to get Dobby a pair of socks to thank him for the Gillyweed. They still had a half-hour to kill, so everyone split up to do some of their own things. Serena, Harry, and Ron went to the Three Broomsticks, ready to get a warm glass of butterbeer. Hermione, however, had been invited to hang out with Darien in a store full of ancient books.

They had a strange relationship. He was the first boy she had ever met that actually cared, or pretended at least, about learning as much as she did. Darien did not care that she was muggle-born, nor did he care that she was a Gryffindor. He liked her for who she was, or so she thought.

The two had yet to talk about the article speaking on their relationship, and she wondered that perhaps that was the reason he asked her to join him today. Was he going to tell her that he had no interest in being friends anymore? Would they never study together after this day? All these thoughts and more swarmed her mind as she entered the bookstore, feeling the food she had packed for Sirius in her pocket. She had less than thirty minutes to find out what was happening between them.

Darien sat at one of the tables, looking over a huge textbook. He looked up and smiled when he saw Hermione, beckoning her to sit down with a hand. She smiled and obliged, sitting across from him. She watched is expressions carefully. He did not seem to be annoyed or embarrassed with her.

"Having a good time in Hogsmeade?" He asked with a smile.

"U-uh… yes!" She answered nervously. "What are you reading?"

Darien closed the book and showed her the cover. "It is a book on spells."

Hermione did not know what to say. "D-dark spells? You are looking at a book on the Dark Arts?"

He rose and eyebrow and opened the book back up again, flipping through the pages. "They aren't all bad spells. Some of them are good. Besides, even good wizards have to be informed on the bad stuff."

She knew she should have run when he first talked of having an interest in the Dark Arts those many months ago in the library. I mean, she was helping Harry in his war against Voldemort, right? But, deep inside, she just knew he was a good person. If there were horrible things happening in the life of Darien Chernicova, he would have to make a decision to go down the path of righteousness or evil eventually, and it would be no easy task.

Hermione planned on helping make that decision easier.

* * *

The four Gryffindors met back at Dervish and Banges, walking as a group to a stile with a familiar looking black dog sitting by it. The dog bounced up and down before heading in another direction, intending for the group to follow. Serena, who had no idea that Sirius was an Animagus, thought that her friends were being silly by following a dog, but went along anyway.

She was clutched onto Harry's arm, looking around as the mysterious dog led them to a cave, one obscured by trees and brush. The blonde gasped and put a hand to her mouth when she saw Buckbeak, considering she had no idea what kind of animal that was.

"That is Buckbeak, remember?" Harry smiled when he saw her reaction, but was kind of confused. Serena had been there last year when Hagrid brought him. The beast even trampled Draco.

Serena realized this was one of those things she was supposed to know. "Oh yeah! He just looks different, is all."

Harry looked at her strangely. "He doesn't look different at all."

Thankfully for Serena, Sirius chose to turn back into his human self during this time, negating the argument about Buckbeak. Serena gasped again, thoroughly shocked at watching the cute dog turn into a man. Harry ran up to Sirius and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Harry!" He was so happy to see his Godson. "Hello, Ron. Hermione."

They both waved and smiled. He looked at Serena and smiled a bit.

"Hello, Serena. It is a pleasure to meet you in person." Sirius smiled and was delighted when Serena returned it with one of her own.

Hermione gave him the food moments later, only to watch it get consumed in seconds. Sirius proceeds to tell them that he had been living off rats for the past months, so the chicken was a breath of fresh air. Serena wanted to puke.

"You letters have me worried, Harry." He changed from happy to all business very quickly. It was a trait that Serena had admired in Mina back when they were in Tokyo. "I have been able to pick up copies of the _Daily Prophet_ so I know about some of the news updates, which also worries me. All of these things you have told me are very suspicious."

"Like what?" Ron asked, genuinely curious.

"Crouch being absent." Sirius tapped his chin. "But, you said you saw him on the Marauder's Map?"

"Yes, I saw him in Snape's office." Harry verified, beginning to look alarmed himself. He was tired of people wanting to kill him.

Hermione crossed her arms with a 'humph'. "I think that Mr. Crouch is getting his just desserts if he really has gone missing. That's what he gets for firing Winky."

This is what started the conversation about the Quidditch World Cup, which ended up being beneficial for both Serena and Sirius. Harry's Godfather was getting the impression that someone had lifted Harry's wand off of him while he was not looking.

"I bet it was Lucious Malfoy." Ron offered snidely. He hated that man.

"But, Ludo Bagman was also there." Hermione reminded them all. "We can't forget him. He is more of a suspect at this point than Lucius, as surprising as it sounds. Bagman keeps offering Harry all this help in the tasks!"

"I wonder why Bagman is trying to help you, Harry?" Sirius contemplated. "Back to Crouch, it is very uncharacteristic of him to be missing work. He is ruthless. He sent me to Azkaban without a trial."

Everyone gasped and immediately wanted answers.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. At the time when I got sent to Azkaban, there were ruthless measures taken against suspected Death Eaters." Sirius paused to collect his thoughts. "Crouch was the next in line for Minister of Magic. But, his son Barty Crouch Jr., was found with other Death Eaters who were trying to return you-know-who to power."

"Well, what happened to his son?" Ron pressed.

"Barty Jr. was sentenced to Azkaban by his father. It is said that Crouch Sr. and his wife made a deathbed visit to Barty Jr., and later they saw Dementors burying him. His wife died soon after and he lost all credibility at the Ministry. That is why he never got to be Minister of Magic and instead got stuck in the Department of International Magical Corporation."

Serena did not know what to think. Her vision of this wonderful world full of magic and wonder was slowly beginning to fall apart. Nothing seemed good anymore. Everything was centered along an axis of evil it seemed, and everything she was learning to love was starting to be a disappointment. She knew she was naïve for believing a world that was mostly good existed, but she could not help but hope.

"I think that Crouch is trying to capture one last Dark Wizard to give life to his career. But, he had the prime opportunity to do so as a judge for the Tournament, not sifting through Snape's things." Sirius was very confused. What did this all mean?

"My brother works for Mr. Crouch." Ron brought up. "He has been taking his place at events."

Sirius looked very happy for a moment. "Can you talk with him? Your brother?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. Percy is a git and worships Crouch. I wonder if he knows what he did to his son?"

"Percy likes rules, so I'm sure it wasn't a big deal." Harry reminded his friend, who nodded in agreement.

"Well, if you get the chance, ask him about Crouch and a woman named Bertha Jorkins."

Hermione snapped her fingers. "That's right! It's been in the papers about her disappearing."

"The one and the same. Bagman told some papers that Bertha had a bad memory, but the isn't true. She had an excellent memory in school, I think. Concerning gossip at any rate."

"Another strike against Bagman." Hermione noted.

The four of them left soon after that conversation, wanting to get back to school on time. Harry hated leaving Sirius. He never got to see him. More than anything he wanted to live with him instead of the wretched Dursley's, but he did not have a choice. Sirius Black was a wanted man.

"I'm glad I got to meet your Godfather, Harry." Serena smiled as she clung to Harry's arm. "He seems very nice."

"Yeah," Harry laughed. "He is."

* * *

Draco had been doing much thinking since their last Hogsmeade visit. He had his suspicions, ones he had only to confirm, and then the mystery behind Raye would vanish. Draco was aware of the fact that Raye would never come out and tell him what was happening in her life, but he figured if he guessed it, she might tell him. She might let him in.

He did not know why he wanted to be her support, her shoulder to cry on. Ever since he saw her cry at Hogsmeade on their last visit, something inside him actually _wanted_ to help her. If his suspicions proved correct, then they would have more in common than anyone else he knew. Draco would have someone to relate to.

This was scary for him.

Today, she seemed better. It was not as cold as it had been before, so her hair was hanging free around her shoulders instead of being constrained by a fur hat. A black fur coat was covering her body, black pants protruding from underneath and tucking into fur boots. She truly was a sight to behold.

"You seem happy today." He mentioned casually, walking to the bench they had talked on before. Raye did not seem to mind, for she followed close by his side.

"I am." She smiled. Raye loved Hogsmeade very much; so on weekends were they got to go she was always happier than usual. Draco knew this and decided to take advantage of it. "Is it that obvious?"

Draco laughed. "Very. You don't look like a zombie today."

They took a seat and sat in silence for a while, watching everyone pass by in their groups. It was a good day and a part of Draco did not know if he should speak his mind quite yet in fear of ruining it, but he knew he had to talk about it. It was driving him absolutely mad.

"So, why you and not your brother?"

Raye did not move or show any sign of fear or sadness. Instead she smirked and continued to stare into the crowds of students walking to the shops. "Darien is my father's favorite and only son, so naturally he wanted to save him for more important things. I was, more or less, an experiment after my mother died. I was seven then."

The blonde was very surprised she answered so freely. He figured it would take him hours to talk anything out of her. Draco assumed that this only happened because she was in Hogsmeade. If he has asked her this in the Common Room she probably would have slapped him.

"An experiment?" He questioned.

Raye sighed. "I was the one trained to do Dark Arts. When I was younger, my father said he noticed a great potential for me to excel in magic. He said I was very powerful for someone so young. Darien was too, but he loved him far too much to potentially bring him harm. My father knows dark magic is dangerous."

Draco did not know what to say.

"I was always the first to learn new magic and trained rigorously. Of course when the power got too great for me to handle, sometimes the magic backfired on all of us, but I was there to safeguard any harm on Darien." She smiled bitterly. "I don't really mind though, because Darien is all I have left."

Draco put everything together. It all made sense now. Without thinking, he grabbed one of her arms, pulling back the sleeve. Raye surprisingly put up no resistance and just watched to gauge Draco's reaction.

Her arm was covered in burns. Scars coated her once porcelain skin, different shades of red and black. This was why Raye and Darien wore sleeves everyday, even in the heat. This is why she was so miserable. It pained him in a way he never knew existed. One reason, he knew for sure, was that he knew this could be him. _Those could be his arms_. The second reason was much more complicated. He did not quite understand it.

"This is what happens when one dampers in dark magic." Raye looked to him and pulled her arm away, pulling her sleeve down. "But, I have a feeling you understand why I must do it."

Draco did not know what to say. He suspected it all along, but now that he was hearing it directly from the source he wished he had not. He had told her when school first started he would figure out her secrets, and he had done just that. He watched as she frowned.

"If I don't complete my task, then they will kill Darien and anyone I'm close to." Raye spoke calmly; relieved she was getting some of this off her chest. It was hard, carrying everything alone. But, she knew she could trust Draco with the information, because she knew he was just like her. "Now you understand why I kept everything a secret. Sometimes being blissfully ignorant is preferable to being told the truth."

Draco fully collapsed against the bench, his hands resting in his lap. "Why are you telling me?"

Raye looked at him with no expression for a moment before giving a gentle smile. "We are alike in this, Draco. You understand what it is like to be the child of a Death Eater. You know how scary it is to know what you have to do, but you don't want to do it. Besides, you have been begging all year to know all the answers, haven't you?"

Draco did indeed know what it was like. However, he could say that his father was not that cruel. Maybe it was because he only had one child, and as loyal as he was to the Dark Lord, he still had a soft spot for his son somewhere. Draco had yet to be called upon by the Dark Lord, and he hoped it would stay that way, which would probably surprise most of his peers. His father had thankfully protected him from that.

"We are kindred spirits."

Draco looked at Raye in surprise. This was the nicest she had ever been to him. But, it all made sense. She was friends with him because Voldemort would not hurt him. His father said that Voldemort had plans for him later. Raye knew that he would understand. She knew he would not tell anyone her deepest secret. That is why she was mean to everyone else. She wouldn't have to worry about them getting hurt if she failed.

"We are what now?" The blonde questioned.

Raye had not felt so relieved in a long while. She finally had someone to talk to about her future tasks and woes, someone who would not judge her for her actions and understand. She _had _to complete the task that Voldemort assigned for her. She had no choice.

"We are kindred spirits." She repeated. "We are alike in this situation. We are forced to be followers to Voldemort, even though we don't want to be."

Draco was kind of surprised that Raye said the Dark Lord's real name, but then realized whom he was talking to. She did not have much left to be scared of.

"Yeah." Draco smirked. "Kindred spirits."

* * *

Lita saw Mina in the corridor later that evening, everyone returning to their dormitories after the busy day at Hogsmeade. The girl was bouncy as usual, and oddly enough alone, so this appeared to be the perfect opportunity to work some magic on Mina's memory. The brunette had told her friends to speak to Mina in terms Mina would understand, and it was time to put her plan into action.

The Hufflepuff did not seem to mind as Lita caught up with her and began talking to her about Viktor. This was too good to be true.

"You and Viktor are so cute. Almost as cute as Cedric and I." She noted aloud, not even noticing how immodest she was.

"Yeah. Viktor kind of _looks like my old boyfriend_." Lita emphasized the last part. She used to say that all the time in Tokyo.

"You always say that!" Mina scolded. "He looks nothing like your old boyfriends!"

Lita raised an eyebrow. "When do I ever say that? And how do you know who my old boyfriends are?"

The blonde blushed and started playing with her hair, ignoring the feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I think you and Viktor will last. You know what they say! Love is not filling a bucket, but lighting a fire!"

The Gryffindor laughed. "I think it is _education _is not filling a bucket, but lighting a fire."

Mina shrugged. "Who cares? It can apply to both I think."

She acted just like she did before. In Tokyo she would misquote sayings and talk so highly of herself she would forget she was insulting everyone else… but it was all in good fun. The only thing that appeared to be different was the fact that this Mina had a steady boyfriend. Surely getting her to remember should be easier than this!

"I had a boyfriend a few years ago, his name was _Ace_." Lita was picking things she knew would hit nerves. Surely this would stir a reaction.

"Really? Was he cute?" Mina asked with a smile.

Or not.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Ron sent a letter to Percy as Sirius requested, asking him for any additional information that he could gather on Mr. Crouch. As much as he did not want to ask his brother for anything, and as much as he believed he would not get any information from him, he wrote him anyway. It was the least he could do to help his friends.

The next item on the list was to visit Dobby and deposit the socks Harry bought him in Hogsmeade. Serena and Lita lingered towards the back of the group. The brunette wanted to tell Serena everything she discussed with Mina the previous night.

"It's like there is a barrier." Lita sighed. She was getting frustrated. "I mean, I talked about everything I could imagine that could get her memory flowing, but nothing worked! I mean I brought up Ace and everything!"

Serena did not like thinking about it, but she got the notion that maybe Mina did not want to remember the past. Why would she? Everything that Mina wanted in her old life she had now. She was rich, beautiful, popular, and most of all, she had a boyfriend who loved her as much as she loved him. What would she gain by remembering her? What would Mina get out of learning her identity as a Senshi all over again?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"She kind of slipped when I said something about Viktor looking like my old boyfriend, but then she moved on to misquote something or other and forgot all about it." Lita was very let down. She was looking forward to getting her powers and her friends back. "It is just very discouraging to not make progress."

"Not make progress? We just got Amy back a week ago!" Serena tried cheering Lita up, despite the fact she felt much the same way. "Don't worry! We will get Raye and Mina back in no time at all!"

They arrived at the kitchen not long after, meeting an ecstatic Dobby with his new socks. The house-elf continued to thank Harry for a good five minutes until Ron interrupted, wanting some of the leftover éclairs from breakfast. Hermione rolled her eyes at the comment, but then asks for some extra food as well, wanting to give it to Sirius so he would stop eating mice.

Serena could not get over how cute the house-elves were, especially Dobby. He always just seemed so excited, like nothing could keep him down. She loved the bond that he shared with Harry, and thought it looked good on Harry's part for taking care of him the way he does.

"Dobby, I do have to tell you something." Harry sat down at a table beside his friend, his other companions crowding around to listen. "Next time, don't steal anything from Snape to help me. I don't want you to get caught."

"No, sir! Dobby did not steal from Professor Snape! The Gillyweed was given to Dobby."

Everyone got silent.

"It was given to you?" Hermione asked and bent down to Dobby's eye level. "Who gave it to you?"

The elf tapped his chin. "Dobby does not know her name."

It was a girl?

"What does she look like?" Serena encouraged. "Was she pretty?"

Dobby smiled and shook his head. "Oh yes, Dobby thinks she is very pretty. She had long hair. It was black. Dobby remembers that her eyes were very strange. They were violet."

It was Raye. It had to be.

"Woah, so are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Ron asked whilst munching on a éclair.

Hermione nodded, but looked uneasy. "Raye Chernicova. But, why would she give Dobby some Gillyweed?"

"To help Harry?" Serena offered, wanting to find a way to prove that Raye was a good person to her friends. "That is the only explanation! Why would she get Dobby to give Harry the Gillyweed if she wanted him to fail the task?"

"I reckon she knew the Grindylows were down there," Ron offered, earning him a glare from Lita.

"It is like you guys won't even give her a chance!" Lita was not happy. Raye might not be cooperating like they wanted her to, but she did not deserve to be thought badly of if it was unjust. "She obviously wants to help Harry!"

A loud wail interrupted their conversation, coming from a house-elf who sat alone by the giant fireplace, holding a mug full of butterbeer. It was Winky, dressed in filthy clothes and looking gross, obviously not taking care of herself. Much to Hermione's disappointment, the house-elf was drunk, crying by the fireplace.

"Winky drinks six glasses of butterbeer a day." Dobby tells Harry as he yanks on his robe sleeve. "Dobby thinks it is because she is sad about her old Master.

Hermione huffed. "She is free! She should be happy!"

Harry ignored his long-time friend and walked over to the drunken Winky, who by this point could barely hold herself up.

"Winky, do you know what is wrong with Mr. Crouch?"

The elf sighed. "Master needs Winky. Master trusted Winky with his home and his family. Master even told Winky all of his secrets!"

All of the elves and students watched in dismay as Winky passed out on the hearth, the mug of butterbeer spilling on the ground. The house-elves began doing what they enjoy most and picked up their friend before cleaning the mess. Hermione was happy they were helping, but got her bubble burst when the head elf spoke.

"House-elves have no right to be unhappy when there is work to be done and Masters to be served."

Everyone braced themselves for the rant they all knew would ensue from their favorite know-it-all.

"You can all be free and independent! You don't need Masters!" Hermione motioned to Dobby. "Look at Dobby! He is free!"

Dobby was getting very embarrassed, as were the other house-elves. It was not long before all of them found themselves outside of the kitchen, staring at Hermione. Ron and Serena were happy though, considering the house-eves gave them a lot of food to make them go away.

"Blimey, Hermione! They will never let us in the kitchens again!" Ron spoke between bites. They just had breakfast! How was he so hungry?

Harry took the extra food from Ron and began walking to the owlery, not really caring to listen to the House-elf liberation argument at the moment. He heard footsteps following him, and it turned out to be Serena, who was currently munching on a roll.

"You going to send this food to Sirius?" She asked.

"Yeah." Harry examined all the food. "I feel sorry for Hedwig though. This is a lot of food."

Serena smiled and continued to eat. "At least Sirius won't be forced to eat rats anymore!"

Harry laughed at his friend and continued to make his way down the corridor. Serena had become a good friend to him this year, a close friend in fact. It was strange how they just seemed to connect on a level he never knew existed. What was this feeling in his heart he had never felt before? Only time would tell.

It was just too bad he might not have much time left.

* * *

**End of Chapter Sixteen**

So, what do you guys think? I am trying to make an equal mix between the SM manga and anime. I apologize if it isn't up to par.

I really am looking for some input for the sequel (aka 5th book) and I would love to hear from you guys! Just P.M. me some of you ideas and maybe I can add them to the story!

-ROF


	18. Chapter Seventeen

I apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter. I have had so much going on. Thankfully, I have all my school stuff ironed out now, so that is a load off my mind! If you want to know more about the past few weeks, check out my livejournal.

Also! I have created an AMV for this fic. I used Fruits Basket characters for the HP cast. They just fit so well to me. Anyway, the link is on my livejournal, which is my 'homepage' link on my profile. If you don't want to go to my livejournal to find it, the AMV is called 'Sailor Moon: Regret Not'. It is my first one, but I hope it will do!

Thank you to: **FireyFlames** (I tried really hard to do as you said in this chapter! I hope you like it.) **SailorMoonFighter** (I really like that suggestion. I'll see what I can do with it. Thank you so much!) **Rena H.M. **(Yep, you were spot on! :) I'm glad this fic made your week! It makes me happy!) **Crystal Light** ( I have a feeling you are going to like this chapter then! I like your ideas so much I'm using them! I appreciate your suggestions so much!) **wildflower1014** (I guess we will have to wait and see! No spoilers! :) I hope you are still enjoying the story!) **Airlady** (Yeah, he past is pretty crazy, I would hate to be in her shoes, for sure. Thank you for reviewing!)

I'm kind of sad. This story is almost over! Oh well, I have another one to look forward too!

* * *

**_Reminiscence_**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Watching Serena and Hermione open all of the hate mail was difficult for Harry. As each envelope was peeled apart he could only watch as their faces fell in disappointment and embarrassment. It really was astounding as to how many letters each of them received based on such a ridiculous article. The one entitled _Harry's Secret Heartache_.

Lita was furious. All she could think about at the present was how she planned to rip Rita Skeeter limb from limb the next time her ugly mug was unfortunate enough to cross her path. No one made fun of her Princess: especially not a no-good journalist who only exploited the innocent for things that they could not help or were untrue. The brunette glanced to her two Gryffindor friends, who both unfortunately opened letters containing Bubotuber pus. It coated both of their hands and forearms, dripping from their skin and onto the table.

Hermione is curious however, even as she walks to the Hospital Wing with boils popping up on her arms. How did Rita always seem to know what was happening? How _did_ she get her stories?

"Not this stuff! Remember what it did to Mina's face in Herbology?" Serena squealed to Lita before bounding from her seat in the Great Hall and to Hospital Wing. Hermione nodded her head and followed behind Serena with boil-covered hands, cursing Rita along the way.

The brunette tapped her fingers on the table and stared at her half-eaten plate. So far, nothing had been accomplished with Mina. The blonde had been completely oblivious to all of their efforts. If what the lady in Luna's dream said was true, then they needed to get Mina's memory back as soon as possible. The Tournament was drawing to a close, and if their suspicions were accurate they needed their powers to protect Harry from Voldemort. The lives of their fellow friends and classmates were on the line.

Serena and Hermione's arms and hands were back to normal in Care of Magical Creatures, much to their relief. When Hagrid began pulling out giant boxes, Ron covered his face with a hand, fearing it was going to be another Skrewt. Instead, the boxes contained Niffler's, the new magical creature they would be studying.

"What are those, Hagrid?" Harry asked as he motioned to the strange animals.

"They're Niffler's, Ron." Hagrid looked proud as he let the creatures out of their boxes. "Niffler's are attracted ter gold."

All of the students watched as the black, rat-looking things began burrowing in and out of the ground.

"Well, they like anything shiny, really." Hagrid let the last one out of its box. "Each of ya take one. The Niffler who returns the most gold will win a prize."

Everybody noticed the Slytherins looking a little too interested in the assignment, and Hagrid decided to rectify the matter.

"It's Leprechaun Gold, so don't bother stealin' it, Goyle." Hagrid eyed the Slytherin boy, who suddenly looked embarrassed for being caught. "It will disappear."

Lita and Ron's Nifflers' were very efficient, bringing in copious amounts of Leprechaun Gold. The two were having their own silent competition. Serena and Hermione were getting very frustrated with their Niffler's, because they did not seem to be interested in the competition at all. Harry's Niffler was extremely incompetent, but it did get a laugh out of the students when it tried to get the watch attached to Malfoy's wrist. Lita was pleased to see her Niffler wonder over by Serena's, which was just sitting on the ground.

"Get up, dummy! I wanna win the prize!" Serena chided and sighed when she watched Lita's Niffler burrow underneath hers and retrieve some gold.

"It's ok. I think my Niffler is just an overachiever." Lita took a side-glance at Ron. "But, I think Ron is winning so far."

The blonde huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at her Niffler. "Whatever! I didn't want that stupid prize that much anyway!"

Lita had another topic in mind, and since they were secluded for the time being she decided that it would be ok for her to initiate conversation regarding their current dilemma. "Any luck with Mina, yet?"

Serena shook her head. She had met up with the Hufflepuff girl for breakfast in hopes of spurring up some memories, but to no avail. It was getting pretty disappointing. The typical person could only try so much before you just give up.

Thankfully for Harry's sake, as well as her own, Serena was not the typical person.

"I tried talking to her about things that might bring up past memories, but she had no idea what I was talking about." Serena gave Lita a sad look. "Sometimes I wonder if Mina wants to remember us at all. I mean she has everything going for her at Hogwarts."

Lita took her eyes off of her Niffler for a moment. "It isn't like when she remembers she is going to lose everything she has, Serena."

The Gryffindor girl frowned. "Well, I know that! But, I mean, why would you want to remember the past whenever your present is so much better?"

The Niffler competition ended shortly after, rendering Ron Weasley the winner. Malfoy of course, had to make a comment about him being poor, but after he received a hard glare from all the Gryffindors, he grabbed his followers and began walking back toward the castle.

"Alright! I won!" Ron munched on a slab of Honeydukes Chocolate. Serena eyed him enviously. Chocolate was her ultimate weakness.

"I just wish that was real gold!" Lita dreamed aloud. She could buy some things for her broom with that, or maybe even a new one. "But, I will say, that was a fun lesson!"

Ron suddenly felt really guilty. "Hey, Harry, why didn't you say anything about the gold I gave you?"

Harry looked confused, as did the rest of the group as they all walked to Transfiguration. "What gold, Ron?"

The Weasley boy began to blush profusely, staring at the remainder of his chocolate. "Well, you know when you bought me those omnioculars? The gold I gave you at the Quidditch World Cup was Leprechaun gold. How come you never told me it all disappeared?"

Harry shrugged. "I just never noticed. Probably never would have if you hadn't said anything."

Ron frowned and munched on his chocolate. It was so unfair that his friend extremely rich and his family was dirt poor. "I wish I was so rich that I didn't notice that a ruddy great lot of gold had simply vanished!"

Serena felt bad for Ron and Harry both. She knew Harry did not mean anything by it when he told Ron he did not notice the gold disappear. Ron was just sensitive about his financial situation. She did not even remember anything from her past four years at Hogwarts and she could tell that much. He was freaking out at the Yule Ball because he had to wear hand-me-down robes.

After Transfiguration, lunch rolled around, welcoming another onslaught of howlers and hate mail for Serena and Hermione. They tried not opening them at all, but some of the Howlers exploded at the table and left them no choice but to listen to various people yell at them. Hermione did not care much and ignored it, but listening to all of this was hard for Serena. She was not used to people hating her so much.

"Do you guys think it is a bit odd that Rita just _mysteriously _gets all sorts of information for her articles, when she isn't even allowed at Hogwarts?" Hermione started the conversation with her friends, all of who agreed with her over plates of chicken and rice. She had done some major sleuthing on the matter, but so far had not come up with anything. "Like she knew about Hagrid and Madame Maxine?"

"Maybe she everyone bugged." Harry suggested, referring to Muggle devices he had seen in some criminal investigation shows. He watched as his friend shook her head.

"The magic at Hogwarts prevents any Muggle device from working properly. So, that cannot be it." Hermione tapped her chin. "I talked to Professor Moody about it. He said that she wasn't wearing an invisibility cloak."

"She probably has someone in Hogwarts working for her." Lita offered. "Like Parkinson or Malfoy. They'd do it."

Hermione shook her head again and collected her things, standing from the table. "I am going to get to the bottom of this. I'll see you guys later."

* * *

The Easter holiday was upon them now, and everyone was enjoying the break from classes. Serena was lying on her bed in the dormitories, petting Luna as they conversed. She was waiting for Lita to come back from her flying lesson with Krum and then they were going to meet up with Amy. They needed to get things moving with Mina, and possibly Raye if Serena's prediction was not accurate.

"Serena, I had a thought last night." Luna caught her owner's attention by moving away from her hand and sitting on her stomach. If she was staring at her charge Serena was more apt to pay attention. "I was just curious, how _exactly_ did Lita get her memories back?"

The blonde looked at her black cat suspiciously. "I don't know _how_ it happened, like the mechanics, I just know that she yelled 'Usagi' when she pushed me out of the way of that flying boulder."

Luna looked pleased, but continued to ask questions. "And Amy remembered when she saw Makoto and Viktor Krum almost get attacked by those Grindylows. Correct?"

Serena nodded and eyed her guardian warily. What on Earth was she getting at? If she thought Serena was catching on to her erratic way of thinking, Luna was sadly mistaken.

"What's your point, Luna?"

The cat looked a tad irritated. "Don't you see? Lita and Amy remembered their pasts as Senshi when they saw one of their comrades in danger. It appears that seeing one of you in harms way is a catalyst of sorts to reawakening their memories!"

Serena did not know what to say or to think at the moment. This was a real break through! It all made perfect sense. They were all the best of friends back in Tokyo, so seeing each other in danger would be powerful enough to stir past emotions.

"So, then Raye probably remembers too." Serena mumbled, albeit loud enough for Luna to hear.

"I beg your pardon?"

Serena began the process of thinking aloud. "Raye and Darien are siblings, so I'm sure that she has seen him in danger before."

"But, has it been since the beginning of the school year? The defeat of Beryl caused a terrible time rift I'm sure, considering two worlds' are now one. Anything prior to your arrival as both Usagi Tsukino and Serena White probably does not amount to anything." Luna could tell Serena was at a loss, so she continued to explain. "You do not remember anything as Serena White prior to the beginning of this year, right?"

"No." Serena frowned. "Nothing."

"Then I'm sure to all of the other Senshi there was nothing in their minds about their past in Tokyo, not even memories. Meaning that even seeing each other at death's door could do nothing to regain those memories. This alternate reality was not meant for the Senshi, so when you came into it with your memories as Sailor Moon it caused a chain of events that will ultimately decide the fate of Harry Potter and your friends." Luna looked very serious now. "It is of the utmost importance that we get the Sailor Senshi back together."

The blonde gave her cat a look. "I know that! What do you suggest I do? Throw myself off of one of the moving staircases when Mina happens to walk by?"

"Well, no." Luna smirked. "You could be a bit more subtle about it."

Thankfully for Luna, Lita arrived soon after, antsy to hear the new developments. The two Gryffindors met with Amy in the courtyard again, bringing Luna along to explain everything. Of course, Amy understood everything right away, but Lita and Serena both needed to hear it a few times, despite the fact the latter had already heard it all before.

Serena had told both of them about Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black. The two kind of freaked out at the mention of him at first, but Serena assured them that he was innocent and very kind. Ron had gotten a letter back from his brother, Percy, but it did not tell any of them anything they did not already know. Bertha Jorkins was still missing, and it seemed as though it would be staying that way.

"This is all too much to be merely a coincidence." Lita surmised. "Something must have happened to Crouch and I have a feeling it isn't anything good."

"It is also very suspicious that Mr. Bagman is so willing to be helpful to Harry's cause." Amy looked at her friends. "Isn't he a prolific gambler?"

"Those are the rumors." Lita answered.

"Maybe he is just betting on Harry to win, since he is the underdog in this Tournament." Amy offered. "I'm sure he will get a lot of money if Harry wins the Tournament."

"We've discussed that before with Hermione. We just hope that is _all_ it is." Serena nodded, agreeing with Amy. However, there was something more on her mind at the moment. "Guys, I am worried."

Amy's face softened and she put a comforting hand on Serena's shoulder. "Serena, what's wrong?"

It took Serena a moment to realize that she was crying. She brought a hand to her cheek to wipe away a tear, but it did no good. They kept flowing down as she thought of the words to say. This subject had been bothering her for a while, but as the evidence stacked taller, it became more of a burden on her shoulders.

"What if Raye really is a bad guy?" Serena began sobbing. "I don't think I could bear it!"

Amy looked alarmed. "What gives you this impression?"

"We went down to the kitchens to visit Dobby, a house-elf. He was the one who gave Harry the Gillyweed the morning of the Second Task." Lita looked to her feet. "He told us that Raye was the one who gave it to him."

"That doesn't necessarily mean that she is bad. I would say giving him Gillyweed was a good thing. Otherwise, Harry would not have gotten the chance to compete." Amy tried to make Serena feel better.

"That's what I thought too, but then I thought of other things. What if the goal is to get Harry to reach the _end_ of the Tournament?" Serena wiped her face again and looked at her friends, who wanted her to continue. "And Darien reads books on the Dark Arts all the time. Hermione talks about it. They went to _Durmstrang_! They teach Dark Arts there!"

"As an elective." Lita put in, not wanting her boyfriend to be associated with bad people.

"Remember when Rei almost caught Pansy on fire?" Serena was thinking a mile a minute now. "We can't use are Senshi powers outside of transforming! That had to be dark magic!"

"Now, don't jump to conclusions." Amy reprimanded. "You can't use magic without a wand either, unless you have been trained to do so or are very powerful. Also, we both know that she was able to have visions in civilian form back in Tokyo."

Serena let the topic go. She knew that there was no talking about it, because the thought was irrational. Raye could not be a bad guy. She was a fighter for love and justice. Raye was not trying to kill Harry Potter.

* * *

Raye was alone in the Slytherin Common Room; flipping through a book her brother had given her. It was a book of advanced spells, something he had picked up in Hogsmeade. She had to admit it was very interesting, and it managed to keep her intrigued for a while.

But, a book can only grab your attention for so long before you fall back into your sad reality. Today was her fifteenth birthday and she was alone. Darien had given her some candy, but Raye made him go hang out with Hermione like she knew he wanted to do. All of her housemates were out and about the school, which was fine. She did not expect them to drop everything and acknowledge her birthday. She had done nothing to warrant kindness from anyone.

Raye sometimes wondered where she would be if she had been raised by a normal father. She was put in Slytherin because she had a dark heart as a result of her childhood. It was hard to not have one with the given circumstances. Maybe if a kind father had raised her she would have been in Ravenclaw. She made good grades.

Who would her friends be? Probably not Draco. They were friends, and sometimes she fancied even more than, because they were both the same. If she were in Ravenclaw, would Draco still talk to her? Would he be her friend? She would still be a pureblood, so maybe. The blonde had been her saving grace during the past months, and it was hard to imagine not being close to him. She had told him everything. Except for the past she tried hard to conceal.

"Hey." Draco stirred her out of her thoughts by walking into the Common Room and plopping on the couch. "Happy Birthday!"

Raye quirked an eyebrow and shut her book. "How did you know?"

"You told me in Hogsmeade once, remember?" Draco elbowed her side, causing her to frown and sock him in the shoulder. It was all in good fun. "It's your birthday! You shouldn't be in here _reading_ of all things."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Raye challenged.

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her off the couch. "Let's have a walk."

The two Slytherins walked out of the dungeons and into the corridors, not really saying anything. They both enjoyed silence. Besides, they would need something to talk about once they got outside in the sun. Draco led her through the courtyard and towards the lake, ending their journey once they sat on a giant rock on the lakeshore. It was a pretty day.

"So, what have you done today?" Draco questioned and began skipping some rocks he had picked up along the way.

Raye smiled as she watched his rocks sink. He was not good at this. "I woke up and ate breakfast. Then I read a book that Darien gave me a few days ago."

Draco stopped throwing the rocks. "That's it?"

"Yeah." Raye took a rock from him and tried skipping it, but failed. "Not much else to do."

The two continued to attempt skipping the rocks for a while, talking about things ranging from school to summer vacation. Draco told her that his family was going to go somewhere, but his mother had not yet decided on the location. He was looking forward to going home, because every time he did his mother always gave him stuff.

But, he could not help but worry about Raye. If everything she had told him came to be, what would become of her?

"Did you learn Occlumency?" Draco asked, throwing his last rock into the lake.

"Yes. My father made Darien and I learn both Occlumency and Legilimency." Raye grimaced. "I'm not particularly good at Legilimency. I don't like the thought of getting in people's minds so I never practiced. Darien is really good at it though."

"My father made me learn Occlumency, too." Draco smirked. "I'm pretty good at it."

Raye snorted and rolled her eyes. "Like you're good at everything else, right?"

"Of course." The blonde got an idea. "I'll prove it to you. Try to figure out what I'm thinking."

"I don't think that would be a good move on my part." Raye laughed and shoved him playfully. "I seriously doubt I want to know what's in that head of yours."

Draco was not going to give up so easily. He welcomed a challenge. "I know you are curious. Please? It isn't going to hurt anyone. Besides, I'm so good you won't be able to read my mind anyway."

She sighed and turned to Draco, clearing her throat before looking deep into his eyes. They were grey, something she had never seen before. He seemed to have no qualms with letting her read his mind, so she actually tried. This was the first time in a long while she ever had to used Legilimency.

He was doing a good job. His mind was completely void of all thought as far as she could tell. She figured his father made him learn it to hide things from Voldemort when it was Draco's time to perform his duty. The Dark Lord was considered the best in the art, which meant that it was crucial to become an Occlumens. Darien was significantly skilled in both aspects, much to her relief. She figured he could probably give Voldemort a run for his money in Legilimency.

When she thought he had successfully blocked every corner of his mind, she found a spot. It was warm, making her feel happy all over, and pulsed a comforting red.

_Where will she go? _

_Will she be here next year? Will she succeed? _

_Azkaban is a terrible place. She can't go there._

Raye stopped reading his mind and smiled, quickly embracing Draco in a hug. He was worried for her. Draco did not want her to go. She had become as much of a friend to him as he was to her. Draco knew she had found something, most likely his worries he had been thinking of as they journeyed to the lake. But, even though he had failed blocking her out, he did not care. Raye had become his friend. He daresay his _best_ friend, and he wanted her to know she was cared for.

"Don't worry. No matter what happens, I'll be ok."

* * *

Harry was on edge when he received word from Professor McGonagall one evening in late May. The Third Task was creeping upon them, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he was called upon to get some information. Serena was sitting with him on the couch, studying for Potions. She was very intimidated by this class, and her exam was coming up. Serena was determined to prove to Snape that she could pass his class.

"I'll be back later, Serena. I have to go meet McGonagall at the Quidditch Pitch for information on the Third Task." Harry groaned and stood from the couch, running a hand through his messy hair. The Triwizard Tournament was driving him mad.

Serena did not like this idea. They had still not succeeded in getting Mina to remember anything, so the Senshi were still powerless. However, she would be damned before she let Harry walk in the dark alone. There was too much risk involved.

"I think I'll come with you!" Serena ignored the weird look he gave her. "Mina will probably be there with Cedric, so I'll hang out with her until you are done with your meeting!"

The Gryffindors made their way to the Quidditch Pitch, walking through the dark fields around the castle. Serena watched the Forbidden Forest as they passed, eyeing it carefully. There was something not right about that place. It was just so _creepy_ looking. She latched onto Harry's arm, causing him to jump a little. They had grown close over the past few months, and they even started holding hands. Harry could not ignore the beating of his heart as they walked arm in arm.

It was strange, almost as if a part of him had wanted Serena all along, like they almost _belonged_ together. When they danced at the Yule Ball it seemed as though it had happened before, like they should have been dancing all along. All of these thoughts vanished from his mind however when they arrived at the outside of the Quidditch Pitch. The other three Champions were there, Mina Ackerman standing off to the side. Harry watched as Serena smiled at him and wondered over to where the Hufflepuff girl was standing, leaving him alone.

The two girls watched as the Champions entered the Quidditch Pitch, leaving only them standing just outside of the stadium. They both knew the Champions needed their privacy. Mina smiled and leaned against the wooden wall of the stands behind her, looking into the starry night. Serena followed suit and stood next to her, waiting for her to speak.

"So, are you and Harry a couple now?" She asked and waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Serena blushed a shook her head. It figures that Mina would start off their conversation with boy talk.

"Not officially!" Serena crossed her arms. "But, we kind of are…"

Mina smiled and patted her friend on the back. "Don't worry. Guys get nervous to ask girls out sometimes because they are afraid of getting rejected."

Serena shrugged and looked out into the night, gazing into the Forbidden Forest again. There was something distinctly wrong going on in there tonight. She could feel it in her bones. Gripping her wand in her robes, Serena smiled to Mina.

"I'll be right back."

Mina watched as Serena walked towards the Forbidden Forest. What on Earth was she doing? The Hufflepuff ran after her in a frenzy, jumping in front of Serena with her arms spread wide.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mina asked pointedly. It was funny how she could go from being a total ditz to being completely serious. "You can't go into the Forest! It is forbidden for a reason! Besides it's dark and totally creepy…"

Serena pushed Mina out of the way, looking determined. If Voldemort were out there, he would meet the wrath of Serena White before he got to Harry. Whatever that wrath may entail. Truth be told, Serena had no idea what she would do if she did find something. All she knew was that she was going to try and protect Harry, even though she was not able to transform.

"I'm going! There is something bad out there and I am going to figure out what it is."

Mina fumed silently as she watched Serena stride toward the forest. What was she doing? There were dangerous things out there! Besides, if she did find what she was looking for, what could she do to stop it? She was only a fourth year student.

Knowing that she really did not have many other options, Mina gathered her bearings and went after her Gryffindor friend. If something were to happen to her she knew she would never forgive herself. Besides, she could probably talk her out of exploring the greats depths of the forest, where the really creepy things lurk.

Back in the Quidditch Pitch, Harry was staring at a giant hedge maze. The place where he played Quidditch, his favorite thing in the world, was now a maze. McGonagall led them to the center, where Ludo Bagman was waiting. Harry eyed the man as he smiled to each of them, his eyes lingering on him a bit too long. Was Bagman the one wanting to harm him? Or was it all for his bets?

"Welcome, Champions to the location of the Third Task." He motioned around him. "Where I am standing will be your ultimate goal."

The watched as Ludo jumped off the platform he was standing on.

"The Triwizard Cup will be here. In order to get to it, you must do two things. One, you must find your way around the maze. Two, you have to do it whilst getting past spells and monsters, provided by the Hogwarts Gamekeeper, Hagrid."

A sinking feeling now entered the pit of Harry's stomach. Hagrid was providing the monsters? Going to class was scary enough, much less having to conquer them in a maze where they will attack you.

"The first person to reach the Triwizard Cup, of course, is the winner." Mr. Bagman smiled and clapped his hands. "You will each start in the order of your scores from the previous tasks. The highest score goes first and so on. Any questions?"

No one has any, so they are all dismissed to go back to their dormitories. Before Harry can leave Viktor Krum, who looks particularly indifferent to the task just explained to them, approaches him. The famous Seeker smiles and extends a hand for Harry to shake.

"Congratulations on getting 'zis far in 'zee Tournament, 'Arry." Harry returns the shake and says likewise. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Harry was a bit unsure. "What do you need?"

Krum smiles again. "Can you tell Miss Lita to meet me for lunch? We vere going to practice Quidditch, but as you can see, 'zee Pitch ees occupied."

"Alright. I'll tell her." Harry waved as Krum strode towards the lake, the location of the Durmstrang dormitories. He seemed like a very good fellow, not stuck up because he was famous. Lita was also very taken with him, so he truly hoped that worked out for her.

It was then he realized that Serena was gone. Cedric, who knew his girlfriend probably went with Serena, walked up to Harry looking a bit worried. It was not like Mina to run off, especially at night. She hated the dark.

"Where are they?"

Mina was completely freaked out by the ominous dark of the Forest. She hated being so vulnerable. Serena just strode ahead, almost to the Forest edge now, her wand lit. The Hufflepuff trotted up closer, her wand at the ready.

"Serena, we are getting detention if we get caught!" Mina normally was not one to care if she got in trouble, but she was very willing to use it as an excuse to get out of this predicament. "Besides, what if something dangerous gets us?"

"I won't let Voldemort get Harry!" Serena exclaimed and kept moving. Mina froze and felt all color drain from her face. Was this girl completely mental?

"Oh, bloody hell! We are NOT going to search for You-Know-Who!" Mina grabbed Serena's hand and yanked on it. She was surprisingly fierce when the occasion arose for her to be so. "We are going back NOW!"

Before anyone could say anything, they heard mumbling. It became clearer after a few moments, but it was so dark neither of them could see anything. Mina and Serena clutched to each other in fright.

"Weatherby, I need my list of appointments…"

Mina opened her eyes and grabbed Serena's hand, sticking out the lit wand further so she could see. Serena was confused. Amy had told her that Mr. Crouch called Percy Weasley 'Weatherby' all the time, much to the delight of his twin brothers.

"Come now, Weatherby! You have been my assistant for a while now…"

Serena looked into the dark to see a figure approaching them, all hunched over. It stopped a few times and talked to the surrounding trees, calling them 'Weatherby'. Mina whispered to Serena.

"Is that Mr. Crouch?"

The Gryffindor looked harder, and it was indeed Mr. Crouch. He looked completely off his rocker. The closer he got to them, the easier it was for them to see the bewildered look in his eye and the sway in his step. Mina held Serena protectively as he approached them. She did not know why, but the need to protect Serena just seemed so great at the moment.

"Mr. Crouch? Is that you?" Mina called out, getting him to look up at them.

The man gazed at them for a while before speaking again. "Weatherby, go get Professor Dumbledore. I have urgent news."

Serena looked frightened. Something was indeed not right. Mr. Crouch had been assaulted. Was the attacker still out there? If so, how long until he found them? Crouch continued to saunter over to them, looking a bit drunk as he did so.

"Go get Dumbledore! I must tell him something!"

Mina and Serena looked at each other for a moment before Mina's eyes grew wide. Serena felt Mina's hands get tight around her shoulders, before she was thrown a few feet from her friend. As she hit the ground, all she could do was stare.

"Usagi, run!"

It what seemed like hours, Serena watched as a ball of light shot towards Mina, hitting her straight in the chest. The blonde fell to the ground, paralyzed almost, her eyes open wide. Serena looked to the direction the shot came from and did the only thing she knew how.

She screamed.

* * *

Her eyes were blurry when she woke up in Hospital Wing, white sheets wrapped around her body. She noticed a group of people, including Dumbledore, Moody, Harry and Cedric, all of which seemed very worried. Serena rubbed her eyes and yawned, alerting the room that she was indeed awake.

Professor Dumbledore approached her calmly, his hands tucked behind his back. He greeted her with a smile and a lemon drop, pulling up a chair beside her bed. Serena noticed Mina sleeping in a bed on the opposite wall, her eyes still closed.

"How are you feeling, Miss White?" Dumbledore asked, his voice gentle.

"I'm fine." She shook her head. "What happened?"

The Hogwarts Headmaster sighed and stroked his beard. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory heard you scream. They ran to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and found you and Miss Ackerman both stunned."

Serena closed her eyes for a moment and looked back through her mind. Mr. Crouch had been there, talking to trees, calling them Weatherby…

"Mr. Crouch was there!" She blurted, not noticing the odd reaction by Professor Moody.

Dumbledore was very curious. "Mr. Crouch was in the Forbidden Forest?"

Serena nodded her head quickly. What all had exactly happened? Who stunned them? "Yes. He was acting very strange. He was talking to all the trees. He told us to come find you, but of course we got stunned before that happened."

On the other side of the room, Mina began to stir, catching the attention of Cedric. The brunette ran to her side and smiled when she sat up, looking around the room anxiously. For once, her mind was not on her boyfriend.

"Did you see who attacked you, Serena?" Dumbledore asked sternly. This confirmed his beliefs that someone was out to hurt Harry in this Tournament. It made him sick to his stomach. He had come to love Harry like his own son, and to know that someone was out to kill him was heart wrenching.

"No." Serena frowned. "I didn't."

Madame Pomfrey came in and shooed everyone out, wanting her patients to get their rest. However, Serena and Mina could not keep quiet. They had some business to discuss.

The Hufflepuff girl threw herself at Serena, squeezing her with all her might. Serena was surprised to feel tears fall on her neck and Mina continued to embrace her. This was it. She had successfully gotten back Sailor Venus. All it took was seeing her in danger, just like Luna had proposed. In _real_ danger; not the fake incidences she had been pulling for the past few weeks.

"Serena, I am so sorry." Mina sobbed into her shoulder, trying to stay quiet as to not draw attention by the Hogwarts matron. She just felt so guilty. Her princess and leader had to wait for so long. How could she not remember before?

"Don't be sorry, Mina." Serena patted her friends back. "I don't hold anything against you. All that matters now is that we are together again."

Mina smiled and sat on Serena's bed next to her, wiping the tears off of her cheeks. She had always thought that the feelings she had toward Serena were strange, and only showed her that once when Cedric was weighing his wand. How could she have been so blind? Being a Senshi was he whole life in Tokyo.

"Are the other Senshi here?"

Serena nodded and began to tell Mina about everything that had happened. She told her about Beryl and being reborn here, all through awakening Lita and Amy. When she told Mina about Raye, the blonde was upset, but said Raye was never irrational in her thinking and always did things for a reason, good or bad. The Darien situation at the moment was not an issue, because he did not affect their powers. However, it was still very bothersome to Serena.

" So, now that I remember everything, and assuming Raye knows too, we should have our powers back?" Mina asked with a smile.

Serena nodded. "That's what the lady in Luna's dream said. She also told Luna that 'other's would come when the time was right'. What do you think of that?"

Mina tapped her chin for a moment. "Well, there are nine planets in the solar system and we represent four of those planets, with Darien for Earth, so do you think the dream was telling Luna of more Senshi?"

"Maybe. Luna says she does not remember the Silver Millennium very well, so she doesn't know for sure." Serena was so happy. Mina remembered her past as her friend and a Senshi. This was a fantastic feeling, knowing she had completed her mission.

"Speaking of guardian cat…" Minako frowned. "Where is Artemis?"

The Gryffindor smiled. "Oh, yeah. Artemis is Sammy's cat now."

"What?" Mina looked sad. "But, I liked Artemis! Maybe I can buy him from your brother. I know that he hated Luna back in Tokyo."

As this was happening, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, all shocked at the recent events. This was all just too bizarre. It also proved their suspicions that someone was out to harm Harry, not to just make harmless bets. They were each bundled up in a blanket, thinking of plausible plans of action.

"So, no one can find Crouch?" Hermione asked Harry, who had been in Hospital Wing when Professor Dumbledore talked to Serena.

"No. He has disappeared. There is no trace of him." Harry groans and puts a hand on his forehead. This was ridiculous. He was tired of people wanting to kill him all the time. "Serena and Mina never saw who stunned them either."

"I'm sorry, but what were they doing by the Forbidden Forest anyway?" Ron questioned Harry, a little confused. "I know Serena has been a bit odd this year, but there had to be a reason they went over there."

The three sat in silence for a while. This could not have happened at a worse time. The Third Task was right around the corner! If there was a potential threat, they needed to isolate it now before it could cause Harry, or any of the Champions, harm during the challenge. Hermione was worried Harry would not focus on the Task as much now because of this incident, which might enable him from defending himself properly in something were to happen.

Harry had a thought. "Remember when I went to Hogsmeade in my Invisibility cloak?"

Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Well, I'm sure you remember what Raye Chernicova said then." Ron had been told after it happened, considering he was at Zonko's Joke Shop at the time. "She said that there was someone at Hogwarts who was not who they seemed."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Hermione asked. "Do you think she knows who is trying to set you up? Which obviously has something to do with You-Know-Who because he is the only one who ever tries to kill you."

Harry nodded. "I think it is a very real possibility. I mean, why else would she say that?"

"Then, wouldn't that mean that Raye was affiliated with You-Know-Who is some way? If she knew that someone was out to harm you, and that someone was not who they seemed to be, that means she must be apart of some scheme. Or at least know about it." Hermione deduced. This was insane. "Which would also make Darien apart of it, too."

"I told you that hanging out with that Slytherin is a bad idea!" Ron chided, getting in Hermione's face. Harry could tell that this was about to get real ugly real fast.

"Now isn't the time, Ron." Harry sighed and fell deeper into the couch cushions. "So, what should we do? We can't very well blame Darien and Raye without decent evidence."

"Maybe you should write Sirius, Harry." Ron suggested. If he had an awesome Godfather like Sirius, he would write him about everything. "He always seems to have good advice for you."

Harry nodded. Ron was right. Sirius always helped him when he needed it. "Alright. I will owl him in the morning."

* * *

It did not take long for the four Senshi to get together after Serena and Mina were let out of Hospital Wing. It was a Sunday, so there were no classes. They met in the courtyard again, par usual, to discuss Senshi business now that they had gotten a new member. Everyone who saw them thought they were the strangest group of friends on the grounds. Lita and Serena, both strong and brave in their own right, with Amy of Beauxbatons, the world's youngest Animagus, and Mina Ackerman, the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. How ever did they become friends?

All of the girls exchanged hugs with Mina, welcoming her back to their ranks. The blonde was so happy. She wondered why it took her so long to remember this in the first place.

"Now that we are all here, and assuming Raye knows of her past, we should be able to transform now, right?"

Luna, who was also with them, nodded. "If my dream holds true, then you should be able to use your Senshi powers again."

"But, we don't have our transformation pens." Mina pointed out.

Serena smiled at the group. "I don't think we need them. I think that our wands are the new transformation pens."

"What?" Luna was curious.

Amy decided to take the liberty of explaining. "We did some research earlier this year on wands. In our research we found that we each of our wands is connected to our planet by the wood it is made out of. Also, our wand cores have an impact on the uniqueness of our wands."

"It makes sense." Luna was a bit skeptical, simply because she was not that acquainted with the workings of wands, but knew it was a good shot. "It won't hurt anything to try it out. Where do you propose we experiment?"

No one really knew what to say, or they were all thinking the same thing. They had to go somewhere that was guaranteed privacy or they would risk their identities. There was only one place known to them that could give them that security.

"The Forbidden Forest."

Mina looked at Serena horrified. "Are you kidding me? We just got back from being _assaulted_ there! Besides, we are so lucky we didn't get in any trouble. I think the only reason they let it slide is because we saw Mr. Crouch."

Amy hated the Forbidden Forest too, and she had not even been at Hogwarts for a year. However, she saw the benefits of going there as well, and tried not to let the anxious feelings she got from the place cloud her judgement. "Serena is right, guys. As much as I hate to say it, the Forbidden Forest is the only place that we can safely bet we won't be caught transforming, if we can even transform that is."

Mina and Lita groaned as they set off for the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

**End of Chapter Seventeen**

So, next time is preparation for the Third Task as well as some catalysts for Book Five! We also get to see the Senshi transformed again, which is also pretty exciting. Remember, any ideas you guys wish to give me for the sequel will be greatly appreciated!

-ROF


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Ah, the story is coming to an end. This is so sad. But, at the same time I am very excited to continue the plot into Book 5!

So, featuring today is an exciting trip to the Forbidden Forest, a dream, the mysterious Pensieve, a new article and Rita Skeeter, and romantic subplots further explored (albeit lightly).

Thank you to: **Crystal Light** (I love your ideas. Don't worry, Serena will eventually remember her past as Serena White, but _when_ is more of the question. Although, there isn't much of a guess for this considering the story is almost over. Oh my, everyone would completely freak out if Raye were with them too, but seeing as circumstances are not favorable at the moment, that will have to wait. Thank you!) **Rena H. M.** (I hope you like this chapter too! I'm glad this story made your week. Thank you!) **FireyFlames** (Thank you! And I hope it was a delicious plot-flavored sandwich too!) **Airlady** (I plan on the Outers showing up in the sequel. Don't worry, I like them too much to be excluded! Thank you!) **wildflower1014** (I am glad you liked the part in the Forbidden Forest. Also, one of your ideas is in fact going to be executed in the sequel already, so I hope you are looking forward to that! Thank you!) **SailorMoonFighter** (Thank you for the feedback and ideas! I appreciate it. Don't worry. The sequel is already in the works.)

Now, everyone, enjoy the show.

* * *

**_Reminiscence_**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The four girls arrived at the Forbidden Forest minutes later, successfully evading all of the professors and wondering eyes of their fellow students. Mina still thought that it was scary looking, even though it was in the middle of the afternoon. There were bugs crawling everywhere, and the further you looked into the forest depths, the darker it became. Serena and Amy led them deeper into the trees, wanting to make sure there was plenty of cover.

All of the girls were very nervous. There were so many things beginning to come together, and most of the information they received only led to more questions with no answers. If they could transform it meant two things, one of which was good and the other bad. The good result was that they could protect Harry Potter from Voldemort if the Tournament turned sour during the Third Task. It would also mean that Raye remembered them, but refused to acknowledge her past as a Sailor Senshi.

If they were not able to transform, there were equally bad things that could result. It would mean they would not be able to protect Harry if the time called for it, and it in turn meant that Raye Chernicova had indeed not remembered. Everything seemed to rely on this moment, and no matter how it turned out, there would be foul consequences.

"Alright. I think this is safe enough." Amy announced and looked about. "Relatively speaking."

Mina had always hated the Forbidden Forest, and did more so now because of the recent attack on her and Serena the other night. She pulled her wand out of her robes and gripped it tightly. "So, you guys think that our _wands_ are the new transformation pens?"

Serena nodded and removed her wand from her robes too. "Yeah. I just wonder, do we say the same phrase?"

Lita had gotten her wand out upon entering the forest and was twirling it nervously between her fingers. "What do you mean, Serena?"

The blonde blushed. "Well, do we say the same phrases we did before back in Tokyo? Are we still the Sailor Senshi, even though we are currently living in an alternate reality where we aren't supposed to exist?"

Everyone naturally turned to Amy and Luna; the latter perched on the Animagi's shoulder. That was a very good question.

"I would guess we are still _Sailor Senshi_, because this world does have planets and whatnot. But, I would not be surprised if we looked different or had different powers. That would be a result of our surroundings and origins." Amy answered.

The Hufflepuff scratched her head. "What do you mean by 'result of our surroundings and origins' Amy?"

"I don't know if you noticed or not, but our Sailor uniform looked _a lot_ like the uniforms we wore back in Japan. In this world, we don't live in Japan, nor do we know if there was even a Silver Millennium. Because of Serena's wish, _we_ were brought here to live in this alternate reality, as Serena so eloquently put." Amy sighed. "To put it simply, the reasons the Senshi existed before are not the same as the reasons we exist now. We exist because Serena held onto her memories."

Lita huffed. "If we remember all of our old memories because Serena did by chance, wouldn't that mean that we very well not be able to transform _at all_?"

"It very well could." Amy answered solemnly, making all of the girls form knots in their stomachs. The girl looked to Luna. "Wouldn't you agree?"

The feline nodded. "It makes sense to me. I am just as lost in this as you girls are. It would be absurd to think that everything would remain the same, because look at you now! You are all living very different lives as very different people, living in a very different place."

All of the girls remained silent, clutching onto their wands. This was momentous. What would it be like to transform again? What would it be like if they could not transform at all? Serena watched as her fist shook. She was tired of waiting.

"Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"

The other three Senshi watched in wonder as Serena was engulfed in a white light, one so bright that they had to shield their eyes. Within the light, Serena was changing. Her hair turned to that of the purest silver, adorned with two pearl barrettes. Around her torso a white blouse formed, covered quickly by a black blazer with white, satin stripes on the wrists. A golden bow was laced around her the collar of her blouse. A short, pleated skirt flared from underneath, matching a pair of white and gold boots adorning her feet. Lastly, a crescent moon shone proudly on her forehead.

Serena gasped when she looked at herself. Their uniform had changed.

"Oh, my God!" Mina came closer to look at her leader, who was still confused and looking at her new outfit. The Hufflepuff looked at the boots. "Hmmm, we will have to figure something out for you after Labor Day."

Amy and Luna came up closer as well, observing the new version of Sailor Moon. The Beauxbatons student was the first to comment. "I figured it would be something along these lines. Instead of our uniforms resembling Japanese ones, they were changed to match European private school uniforms instead. Which makes sense, considering we are in Britain now."

Lita looked at Sailor Moon anxiously. She was so ready to try this out for herself.

"Jupiter Power, Make-up!"

She relished the feel of lightening on her skin again as she spun around, the bolts tying themselves around her legs and arms. Lita felt the same thing happen to her that had happened to Serena. A white shirt appeared, then a black blazer with green, satin stripes at the wrists. A pink ribbon appeared both around her neck and in her hair, which had now been turned an emerald green. Her pleated skirt was green, matching spiked boots on her legs. Lita looked to her gloved hands, staring deep into an ocean of white. This was an amazing feeling. The symbol of Jupiter glowed a dark green on her forehead.

"Alright! Sailor Jupiter is back and is ready to kick ass and take names!" The brunette began jabbing her fists in the air, as if punching someone. The other Senshi laughed as they looked at their friend, as well as stared at the foreign hair color.

"Wow, Lita! Look at your hair!" Sailor Moon walked over and played with the Gryffindors green locks. "Your hair changed color like mine!"

"Well, I will say that these new uniforms as super cute!" Mina fawned over Jupiter's skirt. "At least our skirts are at a cute length and not super long like our Hogwarts ones!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "If by 'cute length' you mean _excruciatingly short_, than yes, thank goodness!"

"Come on, Amy! It's your turn!" Sailor Moon squealed. This was so thrilling. They were now empowered to help Harry defeat Voldemort.

The Animagi grimaced and held her wand tightly. She really hated doing this sort of thing on the spot, especially when the uniforms were still, in her opinion, outrageously scandalous. At least their identities were hidden while they were transformed or Fred and George would never let her live down.

"Mercury Power, Make-up!"

Amy let out a deep breath that she never realized she had been holding. Water rolled up her arms and torso, coating her legs and chilling her skin. A white, button-up shirt appeared first, followed by a blue pleated skirt that, thankfully, ended a little further down the thigh. She twisted a bit before a black blazer with blue stripes on the wrists formed over the white blouse, being completed with a baby blue ribbon around her neck. Amy ran her white-gloved hands through her hair once before dark and baby blue boots were created around her legs. The girl smiled when she looked herself over, not noticing the blue symbol of Mercury glowing on her forehead.

Sailor Moon started clapping and looked Sailor Mercury over. Their new outfits fit in much better than there old Senshi uniforms would have, if those ever could actually 'fit in'. "Aw, you look so cute, Amy!"

Sailor Mercury blushed profusely and refused to have any more of her friends fawn over her new uniform. It was embarrassing. "Alright, Mina! It's your turn."

The blonde smiled and threw her hand in the air.

"Venus Power, Make-up!"

Mina winked and swung her arm out, wand in hand. A chain of hearts wrapped around her body as she swung it about, right before stopping above her head. The heart-chain created a cyclone of sorts and sucked her in, but when she emerged, she was clothed like that of a Sailor Senshi. A bright orange skirt protruded from a white blouse and black blazer, one that had corresponding orange lines on the wrists like her comrades. A thin, yellow ribbon wrapped around her neck, tying into a bow. Her pointed toes were covered in orange pumps with ribbons tied around the ankles. Mina batted her eyelashes before showing off her orange hair, which hung free around her shoulders. The symbol of Venus glowed a dull orange on her forehead as she made an exaggerated pose.

Serena squealed and jumped on her friend, embracing her in a hug. She could honestly say she had never been so happy. Her friends were back! Well…

Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus all watched as Sailor Moon crumpled to the ground, her hands covering her eyes. It was not long before her shoulders began pulsing and sobs begun to emit from her muffled cries.

"Serena?" Sailor Jupiter knelt on the ground and put a hand on her friends shoulder, not caring she accidentally said her friends' civilian name. "What's wrong?"

The blonde looked up at her friends. She felt bad for ruining such a monumental moment for everyone else. But, she could not help it. The implications of this action are just too great.

"I just thought about Raye." Everyone grew silent and watched as their princess continued to sit on the ground, wiping away her tears. Not having Raye with them was very hard on Serena, that none of them could doubt. "I just wondered why she wasn't here with us when she must remember everything."

Sailor Venus also got down on the ground and sat on her knees by her princess. "You said yourself that Raye never acted without reason."

Sailor Moon sniffed. "It is just hard. Knowing she knows about us but she refuses to come back! Doesn't she understand that we would be there for her no matter what? But, no! She runs to those stupid Slytherins for everything! She has been with Draco Malfoy ever since she came to Hogwarts and we all know what a prat he is!"

No one said anything. It was so hard for them to understand it. Why would Raye blatantly ignore her fellow Senshi? Did she truly go to the dark side? If she did side with the bad guys in this life, why would she?

"Maybe we can go inspect the area you two were attacked." Sailor Mercury proposed, trying to get them off such a depressing subject. Besides, it would be nice to do some Senshi business whilst transformed. Sailor Mercury pulled her mini-computer out of an inside pocket in her blazer. "I have my computer back so I can scan anything that looks fishy."

Sailor Jupiter pulled her fellow Gryffindor off the ground and the group set off towards the attack site. They felt a little better about strutting about in the Forbidden Forest since they could actually transform again. The only one who could probably at least defend herself with her wand was Amy, and even she could not fend off many creatures to save her friends. But, now they were powerful enough to feel safe and were determined to help Harry.

"They still haven't found Mr. Crouch yet?" Sailor Venus asked as they walked along. This was too bizarre.

"No, not yet." Sailor Moon answered, dropping her moment of grief to help contribute to the current situation. "Hermione talked to Professor Moody and even he could not find him."

"I get a weird feeling from that guy." Sailor Jupiter huffed and pushed tree limbs out of her way. She was taller than her fellow Senshi, so she was the only one who had to deal with trees being in her face.

"What do you mean?" Sailor Mercury asked.

Sailor Jupiter shrugged and proceeded to walk. "I dunno. Just a feeling, I guess."

The group arrived to the spot a few moments later, their eyes scanning for anything suspicious. Sailor Moon took a look by a gnarled tree, looking around the nasty tree trunk. She watched as her friends and cat took similar positions around the area, careful to stay within the trees to avoid being spotted.

"Guys, I found something." Sailor Mercury called to them over her shoulder, holding something in her hand. Sailor Venus got there first and quirked an eyebrow.

"What is that?"

Sailor Mercury moved the object around in her gloved hand. "It is Demiguise hair."

All of the Senshi looked very confused, as did Luna, so she took the liberty of explaining.

"A Demiguise is a magical creature looking like that of an ape. It has long, silver hair and can turn invisible when it is frightened or in danger. Their fir is the signature material used in making Invisibility cloaks." Mercury continued to look at the hairs. "Demiguise hair is also used to make good Transfiguration wand cores. This is used in the core in my wand."

Sailor Jupiter snapped her fingers. "So, whoever stunned Mina and Serena and took Crouch must have been wearing an Invisibility cloak!"

"It appears to be that way. I just wonder what happened to Mr. Crouch now."

"You reckon he's dead?" Venus offered, looking around the Forest again. Lord, she hated being in there more than anything.

Sailor Mercury nodded. "It appears to be that way. I don't know why else we could not find him."

"Can you use your computer?" Luna asked, hopping up to sit on Mercury's shoulder. Sometimes the feline wondered why she was not Sailor Mercury's guardian instead. They thought more along the same lines.

"No. The magic of Hogwarts is messing with it." The soldier of ice tucked her computer back into her blazer. "I guess we will just have to keep an eye out."

Sailor Moon huffed. "Yeah, for someone we can't see."

* * *

Hermione, Harry, and Ron are in a vacant classroom, looking over various spells and jinxes for Harry to practice using for the Third Task. After a warning from Sirius to stay put inside of Hogwarts, Harry has listened to his advice and prepared for the Task in the safety of the schools' stone walls. The brunette looked over at his battered friend, Ronald, who had been kind enough to let Harry practice the Stunning spell on him.

"I can't believe that Professor Moody could not find Crouch even with the Marauder's Map." Hermione shook her head as she watched Harry perform the Stunning spell on Ron again. "That could mean two things."

"He is off school grounds." Harry offered, watching as Ron took a seat in an old chair. They decided to take a break.

"Or he is dead." Ron gave his two-cents and drank a bit of water. His two friends grimaced.

"I don't think I like that one much." Hermione frowned when speaking of Ron's idea. She began flipping through a book and frowned. This was their break during lunch, so class was going to start pretty soon. "I really want you to be able to practice the Impediment jinx, but we are about to go back to class."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Awesome. We get to go to _Divination_."

The group separated to go to their respective classes, Ron and Harry to Divination and Hermione to Arithmancy. Serena and Lita had bumped into them on the way, looking very worried about something. They would not say what, and Ron made a jest to Lita by asking if Krum dumped her, which landed him in a headlock. Serena walked beside Harry the rest of the way up the tower.

The room was excruciatingly hot as usual, making everyone very uncomfortable and sleepy. Serena and Ron feel asleep right away, waiting for Professor Trelawney to finally begin to lesson. Harry looked at Lita and then looked at Serena. There was something going on with those two. They looked so worried earlier.

"Today, class, we will be studying the planets!" She went around the room and flailed her arms about, trying to get everyone's attention. Harry and Lita shook their friends awake before they got in trouble.

Serena and Lita got curious when Professor Trelawney spoke about the planets. This could be useful for them. They were, in fact, the Sailor Senshi! Besides, any helpful information they could get they were happy to receive at this point.

Harry was having a very hard time staying awake. The room was so hot and to be frank, he could care less about this subject. He concentrated on the insect buzzing around him and felt himself getting lulled into a sleep. The thought of how odd it was for a bug to be buzzing around him never crossed his mind.

"What are some examples of things caused by planetary alignment?" Trelawney asked the room, stopping on Parvati Patil, who was sitting with Lavender Brown.

_"Mars causes accidents and burns and things like that, and when it makes an angle to Saturn, that means people need to be extra careful when---"_

Harry was officially asleep and no longer in the classroom, but rather on an eagle owl. He can feel the wind whipping through his hair and around his face, but his body was not in his control. The old bird flew to an old a decrepit house, going straight through a window and onto the armrest of a giant chair. His surroundings were very dirty and musky, as if it had not been cleaned in a long while.

On the floor is Wormtail, a person whom he loathed very much. The man was writhing in pain on the floor, beside a giant snake. Harry could not see who was in the armchair, but could hear a voice emitting from it clearly. Wormtail sits up on the floor a bit and clasps his hands together.

"You are in luck." The voice from the armchair spoke, sounding rather calm. "Your large mistake has not ruined everything. The man is dead."

"Y-yes he is, s-sir." Wormtail stuttered.

"Harry Potter will follow him."

The Gryffindor would have gasped in horror if this was not a dream, but since it was, he could do nothing. "I will remind you again not to make stupid and unnecessary mistakes."

Harry bolted up from his desk in class holding his scar when he watched the voice in the chair begin cursing Wormtail. Serena, Ron, and Lita all went to his side, knowing what that meant. Trelawney came scurrying over; her overexcited self not aware of the current situation.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Serena asked worriedly, her hands on Harry's shoulders. The entire class was silent now and watching anxiously. "Harry, answer me!"

Professor Trelawney smiled. "Harry my boy, please tell us of your experience! Your inner eye has seen something great caused by the supernatural vibrations of this room! Was it a premonition? Did you have a vision? There is a girl in one of my other classes who has those pretty regularly…"

Harry pushed through everyone, including Serena. She watched with her blue eyes, wondering what on Earth could be happening.

"I'm just going to go to Hospital Wing."

The boy-who-lived trudged down the hallway, holding his pulsing head in a hand while the other padded the walls around him. It was amazing as to how excruciatingly painful a dream could be. What was even more amazing was that he was fairly sure he had just seen Voldemort in his dream, alive and speaking with Wormtail.

If that was the case, Harry was now very frightened. This meant Voldemort was indeed alive and was ready to kill him. With a heavy sigh, Harry stride up to the entrance to Dumbledore's office and began spewing out passwords.

"Sherbet lemon."

He groaned, as the gargoyle statue did not move. This was a poor time to have changed the password.

"Lemon Drop?"

The gargoyle did not budge. The pulse from his scar was beginning to ebb, but he was still scared all the same. He also felt a bit guilty for leaving his friends so suddenly back in Trelawney's tower. They were probably curious as to how he was fairing.

Harry chuckled and took a guess. "Cockroach cluster?"

The boy almost fainted in surprise as the statue moved, revealing the staircase leading to Professor Dumbledore's office. He jogged up the steps quickly, but stopped when he heard many different voices talking. Harry pressed his back against the wall to avoid being seen.

"Bertha Jorkins tends to be rather forgetful. I would know, so she should be no influence on this discussion." This voice belonged to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. "I do not understand why you all are apprehensive about this situation regarding Mr. Crouch. There is no indication that any foul play was involved at all!"

"Then what happened to Crouch then?" Dumbledore asked. If he was annoyed, Harry could tell that he was doing a very good job at hiding it. "If not foul play, what do you suggest happened to him?"

Fudge smirked lightly, although Harry could not see it. "I'm sure he just wondered off."

Harry heard Dumbledore snort. "He must have wondered off pretty quickly then."

"Well, given a certain Headmistress' ancestry, I would consider questioning her on the whereabouts of Crouch, instead."

"You are blinded by the love of the office you hold, Cornelius! You place too much importance, and you always have done, on the so-called purity of blood! You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow up to be!"

"Right, Albus." Fudge was being heavily sarcastic. "If you do not have a better-"

It was then a new voice was introduced to the conversation. "A certain Harry Potter is outside the entryway. He has been eavesdropping for the past few minutes."

Harry felt all the color drain from his face.

* * *

Serena, Lita, Ron, and Hermione were all waiting in the Common Room later that afternoon, patiently awaiting Harry's return. It was so strange that he reacted that way, all for no reason it seemed. The brunette checked her watch and looked to Serena before nodding to her.

"I'm meeting Krum in the library." Lita smiled and gave the blonde a soft wave. She was aware of all the things Ron and Hermione told Serena and not her, and knew that if she left they would get more information. Besides, she needed to study for Transfiguration anyway. End of the year exams were coming up.

Everyone bid her farewell and proceeded to sit in silence. Hermione flipped through her Ancient Runes book and sighed. "Surely he cannot still be talking with Dumbledore."

Serena's ears perked up. "He went to Dumbledore's office? I thought he went to the Hospital Wing?"

Ron shook his hand and closed his Charms book. "Nope. He always goes to Dumbledore when strange things like that happen."

At that moment, the Fat Lady portrait swung open and revealed a troubled Harry, who was a pale white. They all watched him as he sat down, wanting answers. The brunette boy slumped in an armchair and looked at his friends. They were so supportive of him. If he did not have them he would not know what to do when these terrible things happened.

"I saw Voldemort in a dream during Divination." He watched as Hermione began to ask a question, but he held up a hand. "He was talking to Wormtail in a house, sitting in an armchair. I never got a good look at him, it was almost as if I was standing behind the chair in my dream."

Ron looked positively frightened. He hated that his best friend in the whole world was always being chased by You-Know-Who. It would be his luck.

"Well, what else happened?" The redhead persisted.

Harry hated thinking back to it, because quite frankly it scared the crap out of him, but he knew he had to tell his friends. He could keep nothing from them, both because they wanted to help him and because he wanted to get it all off his chest. It was hard bottling up information regarding someone trying to kill you.

He looked to Serena. She looked positively worried. For some reason, her eyes were a great comfort. A certain type of comfort and sympathy seemed to rest there, wanting to reach out to him in his times of great trials. Harry shook his head and broke free from his gaze on Serena.

"Voldemort was telling Wormtail that even though he screwed up that his blunder had not completely screwed up everything. There was still a chance to... kill me."

The three friends did not know what to say and subconsciously held their breaths. They knew what was coming, but hearing that Voldemort may indeed be back and want to kill Harry was hard to swallow. Serena's worst fears had come true, and she struggled not to cry. Her biggest fear was being recognized at this moment. Harry might be killed, and her best friend might be the cause of it.

Then there was also the issue of Darien. Was he also involved in this plot? Was he a bad guy, too? Serena had come to accept that it might be a while that Darien remembered his past, and that he might never truly remember, but it was hard to think about all the same. Her old best friend and old boyfriend both were now the enemy. Could she face them if she had too? Would she be able to choose Harry over them?

She would have to. She was Sailor Moon, the fighter for love and justice. It was her duty to do the right thing, even if it meant fighting against Raye and Darien Chernicova.

"So, I went to Dumbledore's office and got to listen in on a conversation between him, Moody, and Cornelius Fudge. They were talking about Bertha Jorkins." Harry watched his friends get interested. "I think Dumbledore related the loss of Bertha Jorkins to Mr. Crouch's sudden disappearance. Fudge was very adamant about the two being unrelated and should not have influence on each other."

Hermione got her feathers ruffled, obviously. "Well, what was Fudge's explanation on it then?"

Harry sighed, knowing the reaction he was going to get. "Fudge said that Bertha Jorkins was just 'forgetful' and Crouch must have wondered off."

Ron and Serena watched Hermione's face turn red. "What? I should hope Dumbledore did not fall for that crock!"

Harry decided it would be best to not tell Hermione about Fudge's remark on Madame Maxine, but to continue with the conversation. "No, he stood up to him. But, it was after Fudge and Moody left where things got a bit odd, to say in the least."

The blonde girl blinked, not realizing her eyes were getting dry from not doing it in a while. She was just so amazed at the conversation. "What happened?"

"Dumbledore took Professor Moody and Fudge to look at the spot Crouch was last seen. He told me to wait for him in the office, and while I was there I noticed a partially open cupboard…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Did you go through Dumbledore's things?"

Harry blushed and nodded before continuing the story. "I saw something shiny in there, and when I opened it, it was this odd substance between that of a liquid and a gas in a stone bowl. I could see pictures in there, and I leaned closer to see it. But, when my nose touched the substance, I flew into the scene I had been watching."

The three looked very interested, but stopped as they watched a first year walk through the Common Room and out of the portrait hole.

"Anyway, I landed in a courtroom. It was round and there were many different witches and wizards in there, Dumbledore and Moody being included. There was a chair with chains hanging off of it in the center of the room, and everyone was sitting in chairs that lined the round room. I was sitting next to Dumbledore, who did not notice I was there."

"It sounds like you are about to talk about a trial. One involving the Wizengamot." Hermione pointed out, Serena looking confused.

"What are the Wizengamot?" She asked.

"They are the judges and jury of the magical world. They have a say in who goes into Azkaban and can take wizards' wands away." Hermione answered. "Along with other things. Go along, Harry."

The boy nodded.

"A door opens moments later, revealing two Dementors who are dragging Karkaroff into the courtroom and they make him sit in the chair, one that magically binds him to it." Serena was so thankful she had asked Lita what Dementors were after the last conversation about them, or she would have no clue what Harry was talking about. "Mr. Crouch was the head judge who was questioning Karkaroff. He asks him to rat out other Death Eaters if he doesn't want to go back to Azkaban."

"I knew Karkaroff was a creep!" Serena cringes.

"Who all did he say?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged and tried to recount everyone he listed in the memory. "Antonin Dolohov, Rosier, Travers, Chernicova, Mulciber, Snape… and he tells them of an Augustus Rookwood, who works Department of Ministries, who apparently was passing information to Voldemort. Crouch told him they were going to send him back to Azkaban while they deliberate the account on Rookwood, but-"

"Wait," Serena stopped them with a raised hand. "Did you say Chernicova?"

Harry nodded and knew where Serena was going with this. "Yes, I did."

The blonde sucked in her tears. "Did you happen to see what the judgment was on that?"

Ron and Hermione were interested to, considering one was dating a Chernicova and the other one liked to make fun of her for it. "In desperation to not get sent back to Azkaban, Karkaroff called Chernicova's name and Snape's name again, and Crouch said they were found to be uninvolved with Voldemort."

The blonde let out a sigh, but in her heart knew it was too good to be true.

"Dumbledore stands up for Snape, like he usually does, and says that Snape is now a double-agent working against Voldemort. At the end of that memory, Karkaroff is screaming that Snape is a liar and is just as much a Death Eater as he is." Harry frowned. "Then the vision changed, and instead of Karkaroff, it was Bagman."

Hermione got very interested. She was very suspicious of Bagman.

"The trial did not last long. Basically, Bagman was accused, but found innocent because he accidentally gave information to Rookwood, not knowing that he was a Death Eater." Harry was still very wary of Bagman though, seeing as he keeps offering him help. "But, Mr. Crouch and Professor Moody seemed very upset by the vote to set him free."

Serena could not believe all the information she was getting. It was a good thing though, because the Senshi now had some more information to go off of and help defend Harry with. Lita would be sorry she missed this, Serena thought, thinking the girl really did go off to hang out with Krum.

"Then it changed once more to the same room, except it was really sad in there. A woman was crying in the corner, which turns out to be Mr. Crouch's wife, and it is very dark. Dementors come in again with four people, all of who stand in front of the Wizengamot. Crouch tells them they are accused of using the Cruciatus Curse on Frank and Alice Longbottom in an attempt to get Voldemort's whereabouts." Harry really hated talking about this part, considering those were Neville's parents. "There was a crying boy there in the group accused, and it turns out to be Barty Crouch Jr."

Hermione took in a breath. "You watched him sentence his own son to Azkaban? That must have been terribly difficult."

Harry nodded. "He told Crouch Jr. that he was not his son and he has no son, and watches as he is taken back by the Dementors."

Serena covered her mouth. That was the worst thing she had ever heard! Even though he had screwed up, and screwed up big time too, that was still so cruel! Then she thought of Raye again. Was she doing the things she was doing because of obligations set by her parents? Did she join Voldemort's ranks so her family would not disown her?

If, and she stressed _if_ it was the case Raye was a bad guy.

"Dumbledore told me my dream was not just any dream. He said that if Voldemort was nearby or feeling strong emotions." Harry sighed. "The thing is, in my dream I don't think Voldemort had a body."

Serena was curious. "Is that possible?"

"I guess." Harry answered. "Dumbledore says that Voldemort's last rise to power was marked by unexplained disappearances. So far there have been three according to Dumbledore. Crouch, Bertha Jorkins, and this person named Frank Bryce."

Ron quirked an eyebrow. "Who the bloody hell is Frank Bryce?"

Hermione whacked him on the shoulder before Harry answered.

"Dumbledore told me that he lived in Tom Riddle Sr.'s home neighborhood. He thinks the three deaths are linked."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "It is too much to solely be a coincidence."

Harry slumped into the armchair, dropping his head so his chin hit his chest. This was horrible. Voldemort was really after him still. "So, what do we do?"

Hermione was very determined to win this battle. "We get you prepared. But, it will have to wait until later. We have class in ten minutes."

He laughed a bit as Hermione grabbed her things and rushed out of the Common Room, nervous she would be late for class. Ron soon followed, although he was not quite so anxious to go to Charms. Serena walked up to Harry and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. At first, Harry did not know what to do.

"Don't worry, Harry." Serena mumbled into his chest. "I will do everything I can to help you."

Harry embraced her back, unaware that she was thinking of fighting her best friend.

* * *

Draco watched Raye pick at her food during their breakfast, ham and fried eggs. He had learned some time ago that Raye had both good and bad days, and this was one of her bad ones. So, he did not speak unless spoken to and he did not ask questions, for if he did he was bound to get hexed or something of that nature. It just was not worth it. Besides, he understood the need to just be alone.

However, he did not like leaving her alone. It scared him. Her thoughts seemed positively frightening, and to be honest, he would never want to be inside the mind of Raye Chernicova. He would see and hear things he truly wanted to never to. She was being forced to serve Voldemort, the darkest and cruelest wizard of all time, and she still managed to sleep at night sometimes. There had to be some very dark thoughts.

Raye had told him before that she had a dark heart and that was what got her in Slytherin. He did not believe her, because inside she was a good person. If she were a bad person she would not be so hesitant to do what she had to do. If Raye were bad through and through, then this would be a piece of cake.

People thought he was mean and a shoe-in candidate for a Death Eater. Little did they know that he was honestly scared out of his mind. He liked putting on the 'tough guy' façade, and yes, he loved being mean to Gryffindors to show superiority. However, he did not want to hurt anyone. His life-long wish was not to serve the Dark Lord. He wanted to please his family, and if that was the key to doing it, then he would. His father meant everything to him, just like Darien meant everything to Raye.

The blonde grabbed her hand underneath the table, wanting to give her the silent indication he was there for her if she needed it. It was odd, this feeling. He had never wanted to help anyone in his entire life.

Draco had thought about this a lot and came to a probable solution. Everything that Raye was going through he _knew_ he would face sooner or later. It was inevitable. He knew that when Voldemort did call upon him he would not want to face it alone. As crazy as it sounded for him to think this, Draco did not want Raye to be alone either. No one should have to be alone in something so awful.

It really bothered him that Darien did not seem to notice. Sure, he was very doting of her when it came to holding her things and helping with studies. But, he never seemed to be around when it got really tough. When she cried, and those times were few and far between, Darien was never around. He was always there. It was in this way, Draco soon realized, that they had become the best of friends. He knew everything. She told him everything because she had no one else. They became friends because neither of them had anyone else.

He was still a little apprehensive about her breaking contact with the blonde Gryffindor. Raye always seemed to find herself near her at the beginning of the year, but the further they progressed through the weeks and month's contact became nonexistent. Was it for the girl's safety that Raye based the severed friendship on? Or was it on the account that a Slytherin, especially as one as bothered as herself, and a Gryffindor were not meant to be friends?

There was something odd about the blonde Gryffindor, whose name he did not bother to recall. Draco knew he was not the only person who noticed the strange group of friends wondering about the courtyard and corridors. All of his Slytherin cohorts were all talking about it. The Beauxbatons girl who turned into a fish, the Amazon from Gryffindor, Cedric Diggory's girlfriend, and a blonde ditz were all hanging out? This did not happen on only one occasion either. It was becoming routine.

"What's the matter?" Draco heard Raye ask from beside him, holding her goblet of pumpkin juice in her thin fingers. "You look frustrated."

The blonde shrugged and demanded that Goyle put more eggs on his plate. "I'm just thinking."

The Russian girl placed her goblet down and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear with a free hand. "You looked murderous."

Draco laughed and began to eat the eggs Goyle just gave him. "Nah, I was just wondering why those four hang out together."

Raye looked across the room and at the Gryffindor table, which was mostly cleared because it was still early, at the unique group of friends. "Maybe they just enjoy each others company."

The boy shook his head. "No. There's something more to it."

At the Gryffindor table, a serious debacle was being discussed. It was the day of the Third Task, and things still had not been discussed. Lita rubbed her temples with her fingers. This was possibly the most stressful situation the Senshi had to deal with to date. Serena had given them all the new information Harry told her in the Common Room, and now options were being weighed. It was two against two.

Serena and Amy were having a difficult time coming to terms with the possibility of fighting Raye. The brunette looked across the room at the aforementioned girl, watching as she talked with Draco Malfoy. Currently, she assumed they were arguing about something, for they both wore scowls. That was a strange relationship if she ever saw one. If Raye was with Voldemort, was Malfoy as accomplice? Was he influencing her behavior and sway to the wrong side?

She shook her head. No one talked Raye into anything unless there was a considerable force pushing her into it. Lita sighed, making all the other girls look at her.

"Raye knows what we are doing." Lita bit her lip and watched each of her friends' expressions. "She knows about her past, and for some reason she is not coming to us about it. There is an unknown variable keeping her from doing so! Raye is very aware of what it would come down to if we were to meet on the battlefield, and she would expect nothing less."

Serena looked as though she was about to cry.

"She is doing what she is doing willingly, knowing that if she doesn't something bad will happen." Lita cracked her knuckles. "Then lets do what we do as Senshi. We fight for love and justice-"

"And triumph over evil." Serena sniffed and tried very hard not to cry. "Whatever that evil may be, even if it is our old friends, we cannot fail in doing our duty. Raye knows that, or she would have done things differently."

Mina was with Lita from the beginning, recognizing that her duty was not to old alliances but to justice. If she was being forced into doing things she knew were wrong, and the Senshi would have to fight her, she would expect nothing less. Raye, she knew, expected nothing less. In fact, the girl would probably be very disappointed if they just stood and did nothing.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined them shortly, bringing the discussion to an end. Mina and Amy returned to their respective tables, joining the school and housemates. Serena smiled at Harry and knew it appeared uneasy. This was horrible. Harry looked at the partially eaten food on her plate. That was most odd. Serena never left anything moderately eaten. There was usually just a wake of destruction at the table.

Owls flew into the Great Hall, dropping packages from their talons to their respective owners. Harry caught one, as did Hermione, and were not surprised to find an issue of the latest _Daily Prophet_ rolled and tied by a brown string. Serena looked over Harry's shoulder to view the newspaper, feeling her blood boil as she read the latest article.

The article proceeded to explain Harry's scar episode in Divination, implying he has mental problems and the like. Ron and Hermione were nervous as their friend read it, afraid it would make him angry.

"You do not have problems!" Serena frowned. "Oh, if I ever got my hands on that witch!"

"Look, Malfoy is still talking crap." Lita pointed a sentence where the boy was credited for telling Rita Harry was a Parselmouth. "He is such a pest."

Hermione however, was thinking of something entirely different. She had seen Malfoy in the hallway with his cronies talking to something in his hand. Could it be?

"I'll see you guys later." Hermione collected her things, heading to the library.

"But, you haven't eaten your…" Ron looked up and the girl was gone. "Breakfast."

Harry looked at the article strangely. It was very odd. "How did Rita know about my fit in Divination? I mean, there was an open window, but…"

"It would be way too far up for her to hear anything." Lita verified.

However, seeing as it was the day of the Task, Harry forgot the article soon enough and proceeded to worry about the maze instead. He had practiced a lot with Ron and Hermione, even pushing aside his studies for his end of the year exams, but he just could not feel comfortable. In his mind, the countless hours of preparing were not enough.

Ron picks up his things and bid Harry farewell, off to take his History of Magic exam with Lita and Serena. The blonde hesitated though, waiting for Harry. McGonagall was speaking with him about something that she was sure had to do with the Tournament. The boy-who-lived smiled and walked over to Serena when the conversation was over.

"All of the Champions' families are meeting in the chamber behind the staff table." Harry shrugged, which reminded Serena of his parent's deaths. The boy smiled despite it though and gave Serena a hug. "Good luck on your exams."

Serena hugged him back. "Yeah. Thanks."

She felt a sick feeling in her stomach as she walked away, her books pressed to her chest. The Third Task started in twelve hours.

* * *

**End of Chapter Eighteen**

So, what did you guys think of their new uniforms?

There will be one more chapter and an epilogue following. Please continued to give me ideas. I really do appreciate all the support I get from you guys!

-ROF


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Wow. A journey is about to reach its end. I am actually _very_ sad. A lot sadder than I thought I'd be. But, a sequel is on the horizon, so I guess it is not time for goodbyes!

I got _a lot _of feedback for the last chapter. I am glad I pleased you guys with the new uniforms and the chapter! I'm in the process of getting someone to draw them for your viewing pleasure, and as soon as that is complete I will inform you all via A.N. in the sequel, which is entitled Revolution, or on my livejournal page.

Thank you to all of my reviewers! **luna345** (Thank you so much for taking the time to review multiple chapters. It means so much. I got your PM, and I will read your story here in the near future, I promise! Well, I think everyone pairs the two (RayeDraco) together because they both have personalities that suit one another, kind of like HarrySerena. That's why I paired them anyway. :) But, again, thank you for reviewing!) **SailorMoonFighter** (I am so glad you liked the new uniforms! You will also be pleased to know that some of your questions will be answered this chapter!) **Airlady** (I am glad you noticed the hair changes. I think it actually _does_ help hide there identities. In my opinion, the HP cast is not so daft as to not notice the similarities, plus I like some change. Thank you so much for reviewing!) **Rena H.M. **(You will be pleased to know that most of your questions regarding Raye will be answered! But, I do hold some for the epilogue! I am happy you like the new uniforms, too! Thank you!) **Crystal Light** (One of your ideas is being implemented in this chapter (the one regarding the 'Serena White' memories!) and I do hope you enjoy it! Thank you for taking the time to read and review my fic, and I hope you are not disappointed! Thank you so much!) **wildflower1014** (Perhaps she will come through... perhaps not :) You will have to wait and see! I thought about having Hermione help in some way, but I haven't really decided how yet... Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter thus far!) **Belle86** (I am trying to find someone to do it because I have no drawing talent. lol. Thank you so much for reviewing!) **amaramichelle** (I am glad you like the new uniforms! I thought a lot on them. Thank you for reviewing!)

In this chapter, we get to see the finale for the 'mysterious Raye' subplot, as well as the introduction of the Sailor Senshi to Hogwarts. I hope you are satisfied! Remember, there is an Epilogue I will post probably in the next day or two.

* * *

**Reminiscence**

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

Night was falling upon England, signaling to everyone at Hogwarts that the Third and final Task was now upon them. Serena waited in the Great Hall for her friends to arrive. They were going to sit together tonight, wanting to be ready in case something were to happen. Harry had already been called down to the Quidditch pitch, and most of the other students were there as well. The blonde turned her head to see Mina coming her way, her face looking somewhat somber.

Serena knew that she was terrified. Cedric was going to be in the middle of a dangerous maze, and if Voldemort were to attack, would the Hufflepuff be in the way? Would he be safe? Serena watched as Mina twisted a napkin in her hands, her eyes red. She ran and enveloped her fellow Senshi in a hug, squeezing her arms tight around Mina's neck. Serena felt her friend cry in her hair.

It was in this position that Lita found them, the brunette also worried. However, Lita was not a crier and kept her fears inside. Her fellow Senshi needed her to stay strong. This battle would be their toughest one yet if all were to head south and Voldemort be waiting for them. She watched with kind eyes as the two blondes nodded to her, acknowledging her entrance. Lita offered a weak smile and walked over to her friends.

Amy was the last to arrive, looking fierce as ever. This moment reminded all of them distinctly of one moment- fighting Beryl in the artic. Except this time they were fighting a deadly wizard who could literally kill them with two words. The Beauxbatons girl had been begged by Fred and George to sit with them during the Task, but she had to politely decline, knowing the gravity of the situation that could take place. Amy joined her comrades as they began to walk out of the Great Hall and head to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Does everyone have their wands?" Amy asked, mainly to make sure Mina did not forget hers in her dormitory or something. The Hufflepuff grinned and waved it in the air dramatically.

"Uh, yes, Amy." Mina put the wand back in her pocket. "What kind of Sailor Senshi would I be if I left my wand?"

The other three sighed and pressed forward, all with something different on their minds. If something were to happen, and all of them were _very_ sure something would, what would they do? What exactly could they do to the most powerful wizard of all time? Would their powers be enough to stop him once and for all? Serena doubted it. She was once naïve enough to believe that everything was easy, and love and justice triumphed over all evil, but after witnessing the destruction she had to, the girl did not know anymore. The Senshi walked around Serena as they entered the Quidditch Pitch, as if guarding her from an unseen force. They were all business now.

Everyone was in the stands, or so they thought. One person, one who was very hesitant to complete his task, was standing by the entry to the stands, pacing back and forth with his hands in his pockets. If anyone saw him doing this it would be so embarrassing! He was going to talk to a bunch of people, _girls_, who were not in Slytherin, and majority of them were mudbloods! He gripped a piece of paper in his hand and bit his lip. He had to do this.

The Senshi were a little spooked when Draco approached them, his cheeks a bit red. Serena frowned and looked the boy up and down, preparing to rebuttal any verbal attack he may have planned for her. She was _not_ in the mood to deal with it right now. Lita glared at him and cracked her knuckles.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

The Slytherin boy frowned. Why did he agree to do this again? Oh, right, because he wanted to make her happy. Stupid desires and friendships. This was the precise reason he never had friends to begin with. "Look, I don't want to fight with you fools. I have better things to do."

Serena almost did not believe him, but then looked at his trembling hands. Something was not right.

"What's going on, Draco?"

He normally would have fought with the girls, especially Lita because she was fun to rile up, but he had business to take care of. Draco looked at a folded piece of paper clasped between his fingers, looking almost wistful as he did so, and held it out to Serena. The Senshi all looked very confused, but also very worried. If Malfoy was talking to them it must be important.

"What is that?" Lita asked, her voice calmer this time.

The blonde boy shrugged and dropped it in Serena's waiting hands. It felt heavy as it made contact with her palms.

"Raye wanted me to give this to you." He watched as Lita frowned at him again. "And no, I didn't read it."

Serena looked very sad, almost knowing that the note contained bad news. Draco watched the girl grow grim in a matter of seconds. Did she know? Was she aware of the task Raye was forced to carry out? For a moment he almost felt sad for the Gryffindor, but only because he could relate to her. He closed his eyes, trying to shake the unbridled grief from his mind. But, to no avail.

"Draco, where did she go?" Serena asked, feeling her throat close. The paper almost burned in her hands.

"I don't know." He answered roughly. "See you later."

The Senshi all watched in wonder as the boy stalked off, walking up into the stands with his fellow housemates. Crabbe and Goyle were there, waiting of course, as was Pansy who currently hung on Darien's arm. Why did Raye's brother stand and do nothing when his sister was off to do something so incredibly dangerous that she might not make it out alive? Draco clinched his fists by his side unknowingly as he took a seat between his two followers.

Meanwhile, beneath the stands the Senshi still stood, watching as Serena began to open the mysterious note. Her hands trembled as she pulled it a part, afraid of what she would find. Serena held her breath before reading the words in Raye's neat script.

_Little Hangleton. _

Serena stared at the page a little longer before dropping it, watching as the paper flew in the breeze. She was tired, oh so very tired. It was official to her now. Raye was an enemy. Before, she could ignore the other things, writing them off as coincidences, but this was no coincidence. Raye had given them a location. The only location that would matter at this point would be where Voldemort was lurking. But, since she gave them some help, would that mean she was fighting for the dark side or for them? It could be a trap. Serena felt a hand on her shoulder, interrupting her thoughts.

"We will figure this out." Mina assured her and looked to Amy. She felt her leadership role coming back to her, almost like it was in Tokyo. "Amy, where is Little Hangleton?"

The Animagi tapped her chin. "It is a village about two-hundred miles northeast of Surrey."

Lita blinked. "How do you know that kind of information off of the top of your head?"

"Well, for one thing, I have an aunt who lives there." Amy smiled. "Secondly, I tried to locate Hogwarts before I came here and Little Hangleton was one of the cities I remember."

Serena shook her head and frowned, thinking of the evening to come. Nothing good could come out of this.

"Come on. Let's go watch the Task and when something happens we will go to that place." Lita grabbed Serena's arm and began dragging her to the stands. She hated seeing her friend upset. "There is no use in getting upset and acting hastily if Raye is indeed trying to get us into a trap."

When the four arrived at the top of the risers they gasped, looking upon the giant maze. Serena and Mina had not been able to go inside the Quidditch Pitch yet; despite they were so very close the other night when they were attacked. There were banners, flags, instruments, and fans everywhere, all supporting their favorite Champion. Lita looked around for Krum, but did not see him. He had told her of the giant maze, and if Voldemort were not on the loose, Lita would have found this event extremely exciting.

Ludo Bagman in seen on a higher set of stands, standing over a podium with his wand pointed at his throat. He looked rather excited. The other judges, the Headmasters and Headmistress, looked very eager as well. Serena noticed Cornelius Fudge sitting beside them, taking the place of Mr. Crouch at the judge's panel.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the evening of the Third Task; the final task in the Triwizard Tournament." He smiled as everyone cheered, aside from a set of friends and a lone Slytherin. "May I take a moment to introduce the patrollers for this particular task?"

Motioning to the field, Ludo pointed out Professor McGonagall, who looked about as amused as she usually did. She was wearing Gryffindor colors to support Harry, although her fellow coworkers were probably looking down upon it. Next, Bagman introduced small Professor Flitwick, who looked very excited as he walked around the outside of the maze. Professor Moody was next, looking creepy as always with his rotating eye. Mina stared at him as he pulled a flask out of his jacket and shook it, turning it upside down as if it were empty. Lastly, Bagman introduced the Gamekeeper, Hagrid, who was responsible for the dangerous animals crawling about in the maze.

Mina elbowed Amy. "Hey, did you see that?"

"Did I see what?"

The blonde motioned to Professor Moody with her head. "Moody! Haven't you noticed he is always drinking something out of that flask?"

Amy shrugged. "He is not one of my Professors so I haven't."

The Hufflepuff sighed and returned her attention to Bagman, who was currently running the rules by everyone.

"The goal for each of the Champions is to be the first one to reach the center of the maze. As you can see, the Triwizard Cup rests at its center." Mr. Bagman smiled. "The first to touch the Triwizard Cup is the winner of the Tournament!"

The crowd cheered like mad, sounding their blow horns and chanting their respective Champions' names. Bagman used his hand to tell the crowd to quiet down so he may finish explaining the terms of the Task.

"If a Champion is trouble, they will shoot red sparks into the air, which will be answered by one of the patrollers. The Champion will then be taken from the challenge, forfeiting the match." Bagman motioned to the Champions, who were now walking out of a tent in their respective uniforms. "Here come the Champions, now!"

Serena looked at Harry grimly, scared that foul things were likely to come his way. The blonde took a side-glance over in the Slytherin section, watching as Darien applauded Krum as Bagman announced his name. Was he really that different? Did his soul transform into something else in the merging of these two dimensions? Was the Darien she once knew and loved so far gone that he could smile when his own sister was gone from his side?

Looking a few spots over, her blue eyes rested on the face of Draco Malfoy. He looked very uneasy. It seemed that he was more worried than Darien was. From what she had seen of Draco, Serena was very certain she did not like him. But, Raye seemed so very fond of him. Why did they get along so well?

Bagman sounded a horn, signaling to everyone that the Third Task was underway. Harry and Cedric ran into the maze, breaking away from each other when the opportunity arose at the first intersection. The Senshi watched anxiously as Harry and Cedric began running through the tunnels, fighting strange monsters and evading jinxes.

"Come on, Cedric!" Mina yelled at her boyfriend, her hands cupped around her mouth to help amplify the sound. "Get past that Skrewt!"

Serena put her hands to her mouth when Harry reached his own Boggart, which turned into the most frightening creature Serena had ever seen. She clutched at her chest, which suddenly began to hurt, watching as the cloaked figure hovered in the air before Harry. Thankfully, Harry sent a spell at it and it disappeared, the pain in her chest vanishing thereafter.

"Ah, a Dementor! That is what Harry fears most!" Bagman commentated, signaling the horn for the Durmstrang Champion to begin his challenge.

Viktor Krum was sent into the maze, getting cheers from Durmstrang, the Slytherins, and Lita. He passed his own Boggart and took the same path Harry did, running to catch up with his opponents. Lita frowned when she saw him heading toward a dead end.

"No! Viktor, turn around! You are heading towards a dead end!"

She shrieked when a Blast-Ended Skrewt popped out of nowhere, shooting Krum with a beam of light. The brunette dodged and cast his own spell at the monster, effectively evading its' attempts to stop him.

Amy snapped her fingers when Fleur was frightened by a Boggart, which turned into a giant snake, and fainted on the spot. The Beauxbatons students groaned in disappointment.

"It looks like Fleur Delacour has fainted. Maybe she will come to in a moment?" Bagman questioned, but watched as McGonagall and Flitwick made there way to the unconscious blonde.

Harry begins floating in midair, much to the surprise of Hermione and Ron. The Gryffindors call to Harry, remembering all the practice and preparation they put into this. Harry can win!

"Harry, get out of there!"

Mina rubbed the bunched fabric of her robes between her fingers. Cedric was doing such a good job! She watched as he triumphed over a Boggart and pressed forward, gaining on Harry who was still caught in the anti-gravity spell.

"Let's go, Cedric! You are almost to the center on the maze!"

Ron shot his fist in the air when Harry freed himself of the spell, even after taking another dead end turn and having to turn back around. His best friend was so close to winning this Tournament! Harry Potter could be the winner of the bloody Triwizard Tournament!

Harry then ran into a Blast-Ended Skrewt, dodging a blast that the creature threw at him. He used the Impediment Curse on it for a moment and ran past it quickly, not wanting it to shake off the spell and come follow him. However, the brunette heard something he wishes he would not have moments later.

"_Crucio_!"

Lita covered her mouth. Why did Krum use the Cruciatus Curse on Cedric? This was horrible. She watched as Harry burnt a hole through the hedge and Stunned Krum, saving Cedric from being tortured further. The boy-who-lived ignited red sparks and alerted the patrollers, and Hagrid was the first to react.

Amy, however, had been watching something else, or rather, _someone_ else. Moody had been muttering something, holding his wand discreetly by his side. But, whenever Harry took care of Krum, the muttering stopped. The girl squinted her eyes and continued to watch him.

"Woah, what is that?" Serena asked, oblivious to this new creature. It looked scary, though.

"That is a Sphinx. You have to answer right or she will not let you pass." Amy clinched her fists. He had to answer the riddle correctly!

Hermione stomped her foot in the Gryffindor section. Ron looked at her, surprised. "What's the matter with you, Hermione?"

"We should have gone over Sphinxes!"

"You didn't know there would be any of those things in the Task!"

The Gryffindors cheered in delight when Harry got past the Sphinx, answering the riddle correctly. They were chanting his name and waving Gryffindor flags, urging him to hurry to the Cup before Cedric got it. The Hufflepuff was right on his tail.

Much to the disappointment of the remaining Champions though, was the fact a giant Acromantula was towering before them. Ron quietly quivered in his place, despite the great distance between him and the spider. The Gryffindors all gasped when Harry shouted to warn Cedric, attempting to tackle the spider to save him. Mina covered her eyes in fear for her boyfriends' safety.

"It looks like the two remaining Champions are going to fight the Acromantula together!" Ludo continued to commentate, smiling the whole time. "It seems that these Hogwarts fellows have a great deal of teamwork going for them."

Serena wailed when the spider picked up Harry and took a bite out of his leg before the boy was tossed promptly on the ground. Cedric began shouting numerous spells at it, but nothing seemed to work. Harry clutched his leg and started casting his own spells, increasing the effect of the spells through their combined effort. Lita gazed at her Stunned boyfriend from the sidelines. What caused him to do something like that to Cedric? She knew something was amiss because Viktor was too kind to inflict that great of harm on anyone.

Cedric helped Harry to his feet and they both ran to the Cup, which was now in sight. They both hesitated though, discussing something as they motioned to the prize. Everyone was shouting for their favorite remaining Champion, the Slytherins for Cedric because there was no way in hell they were cheering for a Gryffindor. Draco however, pushed his way out of the crowd, for he knew how it was going to end anyway.

He smiled thoughtfully as he clutched a red pendent in his pocket.

* * *

_"Please, do not forget to give this to her." Raye had spoken to him, holding his clasped hand closed around a folded piece of paper. They looked at each other for a moment before joining in an embrace. _

_"I won't." Draco reassured. "Even though the thought of speaking with a mudblood is repulsive."_

_Raye gave him a look as she pulled away, sticking her hand in her robes pocket. Draco watched confused. What else did she want to give to him? _

_It was a red phoenix, carved out of wood with its wings spread out. A brown string looped through the metal clasp glued to the top, tying in a knot at both ends. Raye had smiled and held it out to him. _

_"What is this?" Draco asked, taking the wooden carving in his hands. _

_"It is the only thing I have left of my mother." Raye wrapped her arms around the boy once more, and this time he felt tears on the side of his neck and shoulder. "It is something to remember me by."_

_

* * *

_

"What's the hold up, Harry?" Ron called out to his friend, looking at him like he had lost his marbles. What was he thinking? Giving away the Triwizard Cup?

Serena watched as Harry stood on one side and Cedric stood on the other, both smiling as they looked at each other.

"It looks as though the two Champions are going to grab the cup at the same time!" Bagman exclaimed. "My, oh my, this is indeed a first in the record books!"

The two grasped the Cup at once, but then something unexpected happened. In less than a second, the two vanished, along with the Triwizard Cup. Serena and her Senshi jumped to there feet, already knowing something was amiss. Amy frowned.

"I think Raye was trying to help us." She cried while everyone else became frantic. "She was trying to warn us!"

The students and professors were all in an uproar. In an attempt to calm things down, Bagman made a suggestion that maybe the Portkey took them to the Great Hall, where both of them were waiting to receive their congratulations. The crowd did not believe him though, and all began whispering about plausible locations they might have been deposited. Had they added an extra challenge to the Tournament, perhaps?

The Senshi all ran under the stands, exiting the Quidditch Pitch quickly. Their hearts were pounding, knowing that so many things were now on the line. Two lives were at stake, not including theirs, and they would now be forced to fight their friend-turned-foe, Raye. Serena felt tears run down her face as she gripped her wand in her robes pocket. This would end tonight.

"Let's transform!" Serena announced after making sure no one was around.

"MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"JUPITER POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"MERCURY POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"VENUS POWER, MAKE-UP!"

In what would seem like moments to the outsider, the girls' elaborate transformation sequences took place. They stood in their new uniforms proudly, all wearing faces of determination. Sailor Jupiter pounded a hand in her fist, looking at her fellow Senshi.

"Time to go kick Voldemort's arse!"

Sailor Moon nodded and donned her Sailor face, the one that meant she was ready to fight no matter the cost. "Let's Sailor Teleport!"

"Do you think it will get us out of Hogwarts?" Sailor Mercury questioned. "I thought you were not allowed to Apparate off of the property."

"Well, we can still try." Sailor Moon took Jupiter and Venus' hands in her own, closing her eyes as the circle became complete. She felt a warm light around her, her thoughts solely of Harry. She smiled before whispering _Little Hangleton_, effectively launching the girls to the location of Harry and Cedric's capture.

* * *

The town was foggy and dark, only street lamps giving any sort of light to guide with. Mercury tapped her earring and a visor appeared across her eyes, her minicomputer in her hands. Venus bit her lip as she watched Sailor Mercury type away, searching for the location of her misplaced boyfriend. Her stomach was in pain, as if it felt evil nearby.

"This way!" Sailor Mercury called out and began running, leading the group to Voldemort.

Harry looked around the graveyard, tears filling his eyes. Cedric was dead; his body limp on the ground beside him. The boy took a hand and closed Cedric's eyes, trying to give him the respect he deserved. But, hands suddenly grabbed him and drug him to a gravestone, binding his body across the name _Tom Riddle_. After he is able to gather his bearings, Harry sees the face of his assailant.

Wormtail. Peter Pettigrew.

The man sets a bundle down beside Harry as he leaves for a moment, waddling off in the distance. Harry dares to look down at the bundle, and is horrified to see a half-infant, half-snake creature. He cries out despite the gag around his mouth as his scar burns, unable to press on it or touch it because he was bound to the headstone. The creature stares at him with red, snake-like eyes, almost as if it was attempting to peer into his soul.

Wormtail soon returns with a huge cauldron, one made of stone, and drops it beside the creature and Harry. It contains a clear liquid, one Harry cannot identify. Wormtail lights a fire beneath it before picking up the creature and dropping it in the cauldron, making Harry frown.

'I hope that bloody thing drowns.'

Harry feels the grave beneath him begin shaking, something Wormtail was responsible for, a dust-like substance coming out of the ground.

"Bone of the father unknowingly given. You will renew your son!" Wormtail chanted and began slicing away at his right hand, Harry watching along in horror. "Flesh—of the servant—w-willingly given—you will revive—your master."

He spoke these last works while in great pain, tossing his severed limb into the hot cauldron. Tears leak from his eyes as he takes Harry's arm, cutting a gash deep into it. Blood immediately rises to the surface and he turns it over to collect it in a vial. Harry sticks his now free arm to the side of his pant leg, hoping to stop the bleeding a bit. He casts a side glance to the ground beside Cedric's body: his wand was there.

"B-blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe."

The Senshi turned into the graveyard just in time to watch the horrid resurrection of the Dark Lord. Clouds pulse from the cauldron in dark waves, from which a tall, skeletal man emerges. His eyes were a blood red, shaped like that of a snake. His skin looked like leather and was colored grey, stretching over his thin bones. Wormtail throws a black cloak over his shoulders, and he smiled.

Lord Voldemort has arisen.

For the moment, Voldemort ignores the Senshi and looks himself over, pleased with his body. Sailor Venus, however, looks around for Cedric, seeing his lifeless body tossed on the ground. She gasps, not believing her eyes.

Was he dead?

"Welcome, ladies, to the show." He turns around to greet the Senshi, who all frown and take their stances. Voldemort chuckles when he sees the one clad in orange looking at Cedric. "It's a pity he came along, isn't it? I didn't need him at all and he just got in the way."

Venus felt like the breath got knocked out of her. Tears welled up in her eyes, watching as the love of her life lay motionless on the ground. She made a move to go for him, but Jupiter held her back.

"CEDRIC! CEDRIC, WAKE UP!" She screamed as she struggled in Jupiter's arms, pulling as hard as she could. "I KNOW YOU'RE NOT DEAD! GET UP! GET UP!"

Harry watched as the warrior with the orange hair wailed, breaking free of her friends grasp and running to his friends' body. She shook his body and cried, Voldemort laughing the entire time. The Senshi were shocked and saddened by this news, watching as their friend mourned.

"Cedric, get up, please." Mina whispered in his ears. "I'll do anything! ANYTHING!"

"It's too late, girl. That kid is dead." Voldemort brandished his wand and picked up Wormtail, slamming him into the tombstone that Harry was currently strapped to. The man was still crying from his lost limb. "Give me your arm!"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

Voldemort turned around just in time to deflect the thunder attack aimed towards his back. This was interesting. These girls had powers, ones that did not require a wand? He smirked and glared back at Wormtail, not fearing these girls in min-skirts. "The other arm, you fool!"

The man cried and gave him the arm he desired, the one with a hand still attached, and watched as the red mark on his arm grew brighter. Harry felt his scar burning horribly as Voldemort stuck his finger to Wormtails' arm, causing the Dark Mark to grow black. Wormtail screamed and Sailor Venus drug Cedric out of the way, next to the forgotten Triwizard Cup. She stood fiercely and prepared to attack.

"Who killed Cedric?" She asked, her eyes filled with tears. It was time for revenge. "WHO DID IT?"

Voldemort chuckled and motioned to Wormtail, who sat on the ground holding his hand. "My loyal servant Wormtail thankfully did that dirty work for me."

Without giving it a second thought, Venus frowned. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

The attack hit Wormtail straight in the chest, blasting him across the graveyard. Harry looked at the girl in orange strangely. Just who were these girls, and why did the one in orange have such a strong reaction to Cedric's death? Sailor Venus frowned and watched Wormtail smolder in the distance. She had never used her powers to _kill_ anyone before, but in her mind, it was an eye for an eye, and now Wormtail had been repaid.

"I hope you don't plan to be in your new body for long!" The one in white cried, pointing a wand with a crescent moon on it at the Dark Lord. "The Sailor Senshi are here!"

"We right wrongs," Sailor Mercury continued, giving Voldemort the most vicious look she could muster.

"And triumph over evil." Sailor Jupiter pointed at him for emphasis.

Sailor Venus prepared herself to attack once more. "And that means you!"

Voldemort frowned and pointed his wand at Sailor Moon, the apparent leader. "I don't have time for your games! You cannot defeat me!"

"Oh, yeah?" Venus felt her blood boiling. She had just lost the most important person in her life. Her boyfriend, Cedric, was now dead. Sailor Venus began to glow and squeezed her fists. "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

The Senshi looked in amazement at Mina's new power, the chain of hearts hitting Voldemort and effectively ripping his cloak. He smirked, however, motioning to the areas around him.

"I would like for you to meet my family, Sailor Senshi!" Voldemort watched as black clouds appeared all around him, revealing men in black cloaks. Harry grimaced and watched the Death Eaters surround the Sailor Senshi, all of whom looked confused.

"He called his Death Eaters!" Amy exclaimed, using her visor to scan each one.

"You see, Sailor Senshi, my father's grave rests right below Mr. Potter over there." He motioned to Harry. "The house you see on the hill beside me is my father's home. My father, Tom Riddle Sr., was a Muggle fool. He abandoned my mother before I was born, and when she died in childbirth, made me stay at an orphanage. Since that moment I vowed vengeance on my father, for what he did to me and my mother. He did not realize that when he condemned my mother, he condemned all Muggles!"

Sailor Moon watched Voldemort as he continued to rant. He was truly mad! She looked over to Harry, who was tied on a tombstone; his legs and right arm both bleeding profusely. They needed to get him out of here!

"But, you see!" Voldemort smiled evilly. "My _true_ family returns to me! They are faithful and they do not betray me."

Sailor Moon watches in horror at the sight. How were they going to fight all of these Death Eaters? She continued to watch as Voldemort motioned to a tree, his hand extended to a branch holding a raven. Using his pointer finger, he asked the raven to fly down. The Death Eater's held all of them at wand point. All except the wounded Harry Potter.

"Come now, girl. Don't be shy." He smiled. "You deserve your reward for aiding in my revival. I will make sure you have a special place among my ranks."

As the bird flew down from the branch, its form began to change. The slender legs of girl formed from the talons of the raven, the black feathers becoming coal-black hair. The Senshi gasped as Raye stood before them in her Slytherin robes, her head down and eyes red. Serena made a move to go to her, but Amy stopped her.

"She's an Animagus!" Amy muttered, completely shocked. "That's how she was able to leave Hogwarts without Apparating!"

Voldemort beckoned to a Death Eater in the back of the group, wanting him to come forward. The Death Eater obeyed, lowering his hood and removing his mask to reveal a man. He was older, black hair covering his head. The man smiled as if proud of the situation between Voldemort and the young girl.

"Demitri, you were right. She has served me well." Voldemort pulled back Raye's sleeve to reveal the burns on her left forearm, making Serena gasp. One of the Death Eater's shoved his wand in her face, as if making a point to get her to shut up. "If all is as you say, I am looking forward to see what your son may offer us in the future."

Everyone watched as Voldemort shoved his wand into Raye's arm, whispering _Morsmordre_ as she squirmed. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and her fist flexed, struggling. Serena wanted more than anything to run to Raye and comfort her. She could tell that Raye did not want to do this. Raye was still a good person!

Voldemort looked to Harry. "I bet you want to know how she did it."

The Gryffindor cringed and continued to press his bleeding arm to his leg for pressure.

"This was her initiation. You see, we need some inside help for future plans, and in case my accomplice within Hogwarts' walls somehow fails, someone else will need to take his place." Voldemort sneered. He was delighted to share his evil plans with his sworn rival, who he would be killing here relatively soon. "I sent her with my most loyal servant to Hogwarts so she could learn the ropes, and of course, to test her loyalty to my cause."

He let Raye go and she began to sob.

"So, after being recommended to me because of her great skill in dark and powerful magic, Raye transferred to Hogwarts. She was the one who successfully used the Confundus Charm on the Goblet of Fire and cursed Viktor Krum to put your name in the Goblet. She was the one who supplied you with Gillyweed for the final Task. And now, she has proved her loyalty, unlike some of the other's here!"

Raye held her forearm in her hand and crumpled to her knees. She felt her father pull her hastily to her feet, afraid that she was being disrespectful. Raye pulled her elbows from Demitri's grasp and looked at Voldemort. The other Death Eater's seemed frightful, considering the last comment he made.

"Well, done." Voldemort looked to the rest of his Death Eater's. "My sons and daughters, dispose of these wretched swine!"

Sailor Mercury smirked for she was prepared and attacked first. "MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!"

The already cloudy grounds were shrouded tenfold with the attack, giving the Senshi the coverage they needed to get the upper hand. Sailor Moon punched the Death Eater who had been waving his wand in her face earlier, Goyle Sr., in the stomach, ending the attack with her fist on the tip of his nose. She could not use her _Moon Healing Activation_ attack, because quite frankly it appeared useless in the given situation.

"Mercury, get Harry!"

Meanwhile, Sailor Jupiter was creating a sideshow of her own, having two Death Eater's in her corner, which were Macnair and Crabbe. She smirked as she dodged the spells they threw at her, which only proved to infuriate them all more. Gathering her energy, Jupiter bottled up to release her own new attack.

"JUPITER THUNDERCRASH ZAP!"

Macnair and Crabbe were effectively eradicated for the time being, which gave the brunette time to go defend Sailor Moon and help take care of Goyle. Demitri shoved Raye in front of Voldemort, wanting her to protect the Dark Lord in case a spell went awry in the fog. Mercury, meanwhile, unbound Harry and began to drag him away.

"No, you can't take me anywhere! I need to stay and fight!"

Mercury felt the boy escape her grasp and head back into the graveyard, which was slowly beginning to clear up. She frowned when she saw a Death Eater, Nott, aiming his wand at Sailor Moon.

Before he could say _Crucio_, Amy hit him with a new attack.

"MERCURY ICE BUBBLE FREEZE!"

Nott was instantly frozen in a block of ice, his wand in the air and cloak billowing. Sailor Mercury looked around to see Harry making his way over to Sailor Moon, who was dodging spells cast by Voldemort. The Gryffindor looked over to see Raye, holding his wand out for him to grab. The only people left in the graveyard were Lucius and Demitri, who were battling Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, and Voldemort, who was also busy dealing with someone else.

"Attack me." She whispered, and Harry was confused. Why was she helping him? Raye had helped set him up! It was because of her that she was here! "Make it even. Please!"

"No!"

Sailor Moon ignored the screams of her friends as Voldemort continued to attack her. How she wished her only attacks were not used to make monsters good again! She needed some real firepower. Her tiara was gone, so she could not use that, and getting close enough to attack Voldemort with her fists was suicide. The Dark Lord laughed.

"Getting tired yet, girl?"

Sailor Moon huffed. "As if! I'm going to turn you into Moon dust!"

"Right." Voldemort frowned. "_Crucio!_"

The Sailor Senshi watched as Sailor Moon screamed, convulsing under the control of Voldemort's wand. Jupiter sent another wave of lightening his way, but the Dark Lord only turned around to use the spell on her. Harry watched guiltily as these innocent girls were being hurt because of him. He clutched his wand in his hand tightly.

Venus was still fighting Demitri and Mercury was currently on the ground, holding her sides from being attacked by the Cruciatus Curse as well. Voldemort raised his wand and held if in front of Sailor Moon's face, not flinching as her tears rolled down her cheeks. The blonde looked to the ground, accepting her fate.

She was going to die. Voldemort was going to kill her.

"Any last words, Sailor Moon?"

The girl looked up at him and he smirked.

"_Impedimenta!_" Harry yelled and shot the spell at Voldemort's back, making him lurch forward. The wizard snarled and used his own spell to shoot Harry back, but as the boy was midair he watched Raye run towards Sailor Moon. Voldemort raised his wand and spun back around.

"_Avada Kedavara!" _

A flash of green light expelled from Voldemort's wand, but it did not hit Sailor Moon. The blonde instead opened her eyes to her best friend, eyes now lifeless, falling into her arms. She looked down at the dead body of Raye; her head tilted back and mouth agape. Sailor Moon let all of her tears out at this point. Her best friend, the one who she feared no longer cared for her, had Apparated at the last minute to save her life.

"Raye? Raye! No!"

"Stupid girl got in my way. It's a pity, too. She could have been great." Voldemort was furious at this point. He was not going to let these silly girls get in his way. "Prepare to die, Sailor Moon!"

"Wait!" Harry calls out, effectively getting Voldemort's attention. "It's me you want to fight! Leave them alone!"

Voldemort left Sailor Moon to tend to Raye, looking instead to Harry. "Do you think you can stop me, Harry?"

"Just leave them alone!" He cried. Harry was so tired of people getting harmed on his account. If Voldemort wanted to fight him, then so be it. As long as no more innocent people died because of him.

At first, he was angry with Raye. How could she do this to him? Why would she help Voldemort kill him? But, in the last few moments before she died, he saw something. Raye did not want this. She did not want to help Voldemort. Her father, Demitri, he seemed to be the one insisting on it. Then instead of letting Voldemort kill Sailor Moon, she killed herself instead. He could not stand anymore good people dying.

Harry raised his wand.

"Alright. I think it is foolish for anyone to think _you_ can stop me." He pointed his wand at Harry. "The only reason you survived when you were a baby was ancient magic and the love your mother had for you. You are _nothing_!"

Sailor Moon held Raye close and looked to Harry. "Don't believe that Harry! It's not true!"

"I have defeated _death_, Mr. Potter." Voldemort laughed. "I can most certainly defeat you."

Harry watched Voldemort warily.

"Have you dueled before?" The Dark Lord smirked. "First, you _bow_ to one another."

With a motion of his wand, Voldemort had Harry bowing to him, knowing the young man would decline.

"And then we duel." Voldemort scowled. "_Crucio!_"

Harry had never been in more pain in his entire life. His whole body was twitching, his muscles contracting and bunching together. When Voldemort was done, the boy fell to the ground, still holding his wand firmly in his hand. Looking to the side, he saw a battered Sailor Venus looking at him, giving him a smile. Demitri lay further off, knocked out.

"Are you hurt? Or would you like a bit more?"

Harry stood to his feet, not giving the wizard a response. He knew it did not matter. Voldemort was going to kill him, just like he had killed his parents, Cedric, Raye… all of them. Voldemort shot him with the Imperious Curse, but was surprised when the boy resists it.

"Looks like you've been practicing!" Voldemort raises his wand again and watches Harry duck behind his fathers' tombstone. "We are not playing hide and seek!"

This was it. He was not going to be killed a coward, hiding from his greatest enemy in the face of danger. After taking one last look at Sailor Moon, who watched him from afar, he leapt up from the ground and said the only dueling spell he could recall.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

The wand streams meet mid-air, creating something none of them had ever seen. It was golden, and appeared like it would shine for miles. Mercury got to her feet and watch as Harry and Voldemort are picked up and carried away a bit, a golden dome forming above their heads.

"Priori Incantatem!"

Sailor Moon picked up Raye and carried her over by Cedric, with whom Mina was now tending to again. Lita was watching the light show and motioning to Mercury to come closer. If there were a time to escape it would be now. Sailor Moon watched as things shot out of Voldemort's wand.

Venus began to cry again when Cedric's ghost came out of Voldemort's wand, his face warm and soft in appearance like it used to be. Raye was next, standing by Cedric and also looking towards her Senshi. A woman then emerges, who is Bertha Jorkins, and then an old man. Harry gasps when his parents flow from Voldemort's wand, looking very fearful for their son. His mother, Lily, is the first to speak.

"When the connection is broken, we will only be able to contain them for a few moments." She spoke to her son, who nodded in understanding. "Go with those girls. They can get you out of here."

Cedric looked at Sailor Venus and smiled, as if he knew who she was, then looked down to Harry. "Please take my body to my parents and Mina. They need to see it."

Harry nodded and continued to hold the connection, waiting for the right time.

"Harry," Raye began. "Please forgive me."

Sailor Moon nodded to her team, trying to hold herself together. She could cry later. Right now they needed to get out of here alive.

"Alright girls, get ready to Sailor Teleport! Harry needs us!"

They all joined hands and left Raye and Cedric's bodies in the center of the circle, waiting for Harry to break away from Voldemort. Sailor Moon felt a white light envelope her, as did the other Senshi with their respective colors.

"Go!" James Potter's ghost commanded to his son. Harry pulled his wand away, successfully severing his tie to Voldemort. The ghosts all swarmed him and allowed Harry the time to run. He saw the strange girls glowing, his two dead classmates in the center. Harry jumped into the circle through Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter's arms.

"Take us back to Hogwarts!"

* * *

The crowd was still a disaster and the professors were very scared. This was not planned. The Cup was not supposed to be a Portkey. Hermione and Ron sat in the stands huddled together, their eyes still focused on the center of the maze. No one seemed to notice their four missing classmates who just so happened to be the Sailor Senshi.

A bright light before the entrance of the maze is what brought everyone's focus back together. Four girls surrounding three bodies now stood where their was previously nothing. They were wearing uniforms and their hair colors were strange, light glowing all around them. If it were in different circumstances, the girls might have mesmerized the students, but a scream broke that reverie.

Everyone in the stands now stood witness to the three students in the center, Harry Potter the only one still alive. He was breathing hard, his leg and arm encrusted with blood.

"He's back!" He cried, tears running down his face. "Voldemort's back!"

Cedric Diggory lay still on his stomach, the girl clad in orange holding his hand and weeping over his body. The professors began to make their way down to the students, a feeling of dread sweeping over them. When their eyes stopped on the dead girl beside the Hufflepuff Champion, they knew.

Raye was on her back; violet eyes shot and mouth wide open. Her sleeve, which was still pulled back from Voldemort's initiation ceremony, revealed to everyone her supposed loyalties. The students began to whisper, and when they turned to look for Darien, he walked from the stands. Pansy did not follow.

Sailor Moon began to cry loudly, sitting beside Raye's body and looking into her eyes. The students and professors alike watched in wonder, curious as to whom these four strange girls were. The girl in white began shaking the dead Slytherin.

"RAYE! WAKE UP!" She wailed, not noticing that everyone was staring. "Get up! You're ok, because you're tough! GET UP! PLEASE!"

Students began to cry, not for Raye, but for the emotion bound to this strange girl. Never before had they seen an angel such as this one weep for someone so heartless, so cruel. Cedric's parents had already come forth to Cedric's body, crying over their lost son.

"RAYE, WAKE UP NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Sailor Moon had her head hanging low over Raye's form. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SAVE ME!"

No one spoke as the exchange continued. This was too bizarre. Who were these girls?

"I would have never asked you to do that." She whispered, not noticing as one tear slid ever so gently down her cheeks, hanging onto her jaw line for a split moment, and as it fell, time seemed to stop.

The single tear began to shine brightly, hovering over the still chest of Raye Chernicova. Everyone watched, including the Senshi, wondering what on Earth was going on. The atmosphere grew warm and a white light shrouded the area, covering everyone in a glittering mist.

Sailor Moon was not wearing her uniform anymore, but instead it was a dress of the purest white. A crystal, the most beautiful anyone had ever seen, was floating between her palms. The three remaining Senshi gasped when they realized what was happening.

Serena got her crystal back. She had become Princess Serenity again.

With this transformation, memories began flowing through Serena's mind. She saw herself walking into Hogwarts on her very first day, getting sorted into Gryffindor. She watched Buckbeak the Hippogriff trample Malfoy in Care of Magical Creatures. Before she knew it, Serena was on her very first Hogsmeade visit, walking the streets with Ron and Hermione.

She now remembered actually living as Serena White.

With a determined look in her eyes, Princess Serenity invoked the powers residing in the crystal, completely blinding everyone in the light. She spoke a few words, and not a soul in sight could see anything but the pure light of the Silver Moon Crystal. Serena looked into the eyes of her best friend, her comrade, her sister in arms. Then she looked to the boy her friend Mina loved so much. This just would not do.

When the light lifted, everyone was shocked to see the four strange girls gone. Cedric's parents looked about, but Mrs. Diggory shrieked when she felt movement beside her.

"Cedric is alive!" She cried, gaining everyone's attention back to the once fallen Champion. Dumbledore knew that this was the time to send the students away. He pointed his wand to his throat.

"Everyone head back to their dormitories immediately."

The professor's remaining in the stands began rushing the students out, not wanting them to witness anything else. Harry felt strong hands take him by the shoulders and direct him around, but he was too numb to care. He was almost killed by Voldemort, and he watched two people he knew get killed.

Snape was the first on the scene, walking over to the now coughing Raye, who was holding her chest and was very much alive. He aimed his wand at her and frowned, and she said nothing.

Dumbledore went to Cedric and his parents, summoning Mrs. Pomfrey to his side. Mrs. Diggory was hysterical, as was Amos, who both only continued to cry and thank Merlin that their boy had come back to life. The Hogwarts Headmaster wondered over to Raye, and she put up no fight. She only spoke two words.

"Professor Moody."

The two professors looked around and grew wide-eyed when they realized Harry was missing. Snape grabbed Raye by the arm and drug her with him, the girl going willing, asking McGonagall to come along when they passed her. Beneath the stands, the Senshi stood now in their civilian forms, watching as the three professors and Raye passed them hurriedly.

Raye looked to Serena, offering a small smile, which the girl readily accepts.

"She's alive." Serena gushed and looked to her friends. Mina had already gone to see Cedric on the field, leaving only Lita and Amy by her side. "I brought Raye and Cedric back. I got my Crystal back!"

Amy frowned. Something was not right. "I think we have another problem."

Lita quirked an eyebrow in question. "What are you talking about?"

"You know how Voldemort said he had someone 'training' Raye at Hogwarts? Well, that Death Eater is still here somewhere, and I think that is where Harry is headed." Amy declared. "And I have a feeling it is Professor Moody."

"What? No way!" Serena exclaimed and the group began following the professors quickly. "What makes you say that?"

"I saw him moving his wand and talking to himself during the Task. I think he was the one who cursed Krum!" They began to run to the school, not even seeing the Professors in sight. "Let's go to Dumbledore's office and tell him!"

* * *

The professors burst into the room just as Moody raised his wand to Harry, about to use the Killing Curse on him. They disarm the man and Stun him, leaving Harry to scurry to his feet. He looks at Raye strangely, and she looks to the ground ashamed. Dumbledore instructs Raye to sit in a chair and he Stuns her, leaving the other professors to do other things. Snape is sent to fetch truth serum and Winky from the kitchen and McGonagall is told to get the big, black dog from Hagrid's pumpkin patch and put him in Dumbledore's office.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

The boy nods slowly and watches as Dumbledore opens Moody's drawer, revealing a set of compartments. He goes through them, revealing papers, an Invisibility cloak, and potions ingredients. But, the last compartment opens to reveal something he was not expecting: the real Alastor Moody.

"He is still weak, but thankfully, alive." Dumbledore goes over to the Stunned Moody and takes the flask from his belt, opening the lid and smelling it. "Polyjuice Potion."

Harry watched as the fake Moody begins to contort, his skin bubbling and moving around. It reminded him of his second year when they found the Chamber of Secrets. When the transformation to his real identity was finished, a younger, thinner man sat in Professor Moody's place.

"Barty Crouch Jr." Dumbledore looked deep into the mans eyes, scowling.

Snape returned shortly after with the truth serum and Winky, who covered her mouth in shock.

"You brought Winky her dead master?" She howled.

"He is only Stunned, Winky." Dumbledore reassured. "He is far from dead."

The house-elf would hear none of it and held her ears. "Master is dead! Master is dead!"

Dumbledore takes the Veritaserum from Snape and the two get Crouch to drink it and use the spell _Enervate _to bring him back to consciousness. He began to twitch and sneer at everyone in the room, waiting for the questioning to begin.

"How long have you been here?" Dumbledore demanded. "How did you get out of Azkaban?"

Barty Jr. smirked. "I have been here since the Welcoming Feast, Dumbledore! My father freed me from Azkaban, a dying wish from my terminally ill mother! She disguised herself as me and switched with me in Azkaban!"

"So, it was your mother who died in Azkaban?" Snape asked again, watching as Barty nodded in affirmation. "How did you get here?"

"The Dark Lord found Bertha Jorkins, who had discovered me at my home months before, and unlocked the memory charm I had placed on her. He discovered I was indeed alive and seeking him again, and he learned about the Triwizard Tournament! He killed Jorkins and found me in London, setting me free of my _father's_ control! Later he captured Alastor Moody and we took control of him so I could keep the guise of being a teacher here. My father found out and tried to warn you, but I found him before he could get to you, Dumbledore!"

Snape pointed his wand at Barty and nodded to the Stunned Raye. "How did that girl fall into Voldemort's services?"

"She was forced to. Her father wants to make both of his children followers of the Dark Lord. Voldemort threatened to kill her brother if she failed to complete her mission!"

Dumbledore was irate, but still managed to look calm. Snape got in Barty's face. "Who placed the Portkey in the maze?"

Barty Jr. smiled evilly. "I did!

Dumbledore had heard enough and Stunned Crouch again. He then used _Enervate_ on Raye and took them both upstairs, ordering McGonagall to stand guard over the bound Crouch. He orders Snape to take the real Alastor Moody to Hospital Wing so he can get some medical care and to find Fudge so he too can interrogate Barty.

When they arrive to Dumbledore's office, Raye and Harry are immediately ordered to sit down, but the latter does not remain that way for long when Sirius enters the room. The boy bolts up and embraces his Godfather, who in turn hugs him back. Harry however, does notice that he looks just as bad as he did when they saw him in Hogsmeade. Dumbledore clearing his throat gathered everyone's attention.

"Dumbledore, what on Earth happened?" Sirius asked, looking at his very injured Godson and back to the girl with him, who had a _Dark Mark_ on her forearm.

The old man smiled. "Hold on. We must wait for the one's who saved Harry's life to get here."

* * *

**End of Chapter Nineteen**

Woah, that was crazy long. lol. Longer than anything I've written anyway.

I really hated writing Raye as a bad character. She is my favorite after all. But, I thought she suited the part perfectly. At least she turns out somewhat good.

Also, I really did not want Cedric to die. He just made Mina so happy! I hope none of you are terribly irritated with me over that. The reason I made the Sailor Senshi bring Harry back instead of the Portkey was that I wanted the people of Hogwarts to know the Senshi exist. It is important in the next story.

The Epilogue will be up in a day or two!

-ROF


	21. Epilogue

We have reached the end. But, not really. lol. The sequel is in sight, but as you can tell with the lateness of this update, college is currently raping me.

Thank you to everyone for all the feedback throughout this process. I am going to go through and revise the earlier chapters (especially the prologue) and I will post a playlist on my livejournal.

Again, THANK YOU TO ALL YOU GUYS!

* * *

**Reminiscence**

**_Epilogue_**

Harry could not help but stare at Raye, watching as she played with her hands in nervousness. How did she come back to life? That strange girl, the one in white, brought both Cedric _and _Raye back by using a crystal? He then looked again to her arm, which still wore the Dark Mark, the black symbol fading a bit. Sirius also looked at her, but his eyes held much more contempt than those of his Godson.

It was so awkward, sitting in this silent room. Harry was sitting across from a girl who once tried to kill him, and they were saying nothing to each other. It was not long before they began to hear footsteps running up the spiral staircase leading up to Dumbledore's office, girl's voices traveling through the stone passageway. The old man motioned to the entrance, wanting everyone to gaze in the eyes of Harry's saviors.

Lita was, to say in the least, very surprised to see everyone looking at her when she bound in, followed shortly by Serena and Amy. Harry was there and appeared relatively safe. Did they already catch Moody?

"Professor Dumbledore?" Serena ran up to the desk and looked very worried. "We have reason to believe-"

"That Professor Moody is dangerous?" He smiled warmly and watched as the girls face's grew very confused. "We already have that taken care of Miss White."

"Oh," Then she looked to Harry and all of her emotions seemed to hit her at once. Remembering Harry getting tortured by Voldemort while tied to a gravestone and glancing at his bloody limbs was too much. Everyone was surprised when tears sprung to her eyes and she jumped on the boy, engulfing him in a hug. "Harry! I am so glad your safe!"

Harry was very embarrassed, not knowing what to do since there were adults present. Sirius looked very amused and laughed.

But, then both of the boys were confused. Dumbledore had said that Harry's 'saviors' were coming up the staircase. These were just teenage girls. Sirius cleared his throat and successfully got Dumbledore's attention.

"So…?"

The old man nodded. "Yes, right. I think it is time that we told your Godfather the story, Harry."

The three Senshi realized this was probably their cue. Amy took a step forward and acknowledged Dumbledore. "We will be on our way then, Professor."

They were surprised when he raised a hand, stopping them from their exit. Using his wand, he moved three more chairs that were lazing about his office to the center of the room. "Please, have a seat."

Serena took a seat at the end, the one closest to Raye. She would not look at her. It was almost as if Raye was ashamed to do so. The Gryffindor took a hand and sat it on Raye's forearm, the one bearing Voldemort's mark, and Raye jerked it away, still not looking directly in her eyes.

This was so sad.

"Well, the Triwizard Cup was a Portkey. It took me to some graveyard and Wormtail was there." Harry noticed how Sirius' nostrils flared and fists tightened at the mention of Peter Pettigrew's nickname. "Don't worry, Sirius. He's dead."

The man looked astonished. "What? He's dead?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, some girl killed him. She had these really strange powers."

"What kind of powers?" His Godfather asked, but Dumbledore interrupted them, telling Harry he should get on with the story and he could explain it later.

"Wormtail performed a ritual, using my blood, and brought Voldemort back to life." Harry looked at the girls surrounding him. Why did they need to here this? "That is when those girls showed up at the graveyard. They called themselves the Sailor Senshi. Cedric was killed when I got there, and one of the girls was upset about it. She killed Wormtail when she found out he killed Cedric."

The Senshi were very anxious. Did Dumbledore know of their true identities? He had to or else he would not have asked them to stay in his office. Serena continued to stare at Harry as he recalled his terrifying experience in the Little Hangleton graveyard. Although she had been there, it was still a tough thing to stomach.

"Then a lot of things happened. Voldemort summoned his Death Eaters using the Dark Mark on Wormtail's arm before he died." Harry took a nervous glance over at the Slytherin beside Serena. "That is when Raye showed up."

Dumbledore turned to Raye, Sirius glaring at her the entire time. He had never hated a kid in his adult years, but he was sure it was borderline _hate_ he was feeling for this girl. She almost killed his Godson!

"Raye, do you care to explain this part?"

The Russian girl nodded and sat up straight, trying to retain all the dignity she had left. Her fingers ran over her scared arms absently. "I was trained very rigorously as a child. My father, Demitri Chernicova, is a Death Eater, and desired nothing more than for Darien and I to follow in his footsteps."

"Darien is his favorite, so when Voldemort needed an inside job done at the school my father recommended my services. I was then transferred from Durmstrang Institute and placed in Hogwarts, under the watchful eyes of Professor Moody, who you now know as Barty Crouch Junior. Naturally, Darien came with me." She cleared her throat. "I placed the Confundus Charm on the Goblet of Fire and used the Imperius Curse on Viktor Krum so Harry would be guaranteed a spot on the list of Champions. I gave him Gillyweed for the second task because Moody's idea for Neville to suggest it to Harry did not work."

Harry was completely baffled to hear the planning and devices used in the plot to kill him. It was nerve-wracking, but astounding at the same time. Voldemort went to _a lot_ of trouble to kill him. The question was _why_ did he go through all this trouble in the first place?

"In my training, my father stressed the importance of Transfiguration and becoming an Animagus. To get off school grounds I transformed and flew to the graveyard before the Third Task started." Raye felt her lip quiver, but tried her best to hold in her tears. "When I got there Voldemort gave me this!"

Everyone flinched when she thrust out her arm, which not only bore the Dark Mark, but an abundance of other scars.

"He told me he would kill Darien and anyone I was close to if I didn't do this!" She was in tears at this point, but kept her calm composure. The tears silently slid down her cheeks. "Harry, I hope you can forgive me one day, even though I do not deserve it."

The boy-who-lived looked at her strangely. "But, you aren't all bad."

Everyone looked at him strangely, especially Sirius. He knew for a fact that would be the last thing he would say to his assailant.

"You jumped in front of the Killing Curse to save Sailor Moon." Harry watched as her eyes shined a tad brighter. "You died for her."

The room was silent for a moment before Dumbledore interrupted again, clearing his throat. Cornelius Fudge was waiting to speak with him he knew, so this conversation could not dally too long on one subject, despite the fact he would not mind otherwise.

"I think this is where we get to introduce your saviors, Harry." The old man smiled before motioning to the door. "Here comes Miss Ackerman."

When Harry saw the blonde Hufflepuff walk through the door, his stomach sank. Everything was now so obvious. The only person who would sob so much over Cedric's dead body, aside from family, would be his longtime girlfriend. The only person who would have believed in Raye so much to the point of begging her to live again was Serena. Dumbledore smiled as he watched Harry make the connection.

"Y-you guy's are the Sailor Senshi?" He asked warily, watching as they all looked at him strangely.

"W-what?" Serena began to laugh nervously.

Mina followed suit, not aware of everything that had previously transpired considering her late arrival. "Harry, what are you saying? We are very, and I mean VERY, ordinary girls-"

"Give it up." Amy sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose. "Dumbledore already knows. Harry would have figured it out sooner or later."

The Gryffindor boy looked at them in all, but turned to Serena. "Is that why you were so spacey at the beginning of the year?"

She nodded and blushed. "Well, our 'Sailor Senshi' selves weren't supposed to be in this time after we fought Beryl, but since I clung onto my memories I forgot everything else. That is why I was so weird."

Harry and Sirius sighed, considering they had no idea what she was talking about. The former spoke first. "That explains so little."

Dumbledore lifted a hand. "I apologize, but the Minister of Magic is outside my door and I am sure he is wanting a statement on the events that transpired tonight. This conversation will have to be postponed an hour or two. However, Miss Chernicova, there is a matter of utmost importance we need to discuss now before Fudge arrives."

The girl nodded. "I know."

Serena looked very confused. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Everyone saw my Dark Mark when we came back from Little Hangleton, Serena." She sighed. "I willingly participated in a crime against innocents and in attempted murder with the Dark Lord."

"I still don't understand." Serena clutched to Raye's forearm. What was her best friend saying?

"I'm a Death Eater! It means I'm going to Azkaban!" She bit out fiercely, but felt her face soften. "But, I need to go."

No one in the room spoke. The weeping of a single individual broke the silence.

"Just tell them you had to or they'd kill Darien! We can testify to your change of heart!"

Raye grabbed her friend's hand and smiled. "Serena, I have to go. Voldemort will kill Darien if he suspects disloyalty. I can even do inside work after I escape! It's the perfect plan!"

Amy was shocked. "Escape Azkaban? That's impossible."

"Tell that to him." Raye looked at Sirius and they both smirked. Maybe he could learn to like Raye, especially if she gave him credit for his achievements. "Azkaban prison is not Animagus proof."

Professor Dumbledore looked at the girl and smiled. "You seem to have your mind set."

Raye nodded. "We just need to be convincing."

* * *

Harry and Serena walked the corridors of Hogwarts hand in hand the night of the last feast. Auror's took Raye and Barty Crouch Jr. to the Ministry, the former with a court date in a week and the later being indisposed in Azkaban after being given the Dementors Kiss. As much as it pained her to see her best friend go, especially after she had only just got her back, Serena knew it had to be done.

After they had left Dumbledore's office, Serena recounted her life as a Senshi to Harry, helping him to better understand her odd tendencies at the beginning of the year. However, everything would be different next year. She received her memories as Serena White when she transformed into Princess Serenity. Maybe she would make better grades in Potions next time around.

The Great Hall was filled with bittersweet students. Mina and Cedric both looked ecstatic, talking with their friends excitedly. The boy was still unaware of Mina's secret identity, but it was best that way. If less people knew, the safer they all were. The two both made plans to hang out together all summer.

Amy and the Weasley twins were a sight as always. The two boys had both made it a personal mission to embarrass the girl one last time before her departure back to France. When she was least expecting it, they both gave her a kiss on the cheek, making sure they made a loud smacking sound so everyone noticed. Amy laughed as she blushed, smacking the two shortly after.

Lita and Viktor Krum made plans to see each other over the summer holiday, and Krum even gave her season tickets to all of Bulgaria's Quidditch matches. She was psyched, to say in the least, and flaunted the tickets for everyone to see after she got them. Pansy, who had managed to bump into Lita in the corridor, was very jealous.

Draco Malfoy looked very sad, but Serena knew that inside the boy was probably happy that Raye survived the ordeal. After finding out what she did about her best friend, Serena understood why Raye was always with Draco. He understood her and her situation, whereas no one else did. Serena smiled and waved at the blonde, but he did not respond. She did not expect him to anyway.

Serena did not know what to think of Darien when she saw him, watching as he spoke to Hermione. The girl seemed very hesitant considering the inevitable incarceration of his sister, but Darien had 'reassured' all the right officials he was innocent, and as a result Hermione eventually began speaking with him more freely. Serena could not explain how she felt as she observed it all. Ron however, knew very well how he felt about it and tried to run the boy off as soon as he could.

Harry squeezed her hand and smiled. "So, hang out this summer?"

"Of course. I just will need to find a way to get to where you are."

The brunette smirked. "Doesn't Sailor Moon have any fancy ways to teleport herself?"

Serena gasped. "No! We can only transport in a group!"

The boy waved his hands in front of himself. "Kidding!"

As the students all took a last drink from their goblets with a toast, Dumbledore smiled knowingly, feeling that change was on the horizon.

* * *

**Fin. **

Thanks again to all of you guys! The sequel will be out soon, but I refuse to post a date, considering I never make my deadlines anyway.

-ROF


End file.
